The Best Things in Life Are Unexpected
by u2shay
Summary: On the eve before the fight with the newborns and Victoria, Edward and Bella finally sit down and discuss her reluctance to marry him and how her friendship with Jacob is harming their relationship. An Eclipse "should-have-been" and beyond. E&B
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected**

**By u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis: <strong>On the eve before the fight with the newborns and Victoria, Edward and Bella finally sit down and discuss her reluctance to marry him and how her friendship with Jacob is harming their relationship. An Eclipse "should-have-been" and beyond. E&B.

***Heads Up*** I know some of you all out there in fandom don't like "baby" stories, so I thought I'd drop in a warning ahead of time so you don't get wrapped up in the story and then find out it's something you despise. I tend to write quasi-canon stories in which Edward and Bella have a baby. I don't write it in the typical Stephenie Meyer way—I like to twist it up into something else—but if that isn't your thing, I understand. :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended. Text indicated with a (*) is excerpted from the _Eclipse_ movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing, she's the best - really! :) I'd also like to thank Twilightmomoftwo for agreeing to help me with the translations on this story. She didn't have to do it, but she's just awesome like that!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever—for every single day of eternity. Will you marry me?"*_

I stared down at Edward, where he waited on bended knee before me, my breath caught in my throat.

Many times Edward had implored me to marry him. I thought of those times. In my bedroom just after we had returned from Volterra. In our meadow. A whispered plea in the night as I feigned sleep. Once as he kissed my neck, the words murmured so low I could barely hear it.

And now, as he waited statue still and humbled before me.

After a long moment, Edward sighed and broke eye contact with me as his head bowed in defeat. His beautiful topaz eyes darkened with tangible pain, disappointment was clear in their fathomless depths.

_Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep hurting him this way?_

I fell to my knees beside him and rested my heated face against his neck. "Please…please don't be mad…"

He lifted his head and pulled back from me slightly. I glanced up at him and held his troubled gaze. "Why, Bella?"

I licked my lips as I prepared to list all of the practical reasons that didn't matter at all—people's perceptions, my mother, modern tradition… "I—"

"Is it Jacob?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking as he spoke my best friend's name.

"Jacob? No! I—"

"Bella, I can't go on wondering any longer. I need the truth. Is it him? Is he the reason why?"

I reached out and cupped his jaw, my thumb playing over the dimple in his chin. "No, Edward, it's not Jake. It's never been and never will be Jake." I watched him carefully, willing him to see the sincerity in my eyes.

He sighed, tangible relief in the suspiration, but there was something else there, too. Something troubling.

"Is it me?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, horrified. I threw my arms around him and burrowed into his reluctant embrace, shaking my head against his neck.

"I know I'm not…like you are…human. That I'm so selfish for asking you to give your life to a monster. That I can't give you what he can. That I'm not good enough—"

"Stop! You stop right there. Don't you—just don't!"

"Bella…"

"It's not you. You are everything. You are so beyond everything I could possibly want."

"Then why?"

"It's me, all right? It's me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm afraid," I whispered, my voice breaking with tears. "I want to. You don't know how much I want to say yes. My heart screams it every time you ask, every time I see the need in your eyes, but I'm terrified."

I shuddered. "You have to understand, marriage…it reminds me of all of my fears. My parent's marriage didn't last. When I hear that word, I automatically think divorce. I think of my mother fleeing from my father and then I think about you leaving me. What we have now is safe in a way."

"Bella…" he gasped, his entire countenance pained.

"I'm sorr—"

He gently grasped my jaw, interrupting my apology, and turned my face toward his so I could meet his gaze. "Bella, I'll never leave you again."

"I want to believe, but you've been so distant…"

He sighed. "Not because I wanted to be."

"Then why? You hardly touch me or kiss me anymore. It's almost as if you're afraid to touch me."

"Because, damn it, you keep leaving me and clinging to…him!"

My mouth fell open in shock. "But—but—"

Edward stood abruptly and began to pace the room. "You have to understand, Bella, I don't want you to do anything with me you will regret doing when you realize he's what you want!"

"When I realize… Edward, I don't want Jacob that way. I never have," I said, leaping to my feet.

"Every time, Bella, every time you incite me to hope, you shoot me down! And I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to bear living with the knowledge you regret me. Or us…"

"Do you know why I go to Jacob?"

His eyes, so clear and full of hurt and anger, met mine. He shook his head.

"Jacob is simple. He is what he is. I don't have to guess at his motives or desires. You say I shoot you down, but the truth is I go to Jake when I feel rejected by you. I always have…because for a little while he makes me forget you don't really want me." I turned away, unable to face him as I confessed my weakness. Everything always came back to the time Edward left—my knee-jerk reaction to his marriage proposals, my fear of his abandonment, my withdrawal to Jake's presence…

"You think I don't want you?" he asked incredulously.

I sighed. "It's like you're two different men, and I don't know who the real Edward is. You cling and then you push me away. You ask me to marry you, but you don't want to change me. Sometimes when you touch me it feels like you want to consume everything about me and other times it's so cool and formal and impersonal. You confuse me with your actions."

He turned away from me abruptly, his fists clenched at his sides. I could hear his teeth grinding together from across the room. I followed him. Now was not the time to let him run.

My hand tentatively touched the tense flesh between his shoulder blades. First, it was just a brush of my fingertips against the soft fabric of his shirt and then I flattened my hand against his back, letting my fingers trail over the hard flesh and sinews that rippled under my touch.

He sighed, bowing his head. "Constantly I fight myself. I want… I want things that aren't…good for you."

I frowned and stepped around him. "What do you mean?" I implored.

He reached for my face, his fingers brushing over my cheek so softly I felt the cold of his skin radiating against me more than the tremulous pressure of his touch. I shivered and he dropped his hand with a despondent huff.

"Bella…"

"Tell me."

"I want you." His eyes bored into mine, pitch black and naked with lust before they fell closed. "More than I should."

"Then why—"

His lips twisted derisively. "Why the whiplash?"

"Yeah." I thought of another time Edward had given me whiplash with his actions. It had been after we had first met and he was trying to protect me from the monster that lived within him. Could the same be true here? Had I really misconstrued his actions so much?

"It takes everything within me to keep from taking you. I'm not strong, Bella. When it's the worst, when I'm at my weakest, I withdraw to protect you…from me, lest I seduce you…and you regret it later."

"Edward…" There it was again, his revelation that he thought I would regret being with him. I had never considered what I perceived as his constant rejection was really him trying to be noble. How often had I been hurt and rejected at the altar of Edward's selflessness? How could I tell him I would never regret such intimacies between us—that I needed them?

He cupped my face, his cool hands cradling my cheeks, and his head fell slightly and rested against mine. "Do you think I don't wish for more? Long for more? That I'm content with chaste kisses and innocent touches? You are my mate. Everything within me cries out for you!"

My heart was pounding and there was a funny feeling building in the pit of my stomach—one I was very familiar with. I reached up and caressed the tense line of his jaw. "It's no different for me, Edward. I long for you. _Ache_. "

He exhaled roughly. "You have to understand the gravity of what you desire. If we…if we take that step, if you accept me as your mate…there's no going back. I will never let you go. I will kill any man who touches what is mine. Do you understand? If—if we…and you run to him..." Edward's eyes squeezed shut. "I—I have to know this isn't about curiosity or hormones… I need to know, Bella, because I weaken with my need for you more every day."

"I—I—I didn't—" I stuttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't consider—"

He pressed his lips gently against my forehead, dropping his hands from my face and pulling me closer. "No, love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the issue. It's just it's a torment not knowing—more so than knowing at this point."

I buried my face in his chest. I hadn't even considered that in an effort to protect myself I had actually been robbing myself of the one thing I needed the most. "I'm sorry I gave you cause to doubt me. I'm just…I'm a horrible person."

He pulled back from me in shock. "What? No!"

I reached up and cupped his jaw, rubbing the smooth skin of his cheek. "Yes, I am." A tear streaked down my face. "I've been unfair to you and to Jacob."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bed. I sat down on the soft mattress and he followed suit.

"I just need you to listen, okay?"

"Of course, love."

I swallowed hard and looked away from him, focusing on the black iron railing of the canopy. I knew this was going to be hard for him to hear. "I'm afraid you will hate me after this," I whispered.

"Never, Bella."

Another tear traced down my cheek and he gently wiped it away. "Edward, I need to tell you the story of Bella Swan. I need you to understand who I really am." He didn't speak, so I continued, "I love my mother, but behind the façade of a being a free spirit that couldn't be tied down, she was a bitter and angry woman. At least until Phil. But deep down, she just wanted someone to overcome the obstacles and love her.

"That's why I came to Forks. I thought she deserved a chance to finally get it right, you know? For a long time she distrusted men, expected them to hurt and leave her, so she always made a preemptive strike, short-circuited her happiness out of fear. And it was out of fear and distrust she taught me about men and what to expect from a relationship, pounding in my head the need for variety and experience instead of commitment and marriage.

"In Phoenix, I was nobody, just the mousy girl in the corner. And then I came here… You, Edward, you were everything my mother warned me about, everything I wanted and feared. For the first time, I followed my heart instead of my mind. Though my head warned me to be cautious, told me you would leave eventually, my heart told me to give you everything.

"So I ran headlong, incautious and despite everything my mind was saying, you captured my heart, my mind, everything about me. But that voice was always there, telling me you would leave, that I wasn't enough to hold your interest, that this was a fluke. And when you left, my mind tormented my heart. That idealistic girl was shattered."

More tears pooled in my eyes. Edward sat still before me, unmoving, unblinking as he processed what I was telling him.

Could I tell him about the constant loop of my mother's voice in my head admonishing me not to let a man do that to me again? Could I tell him about how she pulled me aside in Florida and told me she was ashamed I would take Edward back so readily after he had hurt me like that? How she told me she was disappointed because she had raised me not to be weak. Not to need a man…

I was besieged on every side with reminders of my breakdown after Edward left. My desolation was constantly tossed in my face. Jacob, Renee, even Charlie—they wouldn't let me forget.

Not for the first time, I wondered how many of Renee's prejudices and skewed perceptions were influencing my decisions. Somehow I needed to get my mind out of my heart.

"So Jacob…?"

"During that time Jake became my safe harbor, the place I ran to when I was alone or afraid, the place I went when I needed protection. He was the only thing holding me together after you left. I—I need him…even now."

"Why, Bella? Why can't you need me instead?"

"Because you left and he didn't," I whispered. "And when I fear I'm losing you all over again, Jacob helps me to forget…"

His eyes widened and he hissed violently. "You expect me to leave again?"

I looked down, biting my lip. "You leave me in little ways every day." Tears filled my eyes. "I know I've pushed you away, given you reason to doubt. It's just there's a big part of me that expects eventually you will—"

Edward reached for me then, his eyes blazing. He gripped my shoulders and gave me a gentle yet fierce shake. "Bella, I lied!" he ground out harshly. "You are everything! Everything I love, want, need, desire—"

My lips quivered and I bit my bottom one, my eyes falling closed. "That's what you say, but your actions…"

I heard his teeth grind together and he abruptly released me, jerking his hand roughly through his hair.

"Bella, what can I say? What can I do to change this, make it up to you? Convince you I'm sincere?"

"Just listen. Please just listen," I said so quietly it was silence to my ears.

He nodded stiffly, never shifting his dark and pained eyes from me. "When you left me, Edward, I died. That girl who believed you loved her, that trusted you, she died under the onslaught of the pessimistic, self-destructive version of my mother who lived within me. My world was dark; it was pain, suffering."

"And after I came back?" Edward asked quietly.

"I became the epitome of the girls my mother would ridicule. A weak and needy girl. You turned me into something I hated."

"Bella…"

"I don't know who I am anymore. Everyone has an opinion of who I should be, of how I should act—you, Jake, my mom, my dad, the kids at school. Hell, even Billy Black."

"Who do you want to be?"

That was the question. Who did I want to be? Jake expected me to be his Bella. Rosalie wanted me to be a normal human girl, a mother and a wife. My mom expected me to be strong and independent like her, single and carefree, my heart protected from all harm. And Charlie… He wanted me to be the Bella that hated Edward, punished him for his wrongs. So many outside influences, so many expectations I couldn't fulfill without betraying myself.

And it would be a betrayal of who I was to become any of those Bellas. _Who did I want to be?_

I glanced at Edward, letting all the expectations and judgments of those in my life drop away. It was the only way I could discover who I was now. I wanted to be his Bella again…but not. Not the same Bella. Not the Bella who lost herself in him, not the Bella who always needed to be rescued.

"I just want to be me," I finally replied. "I just want to be the stumbling, blushing, clumsy girl who is head over heels in love with her vampire. That's who I truly am."

Edward smiled. "I just want you to be you, too. That Bella has captured me utterly. She is my heart, my soul, my mate, my equal in every way that matters."

I stared up at him, begging, hoping against hope and reason and the voice that shouted in my head I should hurt him before he hurts me that he was telling me the truth. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over as a sob was rent from my throat. My arms slipped around his neck and I clung to him, crying into his shoulder.

Edward's arms tightened about me and one hand stroked over my hair softly. Unceasingly he murmured words of affection and promises of forever in my hair.

After a time I quieted, lying against his neck exhausted and feeling empty as we moved gently to the rhythmic inhalations of his breath.

Edward spoke softly, his voice rough with emotion. "In the time of my human life, marriage was a beautiful and sacred thing. It meant I love you. It meant forever." His fingers fiddled with my hair, rubbing it back and forth between his fingertips absently, twisting it and letting it unfurl before he twisted it all over again. "If I had known you then, I would have courted you, won your favor, and swept you off to St. Michaels at the earliest opportunity they had available to join us in matrimony."

"If I was that girl, I would have accepted the moment you worked up the courage to ask me," I replied softly.

"But you're not that girl, are you, Bella?"

I stroked a hand through his hair. "I was. I want to be again."

We held each other in silence, neither speaking nor moving. There was a growing knowledge in my heart and it was blooming bright and strong. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"When you…?" I paused, biting my lip for a moment. _What if what I thought was wrong? What if it was something completely different than I thought?_

Edward brushed his thumb gently over my bottom lip, pulling it from my under the abusive press of my teeth. "Just ask me."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "When you asked me to marry you were you really trying to tell me you loved me and wanted me forever?"

"Yes."

"And when I rejected you…?"

"I thought it was because you had feelings for Jacob that were holding you back."

"Oh, God," I lamented. "You have to know that wasn't it. Not at all." I couldn't let him go on thinking that. Not for one moment longer. "I want you to understand I'm not running to Jake, Edward. I'm running away from that feeling, the fear, the certainty you will leave me again… Jacob made it plain he wanted me during a time when I desperately needed that assurance—"

"When I didn't," Edward finished, frowning.

For the first time, I realized how he must have seen my actions.

"But I don't feel that way about Jacob. I never did. But I selfishly led him on," I whispered, shame filling me.

"Because you were afraid," he observed quietly. "You believed even if I married you, I would leave you eventually. Just like your mother did your father."

"Yes," I said, my voice choked with grief.

"And when I refused to change you in Italy?"

"It confirmed you didn't want me, at least not permanently; therefore, when you proposed, I had no guarantee marrying you would mean the same to you it did to me—no matter how many times you gave me assurances to the contrary."

He sighed. "And then I turned it into a bargaining chip, trying to manipulate you into postponing the change or into saying yes to me." He paused, shaking his head slightly. "I'm such an ass!"

"Perhaps we both are—were…"

I felt his mouth twitch slightly.

"Why didn't you fight for me, Edward? With Jacob, I mean."

"Seriously, love? Because you have to know when it comes to Jacob, I wouldn't mind breaking a leg or four. You have no idea the things he thinks about you."

I grimaced. Jake was a teenage boy; I could imagine. "Edward! You know that's not what I meant…"

He groaned slightly. "Yes, I did, but you can't fault a vampire for hoping."

"Joking aside, why, Edward?"

"Because, Bella, he can offer you so many things I can't."

"How can you say that?" I whispered horrified.

"He has a heartbeat. He is alive, flesh and blood. He can protect you just as well as I can. You don't have to change to be with him."

"And you don't want me to change," I observed with a sinking feeling. No matter his reassurances, it always came back to this. He didn't want me to be like him. Edward didn't want me forever.

He pulled back from me and stared down into my eyes. "Stop it! Stop thinking I don't want you. You couldn't be more wrong!"

"Then why?"

"You aren't the only one who is afraid, Bella."

"You fear my change?"

He looked away. "I'm terrified."

"Why? If I'm like you, then—"

"I'm terrified I will lose control and if I don't, the transformation is indescribably painful. I'm afraid you will regret it when you realize what it is really like to be a vampire. The bloodlust is a constant torment. To be with me, Bella, you have to give up so much—Renee, Charlie, your friends, the ability to have children, sleep, the sun… The list goes on and on. You will be frozen forever at eighteen. You will always be a child in the eyes of the world. Eternity is longer than you could possibly imagine…"

I stopped and truly thought about what Edward was telling me. It would be painful, but I knew in my heart it would be worth it, if he wanted me.

"Edward? All those things aside, do you want me to be like you?" He stiffened with shock, his gaze jerking upward and connecting with my unwavering stare. "Do you want me…forever?" I whispered.

"Yes. God, yes! I want you for every single moment of eternity, Bella, but it's so selfish. I shouldn't want—"

I placed a finger over his lips, stilling his words. "Edward, I understand the sacrifices. They are many and they will be painful, but if I have you—really have you—then eternity will be a gift, not a curse. Having your love every single day of forever is worth any sacrifice—"

Edward stopped my words with his mouth, his cool hands cradling my cheeks as his lips moved sensuously over mine. I groaned and pushed closer to him, my hands winding through his hair and my lips softening under the demanding pressure of his. He hissed slightly and his mouth opened under mine, and his tongue brushed against the fullness of my bottom lip.

He pulled back slightly when I gasped. My tongue came out and slicked over my bottom lip, savoring the lingering essence he had left there. He moaned at the sight.

"Don't, Bella. I want to devour you right now."

I grinned. "Good devour or bad devour?"

He loomed over me and I leaned back, resting on my elbows, panting slightly.

His breath sawed out of his chest roughly. This was a side of Edward I had never seen before.

"Good devour. Definitely, good." He brushed a soft kiss against my lip, belying the stark lust in his black eyes. "Mind the teeth," he ordered quietly before swooping in and pressing his lips to mine once more.

His hands wound into my hair, holding me still against him as he ravaged my mouth, sucking my lip between his and sweeping his tongue over where mine had been just seconds before.

He hissed and whispered, "My God, you tasted divine!"

"So do you," I returned before opening my mouth under his.

Tentatively his tongue touched mine, seeking then pulling back slightly. We both moaned, and I fell back against the mattress and he followed me down, pressing his body fully onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed the hair at his nape.

"Mm, more," I whispered. Like so many things with Edward, this was another first.

All too soon, he removed his mouth and trailed soft kisses along my arched neck.

His hand firmly stroked down my side and over my hip to my thigh. Unexpectedly his hand traveled to just above my knee where with a quick yet gentle motion he tugged my legs apart and settled between them. Instinctively I curled my leg around his, trapping his body.

He growled and pushed against me, grinding his pelvis into mine. I gasped and lifted against him, seeking to further the electric sensation his movement caused.

Suddenly he stilled as the haze of instinct and lust dissipated and our intimate position registered with him. He lifted his head, stopping his toe-curling ministrations against my neck, his wide eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry," he babbled, his dark eyes and somewhat shocked. "I shouldn't have—"

I clutched him against me, knowing he could break my hold, but fruitlessly trying to hold him against me anyway. "Please stay," I begged.

He groaned and gently rested his forehead against mine. His burnished hair tickled my face. He held himself slightly away from me, relaxing on his forearms, and his intoxicating breath washed over me with every pant that broke from his lips as he struggled for control.

"Edward?" Warily, he met my gaze. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that?"

He sighed. "That, Bella, was just a taste of what I struggle every day to keep from doing to you."

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry, love, but—"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say I think you should let your control slip a little more often."

He shifted slightly and groaned against my neck. "So not helping, Bella."

"Sorry."

"I'm not," he replied softly.

"Baby?"

He stiffened against me slightly, and I realized what I had called him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No, don't apologize. I like it. Too much."

"Oh," I said simply not knowing what else to say. I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before this moment he might want me to call him by an endearment like he did me. That he might like it just as much as I did. That it would add intimacy to our relationship. That it would make him feel special.

"You were saying, love?"

I smiled. "I was thinking about something…" He waited patiently for me to continue. "After this thing is done with Victoria"—he winced as I said her name—"let's go somewhere. Just you and me. Maybe we can work on finding 'us' again."

He gently brushed the hair away from my cheek. "I'd like that, Bella."

I smiled up at him and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. "Me, too."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? Comments? Press that button and share them with me! :)<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Shay**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Two**

**by u2shay  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bella?"

I twisted slightly from my position resting on Edward's chest, tilting my head upward to glance at him.

"Hmmm?" I stretched, feeling more content and secure in his embrace than I had in months.

His hand stroked up and down my back slowly, his fingertips massaging my skin lightly as they traveled. It felt amazing, but then his touch always did.

"I'll change you, love. Whenever you want."

I sat up quickly, my mouth hanging open in shock. "Truly?"

He leaned up, resting on one elbow and brushing my hair back with his free hand. "Yes."

"I haven't agreed to marry you…" I said, feeling him out. I knew that I would say yes eventually, probably sooner rather than later, but I didn't want there to be more misunderstandings between us.

He smiled sadly. "I know. There are no conditions, Bella. I'm not looking to strike a compromise. I just want to be sure that this is something you want, that you aren't doing this for me or because of the Volturi. It has to be because this is right for you."

I paused thoughtfully. Was this about me? In my mind it had always been about being equal to Edward, about being a worthy counterpart, about fulfilling his needs. But was that what I needed?

I had always felt out of step with this world, like I didn't belong in it. It wasn't until I met Edward that I had felt a strong sense of destiny and rightness. When he shared his world with me, it became my world. I belonged there. I fit but...

"I'm not ready yet," I replied hesitantly.

"I know," he said softly.

I supposed that he did. I lay back down and snuggled into his arms. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Marriage…is it important to you?"

"Not as important as you are," he said, avoiding the question.

"That's not what I asked."

He sighed. "Truthfully?"

"Always, Edward. Even when I won't like the answer, I want the truth."

"Yes, it's deeply important to me."

"Will you tell me why?"

He held out his arms. With a small smile, I settled back into them, and his lips brushed softly against my hair. "We are from different worlds," he began. "More than one if you really think about it. And though I can relate to your humanity, having been human long ago, I am not and will never be a man of your time."

"Tell me of your time," I requested quietly.

"Back then…well, marriage meant more than it does now. It was revered, respected, and it wasn't unusual for a couple to marry young. In fact it was…expected. Joyful news even. Old couples would look upon a young couple and smile with fondness, offering encouragement and unsolicited advice. My mother would have doted on you, taking you under her wing and teaching you how to be a wife. Our parish priest would have blessed our union with an admonishment to have full joy of one another. My father would have congratulated me on becoming a man.

"During that time, marriage was the highest form of commitment, sanctified before God and man and honored by both. By taking you as my wife, you would have perceived it as my vow to love and care for you always, which it would have been. It would have been a very public way of me saying to you that I am yours—forever."

He picked up my hand and fiddled with it nervously. "I would have placed my mother's ring on this finger," he said, reverently caressing the ring finger of my right hand.

"My right hand?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes. In my culture when engaged, the ring was worn on the left hand. When married, it was shifted over to the right hand."

"Do you," I began, but had to pause to clear the thickness from my throat. "Do you have the ring?"

"I do," he confirmed and then smiled, but his eyes were dull and ashamed. "Ready to force upon you at the earliest opportunity." The words fell from his lips haltingly and full of regret, a bitter gall.

I reached for his cheek, brushing his haphazard hair from his face. "May I see it?"

He glance up shocked, his eyes wide and lit from deep within by a hopeful spark for the barest second before the luster within them died back. "Bella, you don't have to…"

I squeezed his hand. "Please?"

Edward disappeared into his closet and quickly returned holding a small wooden box. It was carved with an intricate rosette and the wood was dark and gleaming in the low light. He sat beside me, not speaking for a moment as he stared down at the box.

"It's not traditional, at least not in this time, and it's simple but…"

My hand covered his. "Show me," I requested quietly.

He pulled the top from the box slowly and I peered down. The ring didn't sit upright between velvet cushions as I expected. Instead it rested in the bottom of the cloth lined box. Edward dipped his pinky into it and pulled it back out in an excruciatingly slow manner. The ring slid down his finger and stopped at his middle knuckle.

"It's a fede. It means faith in Italian."

He twisted the ring around on his finger and I gasped.

The ring was gleaming and silvery white, delicate and intricately detailed. In the center of the band, two fragile hands were intertwined. Edward's finger traced over them gently. "This represents the binding of two lives together." His finger moved to the edges of the band where the hands were framed by a delicate stylized representation of a flower in bloom on both sides. "The flowers are tulips and they symbolize perfect love," he said indicating the carved channels of the relief which were filled with rich hues of green, blue, purple, and red, the variety of miniscule gemstones glittering brightly in the low light. The band of the ring was thicker than I expected and a twisting motif wound along the outer edges.

Edward pulled the ring from his pinky and held it up between us. "The bands come apart. See?" he asked, sliding the bands away from one another. The hands separated, revealing a tiny heart-shaped crimson gemstone that was set in the palm of an upward facing hand.

"I had the stone reset. It's a red diamond cut into the shape of a heart." Edward seemed almost shy as he said this, as if I would be offended at the sentiment or smallness of the stone perhaps. "I chose a diamond because it's traditional and this color because it is the rarest and most precious in the world—just like your heart, should you choose to entrust me with it."

I bit my lip, and he cleared his throat and looked away before continuing, "Usually there was either a red enameled representation of a heart or a reddish gemstone such as a ruby or garnet held in the palm of the hand. A heart flaming with love they called it. It's something that was supposed to be hidden, safe and nurtured between the two hands—a secret between the couple. Something private, sacred."

"It's beautiful," I whispered reverently.

He smiled, his eyes gentle and glowing. "There's one more secret. Would you like to see?"

I nodded wordlessly. Slowly he turned the bands, holding one between his thumb and index finger on each hand. Engraved on the inside edges of the bands was an inscription in a language I didn't recognize.

"What does it say?"

"This one," he said indicating his left hand, which held the band that covered the heart, "says: _Mein Anfang_. And this one," he said, indicating the band in his right hand which offered the crimson heart, "says: _Mein Ausklang_. Together it means: My beginning, my end. It's a vow of unwavering love and commitment."

Slowly he brought the rings back together, and with a soft click they were united again. He held it before me, unsure of what else to do.

"May I?" I asked reaching out hesitantly with my left hand, but I paused and frowned when the charm bracelet that Jacob had given me as a graduation gift caught my attention. Even the thought of touching this pure expression of Edward's love and desire with Jacob's gift resting against my skin was wrong, just a compounded wrong against a relationship that had been crippled by miscommunication and doubt.

I noticed the stark contrast between the carving Jacob had given me and the glittering heart that Edward had placed there earlier. It was so wrong that Edward's gift to me hung on a gift from Jacob, the man he thought he would lose me to. My heart clenched with grief. I had done so many things wrong. I had hurt Edward in so many ways. I wouldn't hurt him any longer.

"Wait," I whispered as Edward cradled my right hand in his about to place the ring on my palm. "Wait."

He glanced up at me, stricken.

"Help me," I said, holding my left wrist out to him. "Take this off. Please," I requested my voice pained.

"But, Bella…"

"Take it off!"

One handed, he popped the clasp and the bracelet fell into my lap. I sighed. I finally saw Jacob's gift for what it was—not so much a graduation gift from a friend but a claim that he didn't have a right to assert. It was a reminder of the treaty, a treaty that made Jake think he had a say in the way I lived my life, and a figurative slap in the face to Edward—cruel and intentional. By accepting it, I had not only hurt Edward, but I had given him even more reason to doubt me.

Carefully, I unclasped the heart from the bracelet, letting Jacob's gift fall away and cradling Edward's gift in the palm of my hand. "We're going to have to get a chain for this. I want to wear it."

Edward smiled brilliantly and cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing lightly over my bottom lip. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips, and I clung to him. He pulled back slightly, grinning and boyish. "You already have a chain for it."

I handed him the small charm and noticed that my ring was one again, nestled on his pinky finger. Wait a minute…my ring? I gasped as I realized it was true. That was my ring and I wanted it and everything that it represented, desperately. But could I accept his proposal?

I cringed as I thought of what my mother would say—I was foolish; I was making her mistakes all over again; I was weak; I was too young…

But Edward and I weren't Charlie and Renee. I was Edward's mate, I was his forever…and he was mine. I froze as the realization crashed over me. Edward was mine, and he always would be. He would never leave me again. And his commitment to me, to us, wasn't based in some archaic marriage vow. It was based in the love between mates. My marrying him would simply be an outward expression of a commitment that had long before been settled between us. And that commitment would remain the same, whether I married him tomorrow or ten years from now or never.

So often he had told me that my hold on him was unbreakable and that he would never love another, but I hadn't believed it until now. I had tried so hard to humanize Edward in my heart and mind, that I had missed the implications of his inhumanness. So easily I had trusted in his hold on me while doubting my hold on him. Strangely it was the knowledge of the vampire nature that Edward so reviled, that quieted my doubts.

What was I waiting for? Some magic age that I would never reach? That Edward would never reach?

Was I waiting for approval from people who didn't matter in the slightest? Did it really matter what people thought? So what if they thought I was knocked up. When had marriage become shameful?

Marrying Edward would mean a fight with Renee and Charlie. I knew that. It would mean permanently broken ties in La Push. I would never be able to go there again. Oddly enough, I was relieved by that thought. I wondered why that was. I considered Jacob and everything he represented.

La Push and Jacob Black had become a constant reminder of my loss. It was inexplicably tied together. Every corner of the reservation was saturated in memories of my desolation. It was a vivid reminder of everything I had lost and everything I feared I would lose again. And instead of talking to Edward about it, about my reluctance to let him in fully, instead of sharing my fears with him, I had allowed a person to become the embodiment of the fears I couldn't release. And I had clung to Jacob every time Edward did something to spook me into believing he would leave again and when I felt myself giving too much to him, needing to feel the pain of what Edward could do to me if I let him too close. In some sick way, Jacob had become my safe harbor and at the same time my torment—my punishment—because deep down I believed I wasn't enough to hold Edward.

Had La Push and my experiences there become nothing more than an elaborate defense mechanism based on my deepest fears? Is that why I found Jacob so difficult to give up? Because some part of me needed to keep those fears of loss in the forefront of my mind? By letting Jacob Black go, would I also free myself from the pain of Edward's leaving?

Perhaps it wasn't so much my friendship with Jacob Black that kept me going back, as it was what he represented. Had Jake somehow sensed my weakness and fear and used my insecurities against me?

Or was I crediting Jake with a manipulative maturity that was beyond his years? The wolf gene had matured his body into that of a man…perhaps it had affected his mind, as well. Something drastic had shifted in him with the change because he hadn't been the friend I had known and loved for a long time now.

A phrase I had heard long ago floated through my mind. I had heard it on some relationship teaching tape that Renee had when she was going through her psychoanalysis phase—perhaps more of that had rubbed off on me than I had thought. The tape was about toxic people and relationships, about people who belittled and dismissed your hopes and aspirations, who used your weaknesses to manipulate and hurt you, about people who disrespected your choices because they didn't fit their outlook or desires...

My heart froze within me. Was Jake really like that? There was a sinking feeling in my belly.

Regardless of his motivations, he was. I knew that he was.

Since Edward had come back…no, even before that, but not before the change, Jacob had used my hurt against me. Constantly he had reminded me of Edward leaving, had told me that he would do it again, had affirmed my worst fears. How many times had he told me that he wouldn't let me make decisions that were none of his business? How many times had he pushed the boundaries of our relationship when I asked him not to? How many times had he touched me or tried to kiss me without my consent? How many times had he belittled Edward in my presence? How often had he manipulated my emotions to get away with his bad behavior?

I thought of the times that he had repeatedly refused to listen to what I told him. At the time, I took comfort in his persistence, it had reminded me of the way Phil had pursued Renee, but no longer. It wasn't cute; it wasn't flattering; it wasn't romantic. It was disturbing and disrespectful. For too long I had let who Jake was before all this cloud my judgment. I missed that boy, the fun one that could make me smile and breathe again, but that wasn't who Jake was anymore.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jacob Black was toxic, and I had allowed my relationship with him to poison me. I just hadn't seen it before now.

Our relationship was unhealthy and only undermined what I truly wanted.

I didn't need a rescuer. I didn't need Jacob to be my knight in shining armor. I needed to grow up, push my fears aside, and reach for what I truly wanted, accepting whatever consequences might come of that decision. Because Edward was worth that sacrifice.

Edward was my future. People that won't support that have no place in my life anymore—whether that was Jake, the entire population of La Push, my mother, or even Charlie. Unexpectedly, I felt relieved, lighter. The near constant tightness in my chest eased.

I felt Edward's presence behind me as he slipped onto the bed. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that he had been gone. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, his fingers lingering against my skin. I drew in a sharp breath as a jolt of electricity shot through me, starting where he was touching me and traveling through the core of my body. He placed a gentle kiss against my nape and my eyes fell closed, a small moan easing out between my parted lips.

"Hold your hair up and I'll put this on."

I did as he asked. He clasped the cool chain around my neck and the pendant settled between my breasts. I ran my fingers over the gleaming, silvery chain and then over the heart that glittered brightly against my pale skin. Finally, the heart was where it belonged. Hanging from the chain, it became apparent that what I had mistakenly thought was a crystal was in fact a diamond. I realized that it had just been out of place before. Paralleling our relationship, in my hand the symbol of Edward's heart had been lifeless and dull, falling short of its potential and misunderstood, but on this chain, shifted to its rightful setting, it shined with fire and vitality and beauty.

Tears filled my eyes. It seemed a lot of things had been out of place in my life—my relationship with Edward, my friendship with Jacob. Like this diamond, Edward enthroned in his rightful position in my heart would cause our relationship to thrive.

For far too long, I had given Jake more of my time and emotions than I should have, and I had kept Edward at arm's length, fearful of what I wanted and unsure of his intentions.

And what did I really want?

Edward leaned in and placed a kiss in the crook between my neck and shoulder, and his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back into him.

I sighed.

This…

This was what I really wanted.

I wanted Edward. I had always wanted him.

But instead of reaching for what I wanted, instead of taking a chance, I had become my mother—miserably pushing away a good thing and settling for second best because of the ingrained belief that it wouldn't work out anyway. How was that a way to live?

"Edward," I began quietly.

Edward was in the process of kissing his way up my neck, leaving cool and tingling kisses in his wake. It was all I could do not to whimper in need. "Yes, love?" he whispered into my hair.

I shivered as his breath blew gently across my ear and turned my face toward his. Edward stared into my eyes for a long moment before his gaze moved down, running over his gift to me. His finger traced down the length of the chain before it stopped, hovering just over my breasts. I lifted my hand and covered his with mine, pressing it downward over the pendant where it rested near my heart. Though he could have, he didn't resist.

His breath fled from him in a rush as his hand came into contact with my chest.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's," he said quietly. "A wedding gift from my father."

I closed my eyes, guilt flooding through me for the thousandth time tonight. How had I missed this part of his personality for so long? There was so much thought and meaning behind his every action. How had I not seen the forethought and love behind his words and gifts? I had constantly rejected them, too wrapped up in my own insecurities that I missed the sentiment that could have relieved my torment. I realized now that his constant desire to shower me in gifts wasn't born of him trying to buy my affection or a revelation of the disparity between us…it was just the way that Edward said I love you.

And when I thought of how he had taken something so precious to him and put it on a bracelet that Jacob had given me…I felt nauseated.

"She," he cleared his throat, "my mother, I mean, always wore the pendant on this long chain. She said it was because she wanted a piece of my father near her heart."

"And now I carry a part of you with me, like your mother did."

I turned in his arms, now straddling his lap, and reached for his face. My fingers traced down his cheek and lingered over the sharp planes of his jaw.

His eyes darkened and his arms tightened around me slightly. "You've always owned every part of me, Bella. They are with you no matter where you go."

I leaned up and pressed my lips softly to his. After a long moment, he pulled back and gave me a chastising look. "Enough of that for now, temptress." He shifted me so that I was sitting in his lap with my head resting on his shoulder. "Let me hold you instead."

I picked up his hand and held it up between us, admiring the rings that would one day be mine.

"So your family is German?"

He smiled. "Yes, my father's parents emigrated from Germany in the 1879."

"Hmmm…"

He grinned crookedly, his eyes brightening with humor. "What? Do you have something against Germans?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm just surprised that's all. With the red hair and the last name, I thought you were probably Irish."

"Well, I'll give you the red hair, but Masen is a good German name…somewhat. Our last name is an offshoot of the Low German name 'Maas,' meaning Thomas, and the suffix 'sen' that indicates sonship. Therefore, it means 'son of Thomas' or the German and Dutch equivalents of the English surname Thomson."

"Do you speak it? German, I mean."

"Of course. It was the primary language in the Masen household when I was growing up. Even Mass was in German."

I leaned forward excitedly. "Say something."

"_Ich liebe dich_." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of my mouth. "I love you."

I gulped. That was so sexy. German had always seemed like such a harsh and growling language to me, but to hear Edward speak it, his voice deepening and the cadence of his words soft and flowing…my toes were curling.

"_Du bedeutest mir mein Leben_." His lips brushed against mine as they moved to the other side and placed a kiss there. "You are my life."

Before he could speak again, I leaned up and pressed my lips firmly against his. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"_Ich liebe dich_." I grimaced. I mangled it. I knew I had, but watching the fire that kindled in his golden eyes made me not care.

"_Dich_," he corrected.

I tried it again, but for the life of me I just couldn't make the ending sound right. Finally I just shrugged. "Never mind. Obviously, I'm hopeless and should stick to English."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, I don't know, love. With the proper tutoring, I'm sure you would be passable—"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you volunteering?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and a heavy breath blew out from his nostrils as his watched me, his steady regard assessing. "I don't know…"

"What? Am I that terrible of a student?" I teased.

His lips twisted crookedly and his eyes twinkled with humor before, with what appeared to be great effort, his amused countenance changed to one of solemn contemplation. "Well, yes, but that's not the reason why."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's the reason then?" I demanded with a single brow lifted.

His serious expression faltered and his lips twisted mischievously. He scooted closer and tilted my head gently to the side with a finger under my chin. I shuddered as he ran his nose up the line of my neck, "savoring the bouquet" as he would put it.

"It's just that you are so sexy when try to speak German. It makes me want to throw you down on this bed and have my wicked way with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, my chest brushing against his. "Well then, perhaps we should continue with my lessons."

He froze against me and then sighed. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Practice?" I replied sweetly, knowing that he would catch the double meaning.

"Bella…"

"Fine." I shifted, leaning back against him and grasped his hand to look at my ring some more. His soft sigh sounded relieved, but I didn't comment on it, and for once I wasn't offended that he had put a stop to our potentially explosive play. I now knew that he was protecting not rejecting me.

Edward scooted back on the bed, pulling me with him. I settled against him comfortably as he situated the pillows behind his back to prop us up with my head turned toward him and partially nestled in his neck. His free hand brushed through my hair, smoothing and rubbing it between his fingers absently.

"So, tell me more about my ring," I requested once we were situated.

He stiffened behind me slightly, and I held my breath as the realization of what I had said washed over me. _My ring…_ I waited for him to comment on it, but after a tense moment the awkwardness passed.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

My fingers brushed against his, moving toward the ring, but never quiet touching it. "How long has it been in your family?"

"It's a replica of my paternal grandmother's ring. My father commissioned it for my mother in celebration of my birth," he replied quietly.

"1901," I breathed. "What happened to the original?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kulturkampf?"

I shook my head.

"It was series of legislative attacks against the influence of the Catholic Church, in particular, during the 1870s. The government of the German Empire passed laws that severely restricted ministry activities. Priests and nuns fled the country in droves, and those that did not were fined, imprisoned, and exiled in some cases…along with anyone who helped them."

"And your family?"

"Fell into the latter category. My grandfather was imprisoned for two years for subversive religious activities. He was very vocal in support of the local parish priest who was his eldest brother, Father Willem Masen. Even repeated fines couldn't keep my grandfather quiet after his brother's exile. It left my grandfather destitute financially and scarred psychologically, I think. At least that is what his journals indicate. In the end his family and the Church won out, but Eduard Masen struggled terribly with his loyalty to his family, the Church, and his country."

"Eduard?"

"Yes, my un-Americanized namesake, and my father's, as well."

"So you're a third? Edward Anthony Masen the third." I smiled.

"Yes. Third and eternally final." For a brief moment, something dark and unfathomable shifted in his golden eyes. It was then that I realized Rosalie wasn't the only one who resented the limits of her immortal nature. Perhaps Edward didn't feel it as acutely as she did, but feel it he did.

"If you'd had a son, would you have named him after yourself?" I asked hesitantly. The thought of him having a child with someone one else was oddly disconcerting.

Edward's head snapped up and his steadfast gaze sought mine. After a long pause, he said, "It's a biological impossibility, so why bother contemplating it?"

I glance away from his somewhat hostile scrutiny and stared down at my fingers. "I wish I could give you son," I whispered, knowing that I should probably let the subject drop but unable to keep from voicing my sudden desire.

He sucked in a sharp breath, which caused me to raise my head. Many emotions swirled in the blackening depths of his eyes—hurt warred desire, selfishness with his innate generosity. "_You_ can always have a child, Bella. If you want. There are…ways."

I frowned. "You know that isn't what I meant. The only child I want would be _our_s."

Edward's icy hand covered mine. "Don't you realize, Bella, that any child you have would be mine in every way that matters?"

In my mind I knew this, but in my heart… I sighed. Why were we even discussing this? We weren't even married yet. A half-hearted laugh bubbled up. _Married yet… _It seemed my subconscious and my heart were conspiring against me. I knew I was going to accept Edward's proposal, if he could find the courage to ask me again sometime in the next century. What a crazy night!

"Bella, what is it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing." Time to change the subject. My mother was going to have a fit when Edward and I married; adding a baby to the mix would make her nigh apoplectic. It was unthinkable. "I'd like to hear more about your family and the history of the ring, if you don't mind."

"Where were we? Oh, yes, my grandfather's struggle between his loyalties. Well, soon after he was released from prison, he and his wife Freja immigrated to the United States. My father was just a boy at the time. They had to sell the ring to pay for their passage. It was very old and valuable."

"How long had the original ring been in your family?"

"Approximately since the mid-1600s. Around the same time Carlisle became a vampire."

I moved back from him slightly and stared at him in shock. "Seriously?"

He smiled, his eyes alight with good humor. "Yes."

"Holy sh—uh…crow…" I turned my attention back to the ring to hide the tide of red that was flooding my cheeks. I'm sure that Edward sensed it anyway. "How like the original is this ring?"

"The general design is almost identical, I believe, but instead of yellow gold, my father commissioned this ring in white gold to please my mother. He drew the design from memory, which is amazing considering how young he was when they sold they ring. It's one of the few things I remember clearly about my father—his memory. He could recall things word for word after he read them." Edward's fingers ran over the flower motifs bordering the clasped hands.

"You said that you replaced the inner gem with a diamond?"

"Yes, originally it was a ruby—my mother's birthstone, another popular fashion of the time." He smiled slightly at what I hoped were good memories. "The original ring was enameled, which was a common adornment for jewelry during the time, but as you can see the flowers are colored with bead set gemstones instead."

"The craftsmanship is amazing. The details are exquisite, everything has meaning…"

"The origin of this ring is from a very romantic period in the history of betrothals." He pulled the ring from his finger and held it out before me. "It was traditional for the engaged couple to each wear a portion of the ring."

He separated the rings, all the while watching me. "The woman would wear one ring and the man would wear the other."

"It would never fit on your finger," I whispered, my heart racing. _Ask me again, Edward. Ask me, please!_

Edward leaned in, and I lost myself in the gold depths of his eyes. My chest felt tight, aching. "Breathe, Bella," he said quietly. "I would wear it on a chain...if you wanted me to."

"Oh." _For the love of God, yes_!

"When the wedding was complete, the rings were joined together and worn by the woman. Soon after they would visit the jeweler and the rings would be linked, representing the permanent binding of the couple."

"Did your parents do that?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes. I had the rings separated again. I thought you might want to…"

His eyes met mine. They were glowing with a soft yet passionate heat. Surely Edward knew what I wanted. Surely he knew there was no way those rings were going back in the delicate wooden box he had pulled them from.

_Ask me…_

He returned his gaze to the rings in his hand. "These rings are somewhat unusual as they are a combination of three different types. It's considered a fede because of the representation of handfasting, but it is also a gimmel because it is a combination of rings that fit jointly together, and because of the inscription, it is considered a posy—or poem ring.

"It is also unusual in that it has only two bands. It would be more typical to have three bands, one for the prospective bride, one for the groom, and one for the witness of the marriage contract. It could be that my forbearers couldn't afford a tri-banded betrothal ring originally, but I would rather think it was because the marriage was one of love not contractual obligation."

"You're a romantic," I accused playfully.

"You're just now figuring that out?" he asked with a bright smile.

I frowned slightly. I guessed that I was.

He smoothed two fingers over the crease in my forehead. "Hey, what is it?"

I turned my attention back to the ring. Not wanting to talk about my failings as a girlfriend. I just hadn't expected to turn out to be such a teenage girl—so wrapped up in myself that I missed things I shouldn't.

"So, ah, which ring would you wear?"

The tension bled out of the moment and Edward relaxed again. "Which one would you want me to wear?" he countered.

Hesitantly, I reached for the rings. Edward met me halfway. The fervent glow was back in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted this, that he had waited for this for so long. He sighed softly as he drew his fingers back, leaving the rings in my hand. His sigh was relieved, thankful, and heavy with unexpressed emotion.

I picked up the band containing the diamond. "It should be this one," I said quietly, meeting his ardent gaze as I slid the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand and pushed it down to his first knuckle where it stopped. "It's only fair. You've given me your heart, so you should have mine in return." His gaze fell to my other hand. I was holding the diamond that he had placed around my neck just a short while before and was caressing it reverently. "My heart is smaller than yours, and perhaps not an equal or worthy exchange, but it's freely given, and the passion and love that burns in it is something that only belongs to you—if you will have it."

"Bella… Silly girl, your heart is worth a thousand times more than mine—" he began, but I quickly reached out and laid two fingers against his lips, stilling the rush of words.

I took his hand and placed my ring in his palm and covered it with my own. Holding his gaze, I willed him to clearly see the depth of the love I had for him.

"Ask me again," I whispered. Now that I understood the significance and what it meant for Edward, I really needed him to propose again so I could give him the answer my heart had been screaming from the beginning.

Edward sat unmoving for a long moment and there was a sinking feeling in my gut. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how he had felt every time I had refused him. Before I could descend further into the despair I so richly deserved, Edward moved.

His hands came up and cradled my face. His eyes were burning and richly golden. There were so many emotions floating in their rich depths—things that I didn't have words to describe.

"Is this what you really want, Bella?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly with doubt.

"It is…most fervently."

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

I smiled. "I will."

His arms wrapped around me tightly and he buried his face in my hair, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Oh God, Bella, finally!"

I hugged him back, my light and joyful laughter echoing in the room.

"You mean it? Truly?"

"Truly," I whispered in his ear.

He shuddered against me and I held him tighter.

"Edward? I'd like my ring now…"

He pulled back and smiled down at me. "I'm beginning to think that you like your ring better than you do me."

I pretended to think. "Hmmm…beautiful ring…gorgeous vampire…" I sucked in a sharp breath and affected a grimace. "Yeah, it's kind of a toss-up!"

He snorted and reached for my left hand. For all of the laughter and teasing, I was trembling with the importance of the moment. His thumb smoothed over the back of my hand and he stared down into my eyes as the ring hovered over the tip of my ring finger.

"It's not too late, if you've changed your mind," he reminded me.

"I'm not going to change my mind," I replied quietly. "I'm sure of what I want, of who I want."

His eyes closed briefly and then opened to stare unwaveringly into mine as he placed his ring where it would reside for the rest of eternity.

"May I kiss you, Bella?"

Leaning up, I held my lips a hair's breadth away from his and pulled from my vast linguistic knowledge the only German word I knew apart from those I had learned tonight and said, "_Ja_."

Edward's suddenly black eyes fell closed and he shook his head. "I swear you'll be the death of me," he murmured under his breath just before his lips captured mine in a heated kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>**Note on Natural Red Diamonds**<strong> The average per carat cost for one of these diamonds is between $800,000 and $1.9 million dollars. So do know that even though the diamond in the ring is by necessity very small, it probably cost somewhere around a quarter of a million dollars…or more, depending on the clarity. Now you may wonder if Edward would spend that kind of money on a stone that no one will see…and the answer is an unequivocal yes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Note: If you want to see examples of "fede" rings, the links are on my profile page. These rings were popular throughout the Renaissance period, finally fading in popularity in the 1800s as the discovery of diamonds in Brazil made fancier diamond rings more affordable and readily available. The enameling of jewelry has been popular since ancient times.

If you'd like more information on the Kulturkampf movement, it's readily available on the internet and is quite an interesting period of time during the history of the German Empire.

Um…yeah, I called Jacob Black **toxic**…and for the purposes of this story, he is! Sorry, Jacob lovers! :)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! If you are so inclined, please leave a review!<p>

~Shay


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Three**

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :)**

***Note* This chapter is a bit fluffy, but honestly these two just need to play around a bit, and with that in mind, this chapter begins to earn this story its "M" rating. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

.

"Hey!" I cried in shock as Edward's cool hands slipped around my waist and he lifted me away from the stove and set me on the counter.

In a second he had turned off the heat and shoved the frying pan to the cool back burner. "Those eggs are cooked enough," he said with an incorrigible smile. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Besides, it's been entirely too long since you've been in my arms."

I laughed. "Edward…You…I…" I stopped and looped my arms around his neck. "Never mind."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "That's more like it."

"Who needs breakfast anyway?" I sighed as I lifted up, my mouth seeking his.

He groaned against my neck. "Damn human inconveniences!"

"Damn vampire libido…"

He pulled back, his shocked gaze meeting mine. I realized that it was probably the first time that I had ever teased Edward about his sexual needs. But to be fair, it was the first time that he was showing me just how much he wanted me in that way.

My fingers played in the soft, curling hair at the nape of his neck. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "My lips are growing warm, baby. Want to cool them down for me?"

I curled one of my legs around his and dragged it slowly upwards until it rested over his hip bringing us closer together. His eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"You are playing with fire, love," he whispered.

Tightening my hold on him with my leg, I dragged myself closer. His fingers dug into my hips and his breathing quickened. I hid my smile in his neck. It felt dangerous, sensual, right. I liked teasing him this way.

He shivered as my warm breath blew across his sensitive skin and I felt the answering shiver sweep through my middle. I leaned up until my lips were aligned with his ear. I lightly nipped at it as I whispered, "I like your kind of fire, baby."

His hands slowly traced up my sides, drawing my shirt up slightly and baring the skin at my waist to the cool morning air, and I trembled under the assault of his careful, yet sensual, touch.

"Bella," he breathed against the skin of my throat, placing short, gentle kisses along the hollow between my collarbones.

I sighed, moaning his name slightly as my head fell back to rest against the edge of the cabinets.

His hands moved back down, continuing this maddening caress. My breasts were burning for his touch, my nipples hard and straining at each brush of his chest against mine. I licked my dry and tingling lips.

"Kiss me, Edward."

He smiled against my throat, the devil. "Not yet, love. Patience."

Instead of his lips moving upward, as I had expected, they moved downward into previously uncharted territory, following the line of the platinum chain that held the diamond representation of his heart.

I gasped, my heart practically beating out of my chest as he nosed aside the top button of my blouse, allowing his lips to trace the curve of my right breast. My fingers curled tighter into his hair, not pushing him away as some nervous and virginal part of me wanted to do; instead I pulled him closer. I held him tighter to me, wanting—no, needing—to feel his lips on me in greater intimacy.

"Bella?" he questioned softly, frozen, his breath blowing in soft gusts across my sensitized flesh.

My fingers tightened on his scalp, digging into the stone flesh.

"Yes."

He lifted away from me and unbidden a strong protest broke from my lips. "Shhh, love," he quieted.

I shuddered as his cool fingers traced the open neckline of my shirt, soothing and arousing at the same time. His eyes met mine and held my gaze as his fingers deftly slipped buttons from their holes and spread my shirt wide open.

I gasped as the cool air caressed my suddenly overheated flesh. Slowly, as if he was giving me time to object, his gaze moved downward. His eyes lingered on my breasts, his breaths becoming uneven and ragged. Never had I felt so exposed. I reached up to cover myself, but Edward stopped me. When I looked up he was staring into my eyes. His fingers traced over my jaw, over my bottom lip, pulling it from between my teeth. I hadn't even realized that I was biting it.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "May I touch you?"

I nodded, awed at the wonder and heat in his almost black gaze.

His fingers traced down my chest, ghosting over my breasts, a slight tremor in his pale hands. "If I hurt you, if it's too cold…" he began uncertainly.

"Touch me, Edward," I pleaded barely over a whisper.

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Almost tentatively his fingers brushed against the lace cups of my bra. His fingers played along the edges, tracing more cloth than skin.

I moaned huskily, frustrated. I _needed _him to touch me. It felt as if every nerve in my body was focused under Edward's shy hands. I wanted more. I wanted faster, but I knew that he had to do this at a pace he was comfortable with. We had made such strides in such a short time. I would hate to do anything to harm that.

I stilled under his hands, my body vibrating, almost singing for his touch. By this time, neither of us was breathing.

Slowly, so slowly that the very air around us was near crackling with anticipation, his fingers brushed lightly over one distended, cloth-covered nipple. I gasped, and he pressed against me harder, his entire hand encapsulating me.

I whispered his name and briefly his enraptured gaze met mine, but quickly he returned his attention to his task. Soon his other hand was caressing me in a similar manner. Almost in awe he weighed and shaped and molded my breasts with his hands, learning every curve of my skin.

As strange as it seemed, I was comforted that this was just as new to him as it was to me. In this at least we were equals.

"I've seen this in the minds of others so many times, but…but…" he whispered.

I arched up helplessly as his thumbs brushed over my nipples, feeling the bite of pleasure and the pain of the unexpected sensitivity. I wasn't sure that I liked the sensation.

"Bella?" he questioned as I froze and shivered under his tentative touch.

"Harder," I whispered. "Touch me harder."

He did as I asked, his thumbs sweeping over me with a cautious pressure that was just the right mixture of rough and gentle. I moaned softly.

"Yes."

My hands fell to his waist and my fingers brushed at the exposed skin between the waistband of his jeans and his cream colored sweater. He shuddered and groaned, his head falling to my shoulder.

I moved my hands inward, tracing over the hard muscles and flat planes of his stomach. A quiver rippled tremulously across his flesh. He groaned again, my name this time.

Daringly, my hands moved higher, stroking over his pectorals and pulling the shirt higher. Edward seemed to know what I wanted and he pulled desperately at the sweater, ripping it in his haste.

He cursed softly as his sleeve caught on his watch. There was a soft, metallic clank as both his shirt and watch hit the tile floor.

I took my time, perusing every bulge and ripple of his chest and abdomen. He was beautiful.

His pale skin stretched tight over the tense muscles of his shoulders and arms. My fingers traced the taut bulges of his biceps before dragging slowly across his shoulders. They flexed and quivered under my touch. Each line of him was exquisite.

My fingers ran slowly up the corded and tense lines at his throat before moving downward to caress the defined planes of his chest. His moan was strangled as my fingers brushed over his flat, dusky nipples.

"You have no idea how that feels," he whispered.

"I think I might," I returned.

"You make me feel alive."

"That's because you are…"

He sighed. "Bella…"

I leaned forward and bit him high on his chest between his heart and clavicle on the rise of his left pectoral. We were not having that conversation again—not now.

He hissed and it was quickly followed by a rumbling snarl. Shocked, I glanced up.

Edward's eyes were pitch black and predatory. His steely arms engulfed me, practically burying me in his chest. I gasped at the contact between his cool flesh and my overheated skin.

"Never," he began through gritted teeth, "if you value your life and my sanity, bite a vampire, love."

My eyes sparked mischievously. If ever he had given me a challenge, this was it. I lightly kissed his tight, straining throat.

"You like it."

He growled my name in warning.

I opened my mouth against his skin, licking and tasting him. "I like that you like it."

"Dangerous," he murmured.

I kissed the hollow of his throat, dragging my teeth up the line of his throat, pausing to teasingly suck at his Adam's apple. His head fell back and his eyes closed. I smiled slightly as I worked my way up to his chin.

"Bella," he said, his voice nothing more than a guttural rumble.

Nibbling at his chin, I paid special attention to the indention in the center, relishing the feel of his smooth jaw under my lips. My lips slid easily against his skin, smoothing along to that sensitive area just below his ear. The one he used to torment me with so often.

If it was possible, his skin was even smoother here, almost like cool liquid glass. As he so often did to me, I let my breath wash over his ear and neck. Quivers raced down his arms and through his body. He was literally vibrating in my arms.

Never had I felt so feminine, so powerful. I could do this to him, my strong, unyielding vampire, and no one else.

His left hand clenched into a fist behind my back and he moved his other one away, gripping the ledge of the shelf behind me.

When I flicked his earlobe with the edge of my tongue, there was a strange squealing sound followed by a piercing crack. When I grazed it with my teeth, he jerked his fisted hand away from me and gripped the edge of the granite countertop. When I slipped my other leg around him, cradling him between my thighs, he muttered under his breath in words so quickly spoken that I could not decipher whether he was speaking in English or German. And when I deliberately bit him just below his ear in that most sensitive of places, his deep and rumbling growl was quickly followed by a terrible crunch and the shelf behind me gave way.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had snatched me off the counter and had me on the other side of the room as pieces of the shelf crashed into the gleaming granite counter. A small silver radio hung tenuously by its wires and smacked backward into the backsplash, cracking it. The impact between the radio and the wall must have hit the power button because the rollicking chorus of a country song filled the air causing Edward and I to jolt in reaction.

"Damn it!" Edward hissed.

Biting my lip, I surveyed the damage over my shoulder. My eyes met Edward's as I turned back to glance at him, and I giggled.

"It's not funny, Bella."

"Yes, it is."

"No. It. Isn't," he insisted, which only made me laugh harder.

I buried my face in his neck and laughed until tears were rolling down my cheeks. "We destroyed Esme's kitchen."

"We'll never hear the end of it," he muttered, disgusted.

I rested my face in the crook of his neck. "From what you've said in the past, I'm thinking that this isn't the first time someone has broken something while being…amorous…"

He snorted.

"We'll think of something," I offered, hoping to pull him out of his bad mood.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the back door slammed open. He clutched me closer to his chest, hiding my bare front as his hands moved like a blur pulling up my shirt, which had fallen down around my shoulders.

"Whew! Hey g—!" Emmett stopped, his quick eyes taking in the broken and haphazard cabinetry before sliding to Edward and me. "Holy shit!" He grinned wolfishly.

Edward growled under his breath. I felt the rumble of it against my chest and hot face, which was buried in his neck.

"Hey, Rosie! Get in here, babe! You'll never believe—"

Edward growled again, this time louder.

Rosalie came in scowling. "What? Emmett—" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. We watched her warily as her mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. Finally her wide-eyed stare met mine. "You did that?"

My face felt like it was on fire.

Rosalie grinned. "Esme's going to kill you!"

"Listen, both of you," Edward began. "The cabinet just fell from the wall. We had noth—"

"Right… Bella being half-naked has nothing whatsoever to do with it!"

Edward glared at his brother and jerked up the shoulder of my shirt which had fallen down, again.

Rosalie shook her head. "Carlisle hung those cabinets himself. You'll never get away with the shoddy craftsmanship argument."

Edward sighed.

Emmett was practically rubbing his massive hands together in glee. I glanced at him and he winked at me. I felt my face heat up again. Edward and I were never going to hear the end of the teasing.

Edward's head snapped in Emmett's direction and his eyes narrowed. "Leave Bella out of it."

Rosalie glanced at her giddy mate. Em's eyes were gleaming brightly with barely suppressed humor. "Edward, man, you know I can't let an opportunity like this pass."

Rosalie placed a small hand against Emmett's chest. "Let me handle this, babe."

"But, Rosie…"

Her hand sliced down in a sharp motion and he fell quiet. "What if I could promise you that Emmett and I won't say a word about all of this?"

"Babe…"

"Trust me, Em, just trust me on this one."

Emmett frowned, pouting slightly, which was something I had never seen him do.

"No teasing?" Edward asked sharply.

"None."

"No untoward comments of a sexual nature about mine and Bella's relationship?"

"Not a one, but I can't speak for the rest of the family."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Internal thoughts, too?"

Emmett grumbled under his breath. Rosalie turned and glared at him for a moment.

"Internal monologues, too, but such sacrifices come with a cost…"

"Of course they do, Rosalie." Edward frowned, staring at her intently—the way he did when he was trying to pilfer through someone's mind. "What do you want?"

Rosalie smiled wickedly.

He shook his head fiercely. "No. Absolutely not."

"No? It's just a car, Edward."

"It's not just a car. It's my 1963 Aston Martin DB5 estate version! There are only twelve in existence! Do you know how long I had to suck up to that prick David Brown to get that car?"

Rosalie glanced down at her nails, smoothing a fingertip over the rough polish on her thumbnail. "A small price to pay, don't you think?" She motioned toward me. "If it will save Bella the embarrassment…"

"Edward," I began. I didn't want him to give up his car in some misguided attempt to save me from some well-deserved teasing. He squeezed my hand.

"The 1969 Z28 is more your style, Rose."

Her eyes narrowed. "I was thinking more along the lines of the 1970 GTO Judge."

"The Pontiac?" Edward rolled his eyes. "Boring…"

Rosalie's smile became absolutely feral and I knew that she was about to hit Edward where it hurt, figuratively speaking. "Okay then, the '71 HemiCuda...the convertible."

Edward winced.

"Nice…" Emmett murmured, whistling.

"Baby, you don't—"

"I guess I can live with that, Rose."

"Deal."

Emmett slipped his arms around Rosalie's waist and kissed her neck. Eyeing Edward and I deviously, he said, "Oh, Rosie babe, the things I'm going to do to you on the hood of that car. Remember that time in Cabo? We had that red Yenko Nova and—"

"Emmett!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. Too bad Edward hadn't had the foresight to negotiate a moratorium on sexual innuendo about relationships other than our own! It was obvious that, though Em couldn't comment on Edward's and my relationship, his relationship with Rose was fair game.

With a smile, Rosalie turned toward Emmett. "What do you say that we give these kids a lesson in what it _really_ means to cause some destruction, babe?"

_Oh! Were they going to…? Gross…_

Emmett mouthed "thanks" over Rosalie's shoulder, giving us two big thumbs up.

Edward carried me through the kitchen door just as the first crack, which was followed by a high pitched squeal, rent the air.

In the garage and we stopped by his silver Aston Martin. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Really, Edward? That was so not necessary."

He pulled me close, hugging me tightly. "Keeping that part of our lives private is worth more to me than any car in my collection. Besides, Rose has been drooling over that car for years. I let her drive it once in 1980 and she's been trying to find a way to steal it from me ever since." He shrugged. "Rosalie is the one in the family that has a thing for American classics. I much prefer the European variety. I just bought the '71 Cuda to mess with her—in the same way she tried to barter me out of my 1963 Aston Martin to mess with me."

He set me on my feet and grinned down at me boyishly. I opened my mouth to question him further about his and Rosalie's car fetishes, and odd sibling rivalry, but I noticed that he was staring down at my chest. It was then that I realized that my shirt was still unbuttoned. I blushed, my face turning bright red I'm sure, and I jerked the flaps of my shirt together and began to hastily button it.

Edward's hands stopped my progress and he undid the buttons I had just buttoned and pushed my shirt wide open again. His fingers caressed across the tops of my breasts, fingering the lace of my bra. "Next time, I want to see you without this," he whispered before deftly doing up my shirt.

What had happened to my reticent boyfriend, er, fiancé?

I felt my blush become hotter, and his fingers brushed over my warm cheeks.

"Next time?"

His grin went crooked. "Most definitely." He leaned down and kissed me softly, reverently. "As much as I want to, I know that I'm not ready to make love to you—not yet—but, if you are agreeable, I thought we could…practice." He shrugged. "Maybe push our boundaries some."

His expression was lit with hope and a happiness that I had never before seen in him. There was something about Edward that had always struck me as tragic and that tragedy had bled over into our relationship on every level.

He picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss against my palm.

"You're sure?" I stroked his jaw, relishing the restrained power that hummed beneath my fingers.

Never had I been so aware of his strength, his vampireness, if you will, and my fragile humanity in this moment. Not even during his demonstration in the meadow. He had always held himself back so much. It felt as though he was letting down his walls, dropping his well-meaning boundaries, which was exciting and terrifying at the same time. But was this something that he truly wanted or was this another concession that he was making for me?

His lips quirked. "Cold feet, love?"

I sighed. "No. Not really." I stared down at the floor unable to look him in the eye and say what I needed to. "It just feels like I push you so much. I know…that you've placed certain boundaries in place to protect me." I drew in a deep breath. "And I know that I haven't respected, or appreciated, that."

Edward had grown statue-still at my words. I peeked up at him to find him staring at me intently.

"I want everything you are offering, Edward, I do. But…not at your expense. Not if it will wreck your peace of mind. Not if it will push your limits into the unbearable. Not if you will live in a constant state of fear of what could happen. I guess what I'm saying is that if it's not something you can enjoy, too, I'd rather wait until I'm changed."

Edward's arms engulfed me, pulling me close. He pressed feverish kisses against my lips and cheeks, and his fingers threaded through my hair, stroking through it gently. I glanced up at him and gasped. His soft golden eyes were glowing with adoration. He kissed me again, softly, thoroughly.

"I love you so much, Bella. I know that it sounds cliché, but I don't think eternity will be long enough to spend adoring you."

Tears filled my eyes. I lay my head against his silent chest and just listened to him breathe. "I feel the same way."

We stood silently for a long moment, neither of us moving or speaking. Finally Edward began, "You need more from me, Bella. You deserve more—"

I shook my head vigorously. "Edward, I—" My words from last night came back to haunt me now. Was he doing this because he thought that if he didn't I would feel rejected and run to Jake? Didn't he know that no matter what, no matter our limitations, I would never do that again?

"And as much as I tried to fool myself into believing that I would be content with those boundaries, as much as I told myself that it was best for you, the truth is I want more, too, Bella."

I glanced up at him to find that he was staring off in the distance as if, like me, the honesty of what he wanted to say was so stark and revealing that it was uncomfortable to look me in the eye.

Squeezing his waist encouragingly, I waited for him to continue.

"I want to be your mate fully. What we have now is more than I ever expected to have, but selfish creature that I am, I want know what it is to love you in that way, to know you in the way a man knows a woman. I can't lie and say that it won't be a risk. I know that we may have setbacks. I know that I could hurt you." His eyes drifted shut for a painful moment and a heavy breath shuddered out of him.

He rested his cool cheek against mine and his arms tightened around me, almost as if he was sheltering me from some unseen danger. "It's what I fear most—that you will be hurt by my hand."

I wanted to assure him that could never happen, but I knew deep down that it had always been a possibility and it always would be until the time I was changed.

"Edward," I said hesitantly, "I know that I said I wanted to wait a little while to be changed, but maybe we should just go ahead and do it—the sooner the better."

He shook his head. "No, not until you are completely ready."

"But—"

His hand contracted in my hair and his lips whispered across my temple. "Not until you're ready. If you're willing to chance it, Bella, we'll go slow. We'll learn together."

"I'm willing, Edward. I trust you."

"I know you do, and you'll never know how humbling that knowledge is."

"You did well today," I whispered into his chest. "When it got to be too much, you channeled the excesses elsewhere."

I felt him smirk against my hair. "And destroyed a bank of cabinetry in the process."

I snickered. "Well, yes, you might want to work on that part."

He snorted, somewhat derisively.

"Seriously, though, I shouldn't have bit you like that. You told me it was dangerous… I was being foolish. I should have listened—"

"Hush. You were right, I liked it. Too much, if you want to know that truth of it."

"Still, I shouldn't have bit you."

"Mates commonly bite one another while intimate, Bella. I want you to bite me. I just wish that you had the strength to pierce my skin so that you could drink my venom."

I pulled back to stare up at him. "Will we do that? After I'm changed, I mean."

His thumb brushed across my cheek. "Yes." He touched the spots on my neck that he often lingered over. "I will bite you here," he touched my jugular at the side of my neck before moving up to the sensitive spot under my left ear, "and here."

He leaned in and kissed the spots.

"When your veins are thick and filled with the spoils of our hunt, that's when I will do it. As we drink of one another, I'll take you in the forest, ripping the clothes from your body."

When he glanced up at me, his eyes were black as pitch.

"It'll be uninhibited, animalistic and raw."

I trembled in his arms.

"Are you afraid?"

I shook my head. I wasn't afraid. I wanted it. I wanted him and the picture that he had painted in my mind, but more than that, I wanted Edward to have that. I wanted him to have a vampire mate. An equal.

"I want to be that for you. I want to be a mate that you can love in that way without worries of hurting her. I want us to be able to love one another physically without inhibitions, without holding back."

Edward sighed against my hair. "Despite what you might think, there will never be a time that I won't have to hold back with you, vampire or not. Just because you will eventually be my equal physically, doesn't mean that I can't hurt you, or you me. In the same way that two humans have the ability to hurt one another if they are too rough. I would find no pleasure in handling you carelessly."

Instinctively, I knew that about Edward. I had always known that about him. No matter how passionate with one another we were, he would be a gentle and generous lover, just as he was a companion.

I snuggled back into his chest. "I know. I honestly don't think that you could ever hurt me." He began to protest, but I laid my fingers upon his lips to still his arguments. "At least not purposefully."

"Never purposefully, Bella."

"I liked what you did this morning," I mumbled into his chest.

I felt his mouth lift into a smile. "Me, too," he replied softly. His hand moved down my arm caressingly, finally stopping and hovering just slightly over my breast. "So touching you here is okay?"

"More than okay," I returned, my face burning.

"You're blushing. Does talking like this embarrass you?"

"Yes."

He tilted my face up toward his. "We have to be able to be honest with one another if we're going to do this."

"I know, but part of me wishes that we could figure all this out by fumbling around in the back of a car like normal teenagers."

His golden eyes sparked with humor and his grin went slightly crooked. "Probably wouldn't be in the best interest of the car…if Esme's kitchen is anything to go by."

I sighed. "So we practice."

"And talk," he added. "No more guessing what the other is thinking and feeling. How about I start?" His fingers traced down my cheek. "You're beautiful, you know. Your body is beautiful and I desire you beyond reason and sanity." My skin prickled and I shivered slightly in his arms. "I love the way you respond to my touch, and I hope that you like the way I respond to you."

It felt like someone had built a bonfire in my cheeks. He had been hard this morning. I had felt his erection pressing against me in bone-melting intimacy. It had been empowering and shocking; it had felt good, too good, and scary at the same time.

"I—I felt you against me this morning," I said, my voice low and filled with trepidation. "You were…h-h-h—"

"Hard?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He chuckled ruefully. Instinctively, I knew that he was not laughing at me. "Quite a common occurrence since you entered my life, let me assure you."

"You've hidden it from me?" I questioned. Up until this morning, and last night, there had been no indication that I had ever stirred him in such a way.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure that we could…be together in that way."

"Oh." There was nothing else I could say.

"I was so afraid when you came into my life, Bella. I had never had such feelings before and had no idea how to cope." Edward fiddled with my hair, rubbing it back and forth between his fingers. "I had denied the baser instincts of my nature for so long. I ignored them to the point that Carlisle worried that he had changed me too young."

Edward had long ago implied that his chaste nature was rooted in the man he was when he was changed, but I suspected that it was more. "Why, Edward? Why did you ignore your needs? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. I'm glad that we have that in common at least, but it never made sense to me."

"Because I had hope," he stated simply, avoiding my gaze.

"Hope?" Had Alice seen something?

The corner of his mouth lifted in a gentle smile. "Hope of a mate. Of a companion." He paused and glanced down at me and brushed his fingers down my cheek. "Hope that came to fruition in you."

My heart tumbled within me. Only now was I beginning to see the sacrifices he had made for me, even those that he made long before I was born.

"I had to believe that I wouldn't live out my entire existence desolate. I had to." He briefly squeezed his eyes shut. "I kept myself for you—in hopes that you were out there somewhere.

"All these years…" he sighed, "I waited and waited. You don't know how I despaired of ever finding you. It tormented me to think that you might existed and I couldn't find you. I felt this pull…anticipation…" He shrugged. "I was beginning to think I was losing my mind."

My fingers smoothed up and down his bare back, outlining the muscles and vertebrae. "That sounds miserable. And lonely."

He sighed. "It was. I knew I was missing a vital part of myself. I was half a man without you."

Reaching up, I ran my fingers across his jaw and his eyes, dark and haunted, flickered downward. I ached for the man that he was and the man he feared that he would be in the future because of my actions. "You'll never have to feel that way again."

He sighed, turning his head and placing a gentle kiss in the palm of my hand. "Never again, Bella. Never."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you for the lovely reviews you sent last chapter! Whew! Glad I didn't offend by calling Jake toxic. :)

If I missed answering your review, I apologize in advance. I do hate this new review system FFn has in place. Also, if you have PMs turned off, I can't reply to you.

I've had several people ask me if Jake will imprint on E&B's child. The most succinct and accurate answer to that question is: **_NO!_** Nobody, Jake or other wolf, will imprint on their baby. Just thought I'd clear that up from the outset. :) I'm also going to change up that "tent" scene, so be on the look out for that! :)

Again, thank you so much for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review! I love hearing from you!**  
><strong>

**~Shay**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Little Preview of Chapter Four:<span>**

_"C'mon," he held out his hand, "let's go take that ride. It's been ages since the Vanquish has stretched her legs."_

_I folded my arms across my chest. "On one condition," I stated with a smile._

_Edward stopped and glanced back at me. "And that is?"_

_"I drive."_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Four  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

.

Edward slipped a black t-shirt over his head and smoothed it over his abs. When he turned, he noticed me eyeing him with interest, which caused a blush to rise high in my cheeks. He grinned and leaned back against the metal cabinetry on the far wall of the garage.

"What?"

I shrugged, feeling the heat of my blush slide down my neck and across my chest. It wasn't like I could tell him what I was _really_ thinking…

In a blur of movement, just streaks and colors, he was suddenly standing before me with his palm resting against my heated skin. "Surely you can do better than that, Miss Swan," he murmured.

I glanced down, embarrassed. "It's just that I've never seen you dress before."

His thumb brushed across the curve of my cheek, his slight grin going crooked. "Another first, just one of many to come."

"You're incorrigible this morning, Mr. Cullen."

He grinned, his golden eyes bright and shining and his smile easy. "No, Bella, I'm just happy."

I sucked in a sharp breath and tears pricked in my eyes. How did I respond to that? Relief? Joy? Pain? I felt all of those things. For so long, in spite of the love between us, happiness seemed far off, an impossible goal with the worry and the strain.

Immediately he noticed my disquiet and his smile faded. "Love, what is it?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bella." He sighed. "Please."

I buried my face in his chest, drawing deeply of his scent. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all. You…like this…" I stopped, at a loss for words.

His arms came around me and he held me close. "I don't understand, Bella."

"I've never seen you like this—happy, playful. I like it, but I—" I shrugged again.

"Shhh… It's okay." He smiled at me, but it didn't hold the same joy as before and I acutely felt the loss. I should have rejoiced in this new Edward, yet here I was ruining everything again.

"C'mon," he held out his hand, "let's go take that ride. It's been ages since the Vanquish has stretched her legs."

I glanced at the Vanquish; it was such a _pretty_ car. I'd often wondered what it would be like to drive it.

"On one condition," I stated with a smile.

Edward stopped and glanced back at me. "And that is?"

"I drive."

His eyes widened impossibly and he spun around to face me. "You…? You want to drive the Vanquish?" I swear his voice squeaked as he said this. I hadn't known that a vampire could make such a sound. "Besides, you don't know how to handle a stick…I mean, drive a stick…shit!_ Operate! _ Yes, operate a manual transmission!"

I bit my lip to hide my smile and lifted a brow. Was it really such a shock that I would want to drive his car? It seemed to me that being his fiancée, mate, and reason for existing—as he had so often told me—should come with some benefits. "My truck is a standard, or have you forgotten?"

"Your truck!" The way he said it was so disdainful and incredulous that I felt a little insulted.

"Yes, my truck. You know, the one I've been driving for the last year and a half…"

"Your truck is—" I narrowed my eyes and Edward backtracked quickly. "Uh, what I meant to say is that your truck is a piece of…" I folded my arms, now openly glaring at him. "I mean, I'm sure it was a fine piece of…_engineering_ back in its day, but now…"

I tapped my foot impatiently as I wondered if vampires could have strokes, but on the inside I was laughing as I watched him try to find a way not to insult my beloved truck.

"Now it's what?"

"Old—uh, antique…classic! Now it's a _classic_."

"Mm hmmm…"

"And, Bella, you have to understand that a truck with three on the column is nothing like an Aston Martin with a specially ordered and one of a kind manual 6-speed transmission…"

"I learned to drive in a 6-speed Mazda, Edward."

"A Mazda…" The way he said it, one would think I'd just told him I was leaving him for Eric Yorkie…

"Yes, a Mazda!" I snapped. "Something wrong with that?"

"Uh…"

I huffed and stomped toward him. "Just give me the damn keys."

"But…but…but…"

I smiled sweetly up at him, not showing a hint of teeth and laid my hand on his heaving chest. "Please."

He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed heavily. I waited patiently, all the while doing a victory dance inside.

"Edward? The keys?"

"In, uh, they're in the car."

"Great! Let's go." I moved toward the driver's side of the car with a sullen Edward slowly following me. I turned back around. "Where are we going?"

"The diner."

The diner? That couldn't have been what he meant when he said that he wanted to take the car out to "stretch its legs."

"You missed breakfast."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Charlie…" Nothing went on in this town that Charlie didn't know about, and Edward was supposed to be out of town camping with most of his family…

"We'll get something to go."

I sniffed. "So you'll let me eat in your car, but driving it is like getting a presidential pardon or something."

Edward opened the driver's door and rolled his eyes. I snorted. It's not like I was the one who was acting like a toddler! Swallowing back my own childlike urges, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped onto the leather seat.

I searched around for the lever to move the seat forward, finally finding it near the floorboard on the left side. The seat glided forward with a mechanical whisper as Edward situated himself on the passenger side—a first for him, I'm sure. I bit back my smile as I ran my hands over the cool leather steering wheel and adjusted the mirrors.

He shifted uncomfortably and growled under his breath. "You're getting fingerprints on the mirror."

I turned to stare at him. Did I need to remind him who was driving?

Edward broke our stare-down first, leaning forward and digging around in the glove box. He pulled out a small hand-held device and pressed a button. I jumped slightly as the door in front of us retracted with a metallic screech. "Ready when you are, my lady," Edward said with a quirky grin that held just slightest bit of challenge.

I fumbled with the ignition button but managed to get the car started. It purred and rumbled powerfully underneath us. I revved the engine and turned, grinning at him. The sleek and restrained power of this car reminded me of Edward.

"Okay, press in the clutch and put it into first gear. Remember to release the emergency brake—it's on your left underneath the dash. Now you want to let the clutch out slowly—"

"Edward," I snapped. "I have driven before, you know!"

"But, Bella…"

"Shut it!" His mouth snapped shut and he stared straight ahead, pouting. Usually I found his pout sexy, but right now I wanted to smack him.

I pulled the gear shift to the side and pushed it into the first position. Tightening my grip on the steering wheel, I let the clutch out slowly and…the car just revved. Pushing the clutch back in, I tried the process again—with the same result.

Shit! What was I supposed to do now?

Glancing at Edward from the corner of my eye, I noticed that his lips were twitching. The jerk. I tried to put it in gear again, hoping, praying, that the third time would be the charm.

It wasn't.

I was going to have to ask him. Damn it.

"Uh, baby?"

Nothing.

"Edward?"

Slowly he turned his head in my direction. "I'm sorry, Bella, did you need something?" He smiled. _And cue _s_mart ass Edward…_

"I, um, can't seem to get the car in gear…"

"Oh." I waited for him to tell me how to get it into gear, but he just stayed silent, staring at me with that damnable smirk on his face.

Was he going to make me ask? Was he _really_ going to make me ask?

I briefly wondered if I could sneak into the house and use the computer to find out, because at this point I would rather see both Emmett and Rosalie naked and defiling Esme's kitchen counters than ask Edward how to get his car in gear. I glanced at Edward again, and he sat staring at me in that statue-still way that only a vampire could manage. Only this time, he had added a brow lifted in silent inquiry.

He was going to pay. He was _so_ going to pay!

"Could you…?"

"Could I what, Bella?"

I clenched the steering wheel beneath my hands so tight that my knuckles turned white. "Just tell me how to get the damn thing in gear, Edward!"

"You know, Bella, there's no need to shout."

"Edward…"

He reached over, laying his hand on top of mine on the gearshift. I jerked my hand back. Him touching me was so not a good idea right now. He sighed and his features seemed somewhat apologetic, but I could tell that he was enjoying this, too.

"You see this little button here, on the side of the gearshift?" I nodded. "Just push it in so it clicks into place, then you can put it into gear. When you want to put the car in reverse, make sure that the button is released."

"Is that all?" I murmured under my breath to no one in particular.

Not acknowledging his help with a thank you, or something more considerably more appropriate but vastly more vulgar, I pressed the button and shifted the car into gear. The car stalled as I slowly tried to ease it forward.

It was official: Edward's Vanquish hated me.

Edward sighed. "Emergency brake," he muttered.

I turned toward him slowly, my eyes narrowed. Lifting one finger of my right hand, which was resting on the steering wheel, I pointed it at him meaningfully. If he said one more word, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. He raised his hands in a placating manner not saying anything and then very slowly, so I couldn't help but notice, he buckled his seatbelt.

I started the car again and released the damn emergency brake, growling and cursing under my breath. _Stupid seatbelt wearing vampires…_

As I eased the car forward, Edward cleared his throat.

"What?" I snapped.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, lifting his seatbelt slightly away from his chest.

I slammed on the brakes, throwing us forward as the car sought purchase on the slick gravel of the driveway.

"Easy!" he growled.

_Don't you growl at me, mister!_ I snapped the seatbelt secure and turned toward him. "Satisfied?"

"Hardly," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_That's what I thought… _ We managed to make it almost onto the highway before Edward found something to object to.

"Bella, use the clutch to slow the car down instead of the brakes."

"What?"

"Just shift down until you get to first."

All I heard was something about first, so I downshifted from third and released the clutch. Edward protested at the same time the engine screamed, the RPMs slipping into the orange.

"Jesus!" he shouted, but not because he had suddenly become religious as a result of my less than stellar driving skills. He jerked the gearshift back so that the car slipped into neutral with a minimal grinding of gears. This forced me to slam onto the brakes once more so we didn't glide out into the middle of the looming highway. The car fishtailed to the left throwing gravel and mud. I winced as I heard the ping of rocks peppering the back fender.

Edward was muttering under his breath again.

I banged my hands against the steering wheel in frustration. "Could you just stop?"

"Maybe if you stopped trying to get yourself killed!"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella…"

"It wasn't my fault we almost ended up in the middle of the highway, Mr. Gear-Snatcher-Guy!"

"Bella, perhaps—"

"You. In your seat and stay there. Hands in your lap and mouth shut! I mean it!"

Edward began to argue, but after a particularly acerbic look, he closed his mouth and did as I had asked. I sighed in relief, letting my plans for a vampire bonfire fade to the back of my mind.

He was staring out the passenger window broodingly as I pulled out onto the highway and carefully drove into Forks to buy the breakfast that I no longer had an appetite for. I noticed that his hands were balled into fists at his sides, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut—for the moment anyway.

Merging onto the 101, I used the brakes to slow us, as I had been taught. He grimaced and squirmed as I accelerated. Finally I had had enough.

"What?"

"You should shift sooner."

"Edward…"

"You asked."

He was right, I did ask. I wouldn't make that mistake again. When I shifted into third at as we neared the city limits, he gritted his teeth. I distinctly heard him mutter "shift sooner" under his breath. When he started telling me how to signal when merging into traffic, I took a sharp left and turned into the parking lot of the Safeway and pulled into one of the far parking spaces.

"Would you like to drive?"

He smiled brilliantly, his eyes lighting up. "I'd love to!"

When he moved to open his door, I snapped, "Keep your ass in that seat, Cullen!"

He turned toward me, confused. "But…but you asked if I wanted to drive."

"It was a rhetorical question! Jeez!" I sighed. "Look, Edward, you are acting like a child!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am—"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I'm. Driving. Here! Okay?"

He was pouting and petulant again.

"It's not going to work, you know."

"What?" he groused.

"The pouting." Of course he sulked more.

Ignoring him, I pulled out of the parking lot and made a big production of clicking the turn signal. Edward's lips twitched.

"Happy?"

He snorted. "Immensely."

I rolled my eyes. I eased the car forward only to slam on the brakes when a car horn blared in the distance. Turning my head to the left, I noticed a large, rusting station wagon lumbering its way toward us, some five hundred yards in the distance. Seriously? I could make twenty turns in front of that car before it ever reached us. Slumping back in my seat, I waited for the behemoth to roll past us—what seemed like an eternity later.

The rest of the drive to the diner was blessedly silent, and I didn't have to hogtie Edward to the roof or anything. Miracles never ceasing and all that. Relieved, I pulled into the gravel lot and parked in the shade of a dripping, towering cedar. As I started to step from the vehicle, Edward caught my hand and pressed something into it. I looked down and frowned as I noticed it was a hundred dollar bill.

"Edward..." I sighed. "I can pay for my own breakfast, you know."

He grinned. "Humor me."

"Fine. Thank you."

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Glad to see you being so reasonable."

"Don't start."

"Go. Get something healthy."

"Yes, daddy."

I watched fascinated as his eyes darkened. _What in the world? _

He leaned in, his mouth hovering over mine, causing my heart to accelerate and my breath to catch. "The last thing I want to be, Isabella, is your father. Though daddy is negotiable…"

_Holy… _

I stepped from the car unsteady, turning back to glance at his smirking face. I tossed my head and squared my shoulders, making sure to exaggerate the swing of my hips as I walked away. He was so not going to win. Not this time. Besides, I was still mad at him. Wasn't I? A quick bit of dazzling wasn't going to change that.

I decided to go with fast and just picked a muffin out of the display case and ordered an orange juice while I was inside. Cynthi, Fork's only resident vegetarian not counting the Cullens, was sitting at the bar munching on what looked like twigs, yogurt, and fruit. She smiled, casually asking me about Edward—something she always did when I came in and she happened to be there chowing on a veggie plate—while the waitress poured the juice into a to-go cup.

I did my best not to glare at her. _Nope, nosey, he's taken and will be for the rest of eternity!_

I couldn't help but notice her disappointed grimace when I told her that _we_ were doing fine. Like she'd know what to do with Edward if he were hers…

Edward was leaning against the driver side door looking better than any immortal had the right to when I came out, and it was then that I realized that I had left the keys in the ignition. I began to suspect all that sensuous distraction in car might have fulfilled a higher purpose for Mr. Reanimated Control Freak.

"I thought I'd drive. You know, so you can eat your breakfast safely," he said with a humorous gleam in his eyes. I sent him a look that let him know I was onto his scheming.

"Here's your change."

"Oh, no, love." He pressed the wad of money back into my hand and I noticed that it was distinctly thicker than before. "Keep the change. After all, what's mine is yours, Ms. Soon-To-Be-Cullen." He smiled widely, and a bit too smugly, showing off his gleaming teeth.

I glanced down at the money in my hand, noting the extra three hundred dollars he had somehow slipped into the folded bills. And so it begins…

I stuffed it into my pocket. He wanted to play, hmm? I was game.

I kissed his mouth lingeringly before slipping away just as he reached for me. I glided to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Pausing to caress the sleek lines of the roof, I said, "Oh. Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I really like _our_ Vanquish." I smirked and winked at him.

Isabella Swan—2, Edward Cullen—1.

~oOo~

Edward slipped into the driver's seat and reverently ran his hands over the steering wheel with a frown. I could have sworn that I heard him say: "It's okay, baby, she'll never hurt you again."

I eyed Edward from the passenger seat, contemplating ripping off the rearview mirror and handing it to him, but he turned toward me and winked, humor blazing in his golden eyes.

"Oh! You!" I pushed his arm, of course he didn't move.

Twisting his fingers in my hair, he gently tugged me toward him and I was helpless but to follow. Edward placed a little kiss at the corner of my frowning mouth. "Sorry, love."

"Hmph!"

He kissed me again, this time on the other side of my mouth. "I acted like a complete jerk."

I softened slightly. "Yes, you did."

He laughed and wrapped me awkwardly in his arms. "Was I that bad?"

"Worse."

He sighed. "It's just that I really wanted to take you somewhere…as a surprise."

"And the commentary on my driving?"

Edward shrugged and grinned in that way that melted my insides. "I'm a guy…it's hardwired in me. Love you for eternity, protect you from yourself, chauffeur you around…"

"Drive me to within an inch of insanity…"

"Sorry, love. I'm just not used to sharing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Learn."

He smirked, his grin going crooked. "Yes, ma'am."

"And I'm not a child."

"I'm very aware of that fact, Miss Swan."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Could've fooled me."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss against my neck. "Let me make it up to you?"

"The surprise?" I grimaced.

His golden eyes pleaded, begged me to go along without complaint. "It's just that we aren't meeting Jacob until later this afternoon and I thought perhaps you might want to get away from everything for a while. Just you and I."

Jake… My heart sank.

"Edward…about Jake…"

Every line of Edward's body had stiffened. His chest was as still and unmoving as his heart. I pulled back and glanced at him. His eyes were as dark as the blackest night and something shifted in them that reminded me of before. Fear? Jealousy?

Pain lashed through me. Didn't he know? Didn't he understand that I still had responsibilities to Jacob? Didn't he see that I couldn't just walk away from Jake without a word, without an explanation? But then…I hadn't given him reason to trust me. The backlash of my actions was unexpected, but what more could I expect? I had done this to Edward. This insecurity in him was my fault.

Even now, with his ring upon my finger, did Edward expect me to run to Jacob? Or worse, did he expect me to betray the commitment that had so recently been crafted between us? I wouldn't do that. I had made my choice.

I reached up and caressed his clenched jaw. He softened immediately under my touch and sighed harshly.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't react in such a way—"

"You have every right to react like that, Edward. Don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one that created this mess." And the more I thought about it, the bigger the mess became. "I just don't know how to make Jacob understand, and I know that he…" I shook my head. "I don't want him to take me to the campsite, and I don't know how to tell Jake that. I don't want to hurt him, but…"

"But what, Bella?"

I glanced down at my fingers. "But, I'll hurt him before I hurt you again. And I…don't trust him."

Edward exhaled harshly. "Has Jacob done something?" His voice was odd, restrained and brittle, and every line of his body was hard and humming with energy.

"No, nothing new. It's just a feeling…"

"Explain."

"Last night I just realized some things about Jake, about the way he is now," I said and then sighed. I didn't want to taint the memory of his proposal with reminders of my deplorable behavior with Jake. "I don't want to be alone with him, Edward. I'm worried about how he'll react when I tell him we are engaged. What if I tell him and the wolves don't help with the newborns? Your family…Alice—"

Edward hugged me close. "It's okay, Bella. We won't let that happen."

"How can you stop it?"

"I'm going to call Sam and apprise him of the situation—and remind him of the dangers that the newborns present to Forks and La Push if we should fail in our endeavor to stop them." Edward's steady gaze was calculating. "Sam is a reasonable man. He may not like us, but he's been bred to protect humans from our kind. And if Sam orders Jacob to stay with the pack…Jacob will have no choice but to obey."

"Do you really think it will come to that?"

Edward sighed and looked trouble. "I hope not, but Jacob…"

"Hey, what is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Jacob is very _adept_," Edward grimaced as if he were in pain, "at hiding his thoughts from me, but sometimes…" He glanced down at his hands, his brow furrowed. "Something about him isn't…"

"Right?" I asked.

Edward's shocked eyes met mine and I quickly glanced away. "He's not who he used to be. Not since he shifted. I tried to tell myself I could trust him, that he was my friend, but…I'm worried. He's not that sweet boy who was my friend, and he hasn't been for a long time." That boy, that Jacob, would have never tried to force his attentions on me. He wasn't manipulative and controlling. He wasn't hurtful. "I miss my friend."

Edward hugged me close and sighed. "I know you do."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry it took me so long to see past myself to what this was doing to you. I'm sorry that I was so selfish and scared."

"I was terrified that I was going to lose you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and a tear streaked down my cheek. How could I have hurt him like that?

"You should have broken up with me. I deserved it."

"Bella, no."

Another tear streaked down my cheek. "Yes, you should have."

"Bella, I put you in this position."

"Don't! Don't you take responsibility for my actions! This is my mess, and I have to fix things. I have to make amends…with you, with Jacob."

Edward's fingers threaded through mine. "We, Bella. We have to fix things, because from this point forward, it's us—together. I won't allow anything to come between us again. But all of this…this pain…it's because of what I did, because of my lies."

"Edward…"

"Shhh… Listen to me, for once, Bella."

I reached up to wipe away another tear as it slid from my eye.

"I messed up, love. I judged my love for you stronger than your love for me. I was so consumed with the righteousness of my leaving you that I missed the possibility of the destruction that I ended up leaving behind. I foolishly believed that you would forget and move on. Maybe I still believed it was a possibility," he whispered. "And somehow it seemed a fitting punishment that I would have to watch you slip away from me and live your life with the man who was there for you when I wasn't."

"Edward…"

"Just listen, love, just listen."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'm not innocent here. There are consequences to my actions. What I did…it opened a door for Jacob. I thought that I could…if it was what was best for you, I thought I could let you have that human life."

"Why? I never understood why you were so hung up on my humanity."

He stared out the window, watching a smiling couple who walked hand and hand into the diner. "It scared me. The thought that you could throw your very life away for me…" He shook his head. "I was so focused on myself and my failings. I didn't think that I was worth such a sacrifice. I didn't realize that it wasn't as much about me as it was about us. Forever."

I slipped my hand into his and he turned, smiling sadly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the chirping of his phone.

He frowned and reached into his pocket. "It's Alice."

I grinned. "Your ringtone for Alice is _Material Girl?_"

Edward didn't acknowledge my words with a smile or a laugh as I had expected; he just stared down at his phone, reading and rereading the text message displayed there.

"Baby, what is it?"

He handed me his phone and started the engine. I frowned as I read the message:

**ᵟ**

**Don't run**

**I'm sorry**

**ᵟ**

"Edward, what does it mean?"

The steering wheel squealed under his hands, and I noticed that he was staring at a sleek black Jaguar that had just pulled across the entrance to the diner parking lot.

"The Volturi are here."

The blood within my veins turned to ice and I shivered, the haunting screams of the countless innocents they had destroyed ringing in my ears.

"Caius?" I whispered. Had he come for me? Was my human life now forfeit? Why hadn't Alice seen this before now?

He shook his head and my heart stuttered in my chest as the passenger side window slowly rolled down. Gleaming crimson eyes met mine, and the passenger finger-waved at us in a childish manner that was in direct opposition to the feral grin on her face. I gasped and shrank back in my seat.

"Jane…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmmm...and here we go... Thoughts?

* * *

><p>*waves to all the new readers* Thank you to Katmom and Sherryola, who rec'd this story in their stories, <strong><em>EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen<em>** and **_Seeing Bella_**, respectively. If you aren't reading these stories, you should be and the links are in my favorites.

In the interest of paying the good done to me forward, I'd like to rec some AU stories that you may not have heard of that I am really enjoying right now (you can find these in my favorites):

**Resurrection by TwilightMomoftwo**

Without Bella's love, I can merely exist. Now that I've lost her, I am bound to wander this earth, alone and unchanging for eternity. - Edward, attempting to be noble, leaves again after the Night of Tears. Will Bella crumble or run after him? Eclipse/AU.

**Choices by Twilover76**

What if Alice saw everything coming before Bella and Edward even met? Would it change the future if Bella had the choice to meet him? What happens to the Cullens if everyone knows what is coming? AU/Canon/M

**The Bella Swan Scholarship Fund by Eiluned Prince**

Bella's discovery of an unwanted gift provokes an unintended reaction. AU.

**Set Fire to the Rain by One Brave Lamb**

After Edward left, Bella was broken. She wallowed in misery, until a startling revelation changed everything. "He left me. He lied. He broke my heart and acted as if he simply didn't care. But, simply stated, I let him." New Moon, Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>As always, thank you for reading, and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.<p>

~Shay


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Five  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :)

***Author's Heads Up***

**Before you read the chapter, please suspend your canon notions about the Volturi. I have created a new history and background from them. Their motivations are not what they were in the books or even what they seemed in _New Moon_. So I'm asking for a little leeway and a bit of trust. And buckle your seatbelts. I'm plot building in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

.

The sleek Jaguar followed us all the way back to the Cullens'. Flashes of color, pale and black against the verdant backdrop of the trees, indicated that we were being tailed in more than one way. Edward didn't bother garaging the car when we arrived; he merely stopped in front of the house, leaving the engine idling and the wipers swishing back and forth lazily as they wiped away the near constant drizzle.

The drive home had been silent, heavy with worry and stress. I couldn't help but wonder what the end of this day would be. By nightfall I could be burning - or at worst, dead - for breaking some law that most of the world didn't know existed.

A huge vamp that could only rival Emmett stepped from the tree line; I recognized him from Volterra. Shuddering, I recalled his gleaming and hungry gaze as he had turned toward me at the command of his master Aro. Though I hated myself, I turned away from his unflinching gaze and knowing grin, my eyes were burning as my tears threatened to fall. Suddenly, I felt Edward's hands on my cheeks, turning my face so our eyes met.

"Shh, love. Shh."

Desperate for his touch, his reassurance, I leaned as far into him as the center console would allow. He gently pressed his cool lips against the closed lids of my eyes before moving over my cheeks to my mouth. I clung to him, not knowing if perhaps this would be the last kiss we shared in this life.

Oh God…what if they harmed him?

I whimpered as Edward pulled away from me. The same worry that I knew was clearly expressed in my eyes was shining back at me through his. At this moment, thoughts of Victoria and the looming army and Jake and my worry over how to tell him that I had chosen Edward seemed inconsequential. All that mattered was living past these coming moments for Edward and making sure that we had the eternity together that we had promised one another. Funny how something like this could put everything into perspective.

Edward brushed the hair back from my face and the quiet zing that always accompanied his touch whispered through the depths of my being. I couldn't lose him. Not now. Not like this. There was nothing I wanted more from him in this moment than his reassurance, but it seemed like those platitudes were far from coming to fruition. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed and there was a frustrated expression on his face.

"What are they thinking?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I can't hear anything."

"Nothing?"

He furrowed his brow, a low sound of protest rumbling in his throat, and when he opened his eyes, he glared at the idling vehicle in the rearview mirror. "No. It's just like in Volterra."

He had been virtually blind in Volterra? Was there a member of the guard that could block him...like I did? Why hadn't he told me this before now? A shudder rushed through me. He hadn't been able to read Aro's mind…and yet…

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as I trembled in my seat. I hadn't realized just how close we had come to disaster.

"But—"

He shook his head sharply and furtively pointed behind us.

Oh. We had listening ears.

I cupped his cheek. "Promise me, Edward. If this is about my change…don't fight. Please."

"It should be your decision. Your timing."

"If it's the difference between having eternity with you or death, I'm ready now."

His nod was abrupt, but he avoided my gaze. He was lying… The realization that I could lose him over this tore through me. I couldn't let that happen.

I grabbed his hand. "Promise me."

Edward sighed and bowed his head.

"Please."

I saw a flash of despair in his eyes as he turned back toward me. I gasped when he swept in and quickly pressed his lips against mine again.

"I promise," he whispered against my mouth.

He turned off the engine and stepped from the car, and a second later he'd opened my door and was offering me a hand out of the vehicle. Edward's family was standing around us in a showing that was undeniably protective. I sank into Edward's side and his arm was hard around me, tension radiating off of him in waves. It sounded like he was growling under his breath, but I wasn't sure.

Carlisle rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying—I guess it was for the benefit of the entire family, excluding me. Edward nodded slightly, his eyes falling closed for a long moment as a deep, shuddering breath left him.

"I love you, Bella." I felt him inhale deeply of my scent as he nuzzled my hair.

I turned my head and glanced up at him. "As I love you," I said, melting even further into his hard body.

Edward turned to stare at Alice in the sudden and ensuing silence as if she had called his name. It must have gone against every instinct in him, but he turned his back to the car that contained the Volturi so he was facing Alice. I felt the arm around me flex and I glanced down. His fingers no longer hovered over my hip but rather moved in a blur—almost as if he was signing. But it didn't seem like any sign language I had seen before.

The shake of Alice's head was almost imperceptible, but I caught the subtle motion. Her eyes were dark as pitch, like her hair. They shifted slightly to the right to where Jasper stood at her side. Edward signed something else and the corner of Jasper's mouth pulled up in a slight grin. I felt a burst of calm and something else—approval?

I wanted to say something, object, but I instinctively knew that it would be the wrong thing to do. Alice narrowed her eyes slightly as if she was warning Edward about something, her posture stern and demanding. It reminded me of when she wanted to drag me into her bedroom to girlify me and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. The only thing that was missing was the scowl on her face and the hands on her hips, but her stone countenance only gave away the barest hint of what was passing between them.

Every head turned, including mine, at the sound of opening car doors. The first to emerge was the vampire that had held Alice against her will in Volterra. I think his name was Demetri. He frowned deeply as he scanned the surrounding forest, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He lifted one foot from the soggy ground and examined it, frowning at the smudge of mud marring the dark and gleaming leather of his boot. A deep sigh huffed from between his pursed lips, and his sour look increased. With a flick of his wrist, he brushed a seemingly non-existent piece of lint from his cloak and turned to open the rear door of the vehicle.

Jane was the first to step out. She took Demetri's proffered hand and smiled as he helped her from the car. Her eyes immediate searched out Edward and me. Edward winced slightly as her eyes met his steadfast gaze, and I wondered if she was able to fully contain her gift or if it was always there, humming in the background, inadvertently stinging the focus of her thoughts. Was the lack of eye contact and the gaze dropping that I had interpreted as deference something much different? Perhaps another reason why the other members of the Volturi gave her such a wide berth?

Before Jane had fully emerged from the car, her brother Alec was at her side, smoothly removing her hand from Demetri's. Alec narrowed his eyes at the other vampire in a manner that practically screamed _back off,_ and I watched as Demetri quickly turned away, blurring with speed, but I didn't miss the brief moment of despair in his eyes when Jane's hand slipped from his own or the clenching of his fists at his sides. Glancing at Jane again, I wondered if she noticed or even knew of Demetri's interest.

When I had first met her, I had supposed her to be quite young at the time of her change, but seeing her again, I realized I was wrong. She was diminutive in both frame and stature, almost fragile in appearance, but her features were that of a young woman not fully grown. She was just uncommonly short, like Alice. And when compared to her brother, her twin, it confirmed what I had concluded upon closer inspection. She was older than I'd thought.

The next vampire, was extremely tall for a woman, at least six feet, but her frame was slight. She had bright carrot-colored hair that hung to her waist, the same length from root to tip, which covered her face like a curtain as she stood looking at the ground, seemingly pulling herself inward as if she wanted to fade into the background but her body was betraying that desire.

The door on the opposite side of the car whispered open and Edward snapped his head in that direction, a low hiss easing from between his lips.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

Carlisle abruptly straightened from the slight defensive crouch that he was in as his eyes widened in shock. "Marcus…"

_Marcus?_ I stared at the tall and lanky vampire before us as he pushed back the hood of his robe. His smile was genial and his crimson eyes flared with life and interest, something that had been woefully lacking the last time that I had seen him slumped in his throne at Volterra.

"Calm yourselves, dear ones. It's not as you think."

Edward snarled. "Then why make such a big production of things?"

I turned toward him and placed a restraining yet ineffectual hand against his chest.

"Edward…" Carlisle began.

Marcus waved away Carlisle's reprimand. He glanced at me, noting, I'm sure, my still-human state. I trembled and pressed in closer to Edward, knowing that there was nothing Edward could do if they demanded my change. We would have to comply.

Marcus's mouth quirked up in the corner and there was a brief flash of his teeth. He glanced down at his hand, running his thumb over his nails as he decided how to respond, finally his gaze shifted toward Carlisle. "Well, one must admit that your son, Carlisle, has a most impulsive and reactionary nature. It would have been most unfortunate if a rash judgment on his part had robbed his dear one of her humanity at such an early date…as it suits my purposes most perfectly to have her thus." He motioned in my direction.

I blanched at Marcus's words, and Edward shoved me behind his back, growling. "My _mate_ isn't your pawn…"

"You forget yourself, youngling." Marcus's crimson eyes flashed with temper that I was sure was uncommon for him. "Whether she is my pawn or the pawn of our enemies is of little consequence! The fact remains that it is our presence here that will make the difference between victory and a bloodbath." He turned toward Carlisle. "Brother, we have a common and cunning enemy. That friendship on our part should be met by such hostility…"

I grimaced. As far as hints went this was not subtle.

Carlisle bowed his head, though I was sure the acquiescent motion was not born of submission but was done rather to hide the fury burning in his suddenly black gaze. "Of course, _brother._" He motioned toward the house.

Edward waited until every last member of his family and the Volturi, excepting Demetri and Felix who had remained on the perimeter of the property, filed into the house before pulling me back into his arms. His lips were on mine before I could utter a word of protest. When the kiss ended, leaving me panting and breathless, he bowed his head into the crook of my neck.

He whispered the words _I'm sorry_ into my skin over and over, and I leaned my cheek against his hair and ran my hand soothingly through it. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and he sighed as his skin came into contact with mine. I reciprocated. I needed this, the feel of him under my fingertips, cool and, for all the stony stillness of his body, alive and mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Are you?"

"If I lost you—"

"You won't."

He sighed and glanced toward the house.

"What?" I asked, following his steadfast gaze.

"We need to go in."

"Okay."

"What if—?"

"Don't think about it." I stepped out of his embrace and held out my hand. "It's showtime."

Edward smiled, but it faded quickly. I could have sworn he called me a brave, foolish girl as he took my hand in his and we made our way into the house.

~oOo~

Marcus sat on the couch in a close approximation of the royalty that undoubtedly he was with his robes spread around him. The tall, redheaded, reticent vampire stood behind him, with her hand resting upon his shoulder. Could she be the one that blocks Edward's gift? I shivered as she frowned at me, her crimson eyes locked with mine and a confused look flitting across her sallow features. She shifted her eyes quickly to the side and seemed to sink inwards even further when Edward let out a low, menacing growl, glaring at her all the while. Jane stood at the window staring out, almost hypnotized by the drizzle of rain that washed down the huge panes of glass—I guessed they didn't let her out too much, considering her charming personality—and Alec stood on the opposite side of the room, watching her with a frown upon his face.

"I find that I must apologize for the overzealousness of my brothers, young Edward. Your trip to Volterra must have been terrifying for your mate." Marcus's gleaming burgundy eyes shifted to focus on me. "And you, dear Isabella, to witness such horrors…such a misfortune. Please do not let this prejudice you against us, for verily it was naught but our dedication to our race that guided us…"

I frowned. This leader of vampires spoke to me as if I was already one of them. I found it unsettling, and the weight of what should have been my choice instead of a foregone conclusion rested heavily on my mind.

Marcus sighed and continued. "And there was some debate regarding your mate's ability to protect you—even after we had tested young Edward."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say while Edward sat statue still at my side, radiating shame and offense. _Tested?_ Had that scene in Volterra been nothing more than a show? A test as Marcus implied? Flashes of Edward grappling with Felix and writhing under the punishing gaze of Jane's fire ran through my mind. Anger exploded out from me, a radiating, tangible force. I felt it spark over Edward, but he showed no reaction. They would not do that to him again. Not while there was life left in my body.

The redheaded vampire's eyes widened and she hissed long and low with her eyes narrowed and once again focused on me. Edward began to rise from the couch, a snarl rumbling in his throat, but I caught his hand. Marcus's gaze flickered toward him briefly and then settled back on me as Edward slowly sat on the edge of the cushion, ready to spring forward at the slightest provocation.

The look on Marcus's face was indulgent with a hint of longsuffering. "I hope that you will forgive us for forcing his hand concerning your turning, but you are a most precious and delightful gift—one we believed to be all but extinct. Rare, and in the wrong hands, dangerous." Marcus sighed. "It pained my brothers greatly to let Isabella leave human, but I wished it so, for she has unwittingly provided me with a long-desired opportunity."

I shuddered as I remembered Aro's manipulative words regarding Edward's reluctance to change me and Caius's hissed warning about the Volturi not giving second chances. But why? Why release us only to show up again like this?

"Ah, I see your confusion. Perhaps I should start at the beginning, yes? I shall start by saying that the singer phenomenon is a singularity, only found among the females of certain bloodlines." For a moment, his eyes fell blank, and I had the distinct feeling that he was lost somewhere in a past beyond a time that I could fathom. "My brothers are… _zealous_ in their efforts to govern our people, sometimes overly so."

_Zealous… _I shivered as I remembered the sharp snap of Aro's teeth and the sweet hiss of his breath as it washed across my face. Would they have killed me then? Would they have forcibly changed me if Alice hadn't shared her visions with Aro? Or was that just another game?

Carlisle frowned, staring at Marcus. "You said that the singer phenomenon is genetic?"

Marcus sat back with a heavy sigh, folding his hands across his stomach. "You must understand, my very young brother, that our world was not always so…civilized."

I bit back my snort at the ridiculousness of Marcus's words, but something of it must have come out because a small smile tugged the corner of his mouth upward for a fleeting moment before he became serious again.

"There were some among us that felt we were gods." A look of distaste crossed his features. "They felt we shouldn't hide, that we had the right to do anything we wanted… My brothers, their mates, and I were resting, as is our nature, and we awoke to chaos. Volterra was overrun, all Europe and most of Asia in fact—excepting where the Gùyuán and Yùlín covens reached an accord of peace and hid behind their fortified walls. It took nearly a century to free Volterra. The war…such a dark time, so much history, so much _knowledge_ was lost to the fires of war and the need for anonymity. Aptly this period of endless strife was named the Dark Ages. Some 600 years of battle, with 300 years of skirmishes following. We brought order and rebirth of culture to our world and the human world once again…but there were so many creatures lost—mates, beloved friends—before the Thracian coven was destroyed and peace among the scattered rebel cells negotiated."

I shivered in my seat, thinking of St. Marcus Day, the supposed day he rid the city of vampires, and Edward pulled me closer.

"There are few left old enough to remember, and we make no apologies for eliminating those who do—those who seek to revive the old ways. You have to understand…the world…it can never become that again. We won't allow it. The experiments conducted on the humans were…unconscionable." He sighed and as he glanced at me, his countenance appeared almost regretful. "The Singers are the last vestiges of those experiments. The last remnants of our kind playing god."

"What kind of experiments, Marcus?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward.

"Do you not smell it in her, Carlisle?"

"Smell what?"

"The sweetness. The freesia?" Marcus inhaled deeply, his movements somewhat reminiscent of James in our first confrontation in the meadow. "It's the marker of her kind. It's the traces of venom in her."

"What?" I gasped.

Carlisle's eyes popped wide open. "Venom…?"

"Do you not recall the scent of your venom in your children's blood when you turned them, brother? Remember that moment, when the venom first wove its way into their bloodstream, how their scent intensified, became almost unbearable?"

"A feeding frenzy…" I murmured, recalling Edward's description of feeding.

"That is an apt description, my dear. We react not to the taste of the blood, as some think, but to the intensified scent. It is why turning a human is so difficult." Marcus turned back to Carlisle. "Think of the human world for a moment, brother. Do they not _alter_ their food so that it produces more—so that it's healthier, more _satisfying…?_"

_Satisfying? _What the hell? Then I remembered what Edward had said to me so long before:_ It wouldn't be like drinking _your_ blood… _A chill ran up my spine. Oh God…Oh…God!

"It is true that your Isabella's scent is such that it would be tempting to any vampire because of the specific alterations to her makeup, but imagine, Edward, if she smelled to every vampire as she smells to you… If she could be selectively bred to—"

Edward leaped up, growling, at the same moment Carlisle murmured: "Genetically modified? Transgenic…?"

Marcus's eyes gleamed. "Do you see now, young one? Do you see what danger she is in? Your coven was _targeted _because of _her._"

"It's a blood feud. Nothing more," Edward insisted.

Marcus shook his head slowly and rose to his feet. "Oh no, my boy. It is something much, much more horrifying. If it had been simply a blood feud, she would have destroyed you when you were apart from your coven and vulnerable instead of seeking to capture your mate."

Edward shook his head. "No. Mate for mate. She wants me to feel her pain…"

Marcus tilted his head to the side and regarded Edward silently for a moment. "James wasn't her mate. Her companion, yes. Her acolyte, even, but not her mate." He steepled his hands in front of him and pointed the apex at Edward. "As I told you before. Your coven was _targeted._ Victoria knew everything about you before they revealed themselves—your gifts, your strengths, your weaknesses, your proclivities, your allies…everything."

"But Alice would have seen—"

Marcus shook his head and sighed. "Avoidance is her gift, Edward. It's why Demetri can't track her. Why Alice can't follow her decisions. Why you only hear what she wants you to."

"Sit down, son," Carlisle said. His voice was solemn and his countenance troubled. "Which coven has targeted Bella? Who is Victoria working for?"

"Stefan and Vladimir."

Carlisle ran his fingers over his face. "The Romanians…"

"Indeed."

Edward plopped down onto the couch beside me, once again pulling me close to his side. "How did they find her?"

Marcus's gaze flitted toward Edward's father and he raised an eyebrow.

Carlisle sighed. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Son…when you met Bella, because she affected you so, I…" He sighed again. "I made inquiries."

"With the Romanians?" Edward cried.

"No. But…they are always listening, seeking some advantage."

"But why would they—?" I began.

"Dearest Isabella, Stefan wants to rule again, and we creatures, if by nothing else, are mastered by our appetites. He knows this. If they were able to revive your bloodline…perpetuate it…alter the allure of the singers to unbearable levels for all of our kind instead of select individuals… It would be a power beyond containing." Marcus's tone implied that the information he was relaying should be obvious—and it probably was to the vampires in the room. "I know you are all aware of the horrific battles fought in the southern Americas over regular human blood. But if knowledge of blood such as Isabella's was common in our world, what would a vampire do claim it?"

"Anything," Edward said mournfully.

"Yes, my boy, exactly. Our civilized society would descend into chaos. Open warfare. Exposure. Everything the Romanians want—have always wanted and perpetuated throughout the centuries. Before we awoke, humans were enslaved, held like cattle, selectively bred. Stefan paraded himself as a god. And the experiments…" Marcus shook his head. "Envenomation of pregnant women and worse… He and his benefactor, Vladimir, engineered plagues to decimate the feeding grounds of rival clans, spread rumors of witchcraft in peaceful communities, released werewolves in Western Europe, created immortal children, incited war, fanned the fires of religious zealotry…"

"Why?" I gasped.

"Just to watch the world burn. If they couldn't rule it, they would destroy it. In modern times their agents abandoned newborns near populated areas and they envenomed insane and villainous humans. As you know, Carlisle, the change intensifies human traits and psychopathy. Imagine if you will, the devastation that a human serial murderer could achieve if turned. The Romanians have never been ones to hide in the shadows."

"Yet, you allow them to exist and continue in this villainy," Edward hissed.

"Their armies rival ours. Consider what open warfare among our kind would mean in this time we now live in. We would be exposed. Never doubt that the stalemate that keeps our existence a secret is tenuous and likely to fall at any time if the Romanians were to gain an advantage." Marcus glanced at me meaningfully. "Therefore, instead of war, we have spent centuries covering up their games and ending the coven members whom we capture."

"And where does Victoria fall in this?" Jasper, who up until this point had been strangely quiet, asked.

Marcus leaned back against the couch. "Victorianna Darvulia. A much beloved pet of Vladimir's. She is a conscienceless killer, a skilled tracker, and strategist. The hunt…the game is her obsession."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "In what way?"

"The Romanians may have employed her to capture Isabella, but never doubt that she _enjoys_ the kill. And she does intend to kill your family—to the last member."

I sucked in a sharp breath. The anger that had shimmered from my body suddenly dissipated, snapping in on me like a rubber band, leaving only despair and an ill feeling churning in my stomach. Slumping against Edward, I rested my cheek against the coolness of his back.

He turned toward me immediately. "What is it?"

"I feel sick," I said, gasping.

Without a word, he picked me up in his arms and carried me slowly up the stairs. I guessed that he didn't want to make me sicker by taking me at vampire speed. He paused in the doorway of his room. "Bathroom or bed?"

"Bed."

He set me on the bed gently and I pulled my legs up toward my chest, resting my forehead against my knees. Edward stood watching me, still and strangely helpless. His arms hung down at his sides and his fists were clenching rhythmically. Squeeze, release. Squeeze, release. Squeeze…

I released my death-grip on my legs and motioned him forward. He blinked and then timidly stepped toward the bed. Slowly, I patted the empty space beside me. The bed rocked me toward him as the mattress accepted his weight. Without thought, I crawled into his lap, straddling his body and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Bell—"

Whimpering, I pressed my lips against his. Edward returned my kiss fervently, his mouth moving in sync with mine, a moan easing from between his lips as he pulled back. I leaned into him, holding him indecently tight, and said in his ear, "If I whisper like this, can they hear me?"

Instead of answering, his grip tightened on me and he shifted over, reaching to the side. I smiled when he picked up a small remote control and flipped on the stereo. Music began to hum through the room, crackling through the speakers, just a drum beat, like an irregular heartbeat pounding through the room and our bodies. I sighed and snuggled into Edward's embrace as a beautiful string melody began to play. Edward just held me tighter, and I sensed that he needed this, too.

I opened my mouth to speak when the blaring of brass instruments about made me jump out of my skin. Gasping, I said, "What the hell was that!"

Edward chuckled in my ear. "Wagner. _Götterdämmerung_, to be precise."

"Gutta…dema…uh, what was that again?"

I felt him smile against my hair. "_Götterdämmerung_. From the opera: _Der Ring Der Nibelungen. _You know, your German really is atrocious."

I sniffed. "Maybe I need a better tutor."

"Bite your tongue, woman!" He was smiling again. I could hear it in his voice and I sighed a little. "That's blasphemy, you know!"

"So…I need more lessons. Do you know anyone who'd—?"

Edward pulled away from me and gave me that chin lowered, furrowed browed reproving look of his, then he relaxed and winked, his mouth quirking into a crooked grin. "Repeat after me. Guh-ta…daema…hrwng"

I tried to say what he did, I really tried, but as Edward had pointed out in the past, my German really was awful.

"No…listen. Huh-rw-n…guh. Roll that first bit together and pronounce the soft 'g,' slur the consonants and vowels together."

I fell into his chest, groaning, and smacked the stone wall of his skin with my fist lightly. "I'm hopeless. Just tell me what it means."

He frowned, staring off into space.

"Edward?"

"_Twilight of the Gods_. It's Wagner's operatic vision of the apocalypse."

_Ugh…I so hoped Edward's choice in opera wasn't a portent of something awful to come. _ "So, it's Vagner?"

Edward winced. "Vaahgnah," he corrected.

"So…Vaaaaaahggggnnnnaaaaah…."

He snorted. "Better."

I was thankful for the distraction that Edward's "lesson" had provided us, figuring it was purposeful. I was feeling better, but… "Can you hear them?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I'm listening through Carlisle's mind."

"And they can't hear us?"

"No, not as long as we whisper."

"What are they discussing?"

"Stefan."

"And?"

"He was the only surviving member of the Thracian coven after it was destroyed. He fled the Balkans and wandered north into Dacia," he shook his head, "uh, Romania and Moldova primarily. I'm sorry, Marcus speaks of it in ancient terms. Stefan took up with a newborn vampire by the name of Vladimir in eastern _ultra silvam_ in the 11th century, perhaps earlier."

"_Ultra silvam?_"

"Sorry, it's Latin…uh…modern day Transylvania, I think."

"And then what?"

Edward listened for a moment, his head tilted to the side and his eyes closed. "They rebelled, restarted the wars. Raised armies of…" A look of horror crossed his face.

"Edward?"

"Children," he hissed. "They changed _children_ and used them as shields because even the most hardened vampire would find it difficult to rip apart a child."

I shuddered, wrapping my arms around my waist. Armies of uncontrollable, newborn immortal children…

"It took another 300 years to quell the uprising. Since then it has been little things, as Marcus said. The occasional psychotic vampire or abandoned newborn…and meddling in the affairs of mortals and such."

"And they want me…to begin the experimenting again…the key to their power and the Volturi's downfall," I whispered.

"That won't happen, Bella. I won't let it."

"Okay."

I could tell that Edward was listening again.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Carlisle…" He frowned and tilted his head. "He's thinking about Marcus…"

"And?"

"He thinks there's more to this than the conflict with the Romanians and their power-hungry plotting. Marcus," Edward's eyes darkened suddenly, "he lost his mate about 100 years ago. Carlisle thinks the only thing that would bring Marcus out of his lethargic wasting is revenge. It's the only thing he is living for now."

"And can Jasper sense anything about Marcus or is it that vampire—?"

"Her name is Renata; she's the redhead. Eleazar said she's a shield. Jasper's pushing her. Alice, too."

"What?"

"In Volterra, I could only hear Aro when he was close to us. There was a reason why he hovered so closely to the dais until his overeager curiosity overcame him. Renata can block me and she can frustrate Alice's visions. Whomever she covers in her shield is like a blank spot for Alice—just static, much like the wolves. But the range of Renata's gift is severely limited and is unreliable when pushed to its limits—such as it was when she was blocking both Alice and I in Volterra. Her shield would waver if I concentrated hard enough…and things would slip through."

I nodded. "Like when Aro and Marcus conferred?"

"Exactly. It was disjointed, but I caught the gist of it." He smiled. "And with Jasper pushing his gift on her, too, I think we can break through her shield entirely."

"Edward, you shouldn't—"

"Shhh…let me focus…"

My stomach dipped. No. No, he shouldn't do this. Shouldn't provoke the Volturi this way. Edward was going to—

A furious screech echoed through the house followed by a crash. Edward leaped up, his eyes widening impossibly and he mumbled, "It can't be…"

He fled from the room. Clumsily, I stumbled after him. I had just made it to the edge of the landing when I heard Renata's voice babbling.

"I'm sorry, master. I was…there were too many…it's that girl, too…"

Edward streaked down the stairs. "Your mate…" he began, his voice loud and ringing with incredulousness as it resounded throughout the room. "She was…_human._"

Gasps echoed as all the Cullens leaped to their feet and the Volturi guard rushed to surround their master.

_Human? Marcus had a human mate? _How? How could he live with her in Volterra? And how could he hide such a thing from the vampire world?

Marcus motioned his nervous guard away and leaned back, folding his pale, long-fingered hands over his stomach, a smile ghosting across his lips. "Well played, Edward. Well played." His gaze flickered to where I was standing, frozen, on the landing. "Bring your mate, boy, and sit down. We have much to discuss, and your wolf-allies will be here soon."

Edward nodded and rushed up the stairs. He held out his hand. "Wolves?" I mouthed at him.

He sighed. "Marcus is curious. And if the wolves still want to fight with us after they meet the _help_, they will need our guests' scents so there are no…mistakes."

I tried to smile, but it felt like more of a grimace. _Holy shit… Human-drinking vampires fighting alongside human-protecting werewolves—this was going to be a disaster…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you didn't, please read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter. Yes, I'm changing things up - it's what I do. I know some of you may have questions about the vampires "resting" thing. It's a canon element that I'm going to play with a bit. I can't tell you how or why they sleep yet, but it is important that they do, so keep it in mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changes From Canon Plot and Mythology:<strong>

1. Marcus's mate is missing/dead/something-else possibly and has been for about 100 years. She was human. Marcus has multiple motives for arriving at the Cullens - some concerning care for the species and some quite personal...

2. The Singer phenomenon was created by a vampire experiment. There is venom in Bella's blood.

3. It's the scent of blood not the taste that drives vampires insane with thirst.

4. The Volturi awoke and began a 600 year battle to re-take control of the world that corresponds to the time the humans call the Dark Ages

5. Stefan and Valdimir are nasty, nasty creatures who want to rule the world and have nefarious plans for Bella. Victoria is their agent. And Victoria is a _very cunning_ creature.

6. James was not Victoria's mate. That was a ruse. She was after Bella alive which means James was a naughty, naughty boy in the ballet studio.

* * *

><p><strong>*So...thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.*<strong>

...and if you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them without ruining the story. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Six (12/20/11)  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :)

**Recap:** Marcus showed up in the last chapter with quite the agenda. The Volturi were testing Edward's ability to protect his mate and Marcus has ulterior motives when it comes to keeping Bella human. Victoria was not mated to James but she is working with the Romanian coven who have interesting and somewhat ambiguous plans when it comes to Bella. Edward broke through Renata's shield and discovered that Marcus had a human mate...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Marcus turned to look at Carlisle as Edward and I settled on the couch. "When will the wolves arrive?"

"Sam said about two and a half hours. One of the wolves thought he smelled something off the coast to the south, so they wanted to investigate," Carlisle replied softly, but his demeanor was still radiating the residual shock.

Marcus eyed his guard. "Renata, stay. The rest of you leave. Go hunt. You have an hour."

Carlisle made a soft sound of protest. "I beg your indulgence, Marcus, but…we would prefer it if your guard did not hunt in the vicinity of our home, and considering our allies and the sensitive nature of the treaty we hold with them, it would perhaps be best if they didn't hunt at all…"

"Then they will just hunt as you do."

There was a loud groan from outside, followed by a piercing crash of wood breaking. I guessed that someone wasn't happy about the feeding developments.

Carlisle glanced at Alec. "Please stay east of our home so you do not inadvertently cross the treaty line and perhaps to the south so you don't leave a trail for Victoria's army. The wolves know you are in the area, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Quietly the guard slipped from the room.

"Renata, I would like you to shield me. And, Edward, please do not test her like that again."

She sent a resentful look in Edward's direction, and I knew we had made an enemy. Marcus sighed and settled back in his seat. "I rarely speak of my mate, Edward. And though my brother knows the whole of my time with her, there are things that I do not wish to share. I ask you to respect that."

Edward nodded, waiting for Marcus to continue.

"As you know, my Didyme is a singer, just as your Isabella is. We first became aware of the phenomenon in the spring of 1644. A vampire came to us, distraught…broken. He had killed his mate when the scent of her blood overwhelmed him. He begged us to end his existence." Marcus glanced at Edward then. "In 1703, it happened again. And then again in 1722, 1726, 1750, and 1796. The singers were always women, girls actually. No more than twenty years old."

Carlisle leaned forward. "From a specific region?"

"Slovakia, Hungary, Austria... Most specifically the areas of: Sárvár, Németkeresztúr, and Čachtice."

"Čachtice!" Carlisle asked, his countenance paler than I had ever seen.

"You are familiar, I see."

"Given that one of the worst atrocities of the 16th and 17th centuries happened there…"

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

Edward began to speak but Marcus interrupted him. "In your human annuals, simply an insane woman with too much power and a penchant for murdering young girls. But in our history…" He shook his head. "You must understand that by the time a contingent of our guard had arrived, there was nothing left but shell of a woman muttering about eternal life and thirsting for blood. They had walled her into her room. She was most assuredly insane, but she had been made such.

"Stefan and Vladimir had left years before. We do not know the nature of their experiments. We do know that the Countess continued in the heinous acts she had learned from them in the wake of their absence. The villages surrounding her castles ran red with the blood of mutilated bodies. Hundreds of missing and murdered girls. It is unknown how many of the victims where hers and how many were Stefan's experiments. Even now, the valley carries the stench of vampire ash. What he was doing with vampires he ultimately destroyed and those girls remains a mystery. The skeletons we examined were riddled with broken bones—snapped spines, cracked pelvises, crushed ribs—and the scent of venom was strong on the remains."

Hundreds…Hundreds… The number rolled through my mind over and over again. Phantom screams echoed through my mind and I wondered what could have caused the damage Marcus was describing.

"Thirty-four years after the Countess was arrested and confined, we received our first report. All five were near Báthory residences…it was a coincidence we couldn't ignore."

"What did you find?"

"Venom in the blood of certain families. We traced the lines. They all led to a single descendant. An orphan— Balázs Trajan."

"But if Stefan created singers, why would he need me?"

"Because Caius ordered the others destroyed."

"Why! Why would he do such a thing?"

"Isabella, I was not in agreement with this choice, but Aro and Caius… They believed the singers to be an aberrant species—like werewolves. He saw them as a threat. You must understand, Stefan has commonly used the vampiric equivalent of biological warfare against our race. As I said before—creating and releasing disease in populated areas to decimate the hunting grounds of rival covens. It was feared that the singers were something that could destroy us—already it had robbed five from our kind.

"Stefan had succeeded in creating a transgenic species—that much we do know. Given more time, advances in technology… We could not take the risk. And then to see the lengths he has gone to capture you…"

"What changed? Why show an interest in singers now—hundreds of years later?" I asked bitterly.

"We don't know." He sighed. "Perhaps, I should continue?"

"Of course, Marcus."

"For over one hundred years there were no reports of singers, no distraught mates demanding death…" His eyes drifted toward Edward again. "Then in 1898, I chose to take some time, travel, to see how the world had changed. I was in Sicily when I found her.

"For over three thousand years I have existed and in all that time I have been mate-less. The possibility seemed so far from me, like something I would never have. I had contented myself with sensing the love within everyone else, while lacking my own. I found my distraction in war, in building a place for our race to exist in this world, and then…" He closed his eyes, not saying anything for a long moment, and it was as if every person in the room was there with him, there in the past, remembering what it was like when we saw our mates for the first time.

I glanced at Edward to find him watching me, his eyes dark and smoldering. He had been like that the first time, too. Staring at me unwaveringly across that cafeteria as if he couldn't look away, and I felt the pull just as fresh and alive as it had been that day. I reached up and brushed my fingers across his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"It was like lightning…a cyclone, an earthquake. I—" Marcus's hand trembled, and he fisted it, bringing it up to his mouth as he paused to collect his emotions. "She was sitting by a stream; her hands were brushing over the tops of little yellow wildflowers. She was just so…so beautiful."

He blinked slowly, his whole body slumping inward, and only now did I see the defeated man that I had met in Italy. "I was…enraptured. From that first moment, I couldn't look away. I hid in the shadows, afraid to approach her, so I just watched her. And then she turned toward me, as if I had called her name. Our eyes met and then her scent…" His tone had turned darker and there was a slight tremble in his fingers.

"Never had I felt more a monster than in that moment. How could I destroy something so perfect? So lovely? And yet, how could I not?" Marcus's gaze briefly met mine. "It was the same for you and your Isabella, was it not?"

"Yes."

"I knew to destroy her was to destroy myself, so I tried for weeks to stay away…but I could not. And she loved me—a monster." He shook his head slowly. "I never thought that…that she could accept me, accept what I was, this existence."

"You kept her a secret," Edward said.

"Yes, I did. From my brothers, from our world. If anyone had known, she would have been a target, and as a human… I couldn't take that risk. Caius had hunted singers with the same fervor that he did wolves, and I couldn't lose her. I didn't return to Volterra—instead I sent word that I was taking an extended sabbatical. I didn't want to change her—her humanity was…precious to me. The thought of turning her into a remorseless murderer…" Marcus's voice broke at the last. He took a deep breath. "It would have been so selfish to turn her, yet conversely selfish to keep her human—a vicious, never ending cycle of indecision. I delayed, I left her vulnerable—and it cost me everything."

A pain without measure or limit flitted across his strangely stoic yet haggard features, and his eyes fell closed, hiding the intensity of his pain. And in this moment I knew what it was to see a leader of the Volturi cry. His eyes didn't water like Esme's nor did his shoulders shake or his lips quiver—his palpable heartbreak was beyond that.

I felt my eyes stinging as I watched Marcus struggle to gain an inner composure that his outer demeanor belied. Edward buried his face in my neck, a strong shudder running through his frame. Automatically, I reached up and brushed my fingers through his hair. Marcus's story was eerily similar to ours—from the instant connection to Edward's reluctance to change me.

I glanced around the room. Emmett sat uncharacteristically quiet with Rose pressed close against him. Jasper stood in the corner with his arms around Alice, his eyes gleaming hollow and pitch black—soulless. It looked as though he was crushing his mate to himself. I knew that he was absorbing the brunt of what Marcus was feeling, what we were all feeling, and was holding it deep inside. Alice's little face was scrunched up in concentration and her eyes were screwed shut—almost as if she was trying to pull up a hint of happy thoughts just to keep Jasper from falling apart completely.

Esme was standing across the room at Carlisle's side. She was clinging to his hand and Carlisle was staring up at her, his expression remorseful. Had it been this way for them as well? As it was for Edward and me? As it had been for Marcus and his mate? I wondered if Carlisle had struggled with changing Esme, if he had taken her failures as his own.

Carlisle leaned forward and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. "What happened to your mate? How did she die?"

Something frightening shifted in Marcus's expression and his fists clenched at his side. "She's not…dead. She's not…" He rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head into his hands. His voice cracked as he began speaking again. "We had—three months. And then she disappeared."

Edward had sat stone still through the entire conversation, but finally he spoke. "What happened, Marcus?"

"She left for the market, walking. It was bright outside. I thought she would be safe. She didn't return. I searched for her and found nothing, but then I smelled it—a trace of her scent in the direction of her favorite stream. She would go there to think. And there was another scent there…vampire."

"It was Victoria?"

He nodded. "I didn't know it at the time, but yes. She must have dragged Didyme into the stream and escaped that way. I couldn't track her over water. It disperses the scent too much. So I went back to Volterra—half crazed. It took a year, but I found her in Bulgaria."

_If he found her then what…?_

"We destroyed Dacian's compound, annihilated their guard, but Stefan and Vladimir had escaped and Didyme…"

"What?"

"Stefan—it had to have been him—he'd done something to her."

Edward's expression was puzzled. "But she's alive?"

"Alive or some approximation of it. She's sleeps. She's impervious to all treatment, and she's been like that for over a hundred years. I can only assume that Stefan experimented on her and it went wrong."

I shuddered and Edward pulled me closer.

"I cannot accept that Didyme's condition is unchangeable, and if we can capture Stefan, if Aro can read his mind…perhaps… Victoria will lead me to Stefan. She knows where he is. Aro will harvest it from her mind."

I could only imagine what it would be like if Edward suffered over me in the same way that Marcus did his mate. A lifeless existence, driven to seek answers that had only a slim chance of bringing back the woman he loved.

"The thought that he could do to your Isabella what he did to my mate…that he could succeed with her where he failed with Didyme…no. We cannot take that chance, you see? I needed her human to lure Victoria out, but once we capture Victoria, you must change your mate. She is too vulnerable as a human."

"I'm not ready yet." My whispered utterance drew the attention of every vampire in the room.

"Child, I cannot allow you to risk—"

"Edward and I are engaged. Just give us until after the wedding."

Marcus's focus shifted to my hands, which were resting in my lap. As he noticed my ring, something his features softened. "Fine, three days."

"Two months."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "One week, and I will station a contingent of Volturi guard around you at all times."

"A month…"

"You try my patience, Isabella. I'm afraid that's impossible. The danger is too great."

"Marcus, a month would give me the proper amount of time to plan the wedding. As it is, I see her father objecting strenuously," Alice said.

Marcus scowled, but I could see that he was wavering on the time limit.

"Please. I just want my mom and dad to have closure. To see me happy…to have that be their last memories of me…"

"Fine. A month."

"Thank you—"

"But…Jane will guard you personally." His expression turned thoughtful. "And Demetri…he should be able to sense any vampire entering the area. Alec will return to Volterra with me. I will need his gift to keep Victoria under control."

"If I may ask one other thing?"

Marcus watched me warily for a moment before motioning with his hand for me to continue.

"Protection for my mom. She's in Jacksonville and vulnerable. At least here Charlie has us, and the wolves, but she's all alone. And the last time, James…he used just the thought of my mother in his clutches to manipulate my actions."

Marcus nodded. "I will send Felix to Florida after we capture Victoria. Santiago will fly in from Italy to join him there."

Edward squeezed my hand, which was resting on my thigh, and I leaned into his shoulder.

Marcus folded his hands across his stomach. "So, tell me of this alliance of yours, Carlisle."

"The wolves are not the Children of the Moon, as you have no doubt encountered in Europe and Asia. Instead, they change at will and have an ingrained desire to protect human life. We formed our first treaty with them in March of 1935…"

I let my mind wander as Carlisle went on to explain the Cullens' history with the Quileutes and my friendship with the tribe, which had led to them agreeing to help us with the newborn threat.

"And this Sam Uley…?"

"He's a reasonable man, a good leader, but he has no love of our kind. The wolves will find your diet problematic, but I believe his concern for protecting humans from the newborn threat will overcome his distaste for your proclivities."

"And, Edward, what of Isabella?"

"I am taking her away. One of the wolves will carry her to our destination to hide her scent. I will not participate in the battle, instead I will stay with Bella to make sure she remains safe. I believe it is Sam's intention to station one of the younger wolves with us the morning of the battle so we will know what is happening during the fight."

"Good. It would be unwise for you to leave her unguarded."

I raised a brow at Marcus's words and smirked in Edward's general direction. He, of course, rolled his eyes. I could definitely get used to this _being right_ business.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I have picked a campsite on the leeward side of Hurricane Ridge outside of Port Angeles. If Victoria's army follows a line from Seattle to Forks, they should miss us entirely."

Carlisle frowned. "Edward, the weather on the ridge is highly unpredictable, and there is a chill in the air."

"Alice, will you look?"

Alice stilled and then frowned deeply. I heard Edward sigh beside me. "What about lower down, something south facing, with shelter from the prevailing winds?" He nodded. "Okay, that will work."

She shook her head. "It's still going to be very cold and I think even lower down there is going to be snow."

"Do you have any portable power packs?" I asked.

Both Alice and Edward turned to stare at me.

"What? You think I've worked at Newton Outfitters for the last year without learning anything?"

"We don't have any power packs…never needed them. And we don't have time to charge one if we buy it."

I smiled. "It's a good thing that Newton's sells pre-charged packs then, isn't it?"

.

~oOo~

.

Mike Newton was leaning against the counter, for all appearances daydreaming, when Edward and I walked into the store. He straightened up immediately.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike smiled at me, but he sneered at Edward when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Mike." I nodded in his direction. "Do we have any of those pre-charged Xantrex power packs in stock?"

"Sure do."

"Cool. We need to buy one."

"Three," Edward corrected. I stared at him curiously. "Better too much than not enough," he murmured.

I turned back to Mike. "Three, then. Okay, I've got to look around a bit more. I'll let you know when we're done."

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him down the aisle with automotive accessories. Quickly, I found what I was looking for, and I pulled it from the bottom shelf with a smile. "This," I proclaimed triumphantly, "is an electric travel blanket. It uses a 12 volt outlet."

Edward took it from me with a smile and placed it in the shopping cart he'd snagged as we came in. "You're a genius. Have I told you that lately?"

I giggled as he nuzzled my neck and slipped my arms around his waist. "Well, Mr. Cullen, a girl can never hear that enough."

"What's next?"

"Clothes."

Edward followed me to the clothing section and I placed a pair of polypropylene long johns in the cart. "The cloth wicks moisture away from the skin and cuts down on evaporative heat loss."

Edward nodded and grabbed another pair and placed them in the cart. "You'll need it for the next day, too." Then he tossed two merino wool long sleeved tees in the cart as well. "Wear one of these today."

I grabbed two thinsulate vests, a pair of wind-breaking insulated pants, and a couple of woolen scarves.

Edward stood in front of a display of gloves comparing two different pairs with a frown on his face. I tugged them free of his grip and hung them back up. "Neither," I said. "They're too thick." I reached up and grabbed a pair of moderately thick gloves in size small and a large pair of mittens. "The mittens are better at conserving heat, but I'll need the gloves, too. Now…socks."

Two pairs of liners, eight pairs of socks, and one pair of insulated booties—Edward insisted—later, and we were done. Or so I thought. Edward had just found the chemical hand warmers. He had the strangest look on his face.

"Edward?"

His lips twisted into a grin and he winked at me as he threw an entire box, of twenty-four, into the cart.

"Baby, I don't need those…"

He placed a quick kiss on the end of my nose. "They're not for you."

_What?_ Then it dawned on me. _Oh my…_

I grinned back.

"We need a vapor barrier," he said walking toward the tent aisle.

"Vapor barrier, huh? What? You planning on some heavy breathing in our tent?"

The next thing I knew, Edward had me pinned up against a shelf containing camp stoves. He slowly drew his nose up the line of my neck and paused, letting his breath tickle my ear. "Most definitely, Miss Swan," he whispered.

One of his hands traced down my back and slid smoothly into the back pocket of my jeans. With the slightest bit of pressure, he pulled me closer. I leaned up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to pounce my boyfriend in the middle of Newton's, but somehow I just didn't care. At this point Angela could walk in with her father and the entire choir of Forks Methodist and I don't think it would make a lick of difference.

Edward growled as I twisted my fingers in his hair, playing with the short, curling hairs at the base of his neck. His lips ghosted over mine, rubbing slowly back and forth. My lips tingled, my chest burned, and my heart all but exploded at the sensation.

This was new, yet wholly arousing.

"I'm going to kiss you senseless now…"

"Okay," I acquiesced in a breathless whisper.

Anticipation spiraled through me as his breath fanned across my face and my eyes fluttered shut. The hand in my pocket pressed me even closer, indecently closer…

I lifted my lips toward his, yearning to feel that connection between us. His lips had just touched mine when there was the sound of a throat clearing behind us.

"Damn it," Edward muttered as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I noticed that despite pulling back from our almost kiss, he kept his hand firmly planted on my ass.

I peeked around Edward's arm and glared at Mike. He was shuffling from foot to foot and running his hand through his hair as his eyes darted to and fro—landing anywhere but on Edward and me.

"So…ah, did…um, are you finding what you need?" He cleared his throat again because his voice had become strained at the last.

"Bella knows where everything we need is," Edward said, his voice tight.

He was staring stoically at the shelf behind me, pulling in deep and steady breaths as he fought for control.

Normally, I would have been embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position, and by Mike no less, but right now my lips were near aching to feel Edward's. I was really wishing that Newton would take a hint and leave.

"Uh, you going camping, Bella?"

I winced. What was up with Mike and the squeaky dog toy voice today? "Yeah…last minute change of plans."

"Sure you don't need some help, I mean—"

"We've got it, Newton," Edward growled.

Mike's eyes widened fractionally and he stumbled over his feet as he backed away and scrambled back to the front of the store.

I rested my cheek against Edward's chest. "Well, that was embarrassing."

He snorted.

"What do you say we hurry up and get what we need and get out of here? The sooner the better."

Edward smiled, slightly chagrined, and started to pull away. I made a sound of protest and he stopped.

I reached back and patted the hand that was still buried in my back pocket. "Keep that hand right where it is, Cullen."

His lips twitched and he gently squeezed me, causing a gasp to fly from my lips. "Yes, ma'am," he said. Then he grinned.

.

~oOo~

.

Mike was standing at the register doing that squatty shuffle thing he had obviously perfected in the last ten minutes or so as he rang up our purchases. I did my best not to wince as Edward paid for everything with his nifty little black credit card. Perhaps one day I would be okay with it.

I narrowed my eyes at my sometime friend as he ran his hands nervously through his hair. Either Edward had intimidated the crap out of him or Mike was contemplating something. Personally, I was betting on the fact that Edward had scared him, but…

"You know, Bella…I hate to say it, but I think we might need you to come in and work today."

Edward gazed at me impassively with a single eyebrow raised, but he remained silent. I guessed he was going to let me handle this.

"Mike…I have plans this weekend."

"Well, uh…" He rubbed at hand across the back of his neck—probably wiping away a ton of _I'm a dirty, interfering liar_ perspiration. "I'm not feeling so well, and the store is kind of busy."

I glanced around, pointedly taking note of the empty store. Dodge City had probably been busier at high-noon back in the day. "Is that so?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"And you wouldn't be trying to ruin my weekend, now would you?"

Mike was doing his upright impersonation of a worm again.

"Of course not. I hate it but… Mom and Dad are out of town and you are the only one besides me that could man the store…"

"Uh huh…"

"And, um, yeah, I think I'm coming down with something awful…"

Bullshit-itis, most assuredly. Though Mike appeared to be somewhat nauseated, I doubted it was due to any real illness.

"Well, Mike, I'm busy. I just can't come in. Maybe you should just close the store early and go home."

"Mom'd be so pissed—"

"Surely she'll understand."

"No, I don't think so. And when she finds out you refused to cover for me…"

Edward growled low under his breath.

"Jeez…You really think she'd fire me?"

Mike was rubbing the back of his neck again. The shit.

"Yeah…sales have been down, so… Well, it might not be a good idea to give her more reason to let you go..."

"Really, I can't. Edward and I are going _camping._"

"Bella, if there was any other way…"

"Well, just tell her you couldn't get ahold of me."

"I can't lie to my mom…"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah…that's why Mrs. Newton thought that Mike was still dating "that sweet Stanley girl" and didn't have an inkling that her son was occasionally hooking up with Lauren behind the Thriftway dumpster next door.

I sighed and glanced up at Edward. "I'm sorry, baby. I guess I'll just have to…" I bit my lip and focused back on Mike who had a smug grin on his face. "Well, Mike, you really don't leave me a choice…"

"Thanks so—"

"I guess I'm just going to have to quit."

"—much." Suddenly he paled as my words registered with him. "What?"

Edward was shaking against me, barely able to suppress his laughter. "Well, it's really the best decision. This way your mom won't have to feel bad about letting me go because business is bad, I won't have to work instead of enjoying my weekend, and you'll have an excuse for closing up early because you're sick." I waved my hand in Mike's direction. He was standing there gaping, his mouth moving soundlessly. "Tell your mom that I'm sorry about the lack of notice—but I expect she'll be more relieved than upset, right?" I smiled sweetly.

.

~oOo~

.

The doors had hardly slid shut behind us before Edward broke out in loud laughter. He rested a foot against the bottom of the cart to stop its forward momentum and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Bella." He chuckled into my hair. "Love you…"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laughed with him. "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah."

"What was he thinking?"

Edward grimaced.

"That bad?"

"He has some very graphic fantasies about sharing a sleeping bag with you…"

I shook my head to dispel that distasteful image. "I only share my sleeping bag with vampires..."

Edward looked scandalized. "With vampires? As in plural, Miss Swan? I'm shocked."

I wrinkled my nose and pursed my lips. "Semantics, Mr. Cullen. Vampire. Singular. Must be golden eyed and have a name that begins with _E_."

"Well, that still leaves a lot of leeway. Though I'm sure Rosalie would object strenuously to Emmett sharing your sleeping bag—and so would I. And Esme…"

I pushed his shoulder and he laughed.

"Then there is Eleazar. Carmen would probably be most disturbed to find him in your tent…"

"Enough." I rolled my eyes and shook my head reproachfully. "Your family has an inordinate amount of vegetarian vampires whose names start with _E._ And who are Eleazar and Carmen?"

"Eleazar is the head of the Denali coven. Carmen is his mate."

The Denali coven…Tanya—the unknown vampire that had once shown an interest in my mate. I frowned.

"What is it, love?"

I hesitated before saying, "Nothing. Let's go. The wolves will be there soon." My frown deepened. Jake… I massaged my forehead. I was going to have a headache before this day was done, no doubt. And it had started out as such a good day.

Edward insisted that I wait in the car while he unloaded our supplies. I reached across the console and turned the key in the ignition. I flipped on the radio because I really needed something to distract me from my thoughts. Victoria, nefarious vampires halfway around the world that wanted me for some reason, the Volturi… Something about having all of that looming over my head made Mike's terribly unsubtle manipulation seem very insignificant in comparison. It wasn't the way I wanted to quit my job, but with Marcus insisting on my change sooner rather than later, it wasn't like I was going to be able to keep working anyway. And even if by some miracle my change was postponed, did I really want to spend my last human days slaving at Newton's?

I jumped slightly when Edward opened my door and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

Only upon hearing his request did I notice the music I had turned on a few moments before. It was bluesy, and a bit funky. The singer's accent was hard to pin down yet oddly appealing.

I looked about. "Here?"

His head tilted to one side and he grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

_Why not?_ _How about because we are in a parking lot—in the middle of Forks—and it's raining, or at least it could be any second now, and it's double coupon Saturday next door at the Thriftway so every gossip-loving soccer mom and grandma in town is currently shopping there…oh, and because Mike has his face pressed against the front glass of Newton's like one of those slimy sucker fish in an algae-ridden fish tank…_

"We can't…"

"Bella, just…humor me. Let's forget everything for a while. Dance with me."

"I—"

Then Edward began to sing along with the chorus of the song. And I forgot all of my objections.

He stopped, his expression falling a bit. "Sorry, too cheesy?"

Unable to form words, I shook my head, my eyes wide. This beautiful man was singing that to me. He was doing something romantic and spontaneous and I was… What the hell was wrong with me? I slipped my hand in his and very deliberately shrugged with a cheeky grin.

Edward snorted, his eyes sparking with humor, and he pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

"I suck at this, you know."

He turned me, my back to his front, and his left hand fell to my waist and his right to my hip. He nuzzled my neck murmuring, "Good thing for you, Miss Swan, I do not _suck_."

I giggled. Who knew one day he would loosen up enough to dance with me in parking lots and make vampire jokes?

"Relax…"

I shivered as his cool breath washed over my ear.

"Let your body follow mine; let my hands lead you." I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers tickled over my hip and with the slightest pressure he guided me to the left. "Half sway, full sway…now change directions. Feel the music."

Feel the music? I could barely hear it over the pounding in my ears… I covered his hands with mine. I loved the way his muscles flexed under my touch.

"Dancing is about trust. Trusting yourself. Trusting your partner."

"I trust you…" I whispered.

I felt him smile into the crook of my neck. "I know…"

Then suddenly, he was singing again. "'Baby, baby…baby…'"

I was burning, utterly consumed by his hands, his voice, his love. There was something about Edward singing that particular endearment that just… I trembled. I had an eternity of this ahead of me. So what if the timing wasn't exactly ours.

Edward must have sensed my desire to turn in his arms because suddenly he spun me out and then pulled me back into his arms, facing him this time. He brushed the hair back from my face and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss against my lips. When he started to pull back, I made a sound of protest and followed him, pressing upwards and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella," he protested against my mouth.

"You promised," I whispered, "to kiss me senseless."

"Well, never let it be said that I don't keep my promises."

We kissed and swayed and forgot our troubles to the beat of the music. And when the first song faded into another and that song into another and the rain began to drizzle down, I found that I just didn't care…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you are interested in the true history behind the events in Čachtice in the late 16th century, feel free to Google __Erzsébet_ Báthory _for more info. It's quite an interesting chapter in the annuals of female serial killers. If you are more the documentary type person, there are several informative documentaries on her life on YouTube-just search _Elizabeth Bathory_.**

**The song that Edward and Bella danced to was the acoustic version of _Last Request_ by Paolo Nutini. If you've never experienced his music before, you are really missing out. He's brilliant.**

**As always, thank you for reading. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review - I love hearing from you all! :) Jacob...next chapter. Yeah. *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Seven (12/23/11)  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Many thanks to Katmom for beta'ing. As always, any remaining errors are mine. Thank you to TwilightMomofTwo for help with the translations! :) And thank you to the WC mavens: Bookishqua, Sydney Alice, Twilover76, perrymaxed, and prettykittyartist. Without them, this chapter may have remained unfinished until after Christmas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward stood watching me as I rummaged around on all fours on his bed—well, _our _bed, I guess…

"Looking for something? Not that I don't appreciate the view…"

I glanced over my shoulder and raised a brow. _Well, hello to you, too..._

His lips twitched. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the task at hand. Sometimes he was such a _guy._ "I'm trying to find Jake's bracelet."

"It's on the floor, just under the bed." His voice sounded strange and his words were clipped...cold.

I turned back and flopped down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he just turned away. That's when I realized that he was thinking the worst. I slid off the bed and approached him slowly. He stiffened under my touch when I laid my hand on his back, just as he had the night before.

"I'm going to give it back to him."

He sighed. "I thought—"

Grimacing, I slipped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. "I know."

In retrospect, I should have expected this. So recently we had crafted our newfound understanding. It was going to take time for him trust me fully. We had just been doing so well today—on a personal level at least—that I had forgotten months' worth of misunderstanding. Still, his lack of faith hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." I pressed my face into his back as my arms tightened around him. I hated this reminder of how fragile things still were between us. "I don't know what I'm going to say to Jacob. But, Edward, I'm not going to let him come between us anymore."

Edward turned and pulled me close. I took comfort in the hard and unforgiving planes of his body as he held me. Needing more of him, his touch, his scent, I slipped my fingers under the edge of his sweater. His skin, though alien in so many ways, was a comfort to me—a reminder that he was impervious to time and degradation. And in this moment I needed that assurance of his unchanging nature, of his unchanging love.

"I keep waiting for the words to come but…"

"Just tell him the truth, love."

"I'm going to hurt him."

"I know."

My eyes stung. "I don't want to hurt him."

Edward didn't reply. He just stood stiffly, staring down at me with such conflict raging in his dark eyes. Could it be that my reluctance to hurt Jacob hurt Edward?

"I can't fight this battle for you, Bella."

Tears filled my eyes at his words.

"But I want to."

I rested my head against his chest and nodded. We stood quietly for a long moment. Me taking comfort in the silence under my ear—such a strange thing, but oddly necessary to my existence, I think—and him breathing me in, rejoicing in the pain of my scent, as he often did. A sad smile flitted across my lips. We were such an odd pair.

"You should get dressed for the trip. We'll be leaving soon," he began. "I'll go—"

"You don't have to…"

"Bella…"

I shrugged and blushed. "Please stay. I just—just don't want to be parted from you right now."

He was giving me that look again—that long, smoldering look from this morning in the kitchen. I wondered if he was remembering, just as I was, the feel of his lips on my skin, his hands on my breasts…

Something sparked in his eyes—fire, heat, want, instinct... "Don't, baby. Don't look at me like that."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

His lips ghosted over my neck and I shuddered. "You like that, don't you? When I call you _baby_."

I shuddered again and twisted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"I want to do something…"

"Okay."

He chuckled. "Don't you even want to know what it is?"

I shrugged. At this point he could suggest anything and I probably would agree.

"It's kind of a vampire thing."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded.

"You going to wear these jeans?"

"Uh huh." Dazzled into inarticulate acquiescence. As much as I wished this was a first, it wasn't.

I gasped as he laid me against the mattress. I hadn't even felt the movement. Edward grinned down at me, his eyes shining with excitement. "Hold very still…"

My breath stilled in my throat as he pulled one shoe off my foot followed by the other. His cool breath tickled over my toes and across the arch of my foot. I squirmed.

"Now, now, Miss Swan. Be still."

I tensed as his lips ghosted over one ankle and then the other. His hands traced over my calves, rubbing, caressing me through the thick material. I bit my lip. It was so hard to do as he asked, to remain still under his strangely searing touch.

I trembled when his hands slid up the back of my thighs. He placed gentle kisses on the inside of my knees. Unable to help myself, I twisted my fingers in his hair and tugged. I wanted him closer, I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to rub himself over every last inch of my body. What was he doing to me?

He fingered the waistband of my jeans. "I want to strip these off of you."

A shudder raced through me and I trembled under his touch. I wanted that, too. "Do it."

Edward groaned resting his cheek against my knee. "That is probably a very bad idea."

_Damn moral, clear-thinking vampire fiancés..._

He pulled me into a sitting position. "Come here."

His fingers threaded through my hair, pushing it back from my face and he placed a gentle kiss in the corner of my mouth. I murmured his name when he tilted my head to the side and gently blew across the slope of my neck and the hollows of my throat.

I jerked in surprise when he slipped his hands under my shirt and began stroking gently up and down my back. It was almost a massage, but not quite. It felt good.

"What are you doing?"

He was kissing the other side of my neck, having shifted my hair to the behind my shoulder. "Marking you."

"Uh…what?"

He sighed. "It's just that…"

"Hey, don't stop. I just wanted to know the reason why."

"Having so many unfamiliar vampires around you, it just…unsettles me, I guess."

In the aftermath of everything in Volterra, Edward had done the same thing. I just hadn't recognized it for what it was. Constantly his hands had been in motion over me, his breath stirring my hair the entire time he had cradled me in that horrid reception room.

"When I touch you this way," his hand drew up my back again, "my scent sinks into your skin. It says to any vampire in the vicinity that you've been…claimed."

"Have your brothers done this to their mates already?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Okay then." I flicked open the first few buttons of my shirt. His hand caught mine.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I've got to change this shirt anyway, and your scent will be much more effective on my skin rather than my clothes."

"Bella…I don't know if…"

"It'd be even more effective if you took off your clothes, too," I said cheekily.

He sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head slowly.

I winked at him. "No? A girl can try, right?"

"Death of me, love. Death…of…me."

"So, um, how do you want to do this?" I was clutching the edges of my shirt together. As bold as I was being, I wasn't quite ready to just strip naked in front of him.

"Lie on your stomach."

"Shirt off?"

He smirked.

"Um…could you…you know, turn around?"

His grin grew wider. "No. I really don't think I can."

Our gazes met and that smoldering look was back. It was as if time slowed, as if everything—the house, our worries, looming enemies—had faded into the background. It was just us in this moment. Intimate, mated, beautiful.

I blushed and turned my back to him. A shiver ran through me at his growl. I couldn't move.

I could feel him behind me, not that the bed had shifted in the slightest, but I knew he was there. Cool fingers brushed the tops of my arms, gently pushing my shirt further down until it was gone completely, pooled between his heaving body and mine.

My breathing was strangely uneven and loud. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't…the anticipation of his touch was too much to allow for that.

A moan broke from my lips as he splayed his hand across my bare stomach. "Edward…"

"Shhh…I feel it, too."

He slid his hand lower, and his thumb traced over the snap of my jeans. I forgot to breathe, to blink. My head fell back, and it was tempting, wrong, but somehow so right. I heard him hiss when I tilted it to the side—a nonverbal cue for him to claim me. He pressed me back into his body, into his naked chest.

When had that happened?

Edward's low growl reverberated through me. God…

Slowly his slid his hand up my torso. Such a strong yet gentle caress. As his fingers traced the lines of my throat, I bowed into his touch, unable to stop a small, desperate sound from escaping. His parted lips brushed against my throat and I reached back, burying my fingers in the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

Anchoring me to him with his free hand, he slowly rubbed up against my back, up and down, repeating the action over and over.

Oh…the satin feel of his skin brushing over mine combined with the rough rasp of his jeans…

I murmured incoherently, my fingers twisting into his hair and tugging strongly. He flipped me onto the mattress and my breath rushed out with an _oomph_, and all I could do was squeeze my thighs against his sides as he nuzzled my quivering stomach. I gasped as I felt his tongue trace the small rise of my belly and follow the band of my jeans. He was growling again, but I felt no fear—just fire and need and the desire for more.

"Edward…"

His black gaze met mine and I trembled again. Why was I shaking so?

Before I registered his movement, he had shifted and his lips were on mine and his fingers had threaded through my hair, holding me in place as he kissed the breath out of me.

Then the movement began again, the slow slide of skin against skin, sensuous, explosive…

I was wrapped around him, clinging, arching into his every movement. Would it be this way when we…?

Suddenly, he stilled. "Shit," he hissed.

Edward started to pull back. _What? No. No… _"No!"

"Sam's here…"

"Just Sam?"

He shook his head, and I saw what he wasn't saying in his pained and tight features. Jacob was here as well. Slowly the desire Edward had inflamed in me ebbed away and was replaced with dread.

Edward released me and sat stone still on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I'll meet you downstairs," he finally said. "I need to talk to Sam." He reached down toward the floor and picked up his sweater.

"Okay."

As he quietly left the room, I slipped back into my shirt—I would change it later—and peeked over the edge of the bed. The bracelet was just under the golden bedskirt as Edward had said. I slid the fragile looking silver chain out from under the bed with trembling fingers.

With my chaotic thoughts spinning through my mind, I traced my fingers over the smooth grooves and dips that made up the tiny charm Jacob had carved. It occurred to me then that I had lost Jake long ago when he had become a wolf. And he had given me a representation of a Jacob that I despised. Who he was had disappeared and I feared that boy would never again return. My heart thudded heavily in my chest, weighed down with worry and trepidation, as I brushed away a tear.

I was afraid of Jacob's reaction, the pack's reaction. Only now did I realize that compromise was bullshit. There was no compromise in a situation like this. There was only picking a side and sticking with it because anything less meant the loss of everything I held dear. The best I could hope for was cooperation.

I was going to hurt Jacob today. I was going to lose my best friend… And when the moment came to break his heart, there would be no virtue in my selfishness—as inevitable as it was. Not for Jacob. And I would have to find a way to live with that.

.

~oOo~

.

Edward took my hand in his as soon as I stepped into the living room and squeezed it reassuringly. I glanced at him curiously, wondering how his conversation had gone with Sam. Had he agreed to take me up the mountain in Jake's place?

He nodded slightly, as if he could read my thoughts, and tucked me gently and protectively into his side. I sighed.

"Sam agreed?" I whispered.

Edward nodded again.

"Where are they?"

"Outside. Said they couldn't stand the stench."

"Oh. And Jacob…?"

Edward winced.

"That bad?"

"He's fantasizing about you to keep me out of his head."

"That's all they'll ever be, baby. Fantasies."

He sighed and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before resting his cheek against mine for a long moment. "It kills me. You're mine…"

"Yes, I am. And you've done such a great job making sure everyone will know that. Can't you smell it?" The heady scent, the essence that was Edward, swirled around me, stirred up by every movement I made.

I felt him smile against my mouth. "I don't think you've ever smelled so good."

"I guess we should—"

"Wait," he caught my hand, "your shirt is buttoned wrong."

I blushed and looked down expecting to see a big gap that showed off my bra or something. Then I frowned. My shirt was fine.

"Edward…"

He grinned boyishly and then proceeded to unbutton my shirt and rebutton it so the shirt was offset by one from top to bottom. "There, that's better."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sending a message, love. Just sending a message."

.

~oOo~

.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob smiled and tried to hug me. He frowned as stepped back into Edward. "Hey, what's going—"

"Jake, we need to talk."

Edward's hand tightened on my hip. I glanced up at him and nodded. His smile was tight as he placed a gentle kiss against my forehead. "I need to finalize things with Sam…"

I glanced over to the place where Sam stood alone in the midst of so many vampires. I knew that had to be difficult for him. "Tell him thank you."

Edward nodded and faced Jake. "Jacob."

"Leech."

"Don't call him that," I snapped and Jacob stared at me in shock. "His name is Edward; try using it."

"_Ed-_weird, then. Better?"

"Enough, Jake."

"So what's going on with Sam?"

I sighed. "Jacob…"

Something twisted in his pained countenance. It was almost as if he knew…

"Bella, don't."

"I want Sam to take me to the campsite. He's agreed—"

"Damn it!"

"Ja—"

"What's your damage, huh? You enjoy playing around with people's emotions?"

"I never meant…"

"So you're choosing that…_thing_ over me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Jake…I love Edward."

"You love me, too, Bella."

I drew back in shock. Did he really believe that? "No, I don't. Not like that."

"We are meant to be together! Why can't you see that? I'm just right for you!"

"No, Jake, _Edward_ is just right for me."

"He's not even _human._ So tell me, Bella, how is that right for you?"

"Because I know inside—where it matters most."

"And every bit of my insides tells me the same thing about you!"

"Jake..." I laid my hand on his quivering arm. "One day, you'll imprint and she'll be perfect for you."

"It won't matter."

_What did he mean by that?_

"Bella, nothing, not even an imprint, could change the way I feel about you."

"Don't…"

"No, you don't! We are meant to be together! Why won't you see that?"

"And why can't you see how selfish it is for you push yourself on me when you could imprint?" I ran my hands through my hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't be what you want. I told you, long ago, that it would be him—that it's always been him—but you refused to listen. You never listen. Even now. I need you hear me for once. Hear what I'm really saying." What I was going to say was going to hurt Jacob terribly, but I wanted him to see the truth of it in my eyes. "I—I don't _want_ you that way. I never have. You're a friend, a brother, but…"

"Bella…" He sounded so devastated, and for a moment I saw a flash of the boy he used to be. My heart clenched.

"Edward's my mate, Jacob."

"Mate? So you're thinking like a bloodsucker now? God!"

I sighed. "Haven't you ever wondered _how_ Edward and I are together?"

"All the time…" He rolled his eyes. "It's abnormal."

"But…but what if it wasn't? What if it was _right? _What if he's right for me?" I had to consider that it Edward mating with one of the few humans who has venom in her blood was not a coincidence, that we were genetically compatible…

"That's just sick. He's a corpse and you are—"

"He's not dead."

"Well, his lack of a heartbeat says otherwise."

"A lack of a heartbeat is as natural for his kind as a heartbeat is for yours."

"You're delusional."

"He's perfect for me, Jake. Please understand—"

"No. I won't understand. See, I'm perfect for you, Bella. Not him. Why won't you listen to _reason?_"

"Because you're being unreasonable. He's my _mate._"

Jacob snorted.

"Think of it as imprinting then. My heart imprinted on Edward long ago and nothing—not distance or time or _distraction_—could change that."

"So I was just a distraction to you?"

I sighed. "In a way, yes. I'm sorry. I used you. I was weak, needy, and I—"

"No, it was more—"

"It wasn't. Not for me. Being around you made it so I didn't think of Edward…the pain of it all, but I wasn't whole. I couldn't be."

"I could have—"

"You couldn't have." Jake opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand and motioned for him to stop. "No, you couldn't, because it wasn't in your power to grant me that wholeness. Only Edward—"

"What's that?" Jacob narrowed his eyes as he stared at my hand.

"What?"

"On your finger."

I traced a finger over my ring, a slight smile passing fleetingly across my lips as I stared down at it and the memories of the night before whispered through my mind.

"It's hideous."

I jerked my hand back. "_Excuse me?_"

"It's like some creepy hand reaching out of nowhere…"

"It's a _fede_. Edward gave it to me."

"What? Your bloodsucker couldn't afford a whole ring?"

"It has two parts," I snapped. "Edward is wearing the other."

"He's wearing women's jewelry?"

"It's tradition…you know what? It's none of your damn business what we do!"

He caught my hand in his and furrowed his brow. "Hey, where's your bracelet?"

I frowned and stared at the ground. "Jacob…"

"What?"

I tugged my hand out of his grasp, reached into my pocket, and pulled out the gift he had given me—the final claim that he had on me. The bracelet was in the brightly embroidered pouch it had been gifted in. I held it out. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I never should have accepted it."

"What! No!"

I pressed it into his hand and he tried to give it back, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I won't hurt Edward by wearing this."

"Your _friends,_" he hissed the word, "can't give you gifts?"

"Not when you give it with something much different than friendship in mind."

His eyes widened and his fist clenched around the pouch. I heard the crunch of wood splintering and winced, knowing that he had cracked the wolf he had so carefully carved.

"What? So you're just going to let that tick suck your life dry? Dictate what you can do? Who you can hang out with?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Because from where I'm standing, you are giving up everything for him…"

"I know I am, but this is _my_ choice."

"He's manipulating you!"

"You're a fine one to talk about manipulation!" I snapped, then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You know, I'm not stupid; I am aware of the sacrifices I'm making. I know the consequences—Charlie, my mom, my friends…"

"Your life…you soul…your humanity…"

There was nothing I could say, so I just nodded.

"It's too much, Bella!"

"Love…it demands sacrifice and even in human relationships, we give up our parents and sometimes the people in our lives as we move on with the person we've chosen…"

"But in human relationships," he spat, "they still see their families. They don't kill themselves to be with the other person…"

I took a deep breath. "I love him. He's it for me. You can't support that—and I understand, Jacob, I do—so…I think…think that it's best if we aren't friends anymore."

"You can't do that!"

Tears filled my eyes and my voice broke as I said, "I thought I could be Switzerland, that I could keep you both in my life, but I now see that it's impossible. It was selfish of me to try. I hurt you and I hurt Edward. I know now that I have to choose a side." I sighed. "Edward proposed to me, and I said yes." I touched the ring on my finger again. "That's what this is. It's an engagement ring, and it belonged to his mother."

"You're marrying him!" His hand ripped through his hair. "No! No, I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me."

"I can and I will," he snarled. "You are mine!" Jake wrapped his hands around my arms and squeezed, lifting me upwards toward his body. My teeth clacked together as he shook me. His eyes were sparking with fury. Red hot fury. "Mine."

"Release her!" Even in anger, Edward's voice was beautiful. "Now."

Jacob blinked, and slowly I saw sanity return to his features. His eyes cleared and he set me back on the ground, unwrapping his fingers from around my arms. I scrambled backward toward the place where Edward had suddenly appeared.

I sighed as he swung me around until I was standing behind him. Relaxing against him, I slipped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his back. The vibrations of the continuous growl rumbling in his throat washed through me. It was strangely comforting.

"Bella has made her choice, Jacob," Edward hissed. "You would do well to respect it."

"Fuck you, leech."

I flinched at Jacob's harsh words, which were so baldly spoken without inflection or emphasis, but Edward just stilled, his growl cut off, tension radiating from every line of his body.

"You are wrong, Jacob. Bella has chosen to be mine."

"She's not thinking clearly."

I stepped out from behind Edward. He reached out and clasped my hand in his own. "I know my own mind, Jacob Black!"

Jacob sucked in a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself, then wrinkled his nose. His eyes swept down my figure, narrowing dangerously as he took in my appearance. I knew what he was seeing—bed hair, rumpled and askew clothing. And I was drenched in Edward's scent.

"Are you screwing this leech, Bella?" He glared down at me, and the heat that radiated from his body seemed to increase in intensity. "My God, look at your face. You are! You're fucking him!"

He turned and stalked away from me, his finger ripping through his hair as he paced back and forth muttering under his breath. "No. No. No! I was supposed to have more time..." He turned to glower at Edward, stepping toward him. "If you'd just stayed away a little longer, I would have made her happy. I'm better for her than you are!"

"No one is better for Bella than I am." Edward stared straight through Jacob as he carefully enunciated each word.

Tears filled my eyes as I heard Edward's declaration. I don't think he had ever truly believed that until now. Finally…

Jacob faced me, the level of hurt in his eyes ripping at my heart. I had done this to him with my selfishness. I had given Jacob hope where he had a right to expect none.

"How could you?" he asked, seething. "It was supposed to be me! Bella…how…?" A cry of pain left Jacob's throat and it rose into the air, a half-human howl of agony and betrayal.

If Jacob truly thought that Edward and I were together in _that_ way, maybe he would give up on me. Maybe he would see me as tainted since he despised vampires so much. If it was clear to him that there was no chance…

I decided to skirt around the issue, to leave the implication there but not confirm nor deny what he was asking. "He's my fiancé…"

"You whore!"

A sharp crack reverberated through the Cullens' yard, echoing from tree to tree, magnifying the piercing violence of the sound. Jacob flew through the air, almost as if in slow motion, his arms windmilling back and he landed with wet thud on the ground shoulders first, the force of the fall jerking his legs toward his chest knees first as he tumbled feet over head. His face impacted with his flying limbs and there was the distinct sound of crunching bone. Blood gushed from his shattered nose.

Oh shit!

Jake lay sprawled and covered in blood and bracken with Edward standing over him with fists clenched before the full impact of Jacob's utterance registered with me. I hadn't seen Edward throw the punch but the aftermath was devastating.

Edward glared down at Jacob, still and otherworldly. Never had I seen a literal and tangible intent to murder come from any individual, excepting James, but I saw it now and from the last person it should. They were just words; they didn't mean anything. They didn't have any power over me.

I had to stop this. I wouldn't let Edward become the monster again, not over this, not for me.

Before I could step forward, Jasper appeared in front of me. He shook his head slowly. "Jazz…stop him."

Jasper shook his head again.

"Please."

"He's in control, Bella. This has been a long time coming, darlin'. Jacob has believed that he could push Edward without consequence because you wouldn't allow him to retaliate when provoked. You need to let him settle this once and for all."

Was this just another way in which Jacob had manipulated us? Had I not allowed Edward to defend me, to defend us before now?

"But…"

"He's right, Bella," Sam said quietly.

I gasped in shock.

Sam was standing beside me with his arms folded over his chest watching Edward and Jacob impassively. "You've chosen Edward?"

"Yes."

He nodded solemnly, still not looking at me. "You knowingly accept the change?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Then let your bloodsucker finish this. You owe Jake that—if nothing else."

My brow furrowed as confusion flowed through me. What did he mean by that? I owed Jake this confrontation with Edward? That didn't make sense.

"What—"

Sam shook his head sharply. "Later."

Edward bent low over Jacob's prone form. His voice was snarling and dangerous, full of hissing menace as he spoke. "Now, you listen me, Jacob. There is a law in my world. A law above blood or treaty or life. It's the law of mates.

"Let me explain it to you in the simplest terms possible so you'll finally understand. Bella is mine. Her love is mine. Her heartbeat is mine. Her blood…is mine. Her smiles, her blushes, her affection, her touch, her body…are mine. She is mine to defend and protect." Edward's smile was absolutely feral. "And protect her I will, mongrel."

Edward knelt beside Jacob and dipped his finger into his blood. His lips twisted in a mockery of a smile as he rubbed the blood between his thumb and forefinger. "This is what happens to people who hurt her…when I'm feeling _generous. _Now apologize."

I don't know how garbled speech could sound belligerent, but somehow Jake's did.

"Know this, Black, it is not _your_ name that she whispers in the dead of night. It is not _you_ that her body longs for. It isn't _your_ touch that she craves. Her eyes don't soften with love for _you._ She does not promise _you_ forever. Those things belong to me, and only to me. It is my right. A mate's right.

"And in keeping with that right, she wears _my_ ring. And she will commit before witnesses our forever, and at a time of our choosing, regardless of treaties or threats of war, I will make her mine for eternity, mutt. The permission of your tribe is irrelevant because we will not be dictated to…by _you_."

Jacob's whole body began to tremble and shake.

Edward shook his head and tsked. "Control, Jacob. Control. It would be such a shame if I had to break something else of yours to prevent you from phasing." His head tilted as if he was contemplating something. "But perhaps that would be a kindness. Your jaw has set wrong. Your nose, too."

"Edward, son, enough."

"No, Carlisle. He doesn't get it yet." Edward glanced at Jacob again. "It's over. My patience is at an end. Come near her again and you will regret it."

Jacob snarled something and Edward laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, but she has made her choice, Jacob, and it's not you. Your friendship with her is over. You don't talk to her, touch her, _kiss her against her will,_" he hissed. "You don't think about her. Don't call, don't text, don't write. If Charlie invites you over, make an excuse not to come. If you see her in town, turn around and go in the other direction. Are we clear?" Edward paused. Suddenly a smile ghosted across his lips. "What if you don't? Oh, Jacob…do you have any idea how vampire venom affects your kind?"

Edward drew his finger through the coagulating blood on Jacob's face and smeared it across the palm of his hand. "Watch." He spit into his palm on top of the blood.

I gasped as the mixture popped audibly and sizzled. Jake's eyes widened with fear when Edward leaned in again.

"Yes." He smiled. "I see that _finally_ you get it. Venom causes your blood to boil in your veins, searing you from the inside out, but that's not all. No, first, it explodes your red blood cells, slowly suffocating you. Then it splits open your veins, spilling the tainted blood throughout your system. Your internal organs combust, liquefying within you, but still the venom travels throughout your body, keeping your brain alive until the moment that every part of your insides becomes mush and bleeds out through every available orifice. You can't imagine how agonizing it is…and slow." He shrugged. "I saw it once. In Siberia back in the 1920s. That creature begged for death."

Edward shook his head in reply to something Jacob had thought. "That's where you are wrong. I could do it, and without breaking the treaty. See, Jacob, I don't have to bite you. It just takes one…small…" he pressed his thumbnail into the vulnerable flesh of Jake's forearm, slicing it open, "cut…and a single drop of venom. Accidents happen so easily, don't you think?"

"You've made your point, son." Carlisle laid a gentling hand on Edward's shoulder and turned to look at our Volturi guests. "Alec, your assistance if you will. I doubt young Jacob here will accept my help any other way."

I glanced back at Carlisle who hovered over Jake's prone and unnaturally still body. What the hell? My God…was this Alec's gift? I remember Edward's whispered words about Alec and Jane. Jane can burn a man where he stands and Alec is the opposite. He can take away all sensation—sight, hearing, touch, and by the look of things, the ability to move.

Carlisle's arm jerked upward at the same moment I heard the crunching sound of bone grinding against bone. Edward's focus shifted to me and I failed to hide my wince.

Marcus approached Edward and Carlisle. For a long moment he stood watching Carlisle work and Edward broke our gaze and joined Marcus in his silent observation.

"The wolf…he won't stop," Marcus said.

Edward sighed, bowing his head. "I know."

"His connection to your mate is one-sided, but odd…strong…unnatural. I've never encountered anything like it. You should have killed him."

Edward turned to stare at me again, as if he was trying to convey some hidden message. "I couldn't."

Marcus's stance shifted and he frowned in my direction. "'We often give our enemies the means for our own destruction…'"

Edward frowned. "You're quoting Aesop?"

"Isabella is your greatest strength, but she is also your greatest weakness. I hope you know what you're doing… letting him live."

Edward sighed and glanced at me again, holding my gaze. "So do I."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SURPRISE! Happy Holidays, dear readers. I appreciate you and your support so much. You've blown me away. Seriously. I figured you wouldn't mind an early chapter as a present. :)**

**.**

**So...do you think this will be the last we see of Mr. I-Can't-Understand-The-Words-That-Are-Coming-Out-Of-Your-Mouth? Yeah, me either. *wink***

**.  
><strong>

**BTW: I'm on Twitter if you want to hang out. :) I'm u2shay there, too.**

**.**

**As always, thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Eight (07/04/12)  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My beta is extremely busy at the moment, so in order to give her a bit of a break, this is unbeta'ed. Any mistakes are honest ones! :)**

**.  
><strong>

**When you last left the story:  
><strong>

Edward and Bella have finally come to an understanding and she's accepted his proposal. Things are definitely looking "up" when the Volturi crash the party-the pricks. Marcus reveals that he once had a human mate and he has come to Forks to capture Victoria in the hopes that her knowledge of Stefan will enable him to save her. In the meantime, Edward and Bella prepare for the fight with Victoria and her newborns and Jake arrives just in time to wreck the day. Edward is finally given the chance to kick Jake's ass, but Marcus sees a connection to Bella that only Jake feels and that does not bode well for the future.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jane stood by the window, her bloody gaze focused on the lone figure that stood just inside the edge of the forest. Demetri. His back was turned to her and the wind tousled his rusty brown hair, each wave lifting and fluttering in the breeze. She didn't move, didn't make a sound. It was almost as if she didn't know I was there.

I turned to leave the library, not wanting to intrude on her solitude, and quite honestly a bit freaked out to be alone with this strange child-woman who had the power to bring a man to his knees. Also, I was pretty sure Edward would panic in some kind of over the top way if he found me alone with her.

Her chiming, almost child-like voice stopped me. "You are very lucky, you know."

I stilled in the open doorway, my hand resting lightly on the smooth frame. I could feel her staring at me. Goosebumps rose on my skin and an electric sensation flowed from head to toe, pulsing, angry, stinging.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

There was silence for a moment. Like she was waiting for something. It was then that I realized that my back was still turned to her. Somehow I sensed that this offended her.

Gathering my courage, pulling from that deep well of defiance that had served me so well in the past, I faced her. Her eyes widened when they met mine, but the shock was quickly replaced with something else. Approval. It had probably been before her transformation the last time someone had looked her in the eye.

Slowly, she smiled, and it changed her, made her lighter and almost…personable.

"He admires your foolhardiness."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mate."

My lips twitched. "He likes surprises." Maybe that was why he was always trying to give me the gift of the unexpected. He was paying me back…or it was just the way he expressed love? Perhaps a bit of both.

"How is it that you are with him? Are you not afraid?" Her question was posed softly, with true curiosity. For her fierce reputation, she was gentle now, genuinely interested.

"I'm not afraid of him. I never have been. He's…" I licked my lips. How did I express to this vampire, this untamed creature feared the world over, what Edward was to me?

"I understand." And somehow, I believed she did.

Her body seemed to gravitate to the window again, almost as if she was powerless to stop the movement. She touched the glass, tracing the outline of his figure. I was struck by the picture. Was this her life? Always on the inside looking out? Desiring but never obtaining what she needed? Was her entire life a prison? Suddenly, I felt sorry for her. It was a hard thing to find compassion for one who had tortured the love of your existence so mercilessly, but I doubted that she enjoyed her master's bidding. Perhaps there was a part of her that wanted more.

"Your scent is a torment to him, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Yet…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "Never mind."

"What?"

"It's not fair," she whispered.

Almost angrily she brushed the haze of fog from the window pane, removing the traced outline that she had drawn there just moments before.

"You love him."

Jane sighed, her stillness accentuating her otherworldliness. "It's impossible."

I glanced out the window, following Jane's line of sight, looking for Edward. He was standing over the spot where he had challenged Jacob, unmoving, having dropped all human pretenses as he listened to Sam. I didn't know what they were discussing, but they had been at it for a while.

"Demetri loves you, too."

Jane blinked in that strange dry way that Esme did when she cried.

I stepped toward her. "Hey…"

She stepped back rapidly with a hiss.

I stilled instantly and saw Edward's head snap up. I held my hand slightly out in front of me and silently pleaded with him to stay where he was.

"It's useless."

"Why?"

"Why? I can't even look at him without hurting him! And my brother—he would kill him. Why would he risk his life to be with someone like me?"

"Why would I risk mine to be with Edward? Why would he suffer the torment of my presence when he doesn't have to? Love can overcome pain. It can overcome the greatest of differences."

"Marcus changed him for me." She turned to gaze out again. "Two hundred years ago. " A soft smile touched her lips. "He was a brilliant swordsman. Can you see it in him? The way he moves, such grace, such strength, such beauty. Eleazar saw something in him. Demetri could anticipate his opponent's moves, almost as if he knew what they were going to do before they did. The Masters said the gift was small, but Aro thought perhaps it would be worth development. Caius…he was unimpressed. He saw nothing of worth in the human." There was such bitterness in her tone. "But Marcus…he just glanced at me briefly and nodded. He could see what I was feeling. There is no hiding such things from him."

"So for two hundred years…"

"I rejected him. It was for the best…"

"And you gave him no say?" I asked.

"Why would I? I was protecting him… I always protect him."

"Edward left me once, for my own good. It didn't work out too well for either of us."

She frowned. "You think I should give Demetri"—her voice broke as she uttered his name—"a choice?"

"I do."

Her frown flattened into a straight line and she shook her head, the depth of sadness flowing from her eyes piercing me. "I would spare him any pain," she whispered.

"Can you turn it off?"

"No," she whispered.

"Can Renata block you?"

"Like you do, you mean? Not consistently. Her power is formidable but weak. You saw how easily your coven broke her."

"Do you feel it? When I block you, I mean."

Her lips twisted slightly. "Yes. It's like water flowing around a boulder."

"Like an obstruction?"

"Yes and no. You repel the waves of energy."

"But you can focus them? That's why you stared at me so hard that…well, that last time?"

"I tried, but…" She shrugged.

"So you do have some control."

"You misunderstand. It flows from me constantly to whomever I concentrate on."

"Yes, but it's according to your focus, right?" I swallowed. "I think you can control it…or at the very least redirect it. Maybe you just need to practice—"

She growled, her strange amber eyes narrowing. "You think I haven't tried? That I haven't done _everything_?" Her voice was growing louder and I was backing away from her—slowly. "You think that in my four hundred years that I haven't…" Spittle flew from her mouth as she hissed. "It just gets worse. My _gift_"—she spat the word contemptuously—"it increases in strength every passing year. I can't even look at someone now. And you want me to _try again_?"

"Jane…" Edward shoved me behind his back. The line of his shoulders was tense, quivering with the barely suppressed need to defend. By the way he spoke, I guessed his jaw was clenched—probably holding back a growl. A sure sign of his anger.

Wave after wave of energy pulsed from Jane and Edward hissed, dropping to his knees. I stepped in front of him, ignoring his snarled protests. As I placed myself between Edward and Jane, I could only hope that her boulder analogy was right. I felt her power wash over me—stinging, angry bees of rage. The crimson in her eyes expanded, built. My hair whipped past my face and at first I thought it was a physical manifestation of her gift until I saw Demetri step between us.

Sheer force of will kept him on his feet. Demetri gritted his teeth and there was a continual hiss emanating from between his lips. He had gripped Jane's frail shoulders, but he held her gaze, absorbed her fury. His legs collapsed, but still he clung to her.

"Janie," he whispered.

"No, no, no," she moaned, her hands ripping at her hair. Her eyes fell closed, but still the energy radiated out from her.

"Step aside." It was Alec who spoke.

Demetri shook his head and Alec growled.

"Stubborn bastard!" Alec shoved Demetri free, and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sh, sh, sh...Sister, I'm here. Look at me." Alec held Jane's head tilted up to his and his forehead rested against her own.

Jane whimpered. "Can't," she gasped.

"You can."

"N-no...too much."

"Trust me."

Jane's eyelids flickered.

"That's it. Come on. That's a girl. Good."

Where Jane was a supernova, Alec was a black hole. He absorbed her bursts of energy without a flicker of movement, without expression—his concentration wholly focused on his sister. Edward swept me from the room as Jane collapsed into Alec's arms.

"Just what the _fu—_" Edward shook his head, "…hell, did you think you were doing?" He slammed his hand into the wall beside my head and plaster rained down around us. "Damn it, Bella…" Angrily he drew back and tugged at his hair. "Jesus…"

"Hey, I'm okay." I cupped his cheek and a quiver rocked his unmovable skin.

"Do you have any idea…? Bella, she could've—"

"But she didn't…"

"And you stepped between us. Don't ever do that! I protect you, not the other way around."

"Bullshit! Equal partners, remember? Besides, she can't hurt me."

His black eyes flashed furiously. "You have no idea how badly she could've hurt you."

"You know what I mean," I mumbled.

We were interrupted by Alec striding from the library with his sister cradled in his arms. She rested limply against his chest, eyes closed, deathly still. "Damn foolish—"

Demetri appeared in front of Alec and stood his ground in the face of the furious snarl that Alec released. "Please."

"Now is not the time for this."

"She's my mate. Let me care for her."

"You are weak. And pathetic. Not at all what she needs," Alec hissed.

"Nevertheless, I am hers. Please."

Alec narrowed his eyes and his lip curled just slightly. "Get out of my way before I end you."

"Alec, respect the bond between them," Marcus said.

Alec sighed. "She needs blood."

Carlisle nodded and glanced toward the doorway. "Jasper, Emmett…"

"No, she needs human blood." Demetri's entire body relaxed as he hefted Jane's limp form against his chest. His eyes fell closed for the briefest of moments.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible…"

"Then my venom will have to suffice. We will need privacy, and she will need to rest."

"Of course. This way." Carlisle motioned toward the stairs.

Alec rounded and hissed the moment Demetri and his sister disappeared from sight. "Why? Why encourage him in this…foolishness, Master Marcus?"

"Perhaps he is the only one who can save her, lad."

"And if he fails? You know what will happen."

"I know."

"Even the control she has is wearing away. She's destroying herself and everyone around her. If not for your interference, Caius would have had her ended already. I can help her, but Demetri just upsets her further."

"Perhaps, my boy, what she needs most is the both of you working together on her behalf."

"Damn it all, he'll be her end."

"Possibly, but what has she to lose?"

Alec sighed. "She deserves more. Happiness. The past, her change… It eats away at her, and no matter what I do…"

"She feels things deeply." Everyone turned in Jasper's direction. He was frowning. "There is great anger in her and it's her downfall and her weapon."

"Can we help her, Jasper?" I asked.

Leaving my question unanswered, Jasper addressed Marcus boldly, his gaze unwavering. "To heal her would mean destroying the present manifestation of her gift. She would be of no more use to the Volturi."

A slight frown tugged the corner of Marcus's mouth downward. Fleeting expressions of sadness juxtaposed with joy flitted across his melancholy features. Finally he nodded. "Do what you can."

"Damn, little sister," Emmett breathed, "I thought she was going to go _Carrie_ on us all."

Edward growled.

Emmett grinned and shrugged. "What?"

"Jeez, Em, shut up," I hissed. Edward was already on edge. I could feel his lack of control quivering through him in wave after wave of deep shudders. The muscles of his shoulders twitched under my hands and his eyes were an eclipsing pitch—irises indistinguishable from his pupils.

Edward pulled me into his body. His arms almost uncomfortably tight. I shivered as he pressed his face into my neck, the cool rush of his breath whispering over my skin as he breathed me in over and over. He turned from the crowded hallway, clutching me to his body but suddenly stopped. His growl was back, deepening, ferocious.

"Go hunt, Edward." It was Carlisle.

Edward's resistance was as palpable as his loss of control. I stroked my hand over his hair and whispered to him. "Listen to Carlisle, baby."

He shook his head. "No."

I sensed something in Edward. A need, a desire—deeper than blood. It had always been there, underlying his control. A need to dominate, to assert himself as a mate. How many times had he tried to hide his loss of civility under the guise of barely leashed humanity? I remembered the desperate edges to his kisses after he first sensed Victoria's minion in my room. The possessiveness of his touch in Volterra. His need for connection whenever our bond was threatened. So many stolen moments at school—behind the gym, in the janitor's closet, quiet moments in his car during lunch.

And now, I sensed that same draw, that same need in him, yet it was deeper, strong, more possessive than before.

"Edward—" Carlisle began.

"It's all right, Carlisle," I whispered. The last thing Edward needed was to be parted from me right now.

I brushed my fingers down Edward's cheek. "Let's get out of here."

I felt the strange heat of his touch, his cool breath panting across my skin, his hands …oh God, his hands. Under my top, on my skin. Heat, fire, scorching. Ice, bitter, biting. His blazing touch made me quiver. I melted in his glacial embrace.

He slammed me up against the wall the same moment the door of the library banged closed behind us. When did we move from the hallway, away from the prying eyes of his family? But I cannot think. His lips were on mine and I reveled in his possession.

More. Always, I wanted more.

I didn't realize I was whispering the words against his mouth until I felt the fabric of my top shred under his questing fingers. It soundlessly dissolved into strips of colored confetti at my feet and his shirt quickly followed. I gasped at the slide of his chest against mine as he tugged at the uncooperative snap of my jeans. When the hell did a simple buttonhole become a chastity device? He growled again. It inundated my quivering flesh, sinking deep, infecting me.

My body was throbbing, centered low. _Need. _How callously I had used that term. I _need_ to go to the store. I _need_ that pair of shoes. I _need_ a haircut. But how can that compare to _this?_

_Oh hell…_ His mouth again. That sinful freaking mouth. _Does he know what it does to me?_ But then how could he not?

I heard a moan, wanton, breathy. Shit, was that me?

He was saying something, groaning it as he ground his lips into mine. "Let me in," he gasped and I understood he was asking for more than a simple kiss.

His tongue trespassed my lips and his fingers were wound through my hair. He pulled, angling my head to the side as he deepened the kiss beyond anything I had felt from him before.

The closure of my jeans burst under his forcefully insistent tugging and the zipper parted, sliding down with a raspy hiss that jolted me from my pleasure induced haze.

I jerked in his arms, but already his hand, oddly softer than a woman yet harder than any man, was gliding lower, silken marble against the pale mound of my abdomen.

My lips throbbed as he pulled back and stared, eyes dark, black, alive and soulless in that second as the tips of his fingers traced the seam of my panties.

Which ones? _Shit, not the penguins…please!_

"Ed—" I panted.

"Beautiful…"

My eyes widened. He was watching me. He _wanted_ to watch me. A blush crept up my cheeks, the heat of it filling my face.

One finger, just one, crossed the barrier of cloth and youthful innocence and brushed against me _there._

The sound that left my mouth was inhuman, keening. My body was begging for something beyond my consent. This wasn't right. He would regret it. Edward would want rules, the blessing of society. Eternity was a long time to live with doing things _wrong_.

"Baby…Edward…"

"Want to make you come," he whispered.

I squeezed my eyes closed. No. No. Not now. But…I wanted it. I wanted him.

"Stop, baby. Stop."

He froze. Blinked. His mouth worked soundlessly, jaw clenching, then the passion cleared from his face. Instantly loathing filled him. I could see it in the stiff line of his body. Feel it in the way he jerked his hand back and pushed away from me with a suddenness that left me bereft, strangely cold, and awash in a shame that I had never felt when he had held me.

He was on the other side of the library with his hands in his hair before I collapsed to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, hoping to hide the nakedness of my breasts from his gutted gaze. When had he stripped away my bra?

Regret. It emanated from him, a colossal tower of recriminations and humiliation.

"Bella, God, I'm…You're—"

I held my hand up and shook my head. Each inhale was a struggle, shaky.

He sank to the floor, his position mimicking mine, and he was cursing softly under his breath.

Damn it. This was the last thing we needed. Edward's self-loathing and doubt in me. Undoubtedly he was thinking that he had forced me in some way. That I hadn't wanted it just as much as he had. I had to fix this.

"Edward…"

He turned his face away and refused to look at me. "I-I— Damn it!" His hands were in his hair again.

I crawled to him, pausing only to pick up his discarded shirt, which was still intact, and shrug it on. I stopped beside him and leaned my head against his slumped shoulder, not touching him in any other way.

"I didn't want you to regret it," I whispered. "I wanted you. I still do. But I knew you'd hate yourself for it…"

"Did I hurt you?" There was fear in his tone. "I was rough, too rough."

"I'm fine, baby."

Edward's hand was hanging between us. He scratched the carpet, his nails scraping against the fibers repetitively. Hesitantly I walked my fingers in his direction, letting just the tips brush against his. My touch was tentative, testing, ready to pull back if given the slightest provocation.

"Don't."

"Edward…"

He sighed. "There's blood on my hands."

I glanced at his hand. It was clenched into a fist, but I could just make out a smear of red in the juncture between his thumb and his palm. Jacob's blood. The silence stretched out before us as I stared. His hands, so passionate and loving, yet so strong and almost cruel with Jake.

I swallowed back my gorge and traced my fingers over the sharp lines of his fisted knuckles.

"Bella…"

"There's blood on my hands, too. You just can't see it," I whispered. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't deserve this release. My weakness had brought us to this. "Don't pull away from me. Not now."

Slowly, Edward's fist loosened and his fingers relaxed. Tension still radiated from him, but somehow I understood that he would allow me to come close to him once again. Just a simple touch, a plea, and his walls crumbled.

He was inhumanly still, stone under my touch, and just as he had been in the meadow so long before, Edward let me explore him. His exhale was almost relieved as my explorations became bolder.

We sat silently, time seemingly honoring our choice to exist outside of it. It slowed, matching our lazy cadence, and prevented the world from intruding.

"Are you angry with me?" The words were pained, whispered. "About Jacob, I mean."

I turned toward Edward. Though he was right beside me, he seemed so far away, too far away, his demeanor hesitant.

What was I supposed to say to that? Was I? Was I angry with him?

I didn't think I was but…

The look in Jacob's eyes before he phased and disappeared into the surrounding forest haunted me. There was pain there but there was something else. Something that scared me to the depths of my being. Cold hatred. And I feared what that could mean.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself."

Edward's touch was tentative, just a fleeting graze across my cheek. I waited for him to touch me again, but his hand fell to his side and hung there loosely, like he didn't know what else to do. Did he really expect me to reject him? Send him away?

My heart thudded hollowly in my chest as I realized he did. Edward had always been waiting for that day.

I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest as a shuddering breath left me. He sighed and pulled me into his embrace. My fingers twisted into the back of his shirt as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again.

"No, this is my fault."

My hands tightened around his waist as he tried to push me back.

"Look at me, love." He brushed his thumbs over my eyelids, brushing away the constant welling of tears. "This isn't your fault."

"Choice hurts."

He furrowed his brow.

I glanced away, blinking back those damnable tears again. "It hurts. For every yes, there is a no. The flipside of the coin I guess. I thought that I could placate everyone, but…"

"He bruised you."

I wondered at the abrupt shift in conversation. For so long Edward had pushed me to consider my options and the cost of my choices, but now… "What?"

"Jacob. He hurt you when he grabbed you. I can smell the blood welling under your skin." His touch breezed over my bicep.

Frowning, I glanced down at my cloth covered arms. I could feel a faint throbbing there. Part of me wanted to discount the bruising, wanted to assure Edward that it wasn't a big deal, but I knew that would make things worse. It was the coward's way, but avoidance just seemed better. So I said nothing.

"I wish I could say I was sorry about Jacob, but I'm not," he whispered.

"I know."

"He deserved it."

I swallowed hard. It was time to cut the last vestige of my loyalty to Jake. I nodded. "He did."

"I wanted to kill him."

Words left me. Would he do it eventually? Would Jake die at Edward's hands if he couldn't let me go? That possibility was inconceivable, but it constantly drifted through my mind, violating my conscience with the possibilities.

"Bella?"

"Will you kill him if he continues?"

"Yes."

So coldly and plainly stated. Why couldn't he have lied to me? A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Why can't he let me go?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He glanced down at me, such pain and fear in his gaze. Finally, he blew out a deep breath. "Because he believes that he's imprinted on you."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Peeks out from around the corner... Hi! Long time, no see! I could give a long winded explanation for why it's taken so long to update, but heck, I'm sure your more interested in the story. :) Let's just say that real life is a bear. **

**.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to all who contacted me about the story and showed their support. I'm sorry that it's been SO incredibly long since I've updated. Fingers crossed real life will cooperate with my muse in the future. :)**

**.**

**As always, thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Nine (08/12/12)  
><strong>

**by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My beta is extremely busy at the moment, so in order to give her a bit of a break, this is unbeta'ed. Any mistakes are honest ones! :)**

**.  
><strong>

**When you last left the story:  
><strong>

Edward and Bella had finally come to an understanding and she'd accepted his proposal. Things were definitely looking "up" when the Volturi crashed the party (the pricks). Marcus revealed that he once had a human mate and he has come to Forks to capture Victoria in the hopes that her knowledge of Stefan will enable him to save her. In the meantime, Edward and Bella prepared for the fight with Victoria and her newborns and Jake arrived just in time to wreck the day. Edward was finally given the chance to kick Jake's ass, but Marcus saw a connection to Bella that only Jake feels and it does not bode well for the future.

Last chapter, Bella shared tea & crumpets with our Miss Personality winner, Jane, and by "tea & crumpets", I mean that, in typical Bella fashion, she pissed off a dangerous vampire and Jane lost her shit and almost went "Carrie" on everyone. Edward was understandably upset and this led to some hot almost-sexing before Bella put a stop to it all (really, what was she thinking?!). As they are wont to do in this story, Edward and Bella had cuddled up to discuss things when Edward dropped a major bombshell and told Bella that Jake thinks he imprinted on her...**  
><strong>

Now...on to the aftermath...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hey." I stood in the doorway between Edward's room and the bathroom biting my lip and digging my toes into the crevice that marked the threshold between the tile and the thick pile carpet.

Edward glanced over his shoulder and stilled. He was in front of the large picture windows on the far side of his room and was staring out. I didn't expect him to be in here. He had disappeared after our argument.

Edward watched me warily, an unnatural stillness about him which revealed his nervousness. Finally he replied, "Hey."

We hadn't parted on the best of terms after his…_revelation_ about Jacob. I winced as I remembered the way I had accused him of hiding Jacob's feelings from me. He hadn't been. Of course he hadn't been. I had just been so angry and out of sorts and there was no outlet for it. I could still feel it simmering within me—that complete sense of helplessness. I'd had enough decisions made for me to last ten lifetimes. And now this. A line had been put before me and it wasn't one I would cross—not even to prevent my friend pain. And I was afraid of what the consequences would be.

"Are you angry with me? About Jacob I mean."

I shook my head. "No."

He glanced down at his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I…overreacted. You were just being honest with me and I freaked out on you and I shouldn't've. It wasn't your fault. I mean, Jake's delusional, obviously. God, I can't believe I—I—" Damn it, I could feel the tears building in my eyes and my throat was closing up. "And Alice…think she's avoiding me… and Rose, too, and have you seen Esme's kitchen…?" Shit, I was babbling. "Everything is just a freaking mess and I just keep screwing everything up and you and…and…and…"

"Shhh…" Edward pulled me close and tangled his hand in my shower-dampened hair.

"I hate fighting with you," I said with a whimper.

Edward ghosted his lips over my temple. "Me, too."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have shut you out like that. I was just…"

"I know. I shouldn't have sprung it on you."

"You know it won't make a difference, right? I mean even if he…he…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know," Edward said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I…I just can't." I was still feeling too raw to discuss Jacob. We would be meeting Sam soon enough. I would get my answers then. Right now, I just needed Edward to help me forget. I relaxed in his embrace as he stroked his thumbs up and down the line of my neck. "Hold me," I whispered.

"I am holding you."

"Hold me closer. I—I—"

Edward wrapped me up tight, picking me up, holding me close. I hooked my legs over his hips and locked my ankles. At that moment I didn't care that I was fresh from the shower and only wearing his shirt. I didn't think of the impropriety of it or even feel any embarrassment. I just needed him close. He murmured words of comfort and assurances of his love as I sobbed into his neck.

I protested weakly when he sat on the bed, and I felt the soft cushion of the mattress give under my knees. Using all the strength I possessed, I clung to his neck.

"Shhh, love, just getting comfortable."

"I'm sorry," I said, gasping. It felt like everything was suddenly spiraling out of control. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay, Bella. You're okay. We're okay."

I nodded against his neck. I didn't know what else to do. My mind was racing with thoughts of Edward and Jacob and the Volturi and the Romanians and Victoria and…

"Just feel me, love. Feel me and stay with me." He was stroking his hands over me slowly, calmingly.

Was I having a panic attack? Was this what this was?

As if reading my mind, he said, "You're just feeling overwhelmed. It's okay. It's okay."

My chest started to burn. Why couldn't I catch my breath? It was like when Edward had left but it wasn't.

"Slow breaths. Come on. Slow breaths."

I struggled to release the air in my lungs and draw another one. It felt like I was dying.

He picked up my hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel me, Bella." Edward sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. "Now you."

I tried, but the air just wheezed in and out of me. Black dots shimmered on the peripheral of my vision and my mouth moved soundlessly. I glanced at Edward in desperation, begging him to help me.

When he twisted one hand in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head back, I was able to draw in a slight breath. His golden eyes bored down into mine and I recognized immediately what he was trying to do—dazzle me out of my senses so that the natural processes of my body would take over—but it didn't work.

With a growl, he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against mine. He inhaled deeply through his nose then forced a steady stream of air into my constricted lungs. The coolness burned, but they expanded and the heavy spice that was him permeated my mouth and throat. Reflexively I sucked at his breath, finishing what he had started. I swayed in his embrace as I exhaled then I inhaled his breath again and again and again.

I was desperate, needful, hungry, pulling at his lips, sucking at the fount of his mouth. He was life to me, more than breath, instead an essence that spilled from my lungs and rushed through every vein and capillary in my body and inundated me with him in a way that felt almost spiritual. I drank of him deeply.

A new savor exploded in my mouth and overwhelmed my senses. Almost like cinnamon, spicy and hot yet icy and strangely sweet. I moaned and followed it. What was that? I needed it. Every instinct in me screamed for it. A moan, a half-snarl half-desperate plea rose from deep within me and I tilted my head and opened my lips wider. My fingers twisted in Edward's hair as I clung to him. I licked at his lips and tried to kiss him, but Edward pushed me away.

I growled and narrowed my eyes. No…no.

"Bella…"

I leaned in again, but his hands held me at a distance.

"Bella…"

I focused on his lips. I needed…I needed…what? I blinked. What the hell?

Edward swallowed hard and I realized what was happening. His mouth had flooded with venom. Slowly, he reached up and brushed his thumb over my lip. The slight pressure stung.

"There was blood. You cut your lip on my teeth." He swallowed again and winced.

"O….o…oh!" I licked across my lips and almost groaned at the taste of him there.

"Are you all right? Any burning?"

I shook my head. No burning, but my body was tingling from head to foot. It was as if I was humming, my body singing to some secret song. "I'm okay. And you?"

"Fine, love. Perfectly in control."

Like I had doubted that.

Edward tentatively pulled me close again and I shuddered at the feeling of his nearness. "You cold?" he asked.

"No."

"You're trembling."

I forced my body to relax into his embrace, willing the shaking away. "Well, you're quite sexy, Mr. Cullen. You've been known to have that effect on a girl."

I rolled my eyes when he yanked a corner of the quilt up and tucked it around me.

"Really, Edward, I'm—"

"Humor me."

.

~oOo~

.

We were lying snuggled on Edward's bed, him lightly stroking the skin of my hip and me surreptitiously breathing him in, hoping to regain the electric sensation from before.

"So what were you doing earlier? You know, after…"

"Checking up on Demetri and Jane and talking to Jasper a little."

I leaned up on my elbow and brushed back a wayward piece of hair that had fallen over Edward's brow. "How is she?"

"Resting. Demetri, too. He's weak—gave her too much of his venom. He needs to hunt again, but he refuses to leave her side. Carlisle offered him some of the human blood we have on hand, but Demetri refuses it. Says his Jane needs it more."

"Wait. You have human blood here? But why?"

Edward stared at me for a long moment, like I was missing something.

I gasped softly. "For me? You keep blood here for me?"

"Yes."

I frowned. "And what else do you keep for me in this house of horrors?" He looked sheepish. "What? Seriously? There's more?"

"Assortments of bandages and sutures and medications and um, some refrigerated vials of my venom. You know, in case of a life-or-death emergency."

"Jeez." I wanted to tell him that such measures weren't necessary, I wasn't that much of a klutz, but I figured it would fall on deaf ears. "Overprotective vampire much?"

He grinned and folded an arm behind his head. It was a casual move that spoke of a comfort and confidence that Edward had never shown around me before. It was such a small thing, but it invoked an emotion that burned the back of my throat and caused me to blink back a rush of tears.

Unable to stop myself, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled back to stare down at him. "I love you."

The playful expression in his eyes turned serious and he leaned up on his elbow and snaked an arm around me and pulled me close with the slight pressure of his hand against the back of my neck. When my lips hovered over his, he whispered, "I love you, too, Bella. Forever."

"Forever," I echoed and then pressed my lips against his again, ever mindful of my slightly swollen and stinging lip.

I gasped and giggled when he suddenly flipped me over and ran his nose up my neck. He blew an icy blast against my skin and then traced his fingers over the residual goose bumps. There was a part of me that thought he particularly enjoyed that reaction. It fascinated him for some odd reason.

"You know," he began with a gleam in his eyes, "you washed my scent away." Then he walked his fingers down the placket of the shirt—his shirt—that I was wearing, taking a moment to finger each button on the way down. "Well, not completely."

I burrowed closer into him. "I shower when I'm upset."

"I know."

"Maybe…um…you could mark me again?"

I felt his cheek lift in what was most likely the beginnings of a grin. "Such a chore, Miss Swan, but if I must…"

I shrugged and glanced away. There was a small smile dancing across my lips as I said, "Well, sir, if you'd like to shirk your duties as my mate…"

"Silence, confounding woman." He shifted over me in a move so quick it left me blinking. Situating himself between my legs, he slowly stroked his hands up my calves, and I reflexively bent my knees. He stared down at me with a smirk on his face, but his eyes were a glittering coal. "My lady, I intend to dedicate myself to this task most thoroughly, I assure you."

I sucked in a sharp breath as he kneeled between my thighs and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. He parted it until each flap curved around the mound of each of my breasts and the rest pooled on each side of my ribcage, exposing the soft curve of my belly and sternum to his ravenous gaze.

With what could only be torturous intent, he slowly leaned in and kissed his way up one side of my neck and down the other. He took his time, swirling his tongue into the hollow of my throat and bathing me in his intoxicating breath. When he traced his fingers down my breastbone, I arched into his touch, helpless to do otherwise. Down, down, down, he went. My belly quivered as he circled the slight indention of my bellybutton and finally fingered the lacey trim of my underwear.

After the incident earlier, I had changed them to something way sexier. I suspected that it was Alice who had gifted the white lace hipsters, but I wasn't complaining. My heart about jumped out of my chest when Edward kissed the low rise of my stomach.

Gah! My skin leaped under his mouth and I swear my thighs quivered.

He inhaled, obviously pulling the scent of my sex deep into his lungs, and he used his thumbs to caress the skin in the junction between my hips and my thighs. I stopped breathing entirely when he brushed them deeper into the shadowed valley between my legs.

Oh God, oh God, oh God…

Slowly, with agonizing patience, he traced the seam of my panties. From front to back, a burning tantalizing touch that left me throbbing and unfulfilled. I cried out in shock when his hands suddenly slid under the edge of my hipsters and he cradled my ass in his large yet finely-boned hands. He lifted me into his body and ground his pelvis into mine.

I saw stars. Literally. "Edward! Fuck!"

My eyes grew wide and I clamped my hand over my mouth. He stopped and smirked, the bastard. "Uncover your mouth, beautiful girl." He leaned in and nuzzled my shirt away from my breast and blew gently across the peaked nipple. "Let me hear you."

I shook my head and he growled at me, his eyes narrowing. "I could make you…"

There was something about the glimmer in his eyes that told me he would enjoy every moment of that, too. Slowly, I let my hands fall to my sides.

His gaze dropped to my exposed breast and he hovered over it for a long moment, until the anticipation of his touch, his breath, his mouth had me trembling in his embrace. His black eyes flickered upward briefly and then back down. "Hold very still."

Heat. Cold. Molten ice sank through my chest as his tongue laved over my nipple. I moaned and bucked against him. He pulled back with a hiss. "Still!"

Tension radiated from him and into me. It wasn't until then, until I really looked at him, that I saw how much all this was testing his control. With a sigh, he shifted his position, pulling me into his lap and cradling my face in his hands. He pressed gentle kisses against my temples, cheeks, nose, and finally my mouth. "Sorry…it's too soon. I thought maybe…" He buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Damn it. I want—I want to be…"

"Hush," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair in soothing patterns. "Hush. We'll get there. Practice, remember?"

He nodded. "Everything about you overwhelms me. You smell so good…"

My cheeks burned as his words registered, and the heat crawled down my neck and chest.

He pulled back and brushed his fingers across my flushed cheek. "Feel so good."

I glanced down, picking a button to stare at rather than getting lost in his steadfast gaze.

He bumped a finger under my chin and I raised my eyes to meet his again. "And you taste so good. Absolutely intoxicating."

My blush intensified.

"I hate that we have to jump through all these hoops but, love, I can't just—no matter how much I want it. When I say we need to practice, I mean it and not just in cursory ways. I have to experience and learn to control myself through _your _pleasure and not just mine."

"And you want that?" I gulped. "My pleasure, I mean."

"Desperately."

Edward was rubbing his fingers over the pulse points in my wrists. Now that I thought about it, I realized that he did that sort of thing all the time.

"So you think about that? About me…_that_ way?"

Edward never broke our gaze. "Yes."

"Do you like…fantasize about it?" Like I did with him? I knew my face was burning for what felt like the millionth time since we began this conversation, but for so long I'd thought that Edward didn't want me the way I wanted him, so…

One of his cheeks lifted and a half-smile tilted his lips to the side. It was somewhat rueful, but he answered me honestly. "You have no idea, my love."

"I think about you that way, too." There was nothing else I could say. I beat back the feelings of shame and embarrassment. I wanted to experience all the things Edward wanted and more. I wanted to experience his touch, not the fantasy of it. We had been so close earlier. Had I made a mistake? "I shouldn't have stopped you in the library," I said.

He shook his head. "No. You did the right thing. I was out of control. You recognized it and stopped me. Actually, knowing you did that makes me feel better about all this."

"So…practice?"

"Practice. But first…"

I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to finish. "First?"

"First I finish marking you."

.

~oOo~

.

I was sitting between Edward's splayed legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his hands were idly stroking my belly. He sighed into my neck and I tilted it to the side, enjoying the rippling feel of his breath against my skin.

My whole body was tingling again, and I shuddered as I recalled each stroke of his hands and tongue. I could get used to this marking business.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

His hum shot straight through me and deep into my chest. God, how did his voice resonate through me like that?

"I had a question about the marking."

"Sure."

"Well, I noticed that you seem to spend a lot of time over my pulse points—touching them, breathing on them and such…and now that I think of it, you've been doing that pretty much since the beginning. Is there are particular reason?"

There was a hint of humor in his laugh. It was unexpected and a nice respite from his typical self-depreciative chuckles. "Guess the secret is out now." His fingers twitched under mine and he wove our fingers together. Over and under in alternating patterns until he slid them free and started again. It was comforting, different. Was he nervous?

"I told you it was something commonly done between mates, but not why," he began. "It has to do with the combination of scents. It's soothing."

I thought of Alice and the way she was always perched in Jasper's lap. The way her fingers were in constant motion, over his hair, his face, the skin of his arm. Often he had his face buried in her hair. Many a detention had been born of it, too. Unbecoming public affection. I realized now he was breathing her in, protecting the human population around them by filtering their all-to-desirable aroma through the perfume of his mate.

But my scent was a torment, not a comfort. "It really is all about scent with vampires, isn't it?"

His eyebrow winged upward for a few seconds and then he smiled. "Yes. It's how we find our food, our mates. It's peace and agony."

"And my scent is—"

"Yes," he snapped. "Alone your scent is overwhelming, but…"

"But?"

"But my scent makes yours bearable."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." It was then that he pushed my hair from between us and tucked it behind my ear, his caress lingering against my neck.

This was the reason he was constantly breathing on me and coasting his lips up my neck. He was covering my pulse points with his scent. It was the only damn way he could keep me alive. Truly there was no middle ground between us. Mate or death. Love or destruction. Yet always I was his.

"What do we smell like together?"

"Heaven."

I smiled.

"And hell."

"Oh…" I whispered.

"You misunderstand me. The combination of our scents makes it easier for me, but your undiluted scent lingers around you. In your home, your car. That's why it was imperative for me to be the places you were, to mark them."

"To lessen the impact?"

"Yes. You must have noticed that I hardly leave your side."

"Thought that was a vampire thing." I smirked.

"It is, brat." He fingered the diamond heart that lay between my breasts. "It's easier if I stay in the cloud of our scents, if that makes sense."

"It does. So heaven?"

His mouth did that crooked, corner lift thing that crinkled the corners of his eyes, which were glowing with his ever-present affection. God, I loved him. And it would never cease to amaze me that it was mutual.

"By marking you, especially your pulse points since that's where your scent is strongest, I can be with you…you know, without wanting to devouring you on sight. The combination, it soothes the monster, reminds him that you are ours. He's an inherently selfish creature. He wouldn't do anything to harm himself, and you wear the mark of his mate. And you are the only thing he covets more than blood."

"And hell?"

Edward glanced away. "That's the monster, too. And the man."

"In what way?"

"Well, combining our scents is kind of a catch-22. It keeps me from killing you, but it awakens other, more basic instincts."

"Sex you mean."

His eyes suddenly blackened, like a storm building and overflowing the banks of his irises. "Yes." He hissed the word. "Another reason why we have to practice." He winked. "A lot." Then his demeanor turned serious. "The more we practice the better I will be able to handle…_everything_ when my need for you overwhelms me."

"Will it overwhelm you eventually?"

"I expect so, yes. I wasn't expecting it to be this way. I'd planned that we would take it slow, grow into it, each other, but…"

"Hey, I don't understand. What changed?" This morning he had been talking about slowly pushing our boundaries, but then maybe a vampire's perception or slow and mine were different. Not that I was complaining...

"You're mine."

I didn't get it. I've always been his. Edward must have seen my confusion because he tipped my chin up and cupped my cheek.

"You're mine, and it's obliterated every barrier I've erected to keep you safe. I thought we could go slowly, but I don't know if I can control myself. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded weakly, my mouth working soundlessly.

"Tell me not to. If I know you don't want…"

I laid my finger across his mouth. "I do want. It's you I'm concerned about."

"I'll try to stop myself. I'll try—"

"Won't that just make it worse?"

"I don't know what could make it worse. The Volturi are here, Jacob is determined to have you. There are threats all around you and all it does is inflame my need to possess and mark you. It's beyond bearing. I-I…" He sighed.

I stood up and held out my hand. He stared at me curiously.

"Come on," I said.

He took my hand. "What are we doing?"

"Well, if we sit here talking about all the things we want to do to one another, that's a sure way of getting into trouble. I'm marked, we're 'practicing' every chance we get, now we need to do something to get our minds off of everything."

"What do you propose?"

"Let me get dressed and then we'll go pack for our camping trip."

He shook his head. "I'll do it. There's no need—"

"There's every need," I said.

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Fine."

I went to pull from his arms, but he caught my hand and pulled me back and rested one of his hands on my waist. I felt his fingers trace over my hip and inadvertently the lace of my panties. "By the way, Miss Swan, I really like these, but for the record, I do kind of miss the penguins." Then he winked at me and lightly smacked me on the ass.

.

~oOo~

.

Edward pulled out a huge two season tent out of their "camping cabinet" and placed it before me.

Sighing, I said, "Not that one." I glanced over the supplies looking for something suitable. "The Helios." I pointed to the small, orange, four season backpacking tent.

"Isn't that really small? You won't be able to stand up in that…"

I took the tent from him and placed it in his pack, next to one of the battery packs, a camping stool, a small camp stove frame, waterproof matches, and a pile of fuel cell tablets.

"You know, Edward, I find it very disconcerting that I know more about camping than you do."

He shrugged. "It's not like I've been camping before."

We were in the garage packing for our trip. I had just pulled out all of the clothing that he had thrown loose into my pack. I refolded them and slipped them into a travel space saver bag and sealed it. Edward watched curiously as I rolled the bag up and forced all the air out.

"This will keep the clothing dry and compressed, so we can fit more in the pack." I placed the socks, two scarfs, the mittens, gloves, the travel blanket, and an extra set of boot liners in another bag and rolled them up. It would make them more convenient to access when I needed them.

"How do you know so much about camping? Surely you didn't pick up all this knowledge at Newtons…"

"My mom dated this guy for a while a few years back. He was an extreme naturalist. All white water rafting, kayaking, minimalist camping, winter backpacking, foraging…that sort of thing. Needless to say Jim and Mom didn't last, but I learned some basics."

"What are you doing now?" he asked as I prepared another bag.

"These are my night clothes. You never go to bed in the clothes you've been wearing all day; you'll wake up pooled in the sweat and water that's trapped in the cloth."

"Oh."

"Do you have a mess kit?"

He placed three different kinds before me. I picked up the most basic one.

"Percolator?"

He raised a brow. "Do we have room for that?"

I grinned. "Baby, there's always room for a percolator. It's almost as essential as the tent."

"What's next, love?"

"The tan sleeping bag. Oh yeah, grab that bag compressor, too. And we need two pads and a solar blanket if you have one."

He placed the items on the counter, along with a stack of MREs.

I grimaced.

"What?"

"MREs?"

"You'll need to eat."

"Edward, I can't eat this."

"Why?"

"Because they taste like crap. You know what? We'll just raid the kitchen. I'm sure Esme has something better."

After some rearranging, I had both bags stuffed to my satisfaction. The remaining two battery packs sat separate from the backpacks. I guessed that Edward was going to have to carry those by hand. Now…food.

.

~oOo~

.

Edward cursed under his breath when we stepped into the kitchen. I was guessing that he hadn't been in here since this morning, then.

Esme was standing in the center of the room with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the damage. And damaged it was. She was going to kill Em and Rose, Edward and me, too. The bar was demolished and the contents of the counter underneath where flattened and broken. Complete rubble. Even the light fixtures above it had been ripped down and there were deep gouges in the tile flooring. The counter by the stove was cracked and sagging inward and the cabinet that Edward had pulled down was lying in the well of the countertop. Dishes has spilled out of the open doors and crashed all over the floor, scattering glass everywhere.

"Bella…Edward…" Esme said. Her voice was cool, clipped.

"Esme…I—um…"

She raised a single brow and waited. Her arms were crossed and there wasn't even a hint of the congenial and motherly woman I had come to know.

"Sorry about the mess, Mom," Edward murmured.

I had never heard Edward call her mom before. Maybe he was trying to soften her up?

Esme's eyes narrowed…and was that a growl?

"I had to wait five months for that slab of granite."

"I know."

"And there is a year waiting list with the cabinet maker. I called him."

Edward looked away.

"Reclaimed leaded glass in the cabinet doors, son. _Reclaimed_...one of a kind. Unmatchable."

"Sorry—"

"And the china in that cabinet…Staffordshire, Edward. Two hundred years old and not even a chip."

Oh my God. An Esme guilt trip. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it firsthand.

"I'll fix it, Mom. I promise." Edward looked properly chastised, and I couldn't help but wonder what was being said that I couldn't hear.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, you will. Now clean this mess up. You know the rules. I can't believe you left this mess…and when we have guests!" She was snarling under her breath as she stomped out of the kitchen.

"Bella?" I felt Edward's cool hands on my cheeks and glanced up. I blushed.

"It's okay. She'll calm down by tomorrow. Esme can hold a bit of a grudge when we break her house."

"That was…"

"Yeah. You should have heard what she said to Emmett."

"What—"

Emmett came into the room looking slightly shell shocked. "I hope you're good with a paintbrush, Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "Family rules. You break it, you fix it. You tear it up, you clean it up…" He clapped Edward on the back. "Mom's already redesigning the kitchen. We splittin' the costs fifty-fifty?"

"No, I'll cover it, Em."

Emmett shrugged. "It's your bank account. Do know that she was debating the merits of Brazilian satinwood with marble versus leopard wood with backlit onyx. And good luck replacing that china."

"I'll call my guy at Sotheby's. He'll find something she'll be happy with."

"Edward, I'm sorry—"

Emmett laughed. "Nah, Bella," he said, which came out more like "Beller" as it always did when Em said my name. I figured it was a remnant of his southern accent. "'Bout time, Edward here was on the receiving end of Esme's wrath. It's like a rite of passage or something; I'm almost proud. Esme'll get over it. She always does." He shrugged. "Besides, she'll probably just have Carlisle sex her up on Edward's piano in revenge and that'll be the end of it."

My mouth fell open. _No way!_ I must have been transfixed in horror at that mental image longer than I thought because the next thing I knew Emmett was laughing so hard I could feel the vibration of it under my feet. Edward was glaring in Emmett's general direction.

"Gotcha!"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Emmett, I can't believe you."

He grinned. "Just trying to get your goat. Besides Carlisle and Esme are _way_ too vanilla to ever—"

Esme had appeared in the kitchen again looking quite livid. She had him by the ear and Emmett was bent down to her level.

"Ow! Ow…ow…ow!" Emmett was screeching.

"I have had quite enough of your crass attitude and crude comments, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. Now apologize for embarrassing your sister."

"Sorry, Bella…sorry. Didn't mean—"

Esme released him. "Mmhm. And never refer to your father's and my intimate life as 'sexing up' again or I'll—"

Emmett held his hands out in front of him as if he was fending off another attack.

"Sorry, Ma. I shouldn't have…I'll never…um…"

"Fine." She turned to me and held out her hand. "Bella, let's pack some food for your trip and let these boys finish cleaning up in here, shall we?" With a final pointed look in Edward and Emmett's direction, she dragged me in the direction of the pantry.

When the pantry door closed behind us, I turned toward her. "Esme, about your kitchen, I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "Hush. It was an accident. Better the cabinets and china than you."

"But…"

She leaned back against the bank of shelves and smiled at me. "What happened?"

I felt my face heat up. "I bit him…on the neck. I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea…I mean I wanted…" I waited for Esme to chastise me, but she never did. When I glanced up, she was smiling.

"It's only natural, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the vampire in you."

_The vampire in me?_ But then I realized she was right. It was what Marcus had implied—that there was something vampiric about me. It was going to take a while to get used to that perception of myself. Could it affect more than just my scent?

"Edward said that mates commonly bite one another…"

Esme hummed under her breath and reached for a pouch of tuna. "You like tuna, right?"

I nodded.

"There is a compulsion to partake of the venom of one's mate."

"Do you think that's why…?"

She placed crackers beside the tuna and I grabbed two packs of ramen noodles.

"I do, and I also think Marcus is wrong about Romanians being able to breed a stronger scent into your kind."

"In what way?"

Esme shrugged. "It's a mate thing…I think. Well, in vampires, our scent increases when we are near our mates. It makes us more attractive to one another." She shook her head. "So much of our nature revolves around the sense of smell…"

"And in vampires it's just pure scent, but with me it's mixed with blood…"

"Yes…and the venom in your blood already makes your scent very tempting, but when combined with the mating pheromones…" She took down some plastic cups of fruit. "Peaches, oranges, or apple sauce?"

"Oranges." I grabbed several pouches of instant oatmeal. "So that's why it's just Edward that I smell that way to."

"I believe so."

"So what do the Romanians want?"

"I don't know. But they aren't going to get anywhere near you. We won't let that happen."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! :) Sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter. I actually wrote Bella's conversation with Sam first but when all was said and done, I felt that it wasn't the chapter I should post. That conversation needed to be buffered a bit by some E&B fluffiness. :) So, I wrote this (if you haven't guessed, my muse is a bit of a perv) and fortunately, it seemed to write itself, which is not something I can say for the chapter that will follow. On the bright side, the next chapter is ready to go, so there shouldn't be such a wait. :)  
><strong>

**I was a bit on the fence about the ending of this chapter. The packing scene and the scene with Esme felt a bit extraneous and even too much, but in the end, I decided to just leave it and let you all be the judge. I figured if anything, you might enjoy seeing a bit more Esme in the story (she's probably the most under-utilized major secondary character in the series, which is a shame because she's so wonderful).  
><strong>

**And yes, I know some of you might hate the fact that Bella dropped the "f-bomb" and feel it's OOC, but let's just imagine for a moment that you were laid up in bed with the oh-so-delicious Mr. Cullen and he played a little surprise bump and grind with you? What you say, hmmmm? *wink*  
><strong>

**As always, thank you for reading and if you are so inclined, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected - Chapter Ten (08/19/12)**

by u2shay

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** My beta is extremely busy at the moment, so in order to give her a bit of a break, this is unbeta'ed. Any mistakes are honest ones! :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**When you last left the story:**

After almost getting chowed on by Jane and learning that Jacob thinks she's his imprint, Bella has a bit of a panic attack, not that I blame her. Wouldn't you if some slobbery, stinky wolf-boy thought you were his soul mate? Yeah, me too.

Edward manages to calm Bella down and rub his scent all over her…again. (I think he might be enjoying that a tad too much.) Edward pushes their boundaries a bit more and gets frustrated when he can't take things as far as he'd like. Edward and Bella decide to cool their ardor by packing supplies for their little get away, because really nothing says "saving my chastity" like camping in the woods with a guy…all alone…without parental supervision…and with only one sleeping bag.

Esme surveys the damage in her kitchen and has some "kind" and "forgiving" and "motherly" words with Edward and Emmett, and by _kind, forgiving, and motherly_, I mean that she put a guilt trip on them the size of Alaska and showed why she will forever be the queen of Carlisle's vampiric castle. Afterwards, Esme had a lovely conversation with Bella in which she reveals why she thinks Bella smells the way she does to Edward.

In this chapter, Sam explains to Bella what is going on with Jake…or at least what he thinks is going on… *wink*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

My lips tingled in that strangely warm way they always did after Edward kissed me. But his kiss was different this time. It held an edge of desperation, almost as if Edward were begging me for something, almost as if he feared it would be the last time he had the right to kiss me in such a way.

I understood that he was afraid, but really he had to know that imprinting wasn't something I wanted any part of. Hadn't Edward always wanted me to have a choice? And from what I could see there wasn't any choice when it came to imprinting. And for the record he had to know that I thought all that stuff was some freaky shit. I mean Quil imprinted on a toddler. And she would grow up with her whole future mapped out. What kind of life was that? I'd have to be out of my head to think this was something good. No matter how Jake had tried to spin it.

I stroked my hand down Edward's cheek. I needed him to understand that regardless of what Sam would say, I would still be his. I would always be his. "See you soon."

Edward's cool lips brushed across my forehead. "Love you."

I reached up and tugged the hairs at the nap of his neck. He bent so I could kiss him again. "I love you, Edward. Always. Nothing will change that."

He nodded into my neck and then sighed. When he pulled back, his smile was forced and there was fear darkening his eyes. I stroked the pad of my thumbs across his eyelids. "You need to hunt."

"I will after I set up camp." He placed a gentle kiss on my hand and then his lips ghosted over the ring he had placed upon the ring finger of my left hand.

I reached up and stroked the ring that hung suspended around his neck from a chain. "Soon, Mr. Cullen. Soon. I promise."

His eyes flashed with fire, but it passed almost as quickly as I noticed it. "Be safe," he whispered.

"You, too."

I glanced up and saw Sam watching us stoically. His thick arms were crossed over his chest. I frowned. The sooner we got this over with the better. "Ready, Sam?"

He nodded and bent to pick me up. "We'll come up the western face and then down. It's a bit longer, but we should be there in about two hours."

"Thank you, Sam," Edward said.

.

~oOo~

.

The trees blurred past as Sam ran. I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. In fact he wouldn't even look at me, but his nose was permanently wrinkled, as if I smelled bad to him. Humorously, it reminded me of that first day in Biology with Edward. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward told me…well, you know about Jake and…um…"

Sam's frown deepened. "I wish he wouldn't have," he growled under his breath.

I bit my lip and sighed. "Is it true? Did Jacob imprint…on…on, well, me?"

"No," Sam said tonelessly, but something shifted in his eyes. Something dark and deceptive.

Suddenly, it felt like I couldn't get any air. I had assumed that all of this was a lie, another scheme of Jacob's, but what if it wasn't?

Sam slowed to a jog and shifted his gaze to the surrounding forest for the briefest moment and then back to me. "Tell me this. Would an imprint matter?" Sam asked.

Did it matter? Yes, but not in a way that would be acceptable to Jake.

"Would you leave your vampire if Jake had imprinted?"

My throat felt tight, but I slowly shook my head and cleared my throat. "No. I would never choose Jake over Edward."

"Exactly."

"Oh God, he did imprint then?" No…no…no…this couldn't be happening.

A bitter smile twisted Sam's mouth. "It's not that simple."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"With an imprint, the power doesn't lie with the wolf."

"In what way?"

Sam's eyes seemed almost pained in that moment, nothing but dark, swirling pools of emptiness. "She completes the imprint."

Now that I thought about it, I should've known that. What had Jake said to me about the relationship between a wolf and his imprint? That it was hard for her to resist that level of adoration? What I had missed in Jacob's words is that there was the possibility of choice. That the imprintee _could_ resist.

I turned my gaze to the forest, drinking in the myriad of greens feeling stunned. Was Sam implying that I was resisting Jake's connection to me? Then I remembered what Jake had said, how he had avoided the question when I asked him if he'd imprinted.

_You'd know if I had…_Jake had said.

Something cold and soul draining crept down my spine at the remembrance.

Had Jacob been trying to tell me that I had the power to make an imprint with him real? He seemed so certain that any imprinting on his part would be with me.

"What does that mean, Sam?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "It means that technically, Jake hasn't imprinted on you, but he believes the possibility is there."

"Is it?" I asked sharply.

Sam shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. Regardless, he is bound."

"Regardless of what? An imprint? Bound how?" But Sam refused to answer. This was such bullshit. That damn Quileute wall of silence. Had Jacob imprinted like he believed or not?

Once, I had accused Jake of knowing what an imprint felt like. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I realized, now, that he had, but not in the way he had implied. The way he had looked at me when he mentioned imprinting, the longing in his tone, the way he avoided my gaze and tried to make light of it when he said that he had just seen imprinting in Sam's thoughts.

But what if it was something more than that?

"You see into his mind, Sam. Does Jake can feel the pull of a genuine imprint?" I asked.

I knew there had been something of a pull for me as well. A comfort, a warmth, something needful about Jake that drew me in, made me want to submit, to sink into him. But I had only felt it when I was in his presence. Was that the imprint? Or the call of it? I had thought it was my neediness after Edward's loss that had made me susceptible, but what if it was something more?

Sam sighed. "He believes he could. And it's that possibility of what could be that torments him because the dominant part of him wants it…desperately."

"I didn't ask what Jake believes. I asked you if that's what it is."

"I don't know," he said, but I saw doubt in his expression.

"You don't believe he's imprinted...or could imprint or whatever...?"

He didn't answer me.

"Sam?" still he refused to answer. "Damn it, Sam, please. Is it like your connection to Emily?"

"My connection to Emily was different. I had no prior connection to her, like Jake had to you. It could be something other than an imprint, but like I said, regardless he is bound to you. In some ways an imprint on his part would be better."

_Even an imprint won't change the way I feel about you…_

That's what Jacob had said to me just hours earlier. Did he think that because he thought if he imprinted it would be on me or was it something else? Something worse than an imprint like Sam had implied?

"Marcus sees the depth of relationships between people. He said there is a strong one-sided connection between Jacob and me." I think if not for Marcus's knowledge of that tie, Edward would've doubted Jake's claims as much as I had.

Sam nodded and his lips tightened almost imperceptibly.

"Um…how…" my voice cracked, "how does a wolf win the heart of his imprint, you know...so the connection can complete?"

"The same way any man wins the heart of the woman he loves. Devotion…"

_I won't ever hurt you the way he did. _

"Constancy…"

_I won't ever leave you…_

"Adoration…Protection…Charm…"

I sighed. "And when that doesn't work?"

Sam frowned. "I think you know, Bella."

Yes, I did. The longer I had denied Jacob, the worse he had become. Every manipulation, every argument that Jake had used to try to convince me that I should choose him raced through my mind.

_It was supposed to be me…We belong together, Bella…_

Smooth words of coercion that had eventually degraded into desperation…

I grimaced as I remembered the repulsive heat of Jake's body as he forced me into his embrace and pressed his lips against mine, and the crunch of my knuckle as I punched him…

Then finally he moved on to accusations and recriminations…

_If you'd stayed away just a little longer_, he'd hissed at Edward, _I could've made her happy_.

I shivered. Edward. Did Jake believe that Edward was standing in the way of him imprinting with me? That if Edward were gone, I would be his? Oh God. How much more were Edward and I supposed to take? The newborns, Victoria, the Volturi and their revelations, and now…this.

Had I, by denying Jacob any hope of a relationship with me, put Edward and myself in danger?

Jacob's words whispered through my mind.

_You would do anything for her, be anything for her . . ._

It had sounded so positive when Jacob had stated it. But who decides what I need or what he should be for me? I could only believe that such decisions were inevitably filtered through the lens of Jake's prejudice. I knew that there was never a scenario in which Jacob would see Edward as good for me and take the place of a friend in my life.

_Do anything for her…_

But how far would Jake go?

_You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother…_

And Jake had been all those things to me, except a lover. To what lengths would he go to be that in my life? Dread seeped through every pore of my body. History was full of the depths a man would sink to in the name of righteousness, defense, friendship, and love.

_Be anything for her…_

And what would he be for me?

Would Jake feel compelled to be a monster in order to get his way?

He would. I knew it to the depths of my soul. I knew that under no circumstances would he leave Edward alive. The rivalry was too primal and too ingrained. Because nothing less than Edward's end would be acceptable to the creature that now controlled Jake.

And Edward knew it, too. I was certain that he'd known it all along. Was that what this was always meant to be? Edward's death or Jacob's, and me constantly caught in the middle?

"And if an imprint, or whatever the hell this is, is denied?"

"Limbo at first, but if she rejects him, the wolf destabilizes, becomes dangerous, unreasonable."

The scarred face of Sam's mate flashed through my mind.

"Emily," I whispered as I rubbed my arms where Jake had bruised me. I remembered what Jake had told me—that Sam and Emily were arguing about Leah, and Sam lost control. Suddenly, I felt endangered in a way I never had before—even knowing that there was a pack of newborns out there thirsting for my blood.

Guilt flashed in Sam's eyes.

"She denied you at first. That's how she got hurt."

"Yes."

_Imprinting on someone is like…when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. _

But what happens when your gravity refuses you? You spin out of control…

"Why did you want Edward to fight Jacob? You said I owed it to Jake? What did you mean?"

Sam turned his head and stared off into the forest, refusing to answer.

"Please, Sam, I'm just trying to make sense of all this."

"Sense? You can't make sense of it because it's nonsensical. Whenever a vampire is in the area, a fever overtakes our bodies. It rearranges our DNA, our emotions, our minds, our instincts…the very fiber of our being. The person we were disappears under the onslaught of the change. It made me a beast—all of us, beasts."

"No, Sam, that's not—"

"You noticed it yourself with Jake."

He was right. I had. It was why I had differentiated Jacob, my friend, from Jake, the wolf.

"I walked away from the woman I had loved for three years for a stranger…_a stranger_…because something inexplicable inside of me demanded it. And you know the most fucked up part about it? I love Leah. I ache for her. Want her. Need her, but I can't. And for the protection of the tribe, I will remain Emily's."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"You know what doesn't make sense, Bella? It doesn't make sense when I have to stand by and watch the youngest among us become a man in a matter of weeks. It doesn't make sense when our tribal lands are desecrated with that stench of bloodsucker that he leaves all over you every time you cross our borders. It doesn't make sense when I have to bear the pain of knowing that a thirteen year old boy has had every choice and bright possibility stripped away from him because he phased—not because of the Cullens' presence liked I'd thought for so long, but because of yours. And it doesn't make sense that it will happen again and again as long as you remain in this place.

"And it sure as hell doesn't make sense that the tribal elders, that Leah's mother and brother, expect her to be some modern 'third wife'."

I felt my eyes widen with remembrance of the story, and Sam must have noticed because his expression twisted into a mocking sneer.

"That's right. The wives were both consecutive and simultaneous. The first was Taha Aki's wife who died years before the shift, the second, his imprint, and his third…the woman he loved, the one who sacrificed her life for him."

"And they expect Leah…"

"To be with me? To eviscerate her soul by being in my life?" He nodded.

Emily's face, which had been so solemn yet somehow accepting during the accounting of Taha Aki's life, flashed through her mind and was quickly followed by the remembrance of Leah's pained and bitter countenance. "But that's—"

"Barbaric? Cruel? Archaic?"

"Yes."

"The phasing enhances our pre-change emotions. It's why Jake can't let you go—imprint or not." His expression soured and then he sighed.

I closed my eyes as a wave of pain flooded through me. That explained so much.

From Jacob's point of view, we were like Sam and Leah. Regardless of what happened, imprint or not, he would always feel the way he did for me. It was a relief and horrific at the same time. But then Sam had implied that an imprint would have been better than this…whatever this unending limbo between one's heart and soul was. Given his circumstances, I supposed I could understand why he felt that way.

"I belong to Emily but I can't let Leah go. No matter how I wish it. It's the way it was with the Third Wife and Taha Aki, and the way of things between Tiffany Call and my father."

Sam's statement hung in the air for a long moment.

Tiffany Call? Embry's mom? "Your father was a wolf and he imprinted on your mother but he loved another?" I don't know why I asked the question. I already knew the answer. "Embry is your brother…"

Then his mouth slowly twisted into that mocking sneer again. He was closing himself off. This subject was not up for discussion. But I couldn't let it go.

"That's why Billy chose that history to share? He was speaking to Leah and Emily about their responsibilities…and to me about mine?"

Sam made a frustrated sound, half growl, half sigh. "Just stay away from La Push, Bella."

"But—"

"For all intents and purposes, you are a Cullen, and therefore, are banned from our lands by the treaty."

There was one more thing I needed to ask him. "If Jacob believed that he could imprint on me, why didn't he tell me?"

Sam sighed. "I forbade him."

An Alpha order? "Why would you…" I glanced up at him, the pieces finally falling into place. "You don't want me to be with Jacob, do you?"

"No. I know what Jacob told you about imprinting, Bella. That a wolf would be anything his imprint needs, and that is true to a certain degree, but," he looked down at me, his dark eyes glittering seriously, "don't for a second doubt that the primary reason for the connection is breeding. If Jake has imprinted on you, then there is something about you that will make a superior wolf. It has nothing to do with love, care, or choice. It's about possession and ownership and fucking. It's a genetic compulsion, nothing more. The man in us loves, but the wolf…" Sam shook his head. "And the wolf is dominant. Never forget that." His tone was bitter and I wanted to ask him more about it, but I didn't dare, especially after his revelations about his feelings for Leah and Emily. "Trust me on this: no matter what this is that Jake feels, he will destroy you if you choose him."

"In what way?"

"In what way? Don't you get it? Your heart would never be wholly his and the fact that you wouldn't be able to love him the way he wants you to would slowly drive him insane. As strange as it sounds it would be better for him to never have you than to have only part of your heart. Imprint or soul-tie, the end result is the same. You asked me if Embry was my brother...and the truth is that I don't know. Because while my father loved Tiffany Call...he wasn't the only wolf to do so."

"What?"

"Frank Atera loved her, too." He shook his head. "The increase in our emotions is a quirk in our genes, one meant to increase our attachment to our people and our families, to give us a sense of duty and commitment. But sometimes...that strengthening of our bodies and emotions fails. And I know the pain of it on every level, so no...I don't want you with Jacob. And now…especially now…no."

"What do you mean? What about now changes things?" Not that I wanted to be with Jacob in that way, but I had to ask the question.

"You are born of the Cold Ones. You have venom in your blood, Bella. It's not enough that you smell like a vampire, just a bit sweet for a 'human', but I think it's enough to trigger the gene." He glanced off into the distance, silent and intimidating as was his way.

"And Charlie? He's in La Push this weekend."

Sam's eyes gleamed darkly as his mouth pulled down into a frown. "Do you know why Harry, Frank, and my father phased?"

I shook my head.

"Neither did we…until now. There were no vampires in the area back then, never were until the Cullens returned. Billy was stationed with Charlie at Camp Navajo in Arizona."

"Charlie met my mom while stationed there, but I didn't know that Billy was stationed with him." My parents had married in Arizona and then moved to Forks shortly before I was born.

"By the time they all were discharged, your mom was pregnant with you. Charlie didn't have any ties in Arizona besides Renee's family, his mother died years before when he was a baby, and he hated the heat. He'd built a close relationship with Billy. Charlie and your mom moved to Forks after they married."

…and she hated it here. I could remember that much.

"Soon after you were born, both Frank and my father phased. Harry was the last. Charlie was so proud. To hear Billy tell it, Charlie brought you round all the time." Sam grimaced, and I couldn't read his expression. "They all stopped shifting as soon as they were assured that there were no threats and then lived their lives as humans."

"My being here made them change? Is that what you're saying? But it could've been some random nomad or something…"

"Perhaps…except for one thing…"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Billy phased for the first time while he was in Arizona."

A fine sheen of sweat dampened Sam's skin and hair and his breaths fell in raspy puffs from his full lips. He seemed frustrated and on edge, but I couldn't blame him. We'd unwittingly made his life a nightmare. And not just his life.

"How many of our children have to phase before you all will leave this place and not return? For the sake of my people if nothing else, disappear, die with your vampire in the hellfire of the change. Maybe it will finally free Jake."

"And if it doesn't free him?"

"'I am willing to serve my country, but do not wish to sacrifice the brave men under my command,'¹" Sam whispered.

"I don't understand…" I said.

That bitter smile was back on Sam's face. "I know."

The eerie silence that was a constant in the overgrown forests of the Pacific Northwest seemed to thicken and overwhelm us.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know."

His nod was stiff and short. Tension and pain and bitterness radiated from him. I wished that I could fix this, but I didn't think that I could. I had wronged Sam and Jacob and their entire tribe simply by virtue of what I was. My lineage…Jake's… Suddenly, I saw what Sam must have: the catch-22. If I chose Jacob, I would be a curse to the tribe—provoking their sons to phase until none were left to shift—essentially stealing their lives and potentially leaving them caught between hell and heaven in the same way Sam was. If I chose Edward, Jacob's desire for me would provoke him to pursue me until Edward had no choice but to end his life.

What had Sam said? That he was willing to serve his country but not sacrifice the men under his command? Is this what he was referring to?

Sam stared off into the alpine forest, so different from the oppressive green of Forks, which glowed oddly incandescent against the heavy backdrop of the skies which were laden with mist and precipitation. I didn't know what it was about the overcast skies that made the greens greener, brighter, almost otherworldly.

"Sam, Jake's not going to stop, is he?" I whispered.

Sam clenched his jaw and his lips pulled downward. Finally he shook his head. "Jacob told you that he's rightful Alpha?"

"Yes."

"But do you understand what that could mean for you and your…uh…"

"Family."

"Your family, then."

I sucked in a sharp breath. Jacob would use the pack against Edward's family to get to me… "He wouldn't…My God."

"We are protectors of our people. To use our…'gift' for vengeance is not something I can allow. When Jacob denied his heritage and birthright, it fell to me to lead. And I will protect our people and our pack, even from him. I would not see those among us without protection because Jacob is consumed with the need for war and revenge. We defend our land and the humans that dwell here. Beyond our land is not our concern, but he does not understand this. I will not see my brothers fall beneath a bloodsucker's teeth nor will I allow him to start a war that will take generations to end." I heard his teeth grind together before he unclenched his jaw and continued to speak. "My Emily is pregnant."

"Sam, that's…" But I fell silent, because given how Sam still felt about Leah in spite of his bond with Emily, I knew that my congratulations would fall hollow.

"A boy. A son that will inherit the strength in my blood, and the responsibility of it. And I fear this. I fear what it will mean if Jacob gains control of the pack, because though the spilling of his hatred and vengeance will begin with your family, I know it will not end there. I will fight for my people and my pack when the time comes, to the death if need be." Sam inhaled deeply, seemingly struggling for words. "I need you to do something for me, Bella."

"Anything."

"Don't stand in Edward's way. Let him kill Jacob if I fail to remain Alpha."

"Sam! That's—"

"I know, but I don't see another way." His tone was weighed down with the burden of his position, the burden of doing the right thing for the collective, even if it meant sacrificing a brother.

"We'll leave this place. Jacob will never find me…"

Sam's lips fell into a tight line and he slowed. "We're almost there."

I glanced into the distance, seeing nothing but rocky outcrops and sparse alpine vegetation. Such a difference from Forks.

"Is this what you asked Edward? Did you ask him to kill Jacob?"

"If Jacob left him no other choice? Yes."

"Edward's not a murderer, Sam." But then neither was Sam...

He stopped and set me down, holding me steady as I regained my footing.

"Every man is a murderer, Bella. If given the proper motivation."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: *Author peeks around the corner looking for torches and pitchforks*

Okay, whew, I know—lots of information in this chapter. And, yes, I know I'm throwing out some wolf-canon, but I ask you to trust me and just go with it. :)

So, I want to cover a few things. For this story you need to know that imprinting is generally a terrible thing, especially for the wolf. This is not a romanticized version of tame little wolves imprinting on women and toddlers and it being the best thing in the universe for them *swoon*.

Nope. This is some nasty, ugly business, especially if the wolf was in love with someone before the imprint. This shit wrecks lives and no one knows that better than Sam.

Basically, we have three possible scenarios here (and, no, Sam isn't sure exactly which one it is either):

- Jacob has the ability to imprint on Bella but she is resisting him and it's slowly driving Jake insane.

- Jacob's pre-phase feelings have been strengthened and he is bound to her through a soul-tie.

- Both.

* * *

><p>So, thoughts on which it is?<p>

BTW, the quote is by John Buford.

* * *

><p><strong>What you need to know about Imprinting:<strong>

1. Imprinting and loving someone are not necessarily connected, but the compulsion of the imprint is stronger than the ties of love. (This is not to say that there haven't been wolves who have loved their imprints, because there have been.)

2. The wolves carry over their pre-phasing feelings and these feeling are strengthened by the shift and sometimes it causes major problems.

3. The imprintee has the ability to deny the imprint, but it leads to some pretty nasty behavior on the wolf's part.

4. Imprinting is a biological compulsion for breeding purposes. (Like in the original series when Sam believed imprinting was a way of creating a stronger generation of wolves…yep, totally this.)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Best Things in Life by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

12/14/2012

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. This is an update, but not just an update, an update in Edward's POV. Why, you ask? Well, I didn't plan it that way. I really wanted to keep the story in Bella's POV, but it turns out that there is some plot happenings that are better related first hand rather than in conversation or the like. Therefore, Edward's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong> Edward and Bella have made up and had some happy times "practicing" and are now all packed and ready to go camping. Edward is of the mind that he and Bella need to "practice" a lot. You know, so he's good at things in theory and in… yes, yes, Oh GOD, EDWARD, YES!...um, where was I? That's right…practice. ;-)

The Volturi are chillin' and maybe doing some martial art maneuvers in the Cullens' backyard in anticipation of the big battle. (Felix tells me that Aro has been such a stick in the mud lately that he hasn't got to behead anyone in at least a century. Yes, he's a bit put out about that.) Alec is sharpening his stakes because he's still a bit pissed about the way Demetri is eyeing his sister. He thinks that Janey should be a virgin for eternity. What a cockblocker.

Sam is lugging Bella's petite behind up a mountain to the campsite that Edward has picked, and between us, he is thinking that Bella should hit the gym more. Sam gave Bella the rundown on the latest episode of _As the Shapeshifter Howls_. Bella is now in the know about all the happenings in La Push, from toddler imprinting, to genetic compulsions to spin some Barry White on the old record player in an effort to woo one's imprint into making some puppies (you know, for the good of the tribe and breeding a stronger wolf and all those fantabulous reasons that trump true love). She also learned about a fascinating phenomenon in which a wolf can be in love with one woman and imprinted on another. But don't worry, it's all good—it's not cheating when the wolves do it. It's all "Big Love" on the Rez and that's the way they like it. Oh, and she also found out that Billy got his inner wolf on while serving in the army with Charlie back before Bella was born. So…yeah, there might be something to that whole genetic vampire thingy. And did I mention that Jacob may or may not have imprinted on Bella? I swear that plot point is more OOC and undecided than Bella in _Eclipse_.

_Anyhoo…happy reading. (Oh, the italics are visions, and they are in present tense. Also, Alice's visions are full sensory.)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~Edward~_

.

I fidgeted as I stood by my piano. Marcus had asked me to return after leaving Bella with Sam, some kind of plan he had for capturing Victoria, but at the moment he was upstairs checking on Jane. She was still weak, but finally responsive. Bella had no idea just how thoroughly Jane had lost control of her gift, and therefore, had no idea just how endangered she had been. If vampires could get gray hair, I'm sure Bella would've already rendered me hoary headed.

Jasper frowned and stared out the window toward the river.

"What is it, Jazz?"

His lips were pulled down at the corners and his brow creased. "I…it's almost like…I think there might be someone out there…but I can't…"

I looked in the direction that Jasper was, but I didn't see anything but the hint of rustling leaves in the towering trees at the shoreline. Then I heard it. A voice. Staticky and weak, like bad reception.

_Goddamn Volturi…_

"Shit! Vampire in the trees by the river."

Demetri was off, moving in the direction I had indicated in a blur of color. Felix was right behind him, as was Alec. I leaped off the porch and sped toward the tree line, but the vampire had already gone. An impression of bootprints in the soft ground was all he had left behind.

I focused and expanded my mind, reaching for his thoughts, but there was nothing. Not even a hint of the voice that I'd heard before. The scent of vampire was so faint that it could barely be discerned.

"Fucking ghost," Demetri murmured.

Marcus appeared beside us. "Spread out, try to track him."

"There's no mind signature. No scent." Demetri shook his head but took off in pursuit as commanded. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie joined them.

Marcus looked pensive and then he sighed. "This is how Victoria is hiding from you. She has a gifted pawn."

"Gifted how?"

"What we call a ghost. Rare gift. Like a mix between a shield and an illusionist. They can shield their scent, their thoughts, and if exceptionally gifted they can hide or even alter their appearance. He may even be immune to Jane and Alec and most certainly to Alice. He'd be a void in her visions."

"But I saw the army coming…"

"Because he's not going to be with the army."

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. "He's staying with Victoria."

"That would be my guess," Marcus said. His eyes were burning with anger.

"Alice, tonight…" I needed to know that Bella was going to safely make it to the campsite. She was already out there with Sam. Vulnerable.

She nodded and her eyes took on that faraway look. I watched as the vision played though her mind.

.

_._

"_Come." I hold my hand out to Bella and though there is an excited gleam in her eyes, she hesitates._

_I step closer and brush the back of my fingers over her cheek. It is like silk under my fingers, warm and so responsive to my touch. The blood wells in her cheeks and I inhale, breathing her in. "Trust me?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

_I don't give her the time to finish. Instead, I pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers. The wind lifts her hair as we fall over the cliff and a squeal is ripped from her throat._

_Our landing on the outcrop is soft, almost imperceptible. Bella stumbles and her hand seeks purchase against the cliff face as she tries to steady herself. I pull her into my chest._

"_Bella?" I brush her hair from her face._

_She grins. "That was awesome! Again!"_

_I return her grin and step off the ledge._

"_Wahoo!" _

_Down, down, down we go, from outcrop to ledges to the jutting boulders finally to the thickly forested valley floor. When I set her down, her legs buckle and she collapses into a trembling, adrenaline saturated heap at my feet. I squat beside her. "Love? You okay?"_

_She nods slowly and glances up at me with sparkling eyes. "That was such a rush. Freaking awesome! And here I'd thought cliff diving was cool." _

_I narrow my eyes at he and then__ shrug. "Welcome to my world."_

_Tears prick her eyes and for a moment I am confused._

"_Bella?" _

_She swallows hard. "It's just that…your world…"_

"_Hey…what—"_

_She leans up on wobbly knees and presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Thank you," she whispers. "For this, for you, for…"_

_I sigh and rest my head against her hair. "I guess I haven't been good at that, have I? Letting you into my world, I mean."_

_She shakes her head and the smooth slide of her scalp raps against my cheek._

"_Seems like the only time I've really shown you this side of myself was when I was trying to scare you."_

"_Sometimes you would slip—show your speed, the darkness of your eyes, you know…"_

"_And how those slips burned me. I hated the differences between us. I still do," I say. "I tried so damn hard to fit into your world…"_

"_Maybe you were never supposed to fit into my world…but I was supposed to fit into yours."_

_In the filtered light of the sunset, I see her startled gaze meet mine. "It seems that you insinuated yourself into my world whether I desired it or not."_

_She lifts my hand and presses a kiss against my palm. "I never hated this the way you did." Leaning toward my chest, she reverently presses her lips against the skin over his heart. "I never resented the silence here." She squeezes my biceps. "I never feared your strength." She presses a kiss against my jaw. "Or your thirst." Presses another kiss against my cheek. "Never despised your youth and beauty." She brushes her thumbs across my eyelids. "I admire your choices, your convictions." _

_I wrap my arms around her again, pulling her against me tightly and nuzzling my face into her neck. _

"_The only thing I have ever hated about you is the way you hate yourself and the things you do because of that."_

"_I've only ever tried to give you what was best."_

"_You are what's best for me."_

"_I know," I whisper. "And that terrifies me. I tried so hard to be human and when that failed, when I failed to keep you from my world—how I resented the intrusions, my family, the nomads, even the fact that I couldn't share a meal with you—then it became about protecting you. Using my otherness for your good, but you seemed to balk against it at every turn. And then even my ability to protect you wasn't special. Jacob…" I bite back a growl. _

"_Don't even go there," she hisses between clenched teeth. "You can give me something that Jacob never could."_

"_And what's that?" _

_She strokes back the hair that has fallen into my eyes. "What you give me is happiness. Jake could never do that. Not the deep, abiding happiness that being yours brings me."_

"_And how do I make you happy, Bella?"_

_She places a hand against my chest. "This. By giving me this…you. By inviting me in, sharing your world with me because, like it or not, it's my world now. Let me be your mate. Really be your mate."_

_._

.

The vision ended and I glanced up to find Alice glaring at me. "You're an idiot, you know that, don't you?"

"Alice…"

"And she's right. She's deserves a full mate."

"I'm trying."

"There is no try, only do," she said with a smirk.

"Seriously? You're quoting Yoda while giving me advice about…?" How could she be so flippant about this? "I could kill her."

"You won't, Edward," Alice said.

"You don't know—"

"Actually, I do. Look for once. Face what I'm showing you instead of running away like you always do."

.

_._

_Steam from the water rises around us and creeps along the forest floor, obscuring the damp and bracken. A hot spring? Is this tonight?_

_Bella gasps my name and the sound of it stirs something in my dead heart. Through the mists, I see us. The gentle rise and fall of Bella's back. She is straddling me. The water laps at her bare hips as she moves._

_She is extraordinary. Gorgeous._

_Powerful._

_._

.

I shook my head and tried to clear out the vision. No. Alice shouldn't see this. It was improper.

"Watch, Edward," Alice said as she grips my arm.

"I-I-"

"It's okay."

.

_._

_My hand slides down her back. Bella murmurs nonsensical words and curves her hand around the back of my neck. She burrows her fingers deep into my hair, sighs, and snuggles into my chest, radiating satiation._

"_I love you," she whispers. "My mate."_

_The moonlight glints off a fresh bite on my wrist as I shift her closer. "Forever," I whisper. "Forever."_

_._

.

My mouth worked soundlessly. I shook my head. Could we…?

Marcus rested a finely boned hand on Alice's shoulder. "If I might, I'd like a private word with your brother."

Alice smiled brilliantly. "Of course."

Marcus's gaze flitted in my direction, but didn't stay on me long. "You endanger your mate by denying her." He motioned toward the forest. "Is it any wonder that others doubt your mate claims when you have failed to possess her and mark her as yours? If I hadn't seen the truth of your bond, Aro would have taken her from you months ago."

I hung my head in shame. He was right. I had endangered Bella by only marking her in the most simplistic of ways. If I were to claim her as I desired, every vampire would know that she was mine without a doubt. But to have her in that way…to fill her body with mine and spill my venom into the cradle of her womanhood in a way I would never be able to do with another…

I clenched my fists. I wanted that. I was desperate to have her.

Would she carry my scent the way a vampire female would? Would she want me to mark her in such a way?

"Caius was insistent that it was merely a perverted obsession with her blood."

I growled. "She is my mate," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my boy, no need to convince me of that. It's others who doubt."

"I've never…never…"

A soft light enters Marcus's eyes. "Then the more blessed you are because of that, but it wouldn't matter if you had. The difference between copulation and mating is extreme. As you know, I'm sure, our mates awaken us. They bring our bodies to life."

Carlisle had explained it to me long before. While sex was possible for us before our mates, ejaculation was not. That physical reaction was reserved for mated couples and it was how males knew a female was mated. From what Carlisle and my brothers had told me, this experience was powerful beyond imagining.

"I feared claiming my mate as well." Marcus paused, seeming to drift away into a private memory. "She was so fragile. But my fear was for not. I believe it is truly impossible for us to harm our mates in any way. Even during such a powerful thing as coupling."

I remembered my bit wrist in Alice's vision. Was it truly possible? I glanced at Marcus's hands and noticed a series of bite scars across his hands and wrists.

His gaze followed mine and he smiled ruefully. "Yes, you'll hurt yourself before you hurt her." He slapped me on the back and began to say something else, but Felix and the others had returned.

It was obvious by the way that Emmett was kicking the dirt and scowling that they had found nothing.

Was Bella safe out there? She was with Sam, but the vampire… But Alice sees us there together.

"Do you know what direction he went in?" Thankfully I had met Sam at the ball field, so that Bella's scent trail led from there. I doubted the vampire would pick up on it, but…

Jasper grimaced. I knew that the loss of the vampire's trail angered him. For all of Emmett's bravado, Jasper lived and breathed battling.

"I got a handle on his emotions, but there wasn't a scent to track. We lost him in the water at Port Orchard. The bastard's fast."

Port Orchard. Thank God. The opposite direction of Bella and Sam. The campsite should still be safe.

I began to speak, but Alice's vision reached out and wrapped around me.

.

.

_I stand with Bella in my arms and maneuver her so she is clinging to my back. She sighs and presses her cheek against the soft flannel of my shirt. "I'm getting really tired of being your spider monkey," she mutters._

_I smirk and raise a brow. "Spider monkey?"_

_She rolls her eyes. "So where are we going?"_

_I lift my chin in a slight up-nod and motion toward a massive and ancient pine. "There. Better hang on tight," I squeeze her thigh, "spider monkey."_

_Her breath rushes out as I leap._

_._

"_Wow…" she breathes._

_I press a hand against her back, steadying her. "Yeah, I know."_

_A brilliant star is peeking around the corner of a massive dark gray cloud bank and the crest of a full moon is beginning to glow brightly just over the horizon. Steam wafts up from the valley floor, dulling the overwhelming greenery of the trees and brush. In the distance, I can just make out the curve of a massive body of water. _

"_I love the forest," I say. "It's so quiet."_

_I straddle a branch and settle into base of the branch where it meets the trunk. The corner of my mouth lifts into a smile and I beckon her to sit beside me. Mirroring my movements, she sits astride the branch and scoots back until she is resting against me. I slip my arms around her waist and pull her deeper into his embrace and rest my chin against my shoulder. _

"_Comfortable?"_

_She tilts her head so I can see her. "Mmmm…This is amazing," she whispers. "You are amazing." She strokes her fingers over mine._

"_Not afraid of heights?"_

_She smiles. "I fear nothing when I'm with you."_

"_Cold?"_

"_No."_

_I slip my fingers under the hem of her jacket and shirt, brushing hesitantly against the skin of her belly. "Cold now?"_

"_N-no," she says on a breathy sigh. "I'm suddenly burning up."_

"_Me too," I whisper. "So, my love, have you ever made out with a vampire while sitting high in a tree?"_

"_Hmmm…no, but it sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity to me."_

_She gasps as I suddenly turn her to straddle my lap. I shake my head slowly. "No, my Bella, merely the first in a lifetime of opportunities." _

_I tangle my fingers in her hair as I brush my lips across hers. Once, twice, a third time and a fourth. I murmur her name and pull her closer, releasing a shuddering sigh against her throat. "You have no idea what you do to me, love."_

_Bella scoots closer to me, bringing her body into alignment with mine. She smirks. "Oh, I think I have some idea."_

_I brush my fingers across her cheek. "I love you. So much, Bella."_

"_Edward, I love—" She frowns._

_There is a glow on the horizon that is growing brighter and brighter. Then I smell it. Smoke. Our campsite is in flames._

_Then everything goes black._

_._

.

I darted into the house and grabbed my sister. "Alice!"

"Edward…I…"

"Can you see around it?"

She was shaking her head slowly.

"Try!"

"Edward, stop." Jasper grabbed my arm and squeezed until I removed my grip on his wife.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Alice was inhaling and exhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she concentrated. Every vampire stood motionless as they waited for her to see something. Anything.

I growled. I had to get Bella out of there. I turned to go.

"Wait!" Alice said. "Wait. I think…"

The static in her vision cleared.

.

.

_The antiseptic smell of the hospital is overwhelming. Carlisle is murmuring lowly. As I focus, his words become clearer. He is talking to a man who is crumpled in one of those faux stainless and luridly-colored waiting room chairs._

"_Animal attack, Charlie. Heavy blood loss."_

"_What was she doing in the woods?" Charlie asks in anguish._

_I try to raise my right hand to tug it through my hair but it hangs uselessly at my side. I am covered by dirt and debris. My shirt is stained with blood and venom. New scarring glowed silver against my throat and all indications are that I'd at some point lost my arm. _

"_I'm so sorry," Carlisle's voice is choked as he speaks, "for your loss, Chief."_

_Carlisle glances in my direction, his eyes are black and glittering with emotion. "We will find him. We will have vengeance, son," he whispers outside of Charlie's hearing._

_._

.

"No!"

The voices began swirling around me. Questions that I couldn't answer.

She wouldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Grab him!" Alice cried.

Jasper and Emmett tackled me to the floor before I had moved a foot.

"Let me go!" I snarled.

"We don't know what happened, Edward."

"She was dead in that vision. What more do we need to know? I have to get to her. I have to get her out of there." I was eviscerated at even the thought of Bella's demise. And to see… I had failed her and yet somehow I walked away still existing.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

Alice quickly explained her vision. And whatever he was planning suddenly changed everything. I stopped struggling against my brothers.

"Alec, Felix, you will accompany Edward to the campsite. They will take Edward and Bella's place there tonight. Hopefully Victoria and her friend will walk into our trap." He turned to me. "Do you have another place to hide Bella?"

Well, I could…

Alice gasped. "Edward…_yes!_ That's perfect. I'll take care of everything in Hoquiam. You just get Bella out of there. And fly out of Port Angeles, don't drive. I'll call you with the details."

As I turned to leave, Marcus laid a staying hand on my arm. "Edward," he murmured, his voice barely audible. "If we should fail to capture them, take your mate and _disappear._"

.

**~oOo~**

.

_~Bella_

_._

I eyed the campsite behind me, knowing instinctively to keep quiet until Sam had left us, but I was curious as to why Felix and Alec were here. And Edward was almost apoplectic. There was an untamed anxious energy leaping from his every pore. He clutched me close, almost desperately, and he was running his hands over me as if he was assuring himself that I actually existed.

"Make us some coffee, baby. I need to change out of these clothes—get Sam's scent off me. I know it has to be driving you crazy." He wasn't being obvious about it, but Edward had definitely been holding his breath earlier—whether it was because Sam smelled so bad or if because his marking of me was compromised, I didn't know. The sooner I got out of these clothes and cleaned up with those wet wipes I had packed, the better. "You boys talk. I'll be back."

I paused at the tent and glanced back over my shoulder, smiling at Edward. An answering smile touched his lips but not his eyes.

The all season tent was set up in a good spot that was sheltered from the northwesterly winds by a jutting cliff face. It stood low to the ground and sloped sharply toward the back to shed any accumulation of snow or rain. I unzipped the front, crawled inside, leaving the flap hanging slightly open, and stopped. First off, everything was set up wrong. The solar blanket had been placed over the sleeping bag and the pads underneath were stacked on top of one another. But that isn't what caught my attention. The battery packs were missing. As was Edward's pack. I glanced around again. The vapor barrier wasn't erected. From the outside, everything would look normal, but inside…

This was a ruse. The question was, why? Had Alice seen something?

Quickly I unbuttoned my flannel over-shirt and shrugged out of it. My tan undershirt and bra quickly followed. I stuffed them in the Space Bag I'd packed and reached for the wipes. Without a doubt, I smelled of wolf and I didn't want Edward to have to suffer through that for the whole night. We were going to be alone for once and I wanted to take advantage of that.

I cleansed my hands first and then my hands and arms. There was just the hint of chill in the air and my skin reacted with a rash of gooseflesh after each swipe of the wipes. My teeth were chattering by the time I had scooched out of my jeans and boots and had wiped down my legs and feet.

I made quick work of changing. Jeans, one of my thermal undershirts, socks, boots, done. Then I dug around in the pack until I found one of Edward's shirts. I carried it with me as I crawled from the tent.

It was a strange sight, three vampires and an alpha wolf sitting around chatting.

Edward rose from his position seated on a log and reached for my hand as soon as I was within range. I tugged at the lapel of his flannel shirt and held out the shirt in my hands. "Trade me."

Without argument, Edward slipped out of his shirt, exposing a pale gray, long-sleeved T-shirt. He handed me the flannel shirt in his hands and shrugged on the one I had handed him. I lifted the discarded shirt to my nose and inhaled deeply. Perfect. With slow deliberation, I rubbed his scent against my cheeks and neck and finally my hair. Edward watched me with a slight grin tugging his lips crooked.

"Beautiful, brilliant girl," he murmured.

I shrugged and slipped his shirt on. He caught my hand and deftly rolled up the sleeves before placing a kiss on each of my knuckles before pausing over my ring. His gaze held such promise as he placed a kiss there. Then he straightened and nuzzled my throat, running his nose up the line of the artery that pulsed so erratically.

"Thank you." His voice was rough and low and I could hear his longing, his need to mark me further. But obviously that wasn't something he would do in front of others… Others. Sam! And the Volturi.

I glanced quickly across from where I was standing with Edward, noting the small fire that was crackling and putting off minimal smoke and the percolator that was sitting on the fuel cell stove. Sam was sitting on a log with a speckled tin cup of what I assumed to be coffee in his hands. He was watching Edward and me curiously.

"It's a vampire thing," I mumbled, feeling a blush heating up my face.

Edward snorted and resumed his seat on his weathered log. With a light tug on my hand, he pulled me down onto his lap and swung me around so my legs were situated between his and I was sitting balanced on one of his thighs. He hooked his other foot behind his calf, fully encircling me.

I felt the vibration of Edward's smooth chuckle against my side and glanced up at him. He was watching Sam with an amused expression.

"Yes, I'm marking her. The venom in Bella's blood makes her scent especially tempting to my kind. Placing my scent on her protects her—from me, from others."

Sam's lips quirked. I think it was the first time I'd ever seen him smile. "So, I guess Bella smelling like she'd bathed in vampires every time she came to La Push wasn't just you being an asshole, then."

Edward's laugh was loud, short, and sharp. "Well, marking does have side benefits…"

Felix and Alec bit back chuckles.

I snorted and smacked Edward lightly on the chest, but of course that just resulted in making my not-quite-healed cracked knuckle throb. "Ow," I hissed.

Edward lifted my hand gently and rested my sore knuckle against his cheek, which enabled him to exhale against my wrist. Perhaps we could make a game of it. Him marking me but not being obvious about it.

"So, what were you talking about?"

I gasped as Edward pressed his lips against mine. The cool touch of his mouth had me relaxing in his embrace. "I need you to trust me, Bella."

"Me trusting _you_ has never been the problem, Edward."

"Alice saw something."

"What?"

The unfathomable pain in Edward's eyes was answer enough. It must have been bad. Like me hurt bad. Or worse, like _him_ turned to ash. I trembled. "We're not staying, are we?"

"No. There was a vampire at the house earlier. Spying. He's what they call a 'ghost'. We can't track him, but he's working with Victoria. He's the reason Alice can't see Victoria in her visions."

"What did she see?"

We were here, together, and then…" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We were in the valley and someone set our camp on fire. Then everything goes blank. And then…" Edward closed his eyes.

"Then?"

"It's not going to happen."

_Shit._

"We're leaving."

"Okay. What about Charlie?"

"Just let me get you out of here first."

I pressed my forehead against Edward's. I nodded slowly. We would do it his way this time. "And this will change things?"

"Yes."

"All right. Thank you for bringing me, Sam."

Sam stared at us for a long moment, his dark eyes unreadable. "Good luck. I will stop by on the way back to La Push and see if I can pick up the scent. Perhaps it is the same one we caught to the south earlier this morning."

"I appreciate that."

Sam and Edward shook hands. It was short and with obvious distaste on Sam's part. Soon, the wolf disappeared into the tree line. A long howl was his only farewell.

I gazed up at Edward and he brushed his thumb over my lip, pulling it from between my teeth. "It's going to be okay, love."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Edward kissed me, just a soft brushing of his lips against mine. "Improvise. We've laid trails for Victoria to follow. They'll lead her here, right to Alec and Felix."

Edward pressed a kiss to my hand and then slung a black back pack over his shoulder. He held out a hand to Alec and then Felix. "Good hunting." He glanced toward the rock outcropping at the pinnacle of the slope above the campsite. "Hmm." And then he held out his hand to me. "Come."

Normally I wouldn't hesitate to place my hand in Edward's, but there was something in his unwavering gaze that gave me a pause. The determined glint in his eyes, the barely leashed energy humming under his skin.

"Edward, what about Charlie? We can't just disappear."

"Well…" he smirked, "we could always tell him we're running away from a pack of blood thirsty newborns."

"Be serious."

The smirk widened into a full blown crooked grin that left me breathless. Edward was so close to me now. When had he moved? With deliberate slowness, he reached up and caressed my cheek.

I narrowed my eyes. "You can't distract me. What're we going to tell Charlie?"

"That we're eloping?"

"What!" But the wind swallowed up my screeched words.

I felt my stomach drop and my hair lift upward at the same time a squeal was ripped from my throat. We were falling! Falling over the cliff.

.

~oOo~

.

The man that greeted Edward and I at the docks was tall and swarthy. His dark hair was pulled back from his round face and despite his twinkling blue eyes, he was obviously Native American.

"John Foster. Mr. Edwards, I assume."

Edward's smile was easy yet tight lipped. No need to send the poor guy running. He was already shifting nervously and had quickly gripped and dropped Edward's hand.

"Call me Tony," Edward replied. "This is my fiancée, Marie."

"A pleasure, Mr. Foster," I said.

"Eh, call me Johnny. Everyone does." He motioned toward the float plane. It bobbed by the dock, a crisp white against the brackish water of the Port Angeles Marina. "So, Hoquiam?"

Finally an answer about where we are going.

"Our boat is docked there."

Boat? What boat?

"Marie's dad got called into work and couldn't drive us back down. Been camping and fishing with him all week."

"Catch anything good?"

Edward shook his head ruefully as he held out his hand to help me aboard the rocking plane. "Nah. I seem to have a black hook. Her old man is never gonna let me live it down."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, the bright side is I will never have to eat fish again." Oh, how I was looking forward to being a vampire.

"So, you live at the marina there?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, been doing a bit of renovating on our schooner. We're almost done with the old girl. She belonged to my grandfather."

"Schooner you say?"

Edward grinned, and it was true pride that sparkled in his fathomless eyes. "1932 staysail. Sixty-four footer."

Johnny whistled. "Damn, son. Bet she's a beaut."

Edward glances in my direction, something of a secretive smile on his quirked lips. "Well, she is named _Bellissima_ for a reason."

We settled into the seats behind the cockpit while Johnny finished his pre-flight inspection of the plane. He was now standing on the docks motioning with his hands as he spoke to a grizzled mariner who had just stepped out of his houseboat.

"A boat?" I asked Edward with a raised brow.

"Sailboat. Sleek and fast."

Of course.

He was grinning again. "I commissioned her when Emmett joined the family. He and Rosalie…well, let's just say that I needed to get out of his head space."

"You sail a lot?"

"Not much lately, but it's a passion of mine, yes. It's quiet out on the water."

"Edward, where are we going?"

"That's just it, Bella. There is no specific destination. We can go anywhere we want to. And the best part? Victoria and this mystery vampire can't track us over water."

"How long will we be gone?"

Edward avoided my gaze. Finally, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We won't return until the newborns are destroyed and Victoria captured."

"And when Charlie shoots you upon our return?"

He smirked. "Won't be the first time I've had to fake my death."

I smacked his chest and then cradled it to mine. Edward soothed his cool fingers over my reddened palm. "I'm serious. We can't just disappear…"

"We could…"

"Edward…" I slowly shook my head. "Your family—"

"Will understand."

"And Marcus?" I asked with a slight tremor in my voice.

Edward snuggled me close. "He knows that I won't return until I can guarantee your safety." My breath stuttered in my throat as he turned toward me. His eyes were nigh hypnotizing as he stared down at me. His cool breath ghosted over my mouth and I trembled. "Run away with me, my Bella. For this weekend. For forever. For once let's just do what we want. Let's do things on our terms. Our marriage, your change. No timetables, no interruptions, no well-intentioned meddling. No threats. No…_limits. _Just us. Alone."

I was nodding before I had made a conscious decision. "Okay."

.

~oOo~

.

"Wow," I breathed. Not that I should've expected different, but the boat was a work of art. Gleaming teak, mahogany, and brass seemed to cover every surface. The lines of the vessel were definitively vintage, but the ship could've been minutes old instead of decades. The masts and deck were lit up and it was an awe inspiring sight.

"This was your surprise…you know earlier before the Volturi arrived," Edward said. I was going to bring you to Hoquiam and take you out for the afternoon and maybe if we had time, show you some of the sights. We used to live here back in the thirties."

I smiled. "I would've liked that."

He reached out and caressed my cheek. "Would you like the grand tour?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen."

The cabin sloped gently upwards from the cream and turquoise hull creating a slightly convex deck that flattened toward the rail. Across the roof of the cabin were a series of slanted glass diagonal panels. I assumed they were to let light in.

The cockpit was sunken and sat in the aft of the ship behind the main mast. It was shaded by raised canvas and the helm seemed to be anything but antique.

"They just finished the refit. A complete overhaul and rebuild. It took three years. But the navigation is modern. GPS enabled. The diesel engine is new. It even has autopilot." He held out his hand. "Want to see the inside?"

We stepped down into the cockpit and then into the companionway, which was simply a set of narrow wooden steps that led to the boat's main saloon. It was larger than I expected, but an exercise in economy of space all the same. Two banks of bench seating sat adjacent from one another. The cushions were a creamy tan leather with a puffy quilted pattern along the back cushions. Behind each bench was built in shelving. The port shelving held books and the starboard held an assortment of glassware and dishes. I suspected that there was more storage under each seat as well.

The interior was surprisingly bright with white walls and golden wood trim. The galley was situated aft and was small, with a propane stove and small stainless refrigerator under the counter. I opened a cabinet and was surprised to see that it was fully stocked with canned and packaged goods. Edward explained that the ship had a device that converted sea water into fresh water through osmosis. Opposite the galley were a slanted charting desk and the operations and navigations banks. Beside that was the power converter and battery banks for the solar panels.

Taking me by the hand, he led me back through the galley and saloon to the bow of the ship. He seemed to hesitate. "Um…this is our stateroom."

The bed sat high from the floor with several rows of drawers underneath. On either side were two storage lockers for our clothing. Above the bed, resting on a shelf there, was a black guitar which was secured there by several hooks.

Beyond the stateroom was the head. It held a compact shower/tub combination and a toilet. Edward said the low series of lockers held extra line and sails and other miscellany.

The bed looked comfortable and with a grin, I climbed up onto the cream and navy comforter and lay back. It was as I expected. Overly fluffy. I sank into it with a sigh. Above me was a pair of skylights that I had noticed earlier and just above the headboard were two thick portholes.

Opposite the bed sat a small yet ornate stove that was set upon and surrounded by a base of decorative blue and white tiles. It looked to be made of cast iron and was vented by stainless piping. I glanced at Edward curiously. "A wood stove?"

He shook his head. "Diesel stove. It can get pretty cold."

"Edward…this is amazing."

He smiled. "So, where to milady? Alaska? California? Hawaii? Japan? Mexico?"

I sat up on the bed and motioned him forward. He stepped toward me and leaned in, placing a soft kiss against my neck. I moaned softly and tilted my head to the side. It occurred to me then that we wouldn't be interrupted here. We'd be safe. We wouldn't have to temper the sounds of our lovemaking, afraid that Charlie would hear or that Edward's family would make note of the progression of our relationship.

"So, Bella, where to?"

I pulled myself closer to Edward, tangling my fingers in his hair. A small smile crossed my lips as a strong rumbling vibrated deep in his chest. The closer we got to our destination the more relaxed Edward had become.

"You know what, baby?" I whispered into his ear. "Just surprise me."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: This is unbeta'd at the moment and because I wanted to put this up now, it's going up in a fairly raw form. I apologize in advance for any tense switches you see in the main narrative (I've been working in the present tense quite a bit lately and it's a bit difficult to get back into the past tense swing of things) and grammatical snafus. I'll give this a look over again later. (Today is my 20th wedding anniversary, so yeah, focusing on other things, ;-) but I wanted to get this posted for you guys.)

I know many of you wanted me to write that tent scene, but I just couldn't. And yes, I did try. (It was like writing a brick.) That said, it was my intention from the beginning to get these two off alone together—I just had to work out when and where. Removing them from all the drama now does suit my purposes.

My knowledge of sailing is woefully lacking. So ignore (or feel free to educated me in) anything I get wrong. :)

* * *

><p>So, as always, leave a review if you'd like and thank you for reading. :)<p>

**P.S.** LJ Summers has written a lovely little story (complete!) called _Long, Tall Sally_. It's Garrett and Angela. May LJ's be the first of many to come! Because let's face it, Garrett was so totally awesome in BD2 that he defies words. We need more Garrett fics in this fandom. So, check that out. Seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Best Things in Life by u2shay**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

01/02/2013

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong> Edward decided to kidnap his bride to be in an effort to thwart Alice's very frightening visions. Not that I blame him. Having the love of your life disappear, perhaps forever, would be just slightly discombobulating. Marcus took Edward aside for a fatherly talk in which he recommended that Edward get his freak on post haste. Who knew the old dog had it in him? Marcus showed Edward the self-inflicted scars on his wrists and told our boy that he'd hurt himself before he hurt his mate—which is what Bella had told him all along. Still the thought of how Marcus might have come by those scars is 'ew' to the nth degree. I might have to find a new model for Marcus in my mind. Because there is nothing about the presently played one that screams vampire sex god to me. (I thought all vampires were supposed to be hot.) Hmmm…maybe a suitably scruffy and long-haired Karl Urban would be willing to temporarily play a ruthless ancient vampire. Hmmm…yeah, that's more like it. Nobody minds if Marcus suddenly gets shirtless in this fic without cause, right?

Edward whisks Bella away, leaving a nasty Volturi-wrapped surprise for whomever is stupid enough to trespass on their campsite. (Oh who's a moronic, cockblocking mutt that thwarts all the vamp chicks' visions?) A quick trip to Hoquiam and Bella was awed by the size of Edward's boat. Boat…you pervs…a literal boat. Anyway, sails are about to be hoisted and new horizons discovered. Sigh…literal sails and horizons. I swear, you all... *Author shakes head*

Off to reading you go…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thar be lemons below. Arggghhhhh. ;-) Proceed forth with caution if such bounty offends yer eyes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward called my name and I scurried up the ladder to the cockpit.

My mouth fell open as I took in the ship. The running lights were glowing and the masts were lit up from top to bottom. In line with the bow, the sun burned pink and orange as it dipped below the horizon.

I felt Edward behind me again. "What do you say, Miss Swan? Want to chase the sunset?"

I turned to smile at him. "Yes, indeed, Mr. Cullen."

Edward turned me fully in his arms. His expression was serious and there was a small furrow between his brows. "Are you sure?"

I cupped his cheek. "I've never been more sure of us than I am in this moment. What we are doing…it feels right. There are all kinds of reasons in my mind why this is wrong, but they don't seem to matter. We need this. In fact, I think we've needed this for a long time now."

He sighed, his breath whispering against my wrist. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He shook his head slowly. "That's impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Cullen."

"I would never dream of it, love." He smiled and it crinkled the skin around his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that—so freely and deeply and genuinely. There was no pain, no remorse, no sense of doom marring his happiness. My heart clenched.

The residents of the marina stepped out on to the dock and the decks of the boats as we motored away from the docks. Their waves were friendly, but I think that Edward took some pride in their envious thoughts. He carefully maneuvered us through the narrows and into deeper waters.

I reluctantly approached the wheel when he motioned me over. "Hold her steady," he said as he cut the engines.

My expression was undoubtedly incredulous. "You can't be serious. I'll wreck us!"

He smirked. "On what?" He motioned toward the expanse of ocean in front of us. The water was dark and foamy. The waves broke against the bow, but the ship cut through the choppy sea smoothly. The rolling motion of the boat was comforting, soothing.

I glanced behind me, but the lights of Hoquiam and the marina were fading quickly into the distance, only the craggy shadows of the shoreline and distant mountains standing out now. Still I was nervous.

"I'm going to raise the sails." He pressed a quick kiss against my lips. "Relax, love. Breathe. Keep her pointed in the direction she is. I'll be quick."

Edward raised the sails on the foremast first. He named them off as they rose, white and gleaming into the darkening sky.

"Fore stays'l. Jib."

Next he raised a similar sail to the front ones. It was relatively slender and short, triangular in shape. "Main stays'l. I'll raise the fisherman next."

The ship jerked. Pulling us forward, gaining speed. I squeaked and Edward glanced toward me with a grin.

"Hang on, love. This one will cause the ship to _move._"

The squarish sail rose steadily and Edward was right. The ship dipped and cut through the waves effortlessly. Almost reverently, as if she was thanking us for giving her her head.

"Now the mainsail. Slack up a bit. Just keep her steady. She's gonna jerk in your hands and try to round into the wind. Don't let her. Ready?"

I nodded, in no way feeling ready.

The large triangular sail rose high into the sky. Edward secured the boom forward. He stepped behind me and firmly grasped the wheel.

"Move your hands."

I let go of the wheel and slumped back into him, staring up at the sails. The lights caused the white sheets to glow golden, and the water reflected that light in silvery streams with pinked edges caused by the dying rays of the sun.

The ruffling slap of the sails roared around us. Edward adjusted our course to the northwest and suddenly the sails snapped tight. The boat surged forward and I almost lost my footing on the slick deck.

"Steady now," Edward murmured. "You'll have your sea legs before you know it." I hoped he was right. But more than anything I hoped that I wasn't one of those people who were prone to sea sickness.

The wind whipped around us as the ship pulled forward, gaining momentum, crashing through the seas as if she were conquering them. The smooth cut of the boat through the waters left a churning, foamy wake behind us.

His stance was wide-legged and loose kneed. He moved and swayed, at one with the motion of the boat. I mimicked his posture. It helped.

My chest burned with excitement. She was just so…so…fast.

"What do you think?"

I grinned. "I think I could get used to this."

He pressed his lips to my cheek and then rested his head on my shoulder. "Take the helm."

"I don't think—"

"Here." He wrapped his hands around mine. "Keep her steady with the wind at our backs. I'll trim the sails. We have a bit of luffing there." He pointed to the slight waving of the edge of the main sail. "She'll be even faster once I tighten her up a bit."

Edward seemed pleased with the results of the "trimming," whatever that was. I asked him how fast we were going.

"Around four knots. With a good headwind, we could get eight or better."

I already felt like my stomach was tickling my nostrils. Perhaps he should ease me into this.

"So, what do you think?" He was almost like a little kid when he asked the question. His eyes were bright, shining with excitement and joy. "Better than motorcycles?"

My heart sank at the question. I realized that as much as I never wanted it to be, it was a competition for Edward, and perhaps for Jacob as well. It always had been. Him finding his worth in works, in the gifts he gave, the protection he offered. That he was constantly offering...

I stroked back the hair that had fallen in his eyes. I should've rode that motorcycle with Edward. I regretted that he had given it to Jasper. Never should I have let there be something special to me that I didn't share with Edward. And especially there shouldn't have been a special something that I shared only with Jacob. Not if I was going to belong to Edward fully.

"This is incomparable, baby. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Edward seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he spoke. He sat in the captain's chair and pulled me into his lap so that I could continue to guide the ship. "Earlier today, after you had gone with Sam, Alice had several visions of our night—you know, if we had gone camping."

"What did she see?"

"There was this conversation between us in which I welcomed you into my world."

I gasped.

"I meant it flippantly, jokingly, but you seemed…"

I nodded. I could imagine how I seemed. Tears prick my eyes. _His world…_ I'd wanted to be a part of it for so long. And with all the changes the day had brought us, here was another. Edward was finally giving me him—not the human incarnation he'd created to fit into my world, but rather an invitation to share his. And the truth was there wasn't much I wanted more. To be a part of my vampire's world.

"I just want you to know, Bella, you are a part of my world. And even beyond that, you _are_ my world. My everything. I revolve around you."

A sad smile crossed my lips and I tightened my hands on the wheel. "My mother said that about us. That we orbit one another. I think it worried her."

"I can understand that how we are together would seem odd to her." He pressed a kiss against my neck and tightened his arms around me. "I'm sorry, love. Sorry that I made you feel like you didn't belong in my life."

He gripped the wheel with one hand as I turned in his embrace, sitting sideways in his lap, as I threw my arms around his neck and nestled my face into his throat. I sighed as he rested his cheek against my hair.

"I haven't been very good at letting you in, have I?"

I shook my head, feeling the smooth slide of my scalp against his cheek.

"I haven't been good at accepting you the way that you accepted me. And for all the times I accused you of not seeing yourself properly, I guess I didn't see myself properly either. Because I never could see what you saw in me, love. I couldn't see the man that you made me. Instead I was too focused on who I was."

I cupped his cheek. His eyes were dark and fathomless. "You're a good man, Edward."

"How do you know that?" he whispered, agonized.

"I just know. Faith."

"Your belief in me makes me strive to be a better man."

I smiled. "You are the best man I know—loyal, caring, kind, amazing—"

Edward's lips crushed into mine. "I haven't felt like a man in a long time, not until you. I was empty, each year leaching the desire to feel or care or even try to be something other than a monster."

"You aren't a monster."

His gaze was sad. It spoke of things he would never voice.

"You aren't," I said forcefully.

It was then that I realized just how much Edward venerated my humanity, but it was constantly at the expense of hating what he was. The differences he despised were his own, not mine. How unfair.

I brushed my fingers against the skin of his hand, watching the way my skin conformed to his. Feeling how my heat seeped into him. It was amazing how something so unchanging could be altered so much just by my touch. I chased away the cold in him. Perhaps I did that on levels that I couldn't see or experience.

"I never resented this the way you did," I said as I continued to stroke his unyielding skin.

A soft smile touched Edward's lips. "I know." He caressed my cheek. "But you did resent this—your softness, you human frailty, your heartbeat, your blushing, your _aging._" His voice was teasing at the end. "But like you, I never despised your humanity. Envied it, perhaps, and I will miss it when you are changed."

"I only hate it because my humanity will separate us."

"Much the same reason for me despising what I am." Edward tilted his head contemplatively. "We are oddly alike. Two sides of the same coin. Neither of us sees the good the other nurtures."

"Neither seeing ourselves clearly," I said.

"Both internalizing our hatred of that which separates us."

"Both wanting to change for the other." I smiled. "_Ich liebe dich_," I whispered.

"You've been practicing."

"I have."

Edward shifted under me and I stood. He set up some cables and what he explained was a stabilizer to reduce the sensitivity of the windvane. "This will steer the ship. We also have autopilot, but that is more suitable for when we are running the engines."

Once it was set up, Edward led me along the rail until we were at the bow. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. He ghosted his hand up my calf and toyed with the skin behind my knee. I jerked in his hold and tried to move my leg away.

He grinned against my neck. "Ticklish?"

"You know I am."

His chuckle was low. "Yes, but you just smell so _human._ We can't have that, now can we?"

I grinned. "Anything you can do about that, Mr. Cullen?" Hell, my teeth were chattering.

"Hold on a minute, love. I'll be right back."

Edward wrapped me snug in a blanket and cuddled me close. "How's that, love? Better?"

I smiled and hummed a noncommittal sound. The time passed us quickly, smoothly, like the boat cutting through the low waves.

"Did you really buy this boat to get away from Rosalie and Emmett?"

Edward laughed. "I did, yes. They were untenable."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think."

Edward shrugged. "Not compared to Carlisle and Esme."

I didn't get it.

Finally Edward explained. "Carlisle bought Esme an island in Brazil. Said it was for their anniversary, but really, they just needed a place to get away from Em and Rose."

"No way."

Edward's chuckle was deep and rich. "No, it's all true. We could go there if you wanted."

I frowned. "Don't take this wrong, baby. I mean, I'd love…but…"

Edward stroked his fingers down my cheek and I stuttered. "They wouldn't mind."

"It's not that. It's just that…well…I kind of want to go somewhere that is special to you…or a place that we could make special for us. That island is Esme's and Carlisle's and…"

He hugged me tighter. "I think I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He rested his head on my shoulder, tilting in slightly so that his chin fit into the crook of my neck. I stroked his fingers which were splayed across my waist.

"I sailed around the world the first year I had her," he said. "Nearly beached her on a reef in the Bahamas and nearly sunk her in a cyclone in Malaysia. I learned a lot that year."

"Where was your favorite place that you visited?"

"New Zealand."

"New Zealand?"

"I also am very fond of Hawaii and Ireland."

"Yes, but why New Zealand?"

Edward looked embarrassed.

"Oh come on. You can't just tell me that New Zealand is your favorite place in the entirety of the world and not tell me why."

Holy shit, he was squirming.

"Edward…"

He blew out an exasperated breath and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that…"

"Snakes, okay? New Zealand is snake-free. As are Hawaii and Ireland."

My mouth fell open. Was he… Seriously? "Are you telling me that you, Mr. Badass Vampire, are afraid of snakes?" I bit back a laugh. "You do know they can't hurt you, right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that here," he tapped his head, "but I can't seem to get past it."

"But that's—"

"I know."

"They're harm—"

"I know."

"Edward, seriously…"

"Bella…"

"You know…I think you're just jealous," I said.

He furrowed his brow. "Jealous, what do you mean?"

I tapped one of my incisors. "You know, they have fangs and you don't—oof!"

Edward flipped me under him and grinned. "I'll show you fangs, you brat." He nuzzled my neck. "I used to have nightmares all the time. I can't explain why, but I've always been afraid. Especially after the summer of 1912."

"What happened?"

"My golden retriever, Sammy, was killed by a rattlesnake while we were camping in Yellowstone."

"You camped with your dad in Yellowstone?"

"Interesting time it was, too. Cars were just becoming established, so there was a mix of automobiles, half of them with no brakes mind you, and horses—even in the cities. The cars were convenient, but loud. They scared away the wildlife and polluted everything. And then they were always breaking down…and the dust. There were choking clouds of dust billowing behind them wherever they went. And it wasn't regulated like it is now. Anyone could drive, no matter their age or experience."

"And did you and your dad drive?"

Edward nodded. "My father had aspirations of doing a transcontinental drive—if he couldn't be the first man to traverse the country in a car, he wanted to be the first German. He was at the 1893 Chicago World Fair when the first car was revealed. He'd been fascinated ever since. He took my mother and me to the Vanderbilt Cup in Long Island in 1906. Louis Wagner won it that year driving a Darracq. You wouldn't have believed how fast those cars were going and the people were just lining the streets. If one had lost control…"

"You remember that?"

"One of my first memories. My dad had me hoisted up on his shoulders. My mother was in a purple dress and she had this floppy hat with peacock feathers. I remember touching them whenever I could. They were so bright."

"That's a nice memory," I whispered.

Edward flipped onto his back and we stared up at the stars. I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Do you remember a lot about them?" I asked. "Your parents, I mean."

"More than I expected." A soft smile touched his lips. "More now that you've come into my life. I think of things I'd like to share with you. Things I think will amuse you or thrill you."

"Like fearing snakes?" I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow.

He rolled his eyes. "Like driving halfway across the country when I was eleven."

"You mean your dad drove."

Edward chuckled. "No."

"Are you serious? You were driving at eleven?"

He shrugged. "Well, my dad needed to take naps and such."

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"How'd you reach the pedals or see over the windshield for that matter?"

Edward grinned and crossed his arms behind his head, getting comfortable from the look of things. "Well, it's not like my dad could pull the experience card or anything like that. I'd been driving just as long as he had. When I was younger, he would strap blocks to my feet, but by the time I was eleven, I was big enough to reach the pedals on my own. And back then it was a 'windscreen' not a windshield. And our car didn't have one. And the top was canvas that we pulled up when it was raining or snowing. There weren't any windows and the headlights were lanterns strapped to the front of the vehicle."

"Laterns?"

"Yep."

"When did you first start driving?"

"Two years before, when we bought the car."

"Did it break down a lot?" I asked.

"You have no idea. Flat tires, overheating, broken axels. Add to that there were no paved roads, or even established roads… Half the time we were driving through fields. We were chased by a bull in Wisconsin." He chuckled. "That farmer was so pissed off. We drove right through one paddock into another. It was full of heifers. Got the bull off our backs, but we busted our radiator. It took us a week of shoveling horse shit to pay off the damage to the farmer's fields."

The thought of a city-boy like Edward shoveling crap was just too much. I giggled.

"Sleeping in the barn was the worst. But the farmer's wife made the best biscuits. So fluffy and tender and dripping in butter.

Edward murmured something.

"What was that?"

Edward's gaze was distant as he spoke. "Just something that my father used to say. Keep your eyes peeled, boy, or our next adventure is just as far as the next farmer's barn."

There was a willingness in Edward that I had never seen before. Never had he been so forthcoming about his past. Perhaps he needed this.

"Tell me about your dad."

"He was an artist." Edward lifted up his strong, nimble fingers and watched them as he slowly turned them back and forth. "He could create the most beautiful things with his hands. He was a sculptor. But painting made more money, so he painted more often than not—these terrible abstracts that had everyone raving at the time."

"Would I have heard of him?"

What could have passed for a casual shrug but was nothing of the sort lifted Edward's shoulders again and I got the distinct feeling that Edward didn't want to discuss it. "My mother was a concert pianist. I guess you could say that I took after her."

"I think you have some of your father in you, too," I whispered.

Something akin to regret passed across Edward's features. "I miss him."

"What did he look like?"

"Me. Except with blond hair and a mustache. His hair was curlier than mine as well."

"Ah, so that's where the unruliness comes from."

"I suppose so. Mine got the wave but not the curls. My mother's hair was very straight and fine."

"And you have her coloring?"

Edward shook his head. "The way Carlisle remembers her is with a dark auburn color. I guess I ended up with too much of my father's coloring to be a true red-head. But I did get my mother's height. She was very tall for a woman."

"And your dad? Was he tall?"

Edward laughed. "No. My parents were an oddity. My mother was tall and broad and my father barely reached her shoulder and he was thin and wiry. But he had such charisma."

I folded Edward's hands between my own and wondered if he even realized that he had reached for me.

"Does it upset you to talk about them?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked down. "And no. I suppose I should talk about them. If I don't remember them, who will?"

I didn't answer, I just held him tighter. I thought that Edward had needed this for some time. Who in his family would provide him this catharsis? Carlisle perhaps, but Edward would be too proud to ask. Instead Edward would just filch stray memories from Carlisle's mind and bury them deep.

"My mother, Elizabeth…she was so like your mom."

I sat up in shock. "I thought you despised Renee."

"No. She's amusing. And her mind is much like I imagine my mother's was. _Mutter_ was always trying to conform to the proper society around her, but she never quite could. Finally, she just stopped. She was a much happier person then."

"Tell me about her."

"She marched with the suffragettes on Capitol Hill in 1915. She was anti-war and very outspoken about it. She held concerts to bring awareness to the plight of child-workers. She volunteered weekly at the mission. Our local parish nigh excommunicated her as a rebellious wife and heretic. But that was only after she told Mrs. Collins to 'go hang' when they sought her support to close down the beer gardens. And her having posed nude for one of my father's sculptures also may have had something to do with that."

"Your mother sounds amazing."

"She was. In honor of Mary Wurm, she founded an all-women's orchestra in Chicago. They only played music by women composers. I guess you could say she was an early feminist. In 1911, her Valkyries played at the Theodore Thomas Orchestra Hall. I saw my first movie there as well."

"Which film?"

"_Frankenstein_." He seemed contemplative. "I've seen every version of that story since."

"A fan of Mary Shelley then?"

"Perhaps a fan of monsters seeking friendship with their creator and redemption instead."

I wasn't even going to go there. "Tell me more about your mother's exploits."

Edward grinned. "She embarrassed me horribly at the time but…"

"But?"

"Well, the turn of the century was a time of moral turmoil. People were becoming more and more stringent and rigid in their quest to deny desire and be proper. There was a movement, especially in Chicago to keep boys morally pure."

I snorted. "And how did they plan to do that?"

"Well, there was a push to circumcise. They said it would keep boys from…" At this point, Edward wouldn't even meet my gaze.

I was grinning. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. I couldn't help but push him further. "From?"

"Being unclean and touching themselves and feeling lust and being carried away with hyperactivity, you know that sort of thing."

"How ridiculous. As if circumcision could keep boys from touching their junk."

"Bella!"

"What? I used to babysit. I think boys come out of the womb predisposed to grabbing themselves."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "My mother would have loved you."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Mrs. Collins again…She wanted to start up meetings at church and she was trying to recruit my mother."

"I imagine your mother gave her an earful."

"You imagine right. Told Mrs. Collins that God gave boys something to busy their hands to keep them from getting into trouble elsewhere. And the more left there to busy their hands, the better."

I snickered. "So, I'm guessing that you are uncircumcised?" He didn't need to know just how much I had wondered about that. Actually, I was kind of fascinated, but it wasn't like I could drum up the courage to ask him to let me see.

Suddenly, Edward was studying his hands. "Does that bother you? I know it's not modern and it's considered unclean and ugly and…"

I laid my fingers against his lips. "Hush, you are being silly." It wasn't as if I had enough experience to have developed a preference. "Will it work the same, you know with you being a vampire and having unmovable skin and all?"

"The skin there is softer, more flexible, I guess. Things should retract properly."

"Not so inhuman after all, then," I murmured.

"Well, I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man," he said, his fingers flexing slightly against me as he pulled me closer.

"So you've said before, Mr. Cullen."

Silence reigned between us for a long moment. The stars were shining brightly over the ocean. It was so strange to see them. Edward pointed out different constellations and stars, sharing with me the art of navigation by the heavens. Finally, I turned in his arms and rested on his chest.

The next thing I knew, I was blinking sleepily.

"Bella, love…" Edward's voice was calling to me as if it were a long distance away.

I snuggled into the blankets and shivered. It was cold…and wet…and it was then that I realized I had fell asleep on the deck of the boat. And the seas were rising.

"You need to go below."

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"Where are we?"

"Heading north. I want to stay in the area until we know the outcome…"

Of course. Even while protecting me, Edward's family would be at the forefront of his mind.

"There's enough fresh water in the tanks if you'd like to take a shower and warm up," Edward said.

I rubbed my hands across my eyes. "Is that a nice way of saying that I stink, Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course not, my dear. I love the smell of stale wolf in the morning."

"And you call me a brat."

Edward smirked. I gave him a quick kiss and shakily made my way to the galley and finally to the head.

The water was surprisingly warm, but the shower was small enough to induce a bout of severe claustrophobia. I closed my eyes and did my best to finish up quickly. A relieved sigh burst through my lips as I washed away the last of Sam's scent. The quick wipe down at the campsite hadn't been enough and there was this strange need in me to be completely rid of it. I wanted Edward and only Edward. His scent, his touch, and beyond. We could have that here.

By the time I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, I was trembling, but not with cold. With possibility. My mind was awash with the things Edward and I would do here. We would start our lives, our forever.

Strangely, I was a mixture of sadness and excitement. I wanted this. I did, but I knew that Edward wanted something different. A white dress, a veil, solemn vows exchanged before our families. And I wished that I could give him that.

This was it. One chapter of our lives was closing and another was starting. It felt pivotal in a way that I couldn't quite grasp. As if Edward and I would be so intrinsically changed after today that I wouldn't recognize the girl I'd been before.

Did every person experience that? A time in their lives when they stepped over an indefinable spiritual threshold that marked their passage from a child to an adult? I felt oddly alone in this.

I sat on the bed with a sigh and stared at nothing as the possibilities of what this trip could mean ran through my mind. Dropping of boundaries without guilt or recriminations. The soothing of Edward's sensibilities. The cementing of the bond between us. The beginning of our forever…

My heart throbbed rapidly within my chest. Part of me was full of trepidation and the other part of me was trembling with some indefinable emotion that threatened to spill over at any moment.

Best get dressed. I cringed at the thought of what Alice could have left in the closet. Undoubtedly improper attire for a sea voyage. Before I thought it through, I was moving toward the locker. Hanging in the center was a white garment bag.

The dress was nothing like I was expecting. I ran my fingers down the fabric and smiled. Cotton. It was of and had a v-line collar that clasped about the neck, a bit more daring than I was comfortable with, and each side was gathered over the half of breast to create a defined ribbing in the fabric. The empire waist was curved upwards and was intricately embroidered. The skirt was a wispy type of full—just enough to swing about the leg but not so much that it was frilly. On each side at the bottom was a panel of two tiered ruffles that ran from knee to mid calf and the front and back of the skirt was embroidered with a scrolling design in khaki, gray-green, and turquoise. Tatted ivory lace trimmed each seam of the dress, defining each curve of the exquisite tailoring.

I dropped my towel and reached for it.

I knew it was perfect as soon as I smoothed the skirt against my thighs.

"Bella?" Edward stepped down the ladder and into the companionway. "I—wow!"

I jumped and blushed as Edward appeared behind me. He slid his cool hands around my waist and pressed a light kiss to my neck.

"You look…" His mouth worked silently. "Just wow, love. Wow."

"You like?"

The side of his mouth tilted up. "I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself, if you couldn't tell."

Oh I could tell. He was tracing the embroidery just under my breasts and was nuzzling my neck again.

"Alice. I saw it and couldn't resist trying it on."

Edward's grin bordered on maniacal and his eyes were shining brightly. "Remind me to thank my sister."

I gasped as he tugged me closer and pressed his lips against mine. When he slipped his hands over my ass and pulled my hips into his as his tongue brushed against my lips, I wanted to climb him and grind my body into his.

This was bad. Very, very bad. How was I supposed to control myself?

He caught a trail of water that slowly rolled down my neck and into my cleavage on the tip of his finger and brought it to his mouth. His eyes darkened slightly as he tasted me. His moan was quiet but I made it out.

Suddenly, he was across the room. He shook his head slowly, but his gaze never moved from me. It felt like the temperature in the room had notched up several degrees.

Edward closed his eyes and turned.

"Don't go," I whispered. We had been here, in this exact moment before. Once long ago, in my room after a heated kiss that had left him on the edge of control. I hadn't let him run then and I wouldn't let him run now.

No shutting down. No leaving me for my own good. We've done enough of that.

I would face this. I would face him—in his need, in his weakness. The moment between us was timeless, one of those times when breathing ceased and heartbeats no longer exist. Anticipation crackled the air. This was a moment we would never step back from, that would never be between us again. For the first time, I was truly trusting him. Fully trusting him. I was giving myself completely over. And in this moment he could please me, ecstasy, or he could break me, but either way I was his.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He stilled, unnaturally so, all air suddenly leaving his lungs. The shake of his head was abrupt, terse, his eyes pained. A strangled sound of protest left him.

"Kiss me."

His mouth moved soundlessly. Then he groaned—low, deep, growling. He was devastated before me. A broken man full of want. "You don't know what you are asking." Edward's eyes were dark, intense, wholly focused on me.

"I do."

Edward's mouth quirked but it wasn't with humor. "I won't stop, Bella. Not here."

"I know. I know. Neither will I."

Conflict raged through Edward, but finally he closed his eyes with a sigh. He shrugged out of his shirt, exposing his chest to the silvery light of the anemic moon that streamed in from the skylights. The light contrasted with the encroaching darkness, highlighting every plane and dip.

He was beautiful. Youthful and lean with chiseled musculature that tapered into a pronounced vee that disappeared into his low-slung jeans. They were unbuttoned.

I swallowed hard.

Edward slunk toward me. A slow walk, dripping cat-like grace and a hint of his predatory nature. I jerked my gaze up from his beautifully defined abs when he cupped my face in his hands. He brushed his lips against mine.

"Stop me." His words were the barest whisper against my mouth.

"No."

"Bella, please…"

"I can't." The need was burning through me now, intense, electric.

I don't even feel us move. Suddenly, this massive fluffy bed that dominated the cabin was beneath me. I sank into the downy softness as Edward pressed down upon me, hard, unrelenting, breaths heaving from his chest. Panting almost.

"Need you," he gasped. He shook his head slowly. "So…weak."

Instinctively, I realized that he is speaking about himself. Edward tried to pull away, but I clasped him tighter.

"Didn't expect…I don't want to stay away from you any longer," he murmured.

"Then don't."

Edward opened his mouth against mine and I moaned. The sensation of his kiss, his tongue, swept through me, sending pulses of electricity all over. Would it always be like this for us? Would the intensity grow in the same manner that it had these last couple of days? I wondered if he felt it in the same way that I did.

He growled, a sound that never ceased to excite me. I never felt the fear that I should have when he was like this. Instead, I moved closer, to embrace, to be consumed—by his ice, his fire, his everything.

"Tell me you want this," he commanded, his voice barely more than a raspy whisper.

He was still fighting this, fighting me. I brushed his hair back from his face and touched my lips to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his chin. "I want this," I murmured, my eyes never leaving his. "I want you.

Edward's eyes fell closed and he fisted his hands in my hair. "I love you."

"And I you. We can do this."

Edward slid his hands from my hair and stroked them down my back. A shuddering sigh left him and he relaxed against me, molding my body to his. I quaked as he brushed his lips softly back and forth over mine.

"We are meant to be together," he whispered.

My gasp was soft and he caught the tear that slid down my cheek. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "We are…we _really are._"

Hands that had just seconds before been pressing me closer and pulling me into his brand of warmth now moved to my front. Quickly Edward unclasped my dress. I squeaked as he tugged the top down with the barest flick of his wrist.

I wanted to cover myself, but he anticipated that move and caught my hands and pressed them against the mattress. His body loomed over mine and I arched into him, helpless. Energy arced between us. I sucked in a sharp breath, pulling his essence deeply into my lungs. It filled me, soothing and igniting me in one moment. Leaning up, I pressed my lips against his throat. He groaned as I tasted him. This man was mine and for all of our promises to wait, there was nothing stopping us. Heat unfurled in my belly, pulsing and alive and so very empty.

I whispered his name and he released me, stroking his fingers up my arms and to my torso. My breasts felt tight, aching for his touch. Almost of their own volition, my fingers wove through his hair and tugged. Lower. Lower…

_Yes._

_God yes._

Edward's mouth was the dichotomous combination of steel and silk—hard yet smooth. Soft yet firm. Cold but so very, very hot. And he held himself back, just above where I needed him the most. I threw my head back on the pillow and moaned, lifting to him, begging him for his touch—mate to mate. Edward inhaled deeply, a throaty growl rumbling in his chest and vibrating in mine.

My nipples peaked as his cool breath breezed across them. I murmured a protest, trying to wriggle closer as I pulled his head toward my straining chest.

_Taste me…taste me…taste me…_

The mantra almost flew from my lips as Edward nuzzled closer, drawing his nose up the line of my breast and then slowly—agonizingly slow—his lips touched me. Just a quick press against my aching nipples, as if he didn't trust himself to be gentle.

I murmured his name. This man was going to break me with his innate caution. I whimpered and trembled under him.

Nonsensical sounds erupted from my mouth and I tried to move into him, to force a deeper intimacy, but Edward held me still, his fingers biting into my thrashing hips.

The rasp of his denim-clad thigh between my legs caused an ache deep within. I groaned and thrust up into him—into his hardness which ground into my stomach and into the coolness that provoked the throbbing emptiness.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I arched as my fingers tore at his hair. Edward sighed my name as he switched his attention to my other breast. I gasped as his tongue swept over me. The rhythmic pulls of his mouth fanned the ache between my legs into an inferno. I felt hollow, needy there. Never had I been more aware of that part of myself. Never had I wanted Edward more. I needed him. Moving inside me. Filling me. Fulfilling each other. Giving himself—his body, his soul.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. "Irresistible."

"Edward, I—"

"I'm sorry."

What…what does he—

The shreds of my dress fluttered to the floor.

"Sorry."

His lips moved like liquid silk across the rounded mound of my stomach.

"S-sor—"

"Shhhh…"

I bucked beneath him as he licked me from hip to hip. "Oh!"

Then he moved lower. _Fuck. Hell…_

Lights burst behind my closed eyelids as he lowered his mouth to me.

His tongue.

That glorious tongue.

There.

_There…_

I gasped. I sobbed. As if of their own volition, my legs bent, encasing his head with my thighs. My fingers were buried in his hair, tugging, pulling, stroking. I felt fluid, melting in the strange heat of his unexpected touch.

Edward moaned and pressed harder into me, his tongue taking long sweeps that left me weeping beneath him.

_Jesus._

_Stop._

_Unh…maybe…_

_No. Don't._

_God._

_More._

I cried out with loss as Edward pulled back, kneeling between my thighs. His eyes were dark, glittering diamonds that pierced me, unblinking, unwavering. There was a faint glistening on his lips, and when he saw my stare, he smirked.

He looked down and…

Holy shit.

I was bare. Exposed. And he was…

I gasped and tried to close my legs, but I couldn't. He was there. Instead, my thighs rubbed against his legs.

A sound of protest burst from my lips.

Edward growled, a throaty, somewhat tender sound. It was unlike anything I'd ever heard from him before. I stilled and didn't know why. My heart throbbed in my chest.

Edward swiped his tongue against his full bottom lip as he continued to stare down at me. He was tasting me. I trembled as he cupped my buttocks in his hands, lifting me slightly. What could only be described as a purr rumbled in his chest. I whimpered as he brushed his thumbs over my inner thighs, and I jerked, straining, but for what I didn't know.

The room reverberated with the sound of heavy breathing. His. Mine.

He dragged his thumbs inward, framing my sex, and his eyes fell closed for the briefest of seconds. Then he was watching me again. Watching himself.

Watching himself as he touched me.

I bit down hard to keep my teeth from chattering. Not from cold but from an overload of sensation. What was he doing to me?

His touch was light yet overwhelming. Electricity sparked low in my belly and a responding pulse throbbed under his thumb as he circled…something.

"Mmmm…"

A low hiss eased from Edward's lips. "There?"

He brushed over that spot again and I gasped, a spasm rocking over me, leaving me clenching and more aware of the needful emptiness in me than ever before. Mewls fell from my lips as I struggled to move, to embrace, to pull Edward deeply into me, to connect us in a way that only now we were ready for.

If it were at all possible, I would have thought that his eyes were even darker. Inky, blacker than the deepest reaches of the deep sea beneath us. I can't look away. I can't blink. Frozen. I was sightless, but I saw everything.

_Harder. Touch me harder._

"Oh!" I cried as he complied with my thoughts. It was as if he was reading me. As if he knew exactly what I wanted and needed. His fingers were merciless as he drove me forward, left me reaching for something heretofore unattainable.

The sensation escalated, spiraling upward, the desperate pounding of my heart driving each wave of pleasure.

"E-E-Edwa—"

Inarticulate murmurs, soothing and nonsensical. Edward was speaking to me, but I can't…I can't…

As one thumb continued to rub…rub…circle…I jerked, squeezing Edward with my thighs as his other thumb dropped.

He pressed it inside me, just barely. I needed more. Deeper.

I twisted my fingers in his hair. The feel of, whatever this was that he was doing to me, doubled. Tripled.

I clenched against his thumb. I was wild, uncontrolled, bucking, moving, grinding. Something was cresting over me. Unbearable but so vitally necessary to my existence.

I-I-I…Oh…Oh!

I felt a pinch, a rending, then stinging…and then…then…I was falling in a cascade of throbbing sensation. It was pulling me under.

There was a sharp inhale, gasping, nostrils flaring. Edward.

Blood.

I should've been frightened but I could only feel.

His tongue against me, cool, soothing against my torn hymen.

His fingers as they moved in concert with each pulse and clench of my body.

The vibration of his growls against my sex.

The pounding of my heart in every extremity.

The gusts of Edward's breath against my inner thighs.

The veil of darkness weighting down my body.

.

.

I blinked up into Edward's shadowed eyes. He brushed the hair from my face with tender fingers. Slowly I cupped his cheek and pressed my lips against his. Tasting him, tasting me, but strangely unashamed.

Electricity pulsed through my body, oddly disembodied, seemingly not connected to the pleasure that had so recently raced through me. It was coalescing again, pulling me into the vortex of need, into something stronger than before. I trembled, clutching Edward to me, and he trembled in return. His fingers were just as desperate against me.

He was so tense, so needy.

"I want you," I whispered against his lips.

"Want you, too," he murmured.

I stroked back his hair and raised my body to his—offering, entreating him to come to me, to partake of the pleasure that he had given me moments earlier. "My mate."

Light sparked in Edward's dark eyes and very slowly he reached behind and unclasped the necklace holding the second half of my ring. I stared at him incredulously.

"What ar-are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea how ravishing you are?"

He skimmed his fingers down my left breast.

"How hard it has been to deny you?"

"Edward…"

"How hard it has been to be denied by you?"

He lifted my left hand and slowly slid my ring from my finger.

"The sacrament of marriage is a private act between two people and God. It's sacred. It needs neither the blessing or witness of another."

The two rings came together as one and Edward held them up between us. His eyes glittered darkly, with startling intensity, ravishing and pulling me wholly into him.

Time slowed. Edward's words reverberated through my mind. "The vows the couple makes are their own," I whispered.

I remembered something Alice had told me about her and Jasper. About why they had never married in the traditional sense. For vampires, the legality of the act is moot. They live outside time and society. The mating bond is absolute, their commitment and love for one another unchanging. It was a vow written on their hearts and lived out in their lives. Human conventions were so fleeting when compared to their mating.

And it was then that I realized that marriage was important to Edward, but not for the reasons I supposed. Our marriage was never for him.

It was for me.

An allowance for my humanity. Familiar. Something I could understand in a way I couldn't understand mating.

No human ritual could make Edward and I more mated than we were in this moment. More mated than we've always been.

I held my right hand up to him, as was traditional, and he slid the combined rings onto my hand. "Forever," I whispered as the ring settled into the place it would reside for eternity.

"Forever."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, looming over me as our right hands came together, clasped by my head. He moved his left hand under me, lifting and situating and my body fell into alignment with his. I gasped as I felt him in stark intimacy, pressing, probing against me. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

Edward exhaled a tender, inhuman chuff. Another sound I'd not heard from him before. He rubbed his nose against mine, an oddly reassuring motion. His eyes were dark with a promise that soothed my sudden fear. A promise to love me forever, a promise to give me this, a promise to be gentle.

He rubbed his lips against mine, exhaling into my mouth. I drew in his breath, letting it inundate and calm me. I shook under him and Edward trailed his fingers down my side. He spoke to me in a low tone, words I could not understand. They didn't sound German or English, they were more ancient than that, but something about them felt like a vow.

With the press of a soft kiss and an even softer exhalation, we joined.

Edward paused above me, trembling as he brushed kisses against my throat. A gasping moan left his lips as I embraced him, pulling him closer into my body, onto my body. He collapsed into me, my softness cushioning his hardness as the last of his inhibitions fell away and we became one.

I cradled his body with my own, bending my knees to frame his hips, my arms clinging around his neck. There were so many things I wanted to tell him in this moment. How much I loved him. How good he felt. How my heart was burning with in me. How the tears on my face were because of joy not pain—he'd made sure of that.

He leaned in and sipped the tears away and brushed the hair from my eyes. He held my gaze as he began to move. His first thrusts were awkward, as if he were afraid of injuring me. I bowed into him, kissing his jaw, pulling back to watch his movements, his pleasure. I traced my fingers through his hair, down his back and started again. His hands on my hips were gentle as he steadied me, lifted me into his thrusts.

We both groaned, the rolling of the ocean under us becoming the beat to which we timed our movements.

Edward was like fire in my arms, hot and smooth. His moans were continuous now. They reverberated through me, waking new fires, new needs. I gasped as he thrust harder and murmured to him, calling my mate as he suckled at my breasts, and his movements grew surer, bolder, confident yet strangely out of control. The ache returned deep within me and my body responded, clenching and relaxing and pulling Edward deeper.

He hissed and clutched me tighter into him, moving faster, filling me completely. I cried out. This sensation was so different to before. I tugged at his hair, pulling his neck so that it was exposed to me. His veins were thrumming under my fingers and it felt as if the universe was glowing beneath his skin. The tide was building within us, moving with unstoppable force, intrinsic, natural. My mate stroked me, nuzzling into my neck as I had his. I opened my mouth against him, wishing that I could break through, that I could taste him. I needed that. To taste him, to take him into my body in every way possible.

The sounds that were erupting out of Edward were animalistic, but I wasn't afraid. The energy sizzled between us, building. I could tell that he was going to come soon and I wanted that. I wanted him in me, deep and filling. My body ached for it.

Instinctively, I clamped down on his neck, sucking and pulling as if I could taste him like I desired. Edward stiffened in my arms, throwing his head back.

He growled my name and everything went white. I could feel him, unnaturally still as his cock jerked within me. The cool liquid of his release was an icy flame—cold yet so incredibly hot. Everything seized, my heart, my mind, my control.

My fingers clawed at his back as his body took over mine. Heat radiated from my core in waves, pulsing, moving outward in rings of pleasure. I cried out, my body locked around him, drawing him deeper, milking his release, extending it.

We hovered there, on the edge of pleasure, his…mine, ours.

Cinnamon and spice spilled across my tongue and I drank deeply of it, of him—of Edward. His moan was sharp, desperate.

He shifted us, pulling me up into his arms, straddling his waist, yet keeping me at his neck. His movements quickened. I moved against him, riding him, moving with strength I didn't know I had. I was going to come again. So was he. I could feel his desperation. It mirrored my own.

He kept one hand around my hips, pulling me in, pushing me back, circling me on his length.

I wished he would taste me like I was tasting him. Somehow, I wanted my blood in him. I wanted to be a part of him. I wanted it to strengthen him.

Edward groaned, as if he was in pain and began to fill me with harder and fuller strokes. I whimpered as the heat rose inside of me. I…oh…

He bowed his head over mine and I felt a sharp streak of pain against the crook of my neck and then his lips where pulling strongly at me.

I cried out against him. Pleasure bloomed bright and strong.

_Yes. Yes, drink deep._

Edward growled and stilled within me again. It was like before, white hot pleasure. Electric.

_Yes!_

I gasped his name. My body throbbed in time with his.

Edward laid me on the bed as the pulsations began to wane. I wrapped my legs around his hips, holding him to me, unwilling to let him go. I needed him to stay inside of me.

_Stay…_

"Not going anywhere, mine," he murmured. His voice was almost sleepy. "Love you."

I stroked my fingers through his wild hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. He placed a gentle kiss against my wrist and I snuggled into his chest.

"Love you, too," I whispered.

Waves of warmth radiated from where we lay connected throughout my body. I wondered if Edward felt it too. Fulfillment on a level I never expected seeped into every cell.

"Do you feel that? The warmth?"

Edward pressed a kiss to my temple. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"The bonding."

"It feels amazing," I whispered. "I am yours."

A contented purr rumbled in Edward's chest and he pressed me closer so the vibrations soothed me. "As I am yours. That will never be doubted from this moment forward." He smoothed his tongue over his mark on my neck. "Sleep, love. Sleep."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** Step into Dr. Shay's office for a moment and let's discuss all things hymen. There is a pervasive myth in fan fiction and beyond that the hymen is something _deep inside_ that must be torn or punched through… Erm…no. Actually the hymen is just inside the vaginal opening. (Between us, the only way a guy is going to "feel" the barrier and stop at the cusp of breaking the hymen only to draw back and punch through at his lady love's behest, is if he has a cock shaped like the Great Pyramid.) If you'd like to know more about the hymen, Google is your friend. Do a search. Information is readily available.

In this story, Edward broke Bella's hymen with his fingers pre-intercourse and then soothed any residual soreness with his venom. He also thoughtfully prepared his mate with lots of foreplay and an orgasm, and he was gentle when things got started. If only we all had been so lucky.

**A/N #2:** Yes, Bella drank Edward's venom and he drank her blood—despite what Marcus told Edward. Remember, for all of his helpfulness, Marcus has an agenda. And it's like mama always said: never trust a man with an agenda. Whether it's a politician, a boy trying to get you into the backseat of his car, or a brooding vampire overlord, the result's the same if you break this rule: you get screwed. (In Edward's case, this isn't necessarily a bad thing.)

**A/N #3:** No, Bella's blood was not a problem for Edward. His mind was wholly focused on other things. Yes, this is a part of the mating bond. No, he didn't bite her, so his venom is not going to be a problem.

As always, thank you for reading and if you feel so inclined to share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear them.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Best Things in Life by u2shay**

**Chapter 13 (**04/01/2013)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, your eyes do not deceive you-neither is this an April Fool's Day joke-it is indeed an update. I know, gasp! (Rest assured, dear readers, if I was going to pull an AFD joke, I would be telling you upon reflection, I've changed my mind and suddenly become Team Jacob. Because we all know that will never happen, like ever. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong> Edward shared a bit more of his very long history (I'm talking the length of his** life**, pervs...) with Bella. From there, his boundaries fell and he and Bella about sunk his lovely ship, The Bellisima, with their lust. Oh, okay, I'm just joking. I mean they didn't even break the bed or a counter or a table or the deck of the boat. I'm telling you Emmett would be ashamed.

Edward may have taken a little nibble out of Bella and she him, but I promise all is well upon the high seas and no one is turning into a vampire or anything like that. And now let's check in with our love birds as they begin their voyage on the sea o' love. :)

**Heck of a lot of smut below...you've been warned.** This ain't Stephenie Meyer's Edward, and he sure as heck doesn't regret a single moment of being with Bella. In fact, I think he may be a tad eager to repeat the experience...again...and then again...and maybe once more. Feathers and bruises be damned.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sleepily, I traced my fingers down the bare granite of Edward's chest. He shuddered under my touch and I turned toward him with a sigh. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. What if last night was a dream? What if I woke to find my room and a half-dressed Edward beside me—as usual? I didn't think I could deal with that.

"Bella?" Edward tunneled his fingers into my hair and tilted my face up to his. My eyes popped open.

He stared down at me with a burning gaze, eyes dark and glittering. I brushed back the hair that had fallen forward into his eyes and smiled.

We had done it. Despite all the odds, despite all the worry and caution, we'd succeeded. I knew it wasn't what we'd planned. Edward had wanted practice and caution, but for all of the imperfection of our circumstances, it was blindingly and absolutely perfect.

He smiled, too, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was relaxed and happy and everything I knew he could be. Tears burned my eyes. How I'd wished for this…and for so long. He bumped his nose against mine, trying to get me to lift my mouth for his kiss, I imagined.

"Morning breath," I murmured, keeping my chin tucked. He'd get his way eventually. He always did, but that didn't mean he shouldn't work for it.

I gasped as he flipped me under him and took my mouth. Oh hell. Electricity danced over my skin wherever he touched me. This mating thing was going to take some getting used to. It was like a tangible force that radiated and pulsed between us. And the way I wanted him was a constant tug within. I wondered if he felt the same thing.

I traced my fingers over his neck. His skin was smooth, as if I'd never broken it. But I had. The essence of his venom still tainted my tongue. But how was that even possible? How could have I, a human, bit him? Did I have some kind of weird vampire mojo thing going on along with a scent to die for and stable venom in my veins?

"Scars are different for my kind," Edward said as if he knew what I was thinking. "In a human, the skin is stronger, thicker. In a vampire, the scar causes a fissure in our skin. The top layer heals, but it's thin and weak and vulnerable."

I pushed his shoulder and Edward rolled onto his back. His eyes widened with shock when I straddled him and tilted his head to the side. In the low light, I saw just a faint silvery scar in the joint between his neck and shoulder. I brushed it. "Did I do this?"

A soft smile lifted the corner of Edward's mouth and he reached out and tugged the strand of hair hanging over my shoulder. I glanced down at his hand. Holy shit. I was sitting on him naked. My cheeks suddenly felt like I was on fire. I pulled my hair forward, desperately trying to cover my exposed breasts. I knew he'd seen it all, but still.

Embarrassed, I tried to move away, but Edward stilled me with a firm hand against my thigh. His touch felt as if it sunk into my body and touched my heart—and other important bits too. I bit my lip when he moved my hair back. God, his eyes were so dark and for a man who didn't need to breathe, he sure was doing so quickly. And judging from the hardness of certain things below me, I guessed he was just as affected as I was.

Edward touched the scar. "This is where Carlisle bit me when he changed me. You bit me right on top of it."

"Did it hurt?" I licked my lips, remembering his savor on my tongue and wanting to taste it again. "When I bit you, I mean."

Edward sat up quickly and I gasped because this caused quite the alignment between our bodies. Of course the gentle rolling motion of the ship under us did nothing to douse the sudden flames in my belly. "Did it hurt when I drank your blood?" His gaze flickered to my neck and I touched the throbbing pulse at my throat.

"N-no." In fact it was quite erotic. I moaned softly and damned my quivering thighs.

There was a faint crimson ring around the darkness in his gaze. I slowly swept my thumb across one of his eyelids. "They're red," I murmured.

"Does that bother you?"

I shook my head slowly. No, it didn't. He was still, and would always be, my Edward—regardless of whether his eyes were golden or red. And oddly, I found the color pleasing. This unchanging man had been changed in such tangible ways by me. I was almost proud he carried a part of me inside of him. And it was the same for me. We were part of one another now.

"Did it bother you when you drank of me?" I asked, whispering. He didn't seem bothered. And he had definitely been in complete control, at least…maybe.

"No. It wasn't like before. The pleasure of…"

My breathing deepened. "Being together?"

He tugged me toward him, and his lips hovered over mine. "Oh, how we were together…"

I brushed my mouth over Edward's and we both moaned. I moved closer and stopped when I heard the crackle of paper under my knee. What was that? I reached between us and picked up the paper and the pen lying by Edward's side. The heavy scrawl across the parchment was definitely Edward's, but the language wasn't one I recognized. I frowned.

"What's this?" I asked.

Edward scooted until he was reclined on the bed, his head and shoulders propped up on pillows. He motioned me closer and I settled into the space between his thighs. We both hummed contentedly as I rested my head on his chest. A soft protest burst from my lips when Edward slipped the letter from my fingers while I was distracted by what he was doing to my nipple. Yes, he played dirty. I filed that bit of information away for later.

With a bright and almost excited smile, Edward tapped the letter. "It's a notice of our mating. The Volturi log such things."

"Marcus knows we are mates, isn't that enough?"

Edward chuckled softly and smoothed the furrow between my eyes. "Think of it as the vampire equivalent of filing a marriage license. The Volturi track it all. Rebirths, matings, deaths."

"A veritable vampire bureaucracy," I said dryly.

"Pretty much." Edward nuzzled into my neck. "But you have no idea what a joy it was to write this. The Volturi will publish a notice of sorts. My kind will know you are mine. Finally." Pleasure rolled off him in waves. I'd never understood his pride in me, and I was beyond trying to figure it out any longer because in a way I got it. The thought that every single vampire female—especially those in Alaska—would know Edward was irrevocably mine was pleasing. My possessiveness of him was not a new thing, not necessarily a side effect of the mating, but I had suppressed it as best I could. I never wanted to be that girl—the possessive, jealous, simpering harpy. A picture of the ever-nasty Lauren Mallory popped into my head and I hurried it on its way. But still…he was mine and there was a certain compulsion to make sure others knew it, too.

He pointed to the top line of the letter. "This says I am writing to inform them of the completion of our bond."

"What language is this?"

"Vrykolai," Edward whispered, his breath cool and sharp against the tender flesh of my nape. It should've occurred to me vampires had their own language, but it didn't. "You'll learn it quickly after you've been changed."

"Why not now?"

He traced soothing patterns over my stomach, and it was all I could do to form coherent thought much less learn another language. "First, you'd forget it in the fires of the change. Second, there are nuances to the language that are lost on a human's tongue and ear." Edward pointed at the letter again. "Here are our names and lineages. It's only missing one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Your scent." Edward picked up my hand, pressed a kiss to my palm, and dragged my wrist across the heavy parchment.

"Why my scent? Why not yours?"

"Mine's there, but it's the female who carries her mate's scent." Edward's hand was doing that swirling motion low on my stomach again, and I wondered if he knew just what he was doing to me. My mind became fuzzy—not really a new condition around him. He said something about scent, but his words were quickly leaving my forward moving thoughts. I fought my way out from under the influence of Edward's gentle seduction.

"Last night you spoke to me in the vampire language, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I vowed to love you for eternity," Edward replied with a soft smile. "To be yours as long as we both shall exist."

I lifted my lips to his and Edward didn't hesitate to close the gap between us. I sighed my love for him, and he responded in kind before pulling me deeper into his embrace and proving his love with his body until I trembled and groaned and sighed with the fulfillment only he could bring me.

~oOo~

We were anchored off the shore of some deserted sheltering island off the coast of Washington. Edward had said something about being too distracted to sail the boat properly. I couldn't imagine why…

Edward was banging around in the kitchen, all the while muttering under his breath. I stood in the doorway of the stateroom smiling at his antics.

I cleared my throat. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making you breakfast." He turned and leered in my direction. "I was hoping to serve it to you in bed, but…"

"I've created a monster," I muttered.

He appeared in front of me and slid his hands over my panty-clad ass and pulled me against his body. "You have no idea, love. It's all I can think about." He kissed my neck and sucked lightly at the hollow of my throat. "I'm trying to be good, but I keep reliving how you feel under my hands, the sounds you make when I'm inside you. How your nipples feel in my mouth. The way we rock together. The way you quiver just before you come. The way you feel on my c—"

"Edward!"

He buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. "Do you have any idea how good you smell now that we've mated? I keep reliving the taste of your first orgasm. The ambrosia of your virgin blood…"

My mind went blank and I trembled. I swayed as my knees weaken and Edward caught me.

"Oh…to hell with it!" he snarled.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward knocked the cooking utensils off the counter. There was a loud crash and the rattling of metal skittering over the wood plank flooring. The smooth wood of the countertop under my bare ass was a shock. Where the hell were my panties? And what's more, why the hell did I care when his mouth and hands were doing such amazing things to me?

The touch of his tongue through my T-shirt was a shock. My nipples peaked against the damp fabric and the cool blast of his breath against that dampness left them straining even more. He dipped his head to my chest and lightly bit me. I cried out and scratched my fingers down his back, seeking purchase against his smooth skin but finding none. Just the slight ripple of his steely muscles. He sucked harder and I arched into him.

A swell of pleasure rolled through me and only intensified when Edward dragged his fingers over my stomach. Convulsions rippled in concentric circles from the site of his touch. I quivered underneath him. How quickly he learned the mastery of my body. It sang for him.

Edward lifted his head and stared at me. "I'm going to make you come now."

I had no doubt he could do exactly as he promised. Already I was on the brink. I moaned, moving restlessly against him.

His eyes seemed to darken with something raw and needful. I instinctively trembled in response, as if his words reached my subconscious before they passed his lips. "And I'm going to watch as it overtakes you."

I gasped at his words, feeling my arousal spike. I should have been embarrassed. In fact much of what he had done should've left me feeling that way, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that with him. There was none of that awkwardness I'd heard about. This was my mate, mine. We would belong to one another for eternity. I trusted him with every part of my body and emotions. There were safe with him. I had always known this on an intrinsic level.

"I want you to watch what you do to me, baby," I whispered. The connection we had made it so we could share our pleasure on an emotional and mental level as well as a physical one. And I wanted to watch him in his pleasure. But to watch each other…something about that felt almost spiritual. It was a dropping of the final barriers that could hinder our intimacy. And we would never share this with another. It was ours.

The hand on my stomach clenched and then relaxed. "Oh, I am."

Knowing I had a desire to touch and experience him in every way, I don't find it strange he wanted the same.

A strangled sound left my throat as he brushed his fingers over my sex. His gaze burned down into mine. "Your eyes dilate when I touch you like this. And your heart goes wild." He opened his mouth against my neck and sucked at my suddenly pounding pulse. "You stop breathing for a fraction of a second, and then you get wet…so wet." His words were almost reverential.

"Only you can make me feel this way," I whispered.

He groaned. "We'll never be able to live among the civilized world again. I'll kill any man who imagines touching you like this."

I arched with a moan as he pressed a finger inside me. God love pianists. Those fingers playing over me like that… "Civilization is overrated," I said with a small cry as he hit just the right spot.

"Open your eyes, love."

I didn't realize I'd closed them. The light bursts that accompanied each wave of pleasure left me blind. Whatever it was he was doing was… I moaned again and it became harsher as he palmed my breast. "Oh!"

Fire swept up my chest and brightened my cheeks. "So beautiful," he murmured.

I reached between us for the waistband of his jeans. Those needed to come off now. I fumbled with the button and he growled. He started to pull his hand away from me and I hissed in protest. I could handle the snap of his pants just fine by myself.

The button popped and suddenly flesh filled my questing hand. "Shit…Isa—" Edward broke off into a strangled groan.

"I like that," I said breathily. "Isa." I leaned up on an elbow and looped one arm around his neck to anchor myself. "Call me that again."

He grunted when I squeezed him. "Isa…"

Why hadn't I taken the opportunity to explore him like this before? He was smooth and long in my hand. I stroked him tentatively and squeezed him again. Edward's fingers were still within me. We both growled—him in pleasure and me in frustration.

"Focus, baby," I whispered. "I want you to come with me. I'm so close."

Edward kissed me desperately, plunging his tongue into my mouth as he thrust into my hand. I watched as he touched me to the rhythm he moved in my grasp. It was erotic and beautiful. The sight caused the fire in my belly to increase. It rippled outward and collapsed inward, coalescing into a hard, throbbing need that heightened with each movement of his fingers.

"Yes," Edward growled. "Yes. Let me see you."

I stilled my hand against him, unable to think as the pleasure begins to blind me once again.

Edward shifted the hand around my waist to the small of my back and pulled me toward him. The movement brought him against me in stark intimacy and he slowly ground into me, rubbing against me in a way that made me throb.

I dug my fingers into the back of his neck and tugged his hair mindlessly. I was mumbling a broken litany of his name and my love for him, nearly sobbing and incoherent with what he was doing to me. I needed him inside of me more than I had ever needed anything in my life. I didn't realize I was verbalizing that need until Edward gently refused me.

He brushed his lips against mine. "Not this time, my Isa." He cradled my head in the palm of his hand. "Just feel, love."

And I did.

His eyes never left mine as the pleasure overwhelmed me. And I was sure he saw every flash of desire and pain and need and relief in my eyes as I did his. Though I didn't expect it, I shared that pleasure with him as he did me earlier. Even in this we were together.

He slumped against me and I fell back onto the counter, my breaths panting out of me. Holy shit. That was…was…

Edward brushed the hair back from my face and dipped his head to press his lips against mine. "You are so beautiful. Exquisite."

"Did you…because, um…" I bit my lip. Was I really asking if he came because I did? When was I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?

Edward smirked. "Mate thing."

"Oh," I mumbled. I'd thought perhaps the effect was one-sided but…

"And we'll always be like that—no matter how far apart we are." Edward's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"How…" How the hell did he know that?

Edward kissed me softly and lifted away from me. Before I could protest his absence, he returned and was wiping away the evidence of our lovemaking. Funny I found this more embarrassing than anything else we'd done together. I took the cloth from him.

Edward leaned against the counter and watched me with his arms folded across his bare chest. There was a frown on his face. I wondered if it bothered him I wouldn't allow him to finish cleaning me up.

"So, um, I'm guessing there is a story behind this aspect of the mating bond?" I asked.

"Let's just say Emmett was being an ass and Jasper thought it would be fitting to…um, alter Emmett's 'emotions' in revenge. He wanted to embarrass Em in the same way he and Alice had been embarrassed. You have to understand Jazz is…well, he has issues with how uncouth Emmett can be." Edward shrugged.

"Jasper considers that part of his relationship with Alice to be sacred. He's so private about it, and Emmett just wouldn't quit—no matter how many times Jazz warned him. When you wait for something as long as Jasper did Alice…well, she's his everything. He's nearly violent about her. It's barely restrained in him, and I imagine it will always be that way.

"Emmett came into this life with a mate. It's not he takes Rosalie for granted, he doesn't, he just doesn't know how precious a mate is because he's never experienced how excruciating—" Edward looked away and cleared his throat. "So…yeah…the punishment needed to fit the crime, so to speak. Anyway, rather than walk around like that, Emmett decided to take care of the _problem._ It had…quite the effect on his mate, who was on the other side of the campus at the time." Edward chuckled. "We had to move after that. Rosalie refused to step foot on campus again."

"Seriously?" I asked with a small shake of my head. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laugh. I mean, since I'd met Edward, I'd experienced some bizarre shit, but…but…

Edward smirked. "I swear it's one hundred percent true. And it was right around the time that movie _When Harry Met Sally_ came out, so thankfully most thought it was a joke, but…"

"Oh God. That's…"

"Awful? Hilarious?"

"Both," I said with a snort of laughter.

We laughed until I cried, and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Alice had to have seen what was going to happen…"

"She did, but she was mad at Rosalie because Emmett and Rose made out on top of Alice's new Porsche. Totally destroyed that car."

"Seems like Em and Rosalie have a penchant for the hoods of cars," I said dryly.

Edward laughed. "Well," he leaned in and kissed me, "we'll have to see what we have a penchant for, won't we?"

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I'm scandalized."

"Why, Miss Swan, if you don't get on some clothes quick, I'm going to scandalize you to the point you won't be able to walk through the galley without blushing."

I slipped my arms around Edward's neck and glanced down at the gap between us. His jeans rode low on his hips, merely zipped, and I couldn't help but stare at the enticing dips that disappeared into his pants. It didn't matter how many times he'd brought me pleasure this morning, it was never going to be enough. I wanted him again.

"Well, baby, looking like that, I might just let you."

"God, Bella, you're going to be walking wounded tomorrow if we don't quit."

"Mmm…why don't I think about that tomorrow…"

My T-shirt disintegrated under his questing hands as his lips fell to my neck. A girl could get used to this…

~oOo~

It was freaking déjà vu. Edward was banging around in the kitchen again, and I was lying in bed drooling on his pillow, wishing he was still in my arms. Waking up without him sucked. Hunger drove me from the warm cocoon of the bed. I glanced toward the porthole, but there was no indication of what time it may be.

I slipped from beneath the covers and caught myself against the dresser when I tripped on the tangled remains of Edward's jeans. "Ooof!"

"Bella, you okay?"

"Fine, fine," I mumbled. So much for stealth. I pulled on Edward's discarded shirt and a pair of boyshorts I found buried in the dresser that had gut-checked me seconds earlier.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come in here? Or would you rather room service, milady?"

"Be right out." I was glad he couldn't see the way I was rolling my eyes, but knowing Edward he still knew I was doing it.

I stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. Breathing was the last thing I was thinking of because there stood my mate buck naked. Well, almost buck naked. His backside was naked. Gloriously, fabulously, enticingly, and every other good-and-holy-_ly_-adverb-in-existence naked. And why was I thinking naked so much? I'd lost my ever-loving mind. My mouth worked soundlessly. I must have squeaked or something—maybe it was the whistle of breath leaving my constricted lungs… Who knew, but Edward turned toward me, spatula in hand.

I giggled. A full-on five-year-old little girl in pigtails giggle. Then I snorted.

Tied around Edward's waist was the frilliest, most-girly, pink rose-print apron in the known universe—complete with a fuchsia, lace trimmed bib.

Edward grinned, unashamed. "What? Not my color?"

I shook my head, trying to keep a straight face. "No, it's totally you. After all, they say only real men wear pink."

"Well, I had to protect the important bits, you know. That counter is abnormally low—like made for a midget or something—and that stove has an open flame." He motioned toward the offending appliance and counter that was completely a standard height. "And I'm highly combustible." Edward winked at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh yes, we must avoid a tragedy of that nature at all costs."

"I'll have you know, Swan, burns are the only thing a vampire can't regenerate from."

"Seriously?"

Edward picked me up and swung me around so I was now standing in front of the stove and he was standing behind me in all his apron-clad, half-naked glory. "Yep. And recent events have caused me to reassess the importance of certain parts of my anatomy. I wouldn't want to take the risk, would you? I mean, I could be taking my life in my hands just to make you breakfast," he said, his voice full of laughter.

I turned in his embrace and ran my hands down his back and over that delectable ass I glimpsed earlier. I liked this new Edward. Happy, teasing, fun…unashamed. I didn't know this version of my mate—the man who did and said silly things just to make me laugh, but I thought I could get used to him.

"Well, since you put it that way, I have to say upon reassessment certain parts of your anatomy are becoming vitally important to the quality of my existence, too. Besides, the apron is growing on me." I squeezed his ass. "It has such benefits."

"Just certain parts of my anatomy, huh?"

I smirked at him. "Yep."

Edward reached up and tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "Isa…" he whispered, leaning toward me.

I shivered. There was something about that name and his voice when he said it. Even in that ridiculous apron, he was the sexiest man I've ever seen.

After a kiss that was way too short, Edward returned the favor and squeezed my ass before pushing me toward the table. "I'm going to get dressed. Since this," Edward tugged the apron, "has served its purpose and amused you, I better find something else before I permanently lose my man-card—you know along with cashing in my v-card."

I laughed. "You've been hanging around Emmett too much."

"Guilty as charged, love." Edward smiled and blew me a kiss, which I caught with more enthusiasm than decorum. It felt good to be so ridiculously free and silly with him.

"Edward," I called as he strolled from the room with that glorious ass on full display.

He turned.

"As much as I like to see you _come,_ I have to say I love to watch you go."

He patted his ass and said, "Cheeky." His seemingly ever-present grin widened when I snorted at his pun. "Eat, wench," Edward paused and winked at me, "before I find a better use for that pert mouth of yours."

Did he just… My mouth fell open. Maybe I was naïve, but I didn't even consider…or even think he'd considered…I mean, did he want something like that? Did I want to do something like that to him? Could we do that? Would I be any good at—

"Hey…"

I glanced up to find Edward squatting in front of me—fully dressed. _Damn that was quick. _Concern deepened the crimson of his irises.

He caressed my cheek gently. "I was just teasing, love. I didn't mean…you shouldn't think…uh…"

"Is that something we can do? Something you'd want?" I whispered.

Edward sighed. "I want everything with you, Bella."

I felt the odd apprehension and fear leave me. This was my mate. Whatever we did was safe. It was good. And even if we weren't great at everything—and by "we" I meant _me_—we could learn together. I didn't know why I was shocked he'd want this. I smiled. "You are oddly uninhibited. I don't know what I expected, but…I think I'm having a bit of relationship whiplash. What happened to my proper Edwardian vampire?"

"He died in 1918. And he remained a lifeless and petulant child until you resurrected him as a man. I've waited more than a lifetime for you. I fought so damn hard to get to this point. It's like I was frozen by degrees and you've thawed every one of them. And now that I know I can be with you fully without hurting you, I will embrace without inhibition every possibility that is us. Remember how I told you about Jasper and how protective he is of Alice because of how long he had to wait for her?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"I waited for you longer than Jasper waited for Alice. It's the same, but more. You have every part of me. Parts no one will ever know or see. I will share myself with you in ways I would be incapable of sharing with others. No one will know me better than you. I give you my heart, my mind, my body. Everything." Edward glanced up at me, his eyes pleading. "I can't…I can't tolerate anything between us. Not any longer. No restrictions—not propriety, not guilt, not a person or a vampire…not even family. I'll still be that socially inept, uptight asshole everyone knows and loathes…but not with you. Not anymore."

"So another vampire thing?" I asked with a slight smile.

He shook his head. "No. More like an Edward thing. Can you live with that?"

"Yeah, I can." I leaned in and placed my lips against his. "Forever," I whispered.

.

.

Edward was pressing the issue of eating again. I stared at the food he'd prepared. I didn't have the heart to tell him before, but this was getting ridiculous. I mean, what the hell did he do to these eggs? Grill them after he scrambled them? Going by the scorched lines across the bottoms of the gelatinous concoction, I guessed so. I could only hope the red Jello-like substance under the eggs was cranberry sauce. I felt my stomach twist in a bad way. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he buttered the toast with mayo and topped it with apricot jam. The only halfway palatable thing on the plate was the barbecued bacon, made from turkey of course because God forbid I should eat pork.

I glanced up at Edward who was sitting across from me with watchful anticipation. He'd had that whole caveman-hunter-gatherer, provide-for-the-little-woman thing going on for a while now. In the past, I'd managed—mostly—to trash my overly helpful vampire's creations when he wasn't looking and forage in Charlie's cabinets for a moldy Poptart or a stale Twinkie to satisfy my rumbling stomach.

And here Edward thought I was pushing the vampire thing because I didn't want to be older than him. And while that was true, not having to eat Edward's cooking again did hold a certain amount of appeal. If it wasn't for that, I may have actually entertained the idea of going to college as a human.

"Uh, baby, you know I love you, right?"

Edward smiled.

"Like really, really love you."

Edward's smile faltered slightly.

"You know nobody has ever loved anyone like I love you, right?"

Edward frowned. "Where are you going with this, love?"

I twisted my fingers together. "Here's the thing, baby." Hell, this was harder than I thought it was going to be. "I…uh…um…" I glanced at my plate. Maybe I should just eat it. I shuddered. No…no. "You can't cook worth a damn." I threw my hands over my mouth. Oh hell, shit. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. It was such a jumbled rush. Maybe he didn't…

I peeked at Edward. He sat unmoving, unblinking. Oh no. I'd offended him. Hurt his feelings. He was going to feel emasculated. I'd killed his caveman ideal. No, no, no…

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Edward, I'm—what?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Edward said slowly, enunciating every word.

"Well, you were just trying so hard and it was cute and I didn't want to offend you and there was this starving dog in the neighborhood that would sometimes eat what you made and…"

Edward snorted and then he chuckled and before long he was laughing full and loud. He slapped one hand against his thigh and with the other wiped at his eyes. I was sure it was a reflexive action since he couldn't form tears, but it was still oddly human.

"Are you telling me you suffered through months of my cooking you breakfast when…God, Bella, I wouldn't have been offended if you'd just said something. It's just you are always taking care of everyone else and I thought I could do something for you."

I got up and sat on his lap and looped my arms around his neck. "That's really sweet, you know, but why don't you let me cook for myself from now on?"

"Deal."

~oOo~

Edward was standing at the railing toward the bow of the ship. I guessed the smell of my cooking grew too much for him and he'd sought fresher air above. He stood still, the wind ruffling his hair and the anemic sunlight giving him a slight angelic glow, staring down at a scrap of something in his hands. I couldn't make out what it was, but he seemed contemplative.

"Hey." I slipped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his back, deeply inhaling his scent, which permeated the soft cotton of his shirt.

He turned and wrapped me up in his arms, with my head tucked under his chin. "Hey, yourself. All done?"

I tightened my arms around him, slipping my thumbs into his belt loops. "All done. All that human cooking must have smelled awful. You got out of there quick like."

Edward's chuckle seemed disembodied and, oddly, a bit strained. He was worrying.

"Still haven't heard from them?" Surely the fight with the newborns was done. Like Edward, I thought we would've heard from everyone by now.

He shook his head slowly. "No. The batteries are drained from the running lights—I forgot and left them on all night and most of the morning, don't have any idea how that could've happened—" I felt his mouth lift in a smile. "The reception is terrible. Maybe they couldn't get through." He sighed.

"I'm sure they're fine." I wanted to encourage him, but I was starting to worry, too. It was then a mortifying thought hit me. What if Alice could see what we've been doing? Ugh. Not an explanation I wanted, but it did make sense. She probably didn't want to interrupt us. But there was our disrupted future on that mountaintop. What if whatever would've met us up there had met our family on the battlefield instead?

"Yeah…"

"We're too far away for you to hear them?" I knew we were, but I felt the need to fill the silence with something.

Edward snorted. "I'd have gone insane long before now if I had such a range. And our cellphones are useless out here."

"We could go closer to shore…"

He glanced at me sharply. "I won't risk you like that." Edward was resolute. Always so stubborn.

"Edward…"

"Bella…" he said, mimicking my tone.

I gritted my teeth, feeling at any moment we were going to lapse into some kind of childish "am not, am too" type argument. Better to change the subject entirely.

"What's this?" I lifted his hand. He was clutching something small and colorless. Edward opened his palm to reveal a very small black and white photograph. I glanced at him and asked, "Is this your mother?"

"Yes." And with a reverent hand he traced his fingers over the small bundle she was holding. "And this is me. The day I was born."

I couldn't help but wonder why today of all days he was getting all maudlin with a picture of his mother. It was then the date dawned on me. June 20th. It was Edward's birthday today. He was a hundred and five, and my hatred of birthdays wasn't even in the same category as his. I decided not to mention it…or at least wait until a better time. Perhaps I could give him a better remembrance of this date.

"May I?" I asked and Edward let me hold the picture. There was a man standing behind Edward's mother, but he didn't look like the father Edward described last night, with the exception of the light colored hair. But he did look oddly familiar behind that overly groomed beard and mustache. I held the grainy photo closer and squinted. A furrow built between my eyes. It couldn't be, but… "Is that Carlisle standing beside your mother?"

Edward's voice was emotionless as he replied. "Yes."

"What's he doing there?"

"He delivered me."

I felt like I was reeling. Carlisle had been there the day Edward was both born and reborn? I didn't even know what to think about that.

Edward was staring out at the ocean. Hands that had been so gentle with me the night before and this morning were now clamped tightly around my waist. "I guess I never told you much about Carlisle's past, have I?"

"Not really, no."

"It's a long story…and a bit complicated."

I turned my head and looked up at him. And like so much else in Edward's life, I saw the truth of his words. There was always a deeper level with him, a history I knew will blow my mind. I'd come to expect it. "Just tell me, Edward."

"Do you know how Carlisle met the Volturi?"

"Huh?"

"Carlisle…how he met the Volturi…"

"Oh." I shook my head slowly. "Um, no, you know I don't." What did this have to do with anything?

"Carlisle was brought before the Volturi for judgment. They believed he had exposed our kind."

"Are you serious? Did he?" I asked.

"Yes. But instead of meeting his death, Carlisle so fascinated the Volturi with his kindness and goodness that they let him live."

"What did Carlisle do?" He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Edward?"

"He married a human. A widow with a young daughter."

_No way._ "Did she know what he was?" It had never occurred to me Carlisle had been with anyone before Esme…much less a human.

"Yes. Her name was Ebba Maier. And her daughter was Eleonora."

"Did he love her?"

Edward's arm tightened around me. "Deeply."

Had Carlisle had more than one mate? Or was Esme not his mate? No…there was no way Esme wasn't Carlisle's mate. "But…I don't understand how that's possible."

Edward pulled me closer and stroked his fingers through my hair, gently untangling the snarls he encountered. "By all accounts it shouldn't have been possible. Carlisle thought she was his mate. He'd been alone for a long time and he knew very little of the vampire world. She may not have been his true mate, but he did love her—of that I'm certain."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in an influenza outbreak while Carlisle was held by the Volturi."

"Like you would have, if not for Carlisle," I murmured.

Edward's laugh was humorless. "Seems to run in the family."

I frowned. What did he mean by that? "And his stepdaughter?"

"Raised by relatives. She married a musician. Carlisle became her husband's very secretive and very generous patron."

I didn't know what to think about all of this. And how did it explain why Carlisle was there when Edward was born?

"Eleonora had two children. A son who died as a child and a daughter who ran away from home and eloped with 'a most inappropriate man', according to Carlisle." Edward smiled ruefully. "His granddaughter and her husband eventually immigrated to the States after Eleonora died. Carlisle secretly followed them here. They were the closest thing he had to a family."

"Does he still watch over that family line?"

A strange smile lifted Edward's lips, but the expression on his face was ironic. "Yes."

"Edward, why is it I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Because you are." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Liza, Carlisle's granddaughter for all intents and purposes, could not carry a child to term. She suffered many miscarriages and went through many treatments, none of which provided her the child she so desperately desired. Eventually, with Carlisle's help, she managed to bring forth a live babe—a son. The child was premature, very sickly for many years, but he was the apple of his parents' eye. Eventually he grew strong, but then a terrible epidemic swept through the city they were living in." Edward stared down at me expressionlessly. "And just as Liza had begged Carlisle to use all the skill he had as a doctor to help her birth her child, she begged him to save her son—and he did."

My God… My mouth worked soundlessly. Edward. That child was Edward. Of course. Of course! "This is why he favors you?"

"Yes," Edward replied, his lips pulled into a tight line. "Carlisle was at my birth, my death, and my rebirth. He has been my doctor, my grandfather, my friend, my mentor, and my father. If it wasn't for Carlisle, I wouldn't have existed in this life or the one before. That kind of messes with one's mind. For so long I thought I was an abomination Carlisle had created. His very own 'creature'."

"You saved my life, Edward. If not for you, I would be dead now. And I for one am thankful for this extraordinary life you've given me and for the one Carlisle has given you."

Edward cupped my cheek and pressed his lips lightly to mine. "I was never able to fully appreciate this life until I met you. And I was never grateful like I should've been."

"Does the rest of the family know? About you and Carlisle?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by this. Edward didn't talk about his past much, I knew this, but shouldn't I have known this before now?

"Carlisle thought you were my Ebba," Edward whispered so softly his words were all but lost on the wind.

I turned in Edward's arms and leaned back against the railing, staring at him unblinkingly. Edward hesitantly dropped his hold on me.

"He didn't think I was your mate?" I asked, my voice high pitched with the incredulous anger that was making my heart pound and face flush.

"No. None of them did, except for Alice. Carlisle learned much about the vampire nature from the Volturi, and he soon realized Ebba wasn't his mate. Like I said, it should've been impossible for him to even love her like he did. The only explanation Carlisle could come up with was our diet kept us close to our humanity and things like love were easier for us. Marcus found this especially fascinating. His interest in Carlisle's emotional ties paired with Aro's academic interest in the workings of Carlisle's mind is what preserved his life."

"That's why your family didn't protest your leaving me, isn't it? They thought you'd get over it. That I'd get over it." My voice bordered on shrill, but I couldn't stop. This was dredging up bad things. Things best forgotten.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Yes. You have to realize Carlisle would've changed Ebba. In ignorance he would've damned her to this existence with a mockery of true mating. He thought…" Edward's mouth moved soundlessly for a moment. "He didn't want me to make the same mistake…"

Tears filled my eyes. I tried to be reasonable. I tried to see it from their point of view. But why couldn't they see how connected Edward and I were?

"Did you think that? That you were like Carlisle? That I wasn't your mate?" It explained so much—why he refused to change me, why he fought his love for me at every turn, why he wouldn't make love to me. A quiet voice inside whispered I was overreacting. It told me Edward had explained all of his reasoning for these things, but I couldn't ignore the possibility it was something else.

Edward cupped my face in his hands, speaking rapidly, desperately. "Bella, you know how I fought. You know I hadn't experienced anything like this or even close to what we have. You know I wanted what we have desperately, but I had no idea how to embrace it. I'd never had a relationship. Never had a lover or even an innocent friendship with a girl. And Carlisle, my mentor, couldn't even identify the true mate bond with his Esme when she was a human. He merely thought he was falling into the same trap he had before. And if he didn't know for sure, how could I? I was…was…

"God, the bloodlust blinded me to what I felt in my heart. I'd seen mating in my family's minds, but the experience was beyond anything I could relate to. I thought I had gone insane. The draw to you…I blamed it on your mind, your scent, your humanity—so many excuses I came up with." He rested his forehead against mine. "You wrecked me. I was everything and nothing, and it was all you. Everywhere I looked there was you—in my every thought. You colored my whole world with your warmth. You terrified me. To take you in my arms could destroy you—but to not could destroy me. How could I make that choice? I was…am a selfish creature. You confused me, fascinated me, remade me. And when every other possibility fell away, I knew…knew what you were, but my family…"

I heard what he wouldn't say. On some level I'd known his family was against us. Despite the outward signs of support, I saw the hostility in Rosalie and the trepidation, especially in Carlisle. There'd always been such concern in his gaze, a flicker of emotion I couldn't decipher in his stone countenance.

I gasped. "You used that against Carlisle, didn't you? Back then, you used it against him so you could leave me."

Shame and fathomless pain filled Edward's dark crimson eyes. "Yes. They began to believe you were mine, so in order to get Carlisle to agree…"

I choked on a sob. Such ugliness.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I'd so underestimated what our connection meant. I didn't understand what it would do to us. Forgive me…" he whispered pleadingly. "Forgive me, Isa…forgive me…"

"Do they still think that? That I'm some human infatuation, not your mate?" I asked, my voice thick and choked.

"No. And now no one will ever doubt you are mine again."

"Why? Because we had sex?" I sounded petulant, but I couldn't help it.

"Made love," Edward said, frowning. I turned away. I needed to get away from him. Just a little bit of space. Edward caught my hand. I stiffened, my back ramrod straight. "Bella, look at me."

I dashed the angry tears from my eyes and turned toward him slowly.

"It will never be just sex between us. It can't be." Edward lifted my hand to his chest and held it over his heart. "Whether I lay you down on this deck and love you until you are sobbing with need or I take you fast and hard against the wall, never doubt I am making love to you."

"Edward, I—" What had come over me? My anger deflated and only sadness was left behind. I knew there was more than sex between us. I shouldn't have implied otherwise. And I knew I was his mate like I knew I was a brunette. It was obvious. Still, I was hurt by what Edward had done. Hurt that the others doubted my love for him and his love for me. Hurt that Edward didn't tell me about his connection with Carlisle sooner—as silly as that was. It would've been a disaster if he'd told me before now. I knew it. He knew it. But still…

"Shh…never will we be doubted again. I was a fool. An idiot to run away from this." He ran his hands up my sides, gently coaxing and caressing, unthawing my body as surely as he was unthawing my heart. "I should've never run from us." He pulled me closer, and the cool bite of his body was all the more welcome for all of my angst. I trembled. "Remember when I said you brought me to life?" I nodded. "It wasn't a metaphor. Our mates awaken us on every level from emotional to physical."

Edward smoothed his fingers over my cheek and down my neck. He paused, leaning in to place small kisses along my jaw. Seduction, that was what this was. And what was more, I needed that now—more than anything. "And the fruit of that awakening is solely yours." My trembling increased as he rubs his thumb over one distended nipple and softly kissed the corner of my mouth. "No other will have my heart. No other will have my venom." His breath flowed over my ear, causing me to shiver.

I gasped as his hand suddenly cupped me intimately, fingers parting me, pushing into me. My eyes rolled back into my head as I moaned helplessly.

His voice dropped to the barest of whispers. "No other will have my seed." Fire flooded my cheeks. Hell, my chest was flaming too.

"And you carry the scent of our bonding beautifully." He inhaled deeply. "Intoxicating. Mine." His words held a feral and alluring edge.

This was what the marking was leading to. And it was unmistakable to another vampire. A territorial warning. Scent…it always came back to scent.

"And how do I mark you?" I asked, voice pitchy and breath hitching. So quickly Edward had me on edge. It was a gift, really.

"Don't you know?" Edward replied with a groan.

He slipped his fingers out of me and I hissed in protest. _No…damn it. Keep…keep…_ My nails were like talons, clawing down his back. When we shifted, I didn't know, but I was no longer standing. Instead, my arms were around his neck and he was somewhat hunched into me with my ass perched on the flat of his palm. He was fumbling with his belt—the clank of it hitting against his zipper was more glorious a sound than a chorus of angels.

_Hurry._

Edward grunted. "Trying, love, the zipper's stuck."

"Let me down." My feet hit the deck before I was finished uttering the words.

I tugged down that damned stubborn zipper the same moment his lips crashed into mine. Our tongues tangled recklessly, but he pulled away with a loud groan as I wrapped my hand around him.

Edward spun me around, and his hands wrapping mine over the cool metal railing. His breath was panting over my neck. He drew his hands up my sides, framing my body even as he pressed the insistent thrust of his erection against me. Helpless, I arched back into him.

"Are you sore?" he asked. His voice was husky, cracking, desperate.

"No," I breathed. It was a lie, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Sure?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I-I…" he said with a low murmur.

"What…Oh!"

His penetration was quick, unexpected, and his groaned curse made me bloom bright red. I hadn't heard that word cross Edward's lips since that time Tyler tried to flatten me with his van. He stilled, fully seated, his body covering mine and his head bowed into my neck. I gripped his forearm and felt the repeated flexing of his muscles under my touch as he fought for control.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I am convinced," he began through clenched teeth, "there is no feeling on heaven or earth as exquisite as being with you like this. I'm burning up for you." He pressed his lips to the nape of my neck in a series of quick kisses. "I'm afraid this is going to be fast."

"It's okay," I said, moaning as his hand once again slipped between my thighs. "It's okay."

I moaned, clutching the rail as he began to move. His growl reverberated through me, increasing the pleasure of his touch, of his possession.

"You feel so good," he growled. "It's like you were made to unman me."

"Jesus! Edward," I cried as he thrust harder against me.

He gripped my hips and lifted me. "Yes!" His words were spit with a snarl. "My mate."

He twisted a hank of my hair and pulled my head back until his lips meet mine. His arm was like a steel band around my waist.

He moved against me again…and again—slow and methodical and recklessly hard. I was left burning with need and pleasure that kept me just on the edge of culmination. Edward's head was thrown back, a slight flush staining his cheeks and straining throat.

_Beautiful._

I cried out, gritting my teeth as he moaned and pulled my body closer into his as he sank to his knees. I was almost straddling his lap in this new position, but the feel of him like this, rocking up into me, buffeting me inside and out…

_Oh…Oh! _Breath fled my lungs. He slowed his movements. It was heaven; it was hell. I was so close. So…

"Edward…E—baby…I-I—"

It wasn't just my body that was spiraling out of control, but my mind, too. I needed this orgasm he was withholding from me like I needed my next breath, but I also needed something else. I gripped his hair in my hand and yanked it downward. My lips sought his and Edward complied, his large hand grasping my jaw and turning it so I could better meet his mouth. The crush was hot, lips and tongues, spice and heat. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I sucked at his tongue, needing more of him, his essence, his soul even.

Edward pulled back quickly. "Bella…"

I was bleeding. I didn't care. I made a frustrated noise and tugged at his hair, bit at his lips.

"Shh, baby. Here. Here." The arm bracing me against him disappeared and reappeared in a fraction of a second. Edward pressed his wounded wrist to my mouth. Did he… But as the savor of his venom hit my tongue, I couldn't wonder further. I needed…needed…

I felt blessed relief as my teeth sank deeper into the wound. A new burst of his venom slid down my throat, and I gripped his arms, fingernails breaking against his flesh as I sucked vigorously.

Edward cursed again, moving against me with renewed vigor.

_Yes!_

"Bell…Isa—" His groan was loud and long, and the electric spiraling sensation I now associated with his orgasm swept through me. His pleasure became mine. It provoked my body into sharing the experience.

I pulled back from his wrist and brokenly cried his name as I was overcome.

.

~oOo~

.

The bed was soft under my back. I wanted to protest, protest the separation that was necessary as he brought me here, but even as I began to speak, Edward was parting my thighs and re-joining with me.

I sigh. Yes…_This._

He propped himself up on his elbows, and then pressed small, reverent kisses against my lips, cheeks, chin. He stared down at me with such love and devotion as he brushed the damp hair back from my face. Like me, his chest was heaving. He looked wholly shattered and vulnerable. I wondered if I looked the same. He closed his eyes as I traced my fingers up his chest. His growl was silent to my ears, but the rumble of it still managed to rock my body.

"Are you all right?" I asked gently.

A slight smirk touched his lips. "I think I should ask you that."

I walked my fingers up his forearm to the fissures on his wrist. They were just beginning to close. I mapped them tenderly, feeling each smooth line of this new blemish. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he said, watching me carefully. As if he was afraid I was going to freak out at any minute or something.

I'd always been good with weird. Why should this be any different? My mate bit and scarred himself to provide me with his venom. I should've been bothered by that fact, and perhaps on some level I was, but the need for his essence overrode those human emotions.

"Actually the pleasure of your bite is something I didn't expect," he whispered, still watching me. Something he'd always done when he was unsure of my reaction.

"It made you come."

He looked almost ashamed. "Yes. And much sooner than I would've liked. As a vampire, I have impeccable control over my body, but something about that—" He frowned. "It just doesn't extend to sex."

"I like being able to do that to you." I figured it was his intention to torture me. I was strangely pleased I made him lose control.

His eyes met mine with blatant shock.

"I…well, something about tasting you like that is pleasurable for me, too." I twisted the sheet between my fingers.

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Freaked out yet?"

I caressed his cheek and stared deeply into his unwavering gaze. "When are you going to figure out, Mr. Cullen, I'm not going to run away? Now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

"Promise me."

"I promise." I kissed the skin over his heart. "I promise. We have forever."

When his lips crushed against mine, we began again. Slow gentle movement. The sizzle of our bonding roiled gently beneath his skin and mine, neither provoking nor inciting us, but humming contentedly. Edward's hands were tender as he drew his fingers across my cheeks and then down to my lips.

Edward bent and traced his mouth along the same path. He paused over my jugular, allowing his tongue to taste and worship there for timeless seconds.

I whispered his name, and when he lifted his head, it was his eyes, _his eyes_, that held my attention. There so plainly was my mark on him. I remembered Edward's words from earlier—"you know." That was what he told me when I asked how I could mark him. And I did. Edward not only carried my blood in him, but the scent that blood imparted. He told me once he would drink of my venom and I would drink of his. This, too, was a part of the mating bond.

And my scent…it never was what Marcus said. I knew this with absolute certainty. Esme was right. It was the bond. My blood called to Edward not to be consumed in bloodlust, but to be consumed in mating. Its purpose was to mark him as mine as surely as he has marked me as his. As surely as my venom will one day mark him. It was why his need for me so outmatched the others. Once, without the bond, he had almost consumed me, but with it there was control and rightness and mating.

I turned my head to the side, exposing my neck to Edward. "Drink," I whispered.

Suddenly, I was in his arms, reverse straddling his lap as before. He likes this position and so do I. He growled, his teeth bared at my throat, but I was unafraid. This was always his. I was always his.

The slice of his fingernail against my throat left a small sting in its wake, but I welcomed the pain. It had become a pleasure to me. My blood was a hot stream, flowing from my throat to the rise of my breast before finally dripping from my nipple to the curve of my belly. Edward used his tongue to tease the cut open, to keep my blood flowing. Not enough to harm me, but enough to please him certainly.

I was trembling with something I couldn't express. My teeth were chattering. Edward made a sound that was soothing and calming, as if he was telling me he was still in control, still with me. I knew he was. I felt it.

His strike was like lightning, and the orgasm that overtook me as he pulled my blood deep into his mouth was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. There was light and then there was nothing but consuming darkness.

.

.

My throat felt raw. I blinked hard. The light was too bright, the silence grating even. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched at the cool body next to me. It was my anchor. He was whispering to me. I could feel his lips moving against my temple, the vibration of his chest against my breast.

"Breathe, baby, breathe."

I sucked in a sharp breath and the lights flashing behind my eyes dimmed.

"Hey…" I whispered. "What happened?"

Then I remembered. The blinding rush of sensation, the complete seizure of my body as I was overcome with light and warmth. It was like I'd left myself and fused with Edward. His pleasure, my pleasure…no end, no beginning. It was something I didn't understand or expect, but the yearning still burned bright within me. I murmured his name and Edward pulled me closer, snuggling me into his body. Tears burned in my eyes. It was almost surreal. I stroked my hand down his back, feeling his skin quiver under my touch. He squeezed me tighter and pressed his lips against his mark on my neck.

"Sleep, love," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled against his neck. "No." I pressed my lips against him there. "No."

Edward began to speak, to chastise me no doubt, but was interrupted by a burst of static over the com. Alice's voice came through in broken bits.

"Damn it," Edward hissed, jumping up from our bed. His low muttering about "the worst timing in the history of heaven and earth" followed him as he stomped into the galley.

But it was what came over the com in a burst of crystal clear clarity seconds later that froze the very blood in my veins.

"Edward," Alice said, a desperate edge to her chirpy voice. "Edward, respond if you can hear me. I'm sorry…I didn't see it. It's Charlie…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, so a cliffhanger...sorry 'bout that.

As always, this is unbeta'ed. Please forgive any remaining errors. They are honest. If you are so inclined please leave a review. Thank you for reading.

~Shay


	14. Chapter 14

**The Best Things in Life by u2shay**

**Chapter 14 **06/15/2013

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong> Edward and Bella were discovering the joys of sex. Lots of sex. You know kinky, boat sinking, hanging from chandeliers monkey sex. After a bit of embarrassment, Bella informed Edward he was the worst cook on the planet (perhaps he should try out for Iron Chef), but Edward was all good with it. In fact, I'd lay money on the fact he was relieved he didn't have to cook for Bella's lazy ass anymore. Between us, Edward told me he's a fantastic cook, but he thought it was best to _pretend_ like he was bad at something so Bella wouldn't feel so bad about being an imperfect human. Quite noble...not.

Bella found out Carlisle married a human once upon a time. Thought she was his mate. Whoopsie there. And Bella might have been a tad pissed off when she found out all the Cullens except Alice thought Bella was Edward's human fling, not soul mate. Ouch-kabibble! That had to sting a bit. But all was good once our lovebirds took a trip to make-up sex land. And did I mention Carlisle isn't just Edward's maker but pseudo-grandpa? Yeah...that wouldn't mess with Edward's head at all.

Then along comes Ms. Doom and Gloom Alice, who happened to call at what was without a doubt a very inopportune moment. I thought the girl was psychic. Maybe she just likes being the cause of sexual frustration, who knows. But of course, the call was important, since something terrible befell Charlie, but damn if Alice doesn't have the timing of an ultra-Victorian anti-sex advocate.

**So anyhoo, let's join our intrepid sea voyagers as they find out just what the hell has been happening while they've been gone. Seriously, they disappear for twelve hours and everything goes to pot. Figures, right?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I was hyperaware of the fact I was standing on the salt-roughened docks of the La Push Marina in nothing but boxers and one of Edward's buttoned down shirts. The _Bellisma_ was docked in a berth that was barely large enough to contain her, and I was sure Edward roughed up the hull bringing her into port. Later I would care about the damage, would care the boat been marooned in this place I never wanted to return to, but for now every piece of my mind was focused on my father. A tremble worked its way through my body, and Edward clasped me firmly to his side. The slide of his cheek against my hair was a comfort, but my heart ached with unfathomable pain. Tears burned in my eyes.

Alice pushed her way through the line of wolves and flitted to us. With barely a pause, she flung her thin arms around us and held tight. I glanced over her shoulder and saw Jasper standing between his mate and the wolves. He faced them down, a solitary line of defense between us and our ambivalent friends. We were here with permission, but it did nothing to lessen the tense atmosphere.

Alice traced her fingers over Edward's eyes in a movement so fast I struggled to follow it. There were questions in her gaze, but she didn't voice them. Edward nodded toward me, just a slight movement of his head, but his eyes were focused on his mark on my neck. I touched it lightly and pulled the collar of my shirt against my throat.

His sister let out a small gasp and turned her gaze to me.

I shook my head. _Not now. I can't do this now._ "Alice." I blinked hard to hold back the tears that hovered in the corners of my eyes. "My dad. How bad?"

A shudder wracked Alice's small shoulders and she wiped at her eyes. I'm shocked to see a trace of dampness against her fingertips. "It's bad, Bella. He was bitten."

My knees weakened and I sagged against Edward. He caught me and held me tight against his chest. My fingers clawed at his back, bunching his shirt into a rumpled mass in my grip. I was moaning the word no and there was a loud roaring stopping up my ears.

_Bitten isn't dead_, I reminded myself. _Bitten isn't dead. _I was choking on my words as I asked if Charlie was changing.

Alice's lips tightened and she nodded. She couldn't bring herself to voice the words.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked.

Alice seemed to struggle for words. I knew what Edward was doing. I knew he was blaming Alice for not seeing what happened to Charlie, and I also knew he was being unfair. I desperately reached out and tried to grasp Alice's hand. "N-not…her fault."

Suddenly my icy hand was engulfed in Alice's.

"Can…I-I…I need to see him."

Edward was shaking his head before I finished the sentence. "You don't want to see him like that."

"Where?"

"He's at Billy's," Sam said.

"Billy's? Why is he still here?"

Sam looked very uncomfortable for a moment. He was such a stoic man. I don't think I'd ever seen him shifting from foot to foot the way he was now. "Jacob…"

I closed my eyes. "I should've known."

"Make him stand down. You're the Alpha." Edward was practically hissing the words.

Sam rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "He's broken away."

I trembled against Edward, remembering Sam's words to me. Would Sam's leadership be put to the test? And if it was and he lost, what would it mean for my family?

It seemed like he spoke them to me years ago. So much had passed since then. I felt like a different person than the one Sam carried up that mountain. In fact I was.

Edward pushed me behind him and leaned into a crouch. "Who controls this pack?"

"I do." Sam's words were authoritive and his eyes narrowed. "And I will continue to control this pack."

"Is he by himself?"

Sam tilted his head and nodded slightly. "Yes. He's not himself. The vampire who bit Charlie killed his father. It sent Jake over the edge. He won't let anyone near Bella's father. Says Charlie is the only family he has left."

"What does he want?" I asked, stepping from behind Edward and standing at his side.

"You." Sam's reply was chilling.

Before I could answer, Edward turned me so I faced him. He held me in place with heavy hands on my shoulders and leaned in so his eyes are level with mine. With a shake of the head, he said, "No, Bella. I won't…"

I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Edward…"

"No!"

I had to do this. Edward had to know this. Jake was in a fragile state, obviously clinging to Charlie as a substitute for what he really wanted.

"He won't hurt me." I knew it was a lie but I had to try.

"I can't risk you like that."

"He's got my father. And he'll kill Charlie rather than see him a vampire."

Edward shook his head again. "Alec can—"

"There were two armies, Edward," Jasper said. "The Volturi and the rest of the family are still engaged with the remnants."

Alice watched Edward, her eyes pleading. "I didn't see it. I'm sorry. I—"

Jasper clasped his hands behind his back and frowned. "The armies were bigger than we anticipated. Smelled of brine and deer blood."

"Vegetarians?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper nodded. "She hid them in the ocean. The attacks in Seattle were purposeful and meant to draw our attention."

Sam's eyes were burning. The man I considered so emotionless seemed broken, almost defeated. "The redhead came to La Push with a small group of bloodsuckers. The young wolves tried to protect the people, but they were no match for them."

I gasped. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"We had to leave the battle in order to protect the reservation." Sam's voice cracked. "So many lives lost."

"When the wolves left the battle, I could see Victoria's decision to harm Charlie. By the time I got there, she'd almost drank him dry." Alice swallowed hard. "Bella, you have to believe I tried to save Charlie."

"I know. What of Victoria?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched once before he let out a snarl. "Escaped but her companion wasn't so fortunate. Jacob carried your father onto the reservation while we fought." Jasper glanced at Sam before he continued. "Sam has allowed us to be here without breaking the treaty."

"Sam, do you think I could talk to Jacob? Perhaps he'll listen to me." Perhaps I could save my father.

I lay my fingers against Edward's mouth, preempting the growl I knew was building in his throat, and kept my gaze fixed on Sam.

The wolf shook his head, his mouth a firm line. "It's too dangerous. The imprint has made him unstable."

"Let her try." Every head turned as the command faded away.

An ancient man stood behind the wolves. His gnarled right hand clasped a weathered walking stick. The elder eyed us steadily, his eyes yellowed and rheumy with age. I heard a distinctive rattle in his chest every time he drew in a labored breath. The loose, creased skin of his mouth trembled slightly as he spoke. "Enough have died on these lands today."

Edward's cool fingers brushed my cheek. With a sigh he pressed his forehead against mine. "I will not leave your side."

I nodded even though I knew I might be promising him the impossible. "Together."

"Together."

Alice joined her mate and regarded us steadily. "If you can draw him away from Bella's father, we will sneak in and remove Charlie from harm."

"Let's try to reason with Jacob first," I replied. I didn't have much hope that reason would work—it hadn't in the past. The most I could hope for was we could get out of this without a fight, or worse.

The elder grabbed Edward's arm as we passed. Edward stiffened. Never before had a Quileute dared to lay a hand on a Cullen. He frowned at the withered old man while I tried to not stare at the man's hand. Three fingers were missing from his hand. The stumps were ragged and the old wounds looked as though they never healed properly.

"You have eyes that speak of death, yet she lives," the man stated in a gravelly voice. "Have you killed?"

"No."

"Then how?"

Edward's mouth flattened into a tense line. "Such is the way of mates."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "She breathes truth into what was the façade of your humanity, does she not?"

"She does."

"You've been gifted with her salvation, Apotampkin, and it comes with great cost to my people. Do not waste it."

Edward stared at the old man for a long and breathless minute. "What do you know of it, Elder?"

The man's mouth lifted in what may have been a smile and his eyes glazed over briefly. Then he simply turned away and shuffled down the dock, the thump of his walking stick against the uneven boards like a fading heartbeat.

.

~oOo~

.

Charlie's loud cries pierced the air. I swallowed back my tears and gripped Edward's hand tightly. "Jacob?" I called.

The door of Billy's house swung open on broken hinges. Jake stood in the doorway, breath heaving from his bare chest, his eyes murderous. Edward pulled me behind him. His body strained forward as if held by and invisible leash.

Jacob raked his gaze over us, stilling on me, and then his entire frame trembled and blurred. "No. I'll kill him first," Jake growled through gritted teeth.

I reached out, at what I didn't know. "Jacob, please. Let Charlie go."

Jake's eyes narrowed and a sneer touched his lips. "What will you do if I give you your father, Bella? End my torment? Leave your leech? Be with me?"

"Is that what you want?"

Edward's responding growl was furious. I laid a hand against his cheek. Never had I wanted him to read my mind more than in this moment. _Trust me, baby._

I was surprised when Edward quieted and astounded when he let me step past him and slowly approached the man who had once been my friend. "You want me to love you?"

Jacob looked confused. "You love me. You have to."

"Real love can't be forced."

"Imprints always love their wolves. Why don't you. Why don't you?" He shakes his head and clutches at his short hair. He is muttering to himself. "More than friends. We are more than friends. It's wrong. She's wrong. Why? Why? Look at me, Bella. Look into my eyes and feel what I do."

I felt my heart clench and tears streamed down my cheeks. Somewhere under that hulking man, I saw the boy who was once my friend. He seemed so lost. I damned the wolf part of him. Jake was destroyed and I knew in my heart the boy he'd been would never be recovered. And to exist as he did was just cruelty upon devastation.

I understood the nature of sacrifice—and sacrifice the wolves did to protect their people—but what kind of magic so destroyed a man? Somehow I doubted the Quileutes' human bodies had ever been intended to house such a thing as these wolves. And their bodies and minds had broken under the force of the change. The irony of their views of vampirism struck me. Was not this state of shape shifting by its very nature unnatural?

I glanced at Jacob again. His eyes were roving wildly and saliva dripped off his dirt streaked chin. Anger filled me. Anger for who Jake had become. Anger at the ones who cursed the Quileutes with this ability. Shape shifting wasn't nature or evolution or even God. Otherworldly and supernatural, perhaps—I was without doubt that such things existed beside the natural—but this was not something a man was created to embody.

I thought of Sam, imprisoned and stripped of free will by his wolf nature. And here Jacob stood before me, not a happy young man of sixteen, but rather a confused and unstable wolf-boy. I wished I had the power to free him from this.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

My brows furrowed. _Last night?_

"We were going camping together, Bells. But you weren't there." He frowned. "I came, but you weren't there." Ah, that explained Alice's visions. Edward was right to take us away.

"Jacob," I tried to smile, "it'll be all right. You're just confused right now." I held out my hand. "Come on. Let me help you."

Sam stood at the edge of the forest behind Jake, watching all of this unfold. If there was any luck to be had, Alice and Jasper were stealing away my father while I had Jake distracted. I saw Edward step toward us in my peripheral vision. _Damn it. No. Stop._

Jacob jerked his eyes in Edward's direction and growled. He was quivering again. "Danger. Protect," he muttered.

"Jake." He glanced at me. "Hey yeah, just look at me." I waved Edward back. "Why don't you show me what you've done to your car? Did you get that fender you were looking for?"

He nodded slowly, but his head began to tilt to the side and suddenly he was shaking it again.

"What'cha waiting for?"

The confusion in Jacob's expression cleared and an odd glow lit his bronze skin. He smiled. "B-bella?"

"Hey—" It was in that moment the universe conspired against me. A strong gust of wind blew across me and straight toward Jake.

Jacob's eyes became razor sharp and his features elongated into something wholly inhuman. I was no longer Bella, but rather a vampire's mate.

I stumbled back and landed on my ass as Jake surged forward. He was a blur of russet fur. And as fast as he leaped forward, he was thrown backward. His large body skidded through mud and bracken before sliding to a stop halfway through the porch that fronted Billy's small house.

I tried to scramble to my feet as Edward appeared in front of Jacob. His expression was murderous. He was an avenging mate in all his glory. Hair tousled, teeth bared, furious snarl bursting from his throat. I had to stop this.

I gasped as I was suddenly flattened deeper into the mud. Sam.

What was he doing? I struggled to get free. Sam swung me to the right just as an amalgamation of white skin and russet fur slammed into the space I had just been in. They rolled end over end, until Edward was on top. He held Jacob's snapping jaws away from his body with one extended hand, pressing the wolf's head back with such force it appeared at any moment Edward would snap Jake's neck.

My werewolf protector gripped me firmly around the waist and scooched us away from the melee. Once we were clear, Sam leaped to his feet, jerking me upwards and hefting me over his shoulder in a classic fireman's lift.

"Put me the hell down!"

Through the jostling of my body, I desperately sought to track Edward's movements. There he was—

Sam jerked to the right and swung around. My cheek slammed into his back and I bit my lip, drawing blood. I coughed and gagged as the taste of copper and salt filled my mouth.

Edward jerked his head in my direction. His breath was sawing out of him in deep gusts. His shirt was in tatters, hanging off his arms and shoulders, and I could see the distinct tears in the shape of claws. I desperately raked my eyes over him, looking for any sign of damage under the torn cloth, but I saw none. My mate took a step in my direction. My eyes widened and I screamed in horror as Jake rose up behind him, taking advantage of Edward's distraction.

Edward turned and caught the wolf by the neck as it lunged at him. And then time slowed, beyond the sluggish flickering of motion of before. Instead I could see it all frame by frame. The flash of fiery orange in my peripheral vision. The ground rising up at me as I sailed through the air. The shimmering air and the flash of tanned skin as it exploded into black fur. Each second felt interminable as I waited for my impact with the soil.

I landed awkwardly, almost standing. My ankle twisted under me and I collapsed to one knee. Pale hands reached for me. But those weren't Edward's hands.

Clumsily, I shrank back, a cold chill working deep into my body. Victoria.

Sam charged at her and, by default, at me. I turned to run, but there was nowhere to go. The house blocked my forward motion and the tumble of vicious vampire and wolf kept me from moving forward. I froze, my every muscle in a shock-induced lockdown.

The wall to my right suddenly disappeared and I was pulled through the gaping hole and into Jasper's arms. He quickly handed me to Alice. "Get her out of here, Ali!"

My father lay in a shuddering heap in the corner. He thrashed in a spasmodic rhythm and groans of anguish forced their way out from behind clenched teeth. I struggled against her and she released me. "No. Get my dad out of here!"

It was like being in a warzone. Loud cracks and growls reverberated through the air. I moved toward the window in a limping run. I needed to see Edward. Alice grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back, but I snarled his name and pushed her away.

"Something's wrong with the change, Bella." Alice shouted. "We can't move Charlie."

I turned toward my dad, eyes wide, and stumbled to his side. I thudded down next to him and clutched his head in my lap. "What do you see?"

"Static. Too many wolves; I can't see around them. But look." Alice tilted my father's head to the side. The bite was large and ragged, pulsing with pinkish silver fluid. It smelled overly sweet with a hint of acrid chemicals, like candy from a bubblegum machine. My throat burned slightly.

"What the hell is—"

"Venom. I…I _think_ his body is rejecting the change. The wound should be closed. Venom seals itself in the body, not—"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if I'm right, the bite's barely clotted. If we move him, we could reopen the wound and he'll bleed out."

The house trembled as Sam was tossed through the wall. He landed on all fours in the middle of the room and was lunging at Victoria before the debris had settled around him.

Belatedly, I threw myself over my father's body. We needed to get out of here before they demolished the house.

Edward. Where was Edward? Something tugged inside of my chest. Pulling me toward the fight. I strained toward what was now one extremely large hole in the wall, trying to catch a glimpse of anything.

"Get my dad out of here, Alice. Now!"

"But his wounds—"

"I'll take the risk. He'll die for sure in this house."

"No. You firs—"

"I can make my own way," I said. Tears welled in my eyes. "Please, Alice."

The crack of bone and anguished howl drew my attention to the far side of the yard by the forest. Just then my mate delivered another debilitating blow to Jacob, driving his foot down on the crumpled wolf's shoulder. Jacob instantly phased back to his human form. His chest was caved on the right and his arm hung loosely at his side. Jacob lay hunched inward, as if he couldn't straighten his spine. He heaved and vomited into the grass.

Jasper tackled Edward to the ground before he could finish Jacob off. Edward snapped and snarled at his brother and colored the air with a variety of expletives before Jasper managed to calm him with a wave of lethargy so strong it almost knocked me on my ass.

Without thought from my father or my safety, I moved toward the hole in the wall, but stumbled back when a flash of red and black rolled by. A throaty growl was suddenly cut off. There was a dull thud and a tumble of disembodied red hair bounced past me.

"Goddamn it! No!" Jasper was kneeling over Edward, a hand pressed to the center of his chest as he struggled to maintain the calm he was pumping into my mate to subdue him. His eyes were black with fury and he ripped at his hair and grimaced. "We needed that bitch in one piece."

Victoria's eyes were unseeing and fissures crawled up her neck. Her hair lay in ragged tangles and she was missing part of her ear and jaw. Long gouges were racked across her face. Sam weaved to the side drunkenly and then collapsed beside the rest of Victoria's corpse, his breath panting from him rapidly. A shudder racked through him and his body shimmered, but he didn't change back.

I heard a strangled gasp behind me. "B-b-be—"

I turned, eyes wide and heart pounding. "Charlie!"

"Sh-sh-sh, Charlie. Just stay still." I hadn't even seen Carlisle enter the room. He was kneeling by my father's side.

"Be-b—" Charlie tried again.

I brushed my hand over my father's hair, soothing the sweaty mass of curls back from his forehead. "It's okay."

Charlie's eyes rolled backward and he heaved upward, chest first. Gently Carlisle pushed him down and held him still. Alice knelt at Carlisle's side, whispering to him in a voice I couldn't decipher. Carlisle nodded and murmured back.

"Tell me—" I began, but my words were cut short and the air rushed from my lungs as I was jerked upward by a pair of cold hands.

Edward crushed me to his chest and rubbed his cheek along mine. Soon enough my arms caught up with my brain and I was able to throw them around his neck. I clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. I dragged my hands over his hair, down his neck and back, searching for injuries under the tattered remnants of his shirt.

"I'm okay," he whispered. "God, when he caught my scent on you… I didn't think I'd get to you in time." A shudder ran through him and he trembled in my arms. "If you'd been even a foot closer…"

I pressed my lips against Edward's neck, his chin, his cheek. It was then I heard a low sobbing wail.

Leah was leaning over Sam, stroking his face and hair. When we stepped into the yard, she stared up at us with desperate, tear-stained eyes. "He's been bitten."

.

~oOo~

.

The wolves wandered around the yard, broken, leaderless. Jacob was propped against a tree, his head leaned back into the rough bark and his eyes staring sightlessly at the sky. The others left him on his own, having been rebuked with emotionless silence.

Carlisle had managed to stabilize my father and had taken him to the Cullens'. Emmett had Esme had accompanied him. Rosalie had chosen to stay behind to assist Edward. With a recent medical degree under her belt, she was the most qualified. Of course Edward wanted me to go with Carlisle and my father, but I had refused. Like Rosalie, I was determined to stay.

Leah had begged Edward to suck the venom out of Sam, but it was too late. The wound was just too close to his heart. Jasper had taken charge of Victoria's body and Alice went for Alec. All we could offer Sam now was relief from the pain.

Emily sat in the mud holding Sam's head in her lap. Her tears fell upon his cheeks and she chanted a mournful tune. Though the song was sung quietly, it carried on the wind. Some members of the pack picked up the chant as they stood sentry over the body of their Alpha.

Leah wiped away the dribble of foam and blood Sam coughed up. He choked as he tried to speak.

Leah laid her fingers against his mouth. "Don't talk."

"Lee…lee…" Every word was an excruciating effort.

"Sam says he's sorry," Edward told her.

"I know, Sam. I know. Hush, baby."

"L-love…" Sam slowly lifted his hand and caressed Leah's face.

She pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth and rested her cheek against his.

Sam turned anguished eyes in Edward's direction.

"No," Edward said with a gasp.

Sam's eyes were burning with emotion and pain. "P-pl-ease."

Edward swallowed hard, his eyes falling closed. His voice was weak when he responded. "Don't ask this of me."

"Kill…me. Per-per-perman…ent."

Emily wailed Sam's name. Her voice was high and shrieking with anguish as tears poured down her face. Leah leaped to her feet, jerked Emily away from Sam, and pulled her into her arms. Emily struggled against Leah's hold before finally collapsing against her. She was shaking her head slowly back and forth, her gaze darting between Edward and me. I couldn't help but stare at her slightly swollen belly. There was so much lost here today. A leader, a lover, husband, father.

"Can you do it?" Leah asked. Her dark eyes were hollow, but not emotionless. "Can you do it so the venom doesn't revive him?"

"Yes but—"

"Then do it." There were snarls and grumbles of complaint from the wolves. Leah turned and stared them down with narrowed eyes. "Quiet!" She took a deep breath and tossed back her shoulders. "Do it. Prove your mercy, vampire."

"No!" Emily screamed. She fell to the ground, her knees digging into the bracken and muck. "No," she moaned.

"Em-i-ly," Sam drew in a strangled breath, "be…fr-free. Don't grieve."

Edward stared down at Sam. The wolf seemed so resigned to his fate. "Sam—"

"Finish it!" Leah snarled.

"The venom has sealed his veins. The only way is to bite, and the treaty…"

"Damn the treaty, bloodsucker. And damn your unnatural convictions. We would do it ourselves if we could, but we can't."

Sam gripped Edward's arm with desperate strength. A long moment passed between them and then they both nodded. Edward was in an unwinnable situation and I had no idea how to help my mate. What was the right thing? And could Edward live with another death on his conscience?

Edward murmured a prayer over Sam. A litany. Last rites.

I whispered Rosalie's name, hoping, I guess, that she would spare her brother this, but my pleading was met by the coldest and darkest of sneers. Sheer hatred dripped off of her, but what I didn't understand was why. Her accusing eyes swept over me and I shivered with a tangible chill. Then her venomous gaze rested on Edward.

He looked up suddenly and swayed back, just slightly. His jaw tensed. "I'm sorry."

I don't know who he was apologizing to—Emily, Sam…Rosalie?

As Rosalie disappeared, Edward struck, sinking his teeth deep into Sam's neck.

.

~oOo~

.

Edward's stomach heaved again and he expelled more of the fetid, brackish blood on the ground.

"Murderer, murderer…" Emily was moaning the words over and over.

Jared and Paul had covered Sam's body with several blankets. Emily was in Sue's arms. The older woman rocked her slowly back and forth, murmuring words that would be of no comfort.

Every wolf eyed Jacob speculatively. They were looking for a new Alpha. My heart froze. If Jacob took over the pack, what was to stop him from killing Edward? We were completely unprotected.

Jacob struggled to his feet. He grimaced and pushed away Seth's arm. Throwing out a hand, he caught himself against a tree as he listed sideways. I sucked in a sharp breath when Jake's gaze collided with mine. I saw something there I hadn't seen since he phased—clarity.

Was he really only sixteen? Suddenly he seemed so young and so ill prepared for all of this. I brushed away the tears in my eyes before they could touch my cheeks.

Naked and cradling his left arm to his chest, he turned is back on his people. He paused in the embrace of dark trees and suffocating damp and glanced in my direction. I thought I saw him mouth my name before he hung his head and disappeared.

Leah sighed. "Jared, Paul, run the perimeter. Quil, bring your great grandfather and gather the rest of the elders. Embry, Seth, escort Edward and Bella off the rez."

Paul snarled. "Are we really just going to let that blood—"

Leah phased and leaped for Paul. He shifted, but she pinned him to the ground, growling in his face. He let out a low, submissive whine and Leah backed away.

Seth stepped forward and slapped Edward's back. No longer was he a kid. Not after today. Seth's fingers flexed as he squeezed Edward's shoulder, trying to convey some message that escaped me. "C'mon, man, lead the way."

.

~oOo~

.

Edward leaped over the river and set me down. I trembled and wrapped my arms around his waist as he stepped away from me. I needed my mate, and though he was merely an arm's length away, if felt like miles. Turmoil rolled off him in waves, and it was unchanging from the way it had been when he laid Sam's still and lifeless body on the ground. Briefly, his eyes had met mine. I shuddered. They were so red. Blood red. Dead red.

"Bella, go inside." Edward was so still and controlled. It reminded me of that time when he left me. His eyes were just as hard and lifeless as they'd been then. And now I recognized his tenseness for what it was: a barely held façade of control and indifference. Edward's eyes fell closed. "Please," he whispered.

"No."

He swallowed audibly and turned his back on me. "Go. Your father needs you."

"You need me more."

He fell to his knees with his head in his hands. "You don't need to see me like this."

I knelt behind him and rested my cheek against his back. "Then who does?" I wrapped my arm around his waist and splayed my hand across his stomach. "Don't shut me out, baby."

I moved so I was kneeling beside him and took his face in my hands and brushed my thumbs over his cheeks. He wouldn't look at me. His mouth was coated in crimson. It was on his hands, his clothes—a violent pattern of bitterness.

Using a tattered piece of his shirt, I wiped the blood from his mouth. I swirled it in the water and rung it out before wiping it across his skin again. He held his hands over the water for me, and I poured the water I had cupped in my palms over them and repeated the process. Slowly, methodically, I rubbed every trace of blood from my mate.

"I failed my father," Edward whispered.

I met his gaze. "But you didn't fail me."

He pressed his face into my neck and a shudder worked its way through him. "I swore to him I would never murder again. That promise was the only thing that kept you alive in Biology that day."

"Mercy isn't murder, Edward. You spared Sam a horrific death."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

I touched my lips to his. "Because you're a good man. And you always have been." His expression was desperate. I held him close. "You are."

He bowed his head into my neck again. We clung to one another even as it rained on us. Edward just clutched me closer and I did the only thing I could. I held him tighter. The river lapped at my feet. The icy river felt good against my swollen ankle.

Belatedly Edward gently explored the tender skin of my foot. I sucked in a sharp breath as he ghosted his fingers over the joint.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked.

"Just a sprain."

"I hate that you were hurt."

I sighed. "And were you? Hurt I mean."

He shook his head slowly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't lie to me. I can see the claw marks in your shirt."

A hint of a lopsided smile touched his lips. "Just a scratch."

Such typical macho male bullshit. Suddenly tears filled my eyes. "You could've been killed."

"No I couldn't have."

"Edward, I'm serious."

"So am I. There wasn't even a chance I was going to die at Jacob Black's hand. I told you, love, if anything was going to be the death of me, it was going to be you."

"Idiot," I muttered, snuggling into his embrace. "How's Charlie?"

Edward frowned. "Awake. Come on." He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. There was a pleased smile touching his lips. I knew he enjoyed this sort of thing, though he'd never admit it.

.

~oOo~

.

We passed through the living room and I huddled into Edward's shoulder. Victoria lay before the fireplace, the pieces of her body quivering and shaking. The vibration of her severed body nearly audible—a horrifying symphony.

"What are they going to do with her?" I asked Edward.

"Put her back together, for all the good it'll do them."

"What do you mean?"

Edward paused at the foot of the stairs. "Sure you want to know this?"

I shrugged, not entirely sure I did.

Edward looked everywhere but into my eyes as he began his explanation. "Venom circulates through our bodies like blood does yours. It nourishes our cells and keeps us alive, if that's what we are. When a part of our body is severed, it causes massive venom loss. If it isn't stopped, we will bleed out and when that happens, our tissues enter into a form of vampire necrosis. If the wound isn't healed and more venom introduced, we die." He grimaced. "Or hover in a state of undeath. There's some debate on the subject.

"Anyway, Victoria's head has been severed and that means the cellular death is progressing at a rapid rate. Faster in her brain than in her body. Putting her back together will allow her to heal and her cells will regenerate, but her memories will be scrambled—most likely lost forever. If they act quickly, perhaps they can salvage something."

I swallowed back what felt like a stomach full of bile. Nasty bit of business—vampire anatomy. "Let's get this thing with Charlie over with." He survived Victoria and a vampire bite. Surely he would survive discovering his only daughter was for all intents and purposes married to a vampire, right?

Carlisle met us outside of Charlie's room. He looked haggard and, oddly enough, tired.

"How's my dad?"

"Full of questions."

"He rejected the venom?" I asked. _How in the hell had he done that?_

Carlisle nodded with a sigh.

"What does that mean for Bella?" Edward asked.

"Will I reject the venom, too?" I added.

Carlisle lifted shocked eyes and stared at us. "I'm guessing you've changed your mind, son?"

Edward pressed his lips into a firm line. "Things aren't what I thought they were."

Deep sadness filled Carlisle's countenance. He took Edward's appearance in, his eyes constantly moving to and from Edward's crimson eyes. Finally he nodded. "Indeed they aren't."

"We will discuss it later. My _mate_"—God, I loved how he stressed that word—"would like to see her father now."

"Of course."

Charlie was sitting up in the guest room bed. A large white bandage was taped over the wound on his neck and he fidgeted with it on occasion, touching and prodding the bandage as if he was trying to make sure his throat was still intact. He looked a little out of place under the flowered coverlet. Blood dripped slowly through an intravenous line and into Charlie's hand. Good thing, because he was outdoorsy enough to have a tan—even in cloud covered Forks—and he looked as pale as a vampire at the moment.

My father's gaze shifted nervously and he frowned as Edward sat in the chair that was pulled up to Charlie's bed and snuggled me into his lap. I guess all pretenses were gone now. No more hiding our relationship or the fact the Cullens were vampires.

"Um, Edward," Charlie began, "a moment with my daughter." His voice was rough and the words whispered.

I laid my hand on top of Edward's and used that couple's language we seemed to have developed of late to let him know I wanted him to stay. "Dad, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Edward."

Charlie's dark eyes widened. "Doubt that's wise, Bells."

"Did you know what we were, Dad?" Tears were burning in my eyes, but I had to know. Did Charlie know venom was in our blood? Did he know what the Cullens were, but decided to play dumb?

Confusion furrowed Charlie's brow. He shook his head. "What we are?"

"Hybrids."

Edward glanced down at me in shock. I gave him the universal "well, what the hell would you call it?" look and he tilted his head, conceding my point.

Charlie looked bewildered. "I don't know what you're talking about." And I would've believed his muttered words—it wasn't like my father had ever given me reason not to believe him—but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

I turned to Edward. "He's lying, isn't he?"

"No. He doesn't know anything about your…disorder, but he is hiding something."

"How'd you—"

"Edward can read minds, Charlie, so let's try again with a little more honesty this time. Did you know I was born with a genetic, non-transformative type of vampire venom in my blood? And did you know I was a veritable walking blood buffet to any breathing vampire on the planet?"

"Bella…"

"No, Edward, he needs to tell me what he knows."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do know something," I said.

Charlie closed his eyes and laid back. "I know my family is different, and it goes way back."

"We'll need to research your genealogy," Edward said.

"I have Grandma Swan's records. She was a meticulous record—"

"They won't help," Charlie murmured.

"Why not?"

Charlie opened his eyes and turned his head toward me, a grimace pulling at his strained mouth. "Because you Grandma Marie wasn't my real mother."

I froze. That was impossible, wasn't it? Everyone always said I looked just like her.

"My mother died when I was just a baby."

"How?" Edward asked, his voice strangled.

"Like all the women in her family died. Of the sickness." Charlie choked on a sob. "I didn't know, Bella. When you were born, your granddad came to Renee and me and told us the story. Until then I didn't even know Marie wasn't my mother. Renee couldn't face it. I wanted to have you checked, but she just…" He shook his head. "She left me. Chose to live in denial. To ignore the signs."

"What are the signs, Charlie?" Edward was squeezing me so tight I had to lay my hand over his to remind him to mind his strength.

"Lack of coordination and clumsiness is the first sign," a shuddering breath barreled out of his heaving chest, "then comes the thirst. Terrible thirst nothing can satisfy. Then the body and mind begins to destabilize—trembling, hallucinations, dementia, memory loss, malaise, nightmares, waking coma, and then death."

Edward snarled, "When?"

"First symptoms in the teen years, death in the early twenties."

"What is your mother's maiden name, Mr. Swan?"

Marcus.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Marcus of the Volturi," he said with a cordial bow. The name if you please, sir."

Edward stood, pushing me behind him, as he growled at Marcus. "What do you know of this?"

"The name?" Marcus pressed, ignoring Edward.

"No!" Edward stalked forward. "You knew this would happen. Don't deny it. I see it in your mind. You knew he was immune to venom. That my Bella is immune, because you tried and failed to change your mate many times. You knew of this goddamn sickness!"

Marcus's gaze flicked in Edward's direction. "I deny nothing."

"Then why the subterfuge? Why the demands to change her if you knew it was futile? If you knew she was dying already."

"'Tis simple, boy. The psychic sees your Bella changed. And I need to know how you do it."

"And Victoria?" I asked, trembling. "You weren't pursuing her for the reasons you told us, were you?"

Marcus's face turned to stone and his eyes were glowing a bloody crimson. _This is what a true monster looks like._ I shuddered.

"Because rotting in that woman's severed synapses was the only clue I had to finding my son. Until now."

His…his _son_?

Edward turned to stare at me. His expression spoke of so much in that moment. Hope, worry, sheer terror, and need.

Marcus had a child with his mate. Could that mean… My hand trembled as I held it over my belly. Holy shit… Did that mean Edward and I could…

Marcus's form blurred and suddenly he was leaning menacingly over my father. "The name!" he said, his voice a thundering echo.

Charlie paled beyond even Edward's pallor. "Brandon. Her maiden name was Brandon."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. You have no idea how glad I am to get this chapter out to you all. Had all but that last part written. My muse suddenly went on vacation somewhere. Hope it was some place lovely like Hawaii. She returned refreshed and raring to go. Hooray for us.

So, thanks again for reading and for all the support. You guys make my life sunny and happy place.

Lots of things that matter in this chapter. Lots of hints about things to come, too. So let's hear it! Share your thoughts and theories. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Best Things in Life Are Unexpected by u2shay**

**Chapter 15 (10-10-2013)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, getting this chapter to you has been like bleeding a stone. I wrote 4,000 words and scrapped them. Then 5,000 and tossed them too. Then joy of joy, almost 10,000 words—that didn't work either. So, here is your fourth-time-revised chapter. Fair warning there is angst and naughty words and smut and tons of nerdgasm worthy biology references and a Charlie that just might wreck your picture of Bella's oblivious and easygoing canonical father.

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong>

_It turns out Victoria is a majorly sneaky bitch. Who'da thunk she had two backup armies she was hiding in the Pacific Ocean? While the Cullens were fighting the primary army, which was much larger than expected, with their stinky, but oh-so-helpful wolf allies, our flame-haired banshee was attacking La Push. Well, of course this caused the wolves to bail in order to protect the homefront—ain't that just like a mutt? Turns out the attack on La Push was a tricksy hobbitseses sleight of hand so Victoria could snag Charlie and break a limb or three. Horrors of horrors, Bella's father is bitten. To make things worse, who steps in to wreck the day? Well, that'd be Jacob Black of course. To say the King of Annoying was off his rocker would be a bit of an understatement._

_Edward and Bella decide nothing says "pleasure cruise" like an impromptu docking at La Push Marina. They are greeted by the local welcoming committee. A dude so old he could've been named Methusula met them on the docks with his "Magic Mike" knockoffs. There was some inference Bella could've been the salvation of the tribe yada yada, but our intrepid vampy heroes really weren't in a frame of mind to consider such a valuable piece of information._

_Bella talks down Jake, okay, she really dazzled him with her fine, coltish legs, which were displayed wonderfully by Edward's boxer shorts. Alice is rethinking her fashion sense because of it. Boxers for the win! Unfortunately, a wayward wind gave Jake a snootful of the new, sexy fragrance Bella was wearing and it set him off, and not in a good way. Edward finally decided to kick Jacob's ass once and for all. And oh what a show it was, until Jasper stepped in and kept Edward from killing the Teen Wolf. Sigh. Eventually Jacob slinks off into the bushes, hopefully to disappear or die…whichever most pleases your imagination._

_Alice rescues Charlie, but surprise-surprise he is rejecting the venom from Victoria's bite. Dun, dun, dun. Turns out there's something about Bella…and Charlie…and pretty much everyone in Charlie's family line. They are immune to venom. Not a bad family trait, unless you want to be vampire chow. What's worse is there is some quirk in the women in Charlie's family that means they die in their twenties. So, combo of venom immunity and imminent death = huge plot twist. *author pats herself on back*_

_Unfortunately while Edward was fighting Jacob, Sam was fighting Victoria. He got the best of her, if getting the best of someone can be equated to biting off their head and spiting it out in a fit of pique. Sam may have gotten the last laugh, but sad for him Victoria got the last bite. He makes a dying request of Edward to end his life, which of course was totally cool with the rabid wolves that were mourning their fallen leader. Edward gave into the request and ends Sam's suffering, which pissed his sister Rose off. But then, what doesn't piss Rose off?_

_Marcus, of course, is being his conniving-bastard self and more is revealed about his motives—including his mate had a child before she entered the state she is in now. Marcus is not only looking for that child but for a way to change his unresponsive mate. And being the kind guy he is, he thought the best way to find a solution would be to replicate the circumstances of his mating and fatherhood using some unsuspecting vampire/singer couple and leave it up to them to find the solution for him. Brilliant, right?_

**So, now on to our chapter. Just how are Bella and Edward going to react to impending parenthood and that not so important detail that she is dying?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward caught my hand and pulled me to his chest. We fell against one another; me sobbing soundlessly and him hugging me tightly to his stony body.

Never had I felt more human than I did in this moment. Every bodily function, no matter how insignificant, was ringing alarm bells. Edward had always wondered what thing it would be that drove us apart, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was it. Could this—the barest possibility of a child—be the thing that destroyed us?

I felt like a fool. I knew, _knew _he wanted this. How could he not? But me…a mother? A mother…

I gripped him tighter. I wanted to set that bastard Marcus on fire and be done with it. I wanted to give this possibility to Edward. I wanted to stay. I needed to run.

Was this how Edward had felt all those months ago when he'd left? Had the thought of the future been so scary, untenable, and horrifying that running was the only choice left?

I glanced at my father. He was ashen, shaking. His hands clutched a sheet that was just as white as he was.

"I'll find a way, Bella. I swear I will," Edward whispered in my hair. I stared up at him in shock. Even in this we were separated. Here I was considering the possibility of a child while he thought only of saving my life. I hung my head in shame.

Suddenly anger surged through me, burning every pore in my body. I needed answers. I deserved them. How dare Marcus treat my father that way! I'd had enough of the games and the lies and the manipulations.

I pushed out of Edward's arms.

"Bell—"

I shook my head.

Charlie sighed. "Let her go, son. We need to talk anyway," he said in a rasping voice.

I steadied myself in the doorway, looking both ways, seeking a hint as to which direction that prick had gone. I heard a murmur of voices downstairs and to the left.

Charlie stared at his hands. The white bandage on his neck stood out starkly in contrast to his unusually tanned skin, and his pulse shook the taped gauze with every pounding beat of his heart. I could almost taste the adrenaline in the air. This was the first time I'd ever seen my father afraid of anything—and it was of my mate.

Edward stepped back, sliding subtly away from Charlie. I recognized what Edward was doing. I'd seen him do it many times around humans. He was giving my dad space, trying, in an unassuming way, to make him more comfortable. Charlie's eyes flicked upward and focused on Edward. He flinched, but didn't glance away.

My father lifted his hand to his hair and grimaced. Instinctively he reached toward his injured shoulder, but he stopped shy of touching it and instead rested his palm on the sheets. Carlisle had set his shoulder, but it would take a while for the residual pain from the injury to fade. Not surprising, my dad had refused all pain medications. He didn't want to be drugged around the _vampires_.

Edward's eye twitched just slightly and there was a quiver along his jaw—the only sign of his inaudible growl. I felt my mate's frustration. Like him, I was so sick of this—the tiptoeing, the fear, the _interference. _It wasn't Charlie's fault really. Like any of this could be. But my condition originated from his side of the family.

_Brandon._

I didn't see that one coming.

I should've been enjoying my mate, not dealing with vampires, vendettas, and medical mysteries.

"Explain this shit to me, Edward, because frankly I'm at a bit of a loss," Charlie said.

Edward turned to watch me as I stood in the doorway. "What do you want to know, Charlie?"

My father's right eye twitched slightly. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

I gasped. "Dad! Omigod, you didn't just—that's none of your business!" My face felt like it was on fire.

"Yes," Edward replied steadily.

"How old are you really?"

"I was born in 1901."

The twitch became a tic. "She's eighteen goddamn years old!"

I was indignant. How was Edward going to explain it? It wasn't some perversity like Charlie was implying.

"She's my mate," he said in an even tone.

Charlie's gaze flickered in my direction and there was a distinct tightening around his mouth. "Bells, I need a moment with your…"

"Mate," I supplied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I glanced at Edward and he nodded. I turned and limped just out of sight, pausing outside of the door with my fists clenched. I guess this wasn't a big girl conversation.

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked in a rasping voice.

"She's essentially my wife, and she has been from the first moment we saw one another."

"And she believes that horseshit?"

I turned back toward the room. My father was glaring at Edward. "You, and your whole godforsaken family, are a bunch of monsters."

I made a soft sound of protest, and it was then Edward's attention briefly centered on me. I could see the apology in his eyes for what he'd said and was going to say. I could feel it in my soul. His focus on me never wavered as he spoke to my father.

"Do you love Renee, Charlie? Will you always love her regardless of what she does or who she marries? Do you love her despite of her faults?"

Charlie looked as though his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He clenched his fists as pure outrage radiated from him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've never been able to move on, have you? Not really." Charlie made an abrupt sound, but Edward interrupted him. "In fact, you've never tried beyond a few bar hookups. Even Sue—"

"Don't you talk about her!" The forceful whisper was more powerful for its softness and injury.

"And if Renee walked through that door right now, you'd take her back and it'd be the first time you've felt complete in years, wouldn't it?"

Charlie swallowed hard and there was a sheen of tears in his eyes.

The unyielding look on Edward's face had transformed into piteous commiseration. "Now multiply what you feel by a thousand. By a million even. That's what Bella is to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I would abandon my family. Make my friends my foes. Move heaven and earth to give her whatever she desired. I would kill for her. Her hatred would cast me to the deepest depths of hell. Her love is the only heaven I will ever know. I can deny her nothing. Her existence is the only thing that tethers me to this world. She makes me moral. _Human._" He whipped his head in my father's direction and stared intently into his eyes. "And you've known all of this since the moment Bella introduced me to you. You despised me, but not because of what I was, but because of what I was to her."

"You don't deserve her. You never did."

I covered my gasp with my hand. How dare Charlie speak to Edward that way.

There was small twitch at the corner of Edward's left eye. "You think I don't know that?" he asked, subdued.

A blur of black from my peripheral caused me to jerk my head toward the staircase. Marcus was standing there with a phone pressed against his ear, regarding me impassively, like I was some kind of experiment. And that's what I was to him, what I'd always been, I realized bitterly.

I glanced back at my father and Edward. I was envious of the liberty with which they spoke to one another. But it was painful for me to hear them discuss this. I wanted to step in and stop it. I wanted make to peace. I wanted to stay and hear this conversation. It had been a long time in the making. But I couldn't.

I followed Marcus out to one of the balconies that overlooked the Sol Duc River. He stood by the railing, looking out over the scenery with a phone pressed against his ear.

"Yes, all is in place. My plan is progressing smoothly. I need you to bring her to me here, Sulpicia."

I stood by the doorway, arms folded and foot tapping.

Marcus turned toward me. His mouth was pulled downward. I was surprised to see a hint of gold in his bloody irises. Marcus, though a bastard in the extreme, was a handsome man. He was taller than my Edward but with the same lanky build. I'd always assumed him to be pushing middle age—like my dad—but I was wrong. Mid-twenties or perhaps thirty. He had his wavy dark hair tied back. I shuddered. The hair reminded me of James. But the stylish cut of his suit screamed he was not a common nomad.

Marcus's eyes swept down my body and I folded my arms across my chest, acutely aware of my flimsy and somewhat scandalous attire. He smirked.

"Yes, sister, things are definitely going according to plan." He paused, nodding as if the person on the other end of the phone could hear him. "Thank you. We will expect you soon."

He snapped the phone closed. Marcus's voice was solemn when he spoke in that almost deep, almost whispering tone of his. "I suppose I should apologize…"

"You think?"

"There is no reason to be rude, child."

Great. Now the prick was chastising me. I raised a brow. "Really? You come into my home and commandeer it. You meddle in my mate's and my relationship. You terrorize my father…"

"And how is your father, dear one? Recovered, I hope, as he was most helpful."

"Still shitting himself, I assume."

The bastard tsked me. Actual, honest to God, tongue-clicking tsks. _Fucker._

"Such language isn't befitting of a lady."

"Well, by all means, if you are offended, feel free to hop the first rattle-trap puddle jumper back to Italy. Make sure you take your entourage with you." _And please let the door hit you in the ass on your way out._ "You aren't fiery-crash proof, right?"

"You wound me, Isabella. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." He smiled. Amusement lit Marcus's eyes. He leaned back against the railing and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "You remind me of her, you know. My Di. You have her eyes, her _impertinence_, and there are times when your expression is so much like hers…"

"You think we're related? Like you're my long lost grandpa or something?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I think it's a possibility."

"And I think you're full of shit. What's the real reason you are interested in my family line?"

"Is not wanting to find my son enough? _Famiglia_ is a powerful motive, _gattina_."

I snorted. "This from the man who has the parental affections of a shark. You'd split open your young and devour his heart if it suited your needs."

Marcus's eyes bled black and he clenched his fists at his sides. "How quickly you've lost your pity for my misfortunes. Perhaps when you bring forth the son _I've_ given to you and your mate, you'll understand—and be more grateful." I blinked and there the enraged leader of the vampire world stood towering over me. "While you and your _mate_ are under my protection because I find you useful, do not make the mistake of assuming the rest of your coven and your father are so blessed. My affection for Carlisle will only protect him as far as I will it."

It felt as though the pale was leeching from my skin and all that was left behind was a cold burning seeping through muscle and blood. Would that my spirit could leap through this flesh and burn him to ash where he stood.

A small gasp left Marcus and he reached toward me, just one finger. He moved it back and forth as if testing the intangible atmosphere that surrounded us. There was a hint of pleasure in his deceptively handsome features. "Oh yes, yes, my brother was right. You shall be a most intriguing immortal."

He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm. Marcus stared at my hand until I slowly removed it. "You owe me some answers," I said with a slightly breathy stutter.

"What would you like to know, my dear?"

"No lies, Marcus."

He nodded his assent.

"Can I…is it possible Edward and I can…"

"Yes, it's most assuredly certain even now you carry your mate's son."

"And how can you be so certain it's a boy?"

He shrugged in that nonchalant, oh-so-European way. "As if a strong creature such as our kind could breed anything lesser."

My left eye twitched. _That pompous, macho jackass._ No doubt, he could see the rage in my glare and it amused him. It made me want to have a girl just to spite him. "And what was your mate's pregnancy like?"

He frowned. "I assume normal, for a human."

Carlisle stepped onto the balcony. "Nothing strange? Cravings? Changes that couldn't be attributed to her pregnancy?" he asked.

Marcus shrugged. "No."

"Bella's father says the women in his family die young…"

"Yes, my research into their kind showed similar findings."

"Yet your mate didn't die. She's in stasis," I interjected. "Do you know why?"

"No. But I suspect something about the pregnancy wrought a change in her that sustains her life even now." He smiled, and there was something conniving and evil in it. "And I'm sure, Isabella, your mate will do whatever he has to do to find out why that is and how to overcome it."

A snarl ripped unbidden from my throat. Of course. Marcus may not know or even understand Edward and me, but he did understand what it was to be a mate. And like Edward, Marcus would do whatever he had to, hurt whomever he had to hurt in order to protect his mate.

Marcus smiled as if to say: "finally you understand."

I couldn't help but think this was how a pawn felt. Edward and I, and even my father, were simple and expendable marks in whatever game it was this prick was playing. I stomped the best I could away from Marcus, intending to join Edward and my father. The sooner we got out of here, the better.

"Bella, please, a word." Carlisle motioned toward his office.

I limped after Edward's father and slumped onto one of the plush chairs that were situated in front of his desk.

He handed me a cotton-tipped swab encased in plastic. "I need a sample of your DNA. Blood too."

"Okay." I unwrapped the swab. "Do you think this is actually possible, Carlisle?" I rubbed the swab against my inside cheek and handed it to Edward's father.

He sighed and nodded solemnly. "I didn't think—yes, it seems a definite possibility."

"How?"

From here we had a very uncomfortable conversation covering the lack of new sperm production in male vampires—I really don't want to know how he knows—and the supposed infinite life of venom infected cells. _All_ venom infected cells. And given the time in my cycle and the amount of times Edward and I had… well, more likely than not any sperm Edward had had long been spent.

Basically, this meant my poor eggs were sitting ducks.

I was surprisingly calm about it. Perhaps the panic would set in later, at a more convenient time, like when I wasn't in a houseful of vampires with keen senses.

Carlisle quickly drew my blood and set it on his desk. He spoke as he prepared a slide and slipped it under a microscope. "Vampire venom is made up of two distinct chromosomes. They are singular instead of the pairs typical of humans. I've been able to determine these rabid chromosomes break into pieces and infect various portions of a human's DNA. No chromosome is left untouched. They attach themselves and begin to replicate the cells at an accelerated rate."

"Is this additional chromosomal information able to be passed on genetically? Is that what's wrong with me?"

He nodded. "Something about the genetic transfer of the chromosomes makes them non-transgenic, I assume."

"How can that be?"

"Not so out of the ordinary, if you think about it. It has been long postulated the genome developed and evolved through the addition of genetic material left by viruses. Our venom essentially acts like a virus, invading the cells, transforming them, and using them to replicate our venom. The venom sustains the function of the cells and puts the body in stasis. It is not beyond expectation such changes in our DNA could be passed on to our offspring. It's just a theory, but I think it's the case. The father would only pass on half of his infected chromosomes, and the further in the genetic history the vampire, the more fragmented the genetic additions. And this would be exacerbated by the loss of the _Y_ chromosome if the offspring is female. There is a random turning on and off of areas on each chromosome during meiosis. This would leave the vampire addition fragmented. If the right parts of the chromosome switch off it would mean the child would be viable, but… "

"But?"

"Hybrids are generally unstable, weak. Prone to early demise. Infertile even."

I laughed humorlessly. "Infertile, huh?"

Carlisle glanced up, a serious expression on his face. "Generally, Bella, not always." He adjusted the focus on the microscope and sighed. "I see the typical twenty-three chromosomal pairs, but there is definitely some additional material. I'll need to sequence your DNA and your father's. It's going to take some time."

"Why would it only affect the females? Why would they die in their twenties?"

"You've heard of epigenetics, yes?"

"Outside influences and internal stresses turning portions of our chromosomes on and off?"

"Essentially. I think something, perhaps our presence or maybe the onset of puberty or even the act of conception, has turned on something in your chromosomes, and likely it did in the DNA of your forbearers as well."

"But wouldn't that affect my offspring, not me?"

"Normally, yes, but things aren't so simple with supernatural creatures."

"Like the wolves. They said your return caused them to change."

"Yes. Our presence caused a flip in the genes of those who carried the potential to phase."

"If I have vampire DNA, why would my body reject venom, Carlisle?"

"Each vampire's venom is unique, just little changes in the genetic code. When injected into a human host, the venom seals the body. The cells become impermeable to venom that is different than the primary infective."

"So, we would just need to find the vampire in my genetic line, then."

"It's not that simple. The venom has been passed on genetically. It's changed; become unique."

My heart began to pound strongly in my chest. "What does that mean? Are you saying I can't change?"

"We don't know yet, but I'll do everything I can to find a way…"

"Do think Alice was wrong?" I whispered.

"No," he replied, but he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

_Sometimes when Alice wants something desperately, she can conjure visions._

_It's not something she does consciously or even intends to do, and she cannot_

_tell the difference._

_What she showed Edward may have been real or it may not have been. _

_We cannot rely on her vision to indicate what your future may be because she has _

_seen nothing further._

I closed my eyes to hide my burning tears. I'd always thought I'd have an eternity with Edward. All I could imagine was him sitting by my side as I lay frozen like Marcus's mate. What if there was no cure in my future, just a coma or stasis or whatever the hell it was that bound Marcus's mate to quasi-life instead of death. What had made her that way? And could it be unmade? I needed Edward to promise me. I'd rather die than that kind of existence.

I couldn't help but wonder if I was Marcus's El Dorado and if he, like his conquistador counterparts, was chasing a fallacy.

I fled Carlisle's office and sought out Edward and my father. We had to get out of here. Go someplace Marcus would never find us. We had to find answers. And if I only had months or years—I swallowed back the lump in my throat—and if all I could give Edward was this child… I touched a trembling hand to my stomach. I'd be damned if we would spend whatever time we had left under the thumb of the Volturi.

Edward's raised voice echoed down the hall as I approached Charlie's temporary room. "Why push her toward Jacob then? He couldn't give her what I could."

My dad grumbled something under his breath before lifting his eyes to stare Edward down. "You're a right son of a bitch, kid. Do you know that?"

The left side of Edward's mouth quirked, but the way he glowered at Charlie was hard enough to make a lesser man crack. "And you're an oblivious bastard. What of it?"

"You nearly destroyed her."

"I know I messed up. I know I almost destroyed both of us, but she…is…mine," Edward snarled. "She is mine and I am the one who makes decisions for her now. Don't fool yourself into believing otherwise. She lived in your house only because I allowed it. She finished high school only because I willed it so. She will go only where I decide to take her." Edward's gaze narrowed into slits. "And she isn't going anywhere with you. Not anymore."

"Tell me, you little fuck, why I shouldn't take my daughter and disappear! Tell me why I should give you the opportunity to destroy her again!"

"Because," Edward leaned in menacingly, "I'm the only one who can save her."

"She seems better. Less clumsy. I don't see any signs of degeneration like I'd expected. Maybe I was wrong about her condition. Maybe Jake's good for her…"

Edward snorted. "Good for her? Are you delusional? Yes, I hurt her. But you hurt her, too. And just like I can't forgive it in myself, I won't forgive it in you. You were no better than Jacob. You gave her no choice. You ignored what she wanted—what you knew in your heart was best for her—and you selfishly enabled that dog because you knew he wouldn't take her away like I would."

My father swallowed hard and then opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. "I kept expecting to walk into her room one morning and find she'd run away with you," he whispered. "I just got her back…"

"Did you know what Jacob was?"

He sighed and hung his head. "Yes."

Edward stared at Charlie incredulously. "Do you have any idea how volatile wolves are?"

"Billy said a wolf could never harm his imprint. That Jacob would love her wholly. That she wouldn't have to die to be with him. That he'd never leave her or hurt her."

"Tell that to Emily. Tell it to Leah Clearwater. Jacob was out of his mind."

"Only because the imprint was incomplete. Billy thought it was because you came back. He said if you left her again the imprint would complete and Jacob would get better. That she'd forget all about you…"

"Imprinting has nothing to do with love or devotion or what's best for the mate. It's about reproduction, and that drive to reproduce is almost unstoppable. Would you damn your daughter to that existence? As a breeder?"

I shared Edward's outrage. Never, not for one second, had I thought Charlie knew about the Quileutes. Who was this man, my father? I'd always seen him as a somewhat neglectful father and selfish in that way most men were, but this was a side of him I'd never experienced. It was as if the blinders had fallen from my eyes. Never had my father seemed more _human._

My mate was snarling as he began to speak. "Think about it! The imprint drive is solely for one purpose, to make a better wolf."

"What about Bella would make a better wolf?"

Edward looked incredulous. He reached out and tapped the bandage on Charlie's neck.

I gasped. Immunity to venom. A breed of wolf that could be spared the debilitating death Sam suffered… When did Edward connect the dots? And why didn't he say something. I felt angry, but really we hadn't had much time to discuss things. I didn't even know how he felt about a baby.

"I'm Bella's only chance at life. With the Quileutes, she would've bred them an immune wolf to strengthen their bloodlines and died shortly thereafter. Is that what was best for her? You have to realize this. There's a reason why you were welcomed by the Quileutes despite the taint in your blood. There's a reason why Sue Clearwater has pursued you."

Charlie shook his head. "No. Sue wouldn't do that. Besides, she's on the pill."

"You sure about that? This isn't the first time Billy's pushed you to show an interest in one of their women, is it?"

Charlie's eyes widened.

Edward sighed. "I know what I am. Every day I face the monster inside me. But even that is better than that mutt. Jacob would've done _anything_ to have Bella. Her wishes meant very little to him. He laid his hands on her without her consent, Charlie, and you encouraged it. What kind of man—what kind of _father_—does that?" Edward slammed his hand against a wall, causing it to fissure and crumble. The crack of the plaster was an explosion in the desert-like silence of the room. "Would it still have been boys being boys if he'd raped her instead of kissed her? If he'd killed her because her rejection pushed him over the edge? Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean the potential wasn't growing in him."

"I didn't want to lose her…"

"So instead you let her be manipulated. Forced. Abused. You are just as guilty as he is. Perhaps more because you weren't under the influence of some ancient tribal magic."

"You stood by as well."

"I'm a mind reader, Charlie, and my gift isn't limited to the next room. There was never a time when Bella was alone with that mutt that she was really alone with him. I was always there, at the border, listening to his thoughts. And I wouldn't have hesitated to cross the treaty boundary and destroy Jacob if he stepped out of line, and he knew it. And he also knew Sam wouldn't have counted the treaty as broken if I had crossed the border to protect Bella."

_Holy shit_. I should've known, but…Part of me wanted to yell at Edward for what he had done, but the other part of me was thankful he'd been there. As much as it pained me to admit it, he'd been right about Jacob. Still I felt ashamed. Edward heard every insult Jake hurled, saw every inept attempt at seduction. Witnessed my weakness for my friend.

Edward leaned closer to my father and began to speak menacingly. "And you knew everything I did to stop her only pushed her closer to Black! And you used it to manipulate her into seeing Jacob. I know you asked Renee to encourage Bella to see Jacob as well. She saw how close Bella and I were and it terrified her." Edward's voice broke. "Don't think I don't know you reminded my mate time and time again of my leaving. That you intentionally hurt her with those reminders—"

I couldn't stand by silently any longer. Yes, Charlie deserved those things Edward was saying but I'd rather they were never uttered. My love for my father, fallible as he was, wouldn't allow this to continue. "Edward…stop."

I rested my hand against the wall and used it to hold myself upright as I slowly limped in his direction. Before I could take another step, Edward had me in his arms. He lowered me onto a chair and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead.

I reached for his hand and clung to it almost desperately. A small hiccup burst from my throat and Edward pulled me against his side, wrapping his arm around my waist and splaying his fingers across my stomach. His small but telling action brought another rush of tears to my eyes. Always the protector.

Charlie sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I replied.

My father nodded but didn't break his gaze with me. "I guess I deserved what Edward said, huh?"

"You did," I said softly. "How are you feeling, Dad?"

Charlie tilted his head and chuckled a bit. "Like I got bit by a vampire."

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing absently at my wrist.

Charlie's gaze zeroed in on the motion. A tic began in his firm jaw and he glared at Edward suspiciously.

"It's not what you think," I snapped. "Edward saved me. I got bit by a nomad. He sucked the venom out. But perhaps that wasn't necessary." Considering my father had sustained a bite and showed few signs of it.

Edward picked up my hand and lightly kissed the bite mark. "I should've known. The venom takes hold immediately. It should've been impossible to suck out the poison—unless your body was already rejecting it. I was a fool not to see it before now."

I leaned against him, subtly rubbing my cheek against his shoulder. He raked his fingers through my hair and I shuddered as a cool blast of his breath covered the pounding pulse point at the base of my neck.

"I'm sorry I ever brought you here," my father said.

"Charlie, I—"

He held up his hand. "I'd tell you to leave this place and run as far away as you possibly can, but it wouldn't do any good."

"No, it wouldn't."

"So…mates, huh?"

"Yeah."

"When were you planning on telling me I had a son-in-law?"

I laughed humorlessly. "When were you planning on telling me my life was on a timer?"

"Touché. You and Edward are leaving?"

"How'd you know—"

Charlie grimaced. "Because if I were in his position, I'd take you as far away from all of this as possible. Frankly, I'm surprised you two have stayed as long as you have."

"It's more than that. We need answers, Dad. And I don't think we'll find those here."

"Your Grandma Marie was a geneticist. I'll get her research to Carlisle. You know where the family lineages are. Start there."

"Alice, well, her family name was Brandon."

"And you think she may be connected to all of this."

I sighed. "Nothing seems as impossible as it once did."

"Edward, if you would, help me out of this damn bed."

"Charlie, you're tired and overwrought. Perhaps it would be best if you rested for a bit," Edward said quietly.

Charlie muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously rude and crass. He stood, his face plaster-white with the strain.

"Dad…"

He turned his back on me and slowly shrugged into his torn and stained flannel shirt. I should've figured a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder weren't going to keep him in bed for long.

"The reservation is in shambles. Billy's dead. No matter his faults and prejudices, he was my best friend. I owe him a decent burial. I'm going home and then I'm heading to La Push to do what I can."

My eyes fell closed and I swallowed back the lump that was choking me. Of course. I didn't even think of the devastation on the reservation. The people there had been like family to Charlie in Mom and my absence. It was then it hit me. The wolves were Charlie's family. They always had been. But the Cullens were my family and there was no breaching that divide.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I said softly.

He didn't turn around, but his shoulders slumped. Charlie just stood staring at me. It was as if I was a stranger to him, and perhaps I was. "Me too, Bells." He paused in the doorway. "I love you, kid."

"Daddy..."

"Take of care my little girl, Edward."

"I will, sir."

.

~oOo~

.

"Why do you get everything I want?"

I whirled around, clutching a towel to my freshly bathed body. Rosalie stood in the doorway of Edward's room unmoving, unblinking. She looked haggard, aged. Her long blond hair hung in ragged tangles down her back and her skin was smudged with dirt and detritus.

"Rosalie?"

"He doesn't deserve it, you know." She looked as though she would be crying if she could. "He doesn't. Not after what he did to me."

"What…? Is this about La Push, about Sam?"

Her short laugh sounded almost hysterical. "Sam? The dog has a name now?" Her voice was rising. "A dog. He showed that mutt mercy he refused to show me!" She snarled.

"Rose," Edward said softly, cautiously. He reached out toward her, but quickly withdrew when she hissed at him.

He had come in through the window and now stood at my side, slightly in front of me. I wondered why he didn't come up the stairs instead. Surely that was more logical.

"Why you?" Rosalie screamed. "Why do you get everything!"

"Rosalie, please, we didn't know."

"You undeserving bastard!"

Rosalie blurred toward Edward with her hands extended like claws. My mate moved into a defensive stance in front of me. Emmett appeared and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She pushed Emmett away and rounded on Edward. "You shouldn't have any of this!" she screeched. "Not a mate, not a child, not peace, not happiness! Not after what you did to me!"

"Enough!" I shouted. "Enough of this! I can't stand by as our family is ripped apart."

"Family?" Rosalie sneered. "You aren't my family." She pointed at Edward. "He's not my family."

"Babe, don't."

She ripped herself out of Emmett's restraining touch and disappeared. Edward's brother mouthed an apology and quietly slipped away to search for his mate.

I swallowed hard and glance in Edward's direction briefly before staring down at my hands. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

Edward approached me and I automatically reached for him—as I always had. Perhaps even in the beginning I had recognized this natural need in him, this human need, for connection. I gave freely, ghosting my fingers over his back as I rested my cheek against his silent chest. He melted against me, into me. And I understood. I had shared my touch, my very life with him, and it was an addiction he would never break.

"I'm afraid," he whispered.

"Of what?"

"Everything." He traced his fingers over my belly. "Of the possibility I could, we could, have this. Of losing you. Of not finding a way to change you. I'm afraid Rosalie is right and I'm not worthy, that I don't deserve—"

I squeezed him tight and shushed him. "I love you. Rosalie is wrong."

"You don't know—"

"Then tell me."

"I failed her, and no one else holds me accountable for it—except for maybe Emmett. He hides it, accepts me as a brother, but every time she hurts…" Edward picked up my hand and twined his fingers through mine. "Carlisle didn't change her, Bella. I did. I turned her into a vampire, and then I turned her into a monster…and she'll never forgive me for it.

"We moved to Rochester just after I came back to Carlisle and Esme. I swore to him I would never kill another human. It took months for the crimson to completely fade from my eyes because I was so glutted on human blood. And then I came across her." Edward paused and swallowed back the venom I assumed was accumulating in this mouth because of the memories. I pushed back the jealousy and the anger I felt because he lied to me. It pained me to know he hadn't trusted me and then there was the envy I felt that his venom coursed through her veins…

"There was so much blood. In the gutter, on the sidewalk, flowing into the street. I was so weak. And it was just a moment. I pulled away, but I had bitten her, drank her blood. The venom was spreading and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She hated me for it, but she understood—until the moment I sucked the venom from you."

My eyes fell closed. "And you wanted my blood more than you wanted hers," I whispered. That Edward would have such control with me, his singer…that he had spared me yet condemned her…

"Not just that. I wanted you. In her mind, I only wanted you because of your innocence. She thinks that is the reason why I rejected her, and Tanya. Her jealousy of you is nonsensical, but her resentment of me is justified."

"It's more than this, isn't it?"

"Yes. I let that fiend live," Edward replied harshly. "I let him live, even though I knew what he was, and Rosalie paid the price. And then later when she begged me—_begged me—_to kill him, I refused."

"Edward that's—"

"No. Listen to me. You need to know it all." Edward sat and pulled me onto his lap. He was agonizing over this. "The guilt I feel over those monsters I killed doesn't compare to the guilt I feel over Rosalie. What he did to her… I should've killed him for her. It was my responsibility as her sire."

"No…"

"Yes. She was right. My soul was tainted and my hands were bloodied already. Hers weren't. She was innocent of bloodshed until I ripped it away from her by my refusal."

"It wasn't fair of her to ask that of you," I said.

"What isn't fair is my sister carries the taint of Royce King in every part of her life and she will never get over it. I could've spared her. My inaction damned her to this life. And my refusal to avenge her violated her all over again."

"No." I cupped Edward's face in my hands. "No. You listen to me; that's not true."

"True or not, that's how she feels."

"Edward, even if you had killed him, it wouldn't make her better. She would still be the same Rosalie she is today."

"Would she? If I had killed that bastard the moment I saw the intent to harm some unsuspecting girl in his thoughts, would she be the same person? Or would she be a great-grandmother somewhere? Maybe she'd be celebrating her ninety-sixth birthday with her family."

"Without Emmett," I whispered.

"Without Emmett," he murmured with a frown.

"Baby, I understand. I do. But you can't change the past—for Rosalie or for yourself. And you can't make Rosalie's life better. Only she can do that."

"It hurts me to see her the way she is now."

I smiled softly. "Because you love her."

"She's family. Of course, I care." Edward shrugged. He stared down at our hands. He opened his mouth several times to speak and then looked away.

I'd never realized the level of guilt he felt for his sister. At best she had seemed like an annoyance, but now I understood there was much more to their relationship.

"She wasn't always this way, you know," Edward said hesitantly. "Even after the attack and her change, there was a gentleness about her that is gone now. And before…" Edward almost smiles as he looked back into a past I cannot see. "She was such a lady. Demure and soft spoken. But after she killed Royce…" Edward sighed. "She had a little brother, you know. Victor. She so adored him."

"What happened to him? Is he still alive?"

Edward shook his head. "He died on the shores of Normandy during the war."

"That so sad."

Edward made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. "With every death in Rose's family, she became harder. Finally she stopped keeping track. Her mother died in 1990. She was a hundred and four. Sometimes I see her—that girl Rosalie used to be. Emmett's good for her."

"But he's not enough, is he?" I asked.

"No, he's not. And it kills him inside."

I was quiet for a long moment. "Have you ever thought Rosalie resents you because she needs you?"

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With you, she didn't have to carry the burden of what happened to her alone. You shared her pain. And I think she resents me because I've taken you away from her. Now she's alone with it all."

"I-I…"

"She does resent me, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Edward said, staring at his feet.

"Why?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, shock clear in his eyes. "Because you make me happy. Because I'll do for you what I wouldn't do for her."

"Exactly."

"She thinks I don't deserve to be happy." Edward looked uncomfortable. "And for a long time, I believed that, too."

"She's wrong, and so were you." I kissed him softly and he moaned against my mouth. "What happened to Rosalie wasn't your fault."

"But I—"

I placed my fingers against his lips. "It was the choices of a monster..."

"I should've saved her."

"Forgive yourself." I hugged him tightly. "You have to, baby."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have become the object of her anger, but it's not you she's really mad at."

"She hates I can read her mind," he whispered. "It makes her feel weak, powerless…uh…"

"Violated," I finished for him.

A strangled sound came from Edward's throat. "Yes."

"The way she acts is how she protects herself, isn't it? How she keeps you out of her mind?"

"Yes."

"Because you remind her how powerless she was."

"Fuck." Edward leaped up and began to pace back and forth. "Transference. Why didn't I see it before?"

I got up and stood in Edward's way. He came to a stop before me with a frustrated sigh. "There's more—"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his chest. We stood like that for a long time, both of us naked on so many levels.

"I love you." I pressed a kiss against his chest and tangled my fingers in his hair. He leaned down so I could reach his lips. "I love you," I whispered against his mouth. "She may think it makes her happy when you are just as dysfunctional as she is, but she's not. Not really. Stop being her whipping boy."

His arms slowly came around me and his hands slid under my sweater. "I'm not sure I know how."

"Then I'll fight for you. I'll fight your perceptions, your misconceptions." I brushed my fingers against his cheeks. "You're a good man. The best."

"Only for you. Only because of you."

I shivered as he brushed soft kisses down the column of my neck. He didn't protest as I unbuttoned his shirt. He relaxed against me, and the tenseness that had always infused his skin slowly drained away, leaving him feeling almost human.

I laid my hand against his heart. "No one gets to define this. No one gets to dictate what we are or what we feel."

I welcomed the deep and possessive growl that was ripped from Edward's throat and the cool blast of his breath against my skin. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he lifted me. His kisses left me breathless and burning.

"I want you," he murmured. "I always want you."

"Then have me," I answered.

I arched against his body as he laid me down on our bed. His face was lit by the dusky light of the moon. I brushed the hair back from his forehead and smiled. Shadows played over his jaw, highlighting a light smattering of downy stubble. Tempted, I traced my fingers over it, laughing softly as the fine hairs tickled my fingertips. I was the only one who would ever touch him in this way. The only one who would experience his passion and his vulnerability. I felt honored, yet there was a stirring of fear within me too.

How easily I could hurt him. How easily I _had_ hurt him. And how easily I had stood by and allowed others to hurt him.

"You smell too much of soap and not enough of me, my mate," Edward said, growling.

I tilted my head to the side, offering him my neck. "Perhaps you should do something about that."

I moaned as he began to press kisses down my body. Clutching him tightly, I returned his passion kiss for kiss and touch for touch. I stroked and tasted and explored him in ways I hadn't dared to before. I looked my fill and pressed kisses to the dimples above his waist and the mole behind his ear the change had left untouched.

I cried out when he pleased me and begged when he teased. His pleasure was mine and my need drove his passion and desire and unwavering tenderness. And when we had exhausted ourselves, we watched the dawning of a new day and let it cleanse us of regret, worry, and fear.

Edward's fingers played over my hip, lightly drumming out an unheard tune. I swirled his chest hair through my fingers as I slowly stroked my hand across him. When he shuddered slightly, I grinned. He liked that. "Feel good?"

His reply was a contented hum. I snuggled closer so my cheek rested over his heart instead of in the crook of his neck. The motion of his fingers against my hip faltered when I nuzzled his nipple. I felt Edward smile against my cheek.

"What?" I asked groggily.

He pressed a kiss against my hair. "I could feel your orgasm. It was like it reached inside of me and through me. I was helpless to do anything but respond."

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

Edward and I were quiet for a short while. His fingers were hard at work, playing another rhythm against my skin. I leaned up, resting my chin in the palms of my hands. He looked pensive, almost guilty. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

He sighed but didn't answer. Finally his hand slid over my stomach and rested there.

"That's what set Rosalie off, isn't it? The confirmation we could have a child?"

He traced his fingers over my belly. "She also was furious with me for killing Sam. I'd sworn I would never kill again. It was my excuse for letting Royce live." He grimaced. "She'll never heal as long as I'm in her life, will she?" Edward sounded so broken.

"I don't know. Maybe she just needs some space and time."

"How do I give her that and still protect you? And if there's a baby… Marcus wasn't lying. I saw it in his mind, and I can't help but think of you that way. Glowing, beautiful…swollen with our child."

"And you want it."

He nodded slowly. "So damn selfish of me but…"

I stared down at him, letting him see the fear in my eyes. I saw the same conflict that raged within me reflected in his gaze. I was so afraid. I felt so unprepared. But I couldn't deny the thought of carrying Edward's child was tempting, beautiful and almost…right. But what kind of mother would I be? And would I even get the chance to be a mother? Edward would be a perfect father, but what if I was like Renee or Charlie?

"You heard my conversation with Carlisle, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm terrified," I whispered.

Intense pain speared through my heart. Edward's pain, I realized.

His eyes were closed and there was a tightening of his jaw. Finally, he nodded. "We have…_options_." He seemed to choke on the word. "I'll talk to Carlisle—"

I laid my fingers against his lips. "No. _No_."

"I don't understand."

"I'm afraid but that doesn't mean I don't want this. If I do…die…"

Edward growled fiercely.

"At least you'll have something of me."

"You won't die." Edward's eyes glittered darkly into mine. "You won't. I will find a way. I swear, I'll find away."

"Okay."

"I hate this was forced upon you, Bella."

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair, smiling as a soft rumble passed his lips. "Marcus is a conniving bastard, no doubt, but this child was always inevitable." I smiled shyly at Edward. "I never intended to enter eternity a virgin. And I never intended to lose my virginity with anyone other than you. Maybe this child is the key to everything."

"You think this child is what will change you?"

I nodded. "It's just a theory, but I think I'm right. Charlie says all women from his side of the family die early, but they married humans. Marcus's mate has lived in a form of stasis for over a hundred years unchanged after she had a child with a vampire."

"But why won't she wake?"

"That's what we're going to figure out." I stroked his cheek as he wiped a tear from mine. "If…if…I'm like Marcus's mate, you have to promise me you will end my life."

"No!"

"Please."

"I won't. As long as there is breath in your body, as long as there is a possibility I can find a way to change you…"

"I'm begging you."

"I can't."

Nine months. The countdown on my life had begun and it was looming quickly.

"Tell me what to do, Bella," Edward whispered into my hair. "I'll do anything…but _that_."

I laid my head against his chest. "We aren't going to find the answers we need in this place," I whispered. "And I'm not going to waste whatever time I have left with you being manipulated by that bastard Marcus. We have to disappear."

"Biloxi?" he murmured.

I shook my head. "Cachtice."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I so appreciate you taking the time to read this story. Thank you also to those who review. I so treasure your impressions of the story and the theories you share.<strong>

**As always, if you feel so inclined, please review.**

**~Shay**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected** **by u2shay**

**Chapter 16 (3-11-2014)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fair warning, there be some smutty things below. :)

* * *

><p><strong>When you last left the story:<strong>

_Edward and Charlie had a heart to heart, which was full of dainty tea cups and polite discourse. It wasn't like anyone dropped the f-bomb, more than once, or anything like that. LOL Bella wasn't exactly pleased with how honest they were with one another, but what's a girl to do? Charlie left, and his relationship with his daughter is pretty up in the air. But hey, Charlie's been through a lot. Cut him some slack, k?_

_Jacob seems to be gone for good…or is he? Muhahahahaha…_

_Bella had a bit of a freak out moment when she found out she was possibly carrying the spawn of sa—I mean Edward's love child, but she came to terms with it. Marcus is still being his bastard-self and has invited more vamps to the par-tay. Now we are waiting on pins and needles for Sulpicia to bring Marcus his sleeping beauty of a mate._

_Edward and Bella had a tiny and completely unimportant discussion about Rosalie and the truth about her change that didn't garner a reaction from you guys at all…I mean not even a little bit. It wasn't like my inbox exploded with vitriolic comments or anything. :) LOL (I love you all, truly!) Anyhoo, Edward's Rosalie's sire and she kind of hates him for it. And he blames himself for not killing Royce King and Rosalie does as well. But other than that Edward and Rosalie have a fantastic relationship. And if you believe that, I have some ocean-front property in Arizona that I'll sell you real cheap._

_Bella requested (in an oh-so-loving manner) that Edward kill her if she slipped into a comma-like state. Edward of course agreed…WHAT? Just kidding. He told her no…nope…hell no…fu—well, you get the point. Then she requested that he take her to Cachtice. I'll leave his reaction to this brilliant request to your imagination._

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I squealed and slipped around the breakfast bar when Edward flicked paint in my direction. At this rate we'd never get Esme's kitchen renovated.

He smirked and stalked toward me. "You can run but you can't hide, my sweet."

I held up my paintbrush and swiped it in his direction. "Back, you fiend!"

Edward caught me as I tried to slip past him and boxed me in between his hard body and the cardboard-covered counter. He leaned in and growled against my neck. I shuddered as the blast of his wintry breath played across my skin and down my shirt and the sensation of the sustained rumble in his throat did wonderful things to my…never mind.

"I vant to suck your blood," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmmm…anything else you want to suck?" I asked, arching into him.

His hand had just covered my breast when the doorbell rang.

I grumbled under my breath as I glanced at the clock. It was two in the afternoon—or as we called it, delivery time. I was going to rip Alice apart and hide the pieces, just as soon as she got back from Budapest or Cachtice or wherever the hell she and Jasper were now.

Three weeks. Three weeks Edward and I had been stuck in Forks under the watchful eye of Marcus and his minions. And while Edward was glad not to be in Slovakia, he was just as antsy as I was at being practically held hostage in this place.

Our argument about Cachtice had been fierce. My mate was unwilling to set one foot in the direction of Eastern Europe and the rulers there—especially if I was with him.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible," Marcus had said when he heard we were planning on visiting central Europe—the closest I had gotten Edward to agree to was Budapest. "Sulpicia is bringing my mate to me. You'll have to do your research here. I cannot risk you failing into enemy hands."

There had been a peculiar look on Marcus's face when he had said the word _enemy._ Edward had just frowned when I asked him about it and said Marcus was hiding something, which was no surprise.

The doorbell rang again. It was probably a delivery of documents. Alice had been steadily sending us stuff for the last three weeks.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Edward said with a hiss.

I gave Edward a curious look and then shook it off. "I guess I should get that," I said when the doorbell sounded again.

"Bella…"

"I'll be right back." With great effort I pulled away from my mate and stomped toward the door. Behind me, Edward was muttering something about my dad and the never-ceasing gossip engine in Forks and damn pixies, but I ignored him. The quicker I dealt with this the quicker I could get back to Edward's and my kitchen escapades.

I slung open the door with a scowl and found myself face to face with Tyler_._

"Uh, Bella, I mean, ma'am, you, um, have to sign for the delivery."

Not just Tyler but Tyler wearing a baseball cap with a ridiculous logo of a baby tumbling out of a big red barn. Baby Barn.

What kind of business named themselves Baby Barn?

I was going to kill Alice. And it had to be Alice.

Just when I thought we'd hit the lowest level of hell, Alice went shopping…it appeared in my name…for baby stuff. Even though we still couldn't confirm my pregnancy. When had she even found the time?

Now I was standing here staring at Lauren's boyfriend who just happened to be working over the summer as a delivery man for a freaking baby store. Does the word _shit_ even begin to cover it?

I mean, hasn't Alice heard of Forks, Washington? The smallest, most gossipy town in the continental US?

His gaze flicked downward and then upward and then downward again. I think I preferred Tyler's usual habit of staring at my boobs to him staring at my stomach. And if his hand twitches toward his cell phone again, he's a dead man.

Scratch the plan to kill Alice. I was going to make a backyard bonfire using her shoe collection.

My cellphone began to ring.

Maybe I should replace all the clothes in her closet with stuff from Wal-mart while I was at it.

The shrill and insistent ring of the house phone pierced the air.

"Tyler," Edward said smoothly as he slipped his arm around my waist and rested his palm against my belly as had become his habit lately.

"Oh! Edward, uh, yeah man, I've got like a delivery for Bella…"

Jesus, Tyler was channeling Lauren. Edward's only reaction was the flicker of his gaze to the logo on Tyler's cap.

"You guys want to answer your phones?"

Edward tilted his head in my direction and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "I'm planning a little bonfire later. Alice is probably just calling to confirm her participation."

Edward choked on a laugh and his cellphone began to buzz and vibrate, adding to the cacophony of sound. "No, we'll just let voicemail pick it up. So, about this delivery…"

"Oh…yeah, a crib. If you show me where, we'll come in and set it up."

Edward made a noncommittal sound and turned to me and brushed his fingers across my cheek. "You've got paint on your face."

I raised my fingers to my cheek and tried to rub off the mark. Painting was the only thing Edward would let me do in the remodel of Esme's kitchen. He and Emmett replaced the cabinets the week before and the counters went in a couple of days ago.

"I'll take care of this." Edward stepped toward Tyler and he instinctively stepped back. I think my mate enjoyed that reaction just a bit too much if the smirk on his face was any evidence. He guided Tyler to the garage as he explained the delivery was his brothers' idea of a joke.

It was my turn to smile when I noticed a paint print in the shape of my hand on Edward's ass. The color August Sunshine had never looked so good.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at it. As I suspected it was Alice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It was a last minute switch and I didn't see it until it was too late and…I'm really, really, really, really—"

Jeez, the girl should slow down. She was speaking inhumanly fast. "God, Alice, stop."

"Bella, please don't—"

"You're a pain in the butt; you know that, right?" I asked in a huff.

"I was only trying—"

I rolled my eyes. "We don't even know for sure yet."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Alice…have you…?"

She still didn't say anything.

My eyes widened. "You have!"

"No, nothing," she replied in an oddly flat voice.

I frowned. She was lying to me. Why was she lying to me? "Alice…"

"Sister, I see many things, many possibilities. Can you just trust if I see something you need to know, I will tell you?"

Could it be she just didn't want to ruin this for Edward and me? Was Alice really that…considerate? "Okay." Silence stretched between us for a long moment.

"I've got to go."

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

Alice seemed to struggle for words. "We're not."

"Then where are you going?"

"Where you can't," was her reply. "I'm going to send you and Edward the rest of the information I found in Budapest and Cachtice. Follow the clues—wherever they take you. And when…well, trust Jane and Demetri."

"What the hell, Alice?"

Her voice sounded strained. "What I did…it was for you and Edward and the future of our family. Just trust me, okay?"

I started to speak, but there was no sound but the cold click of a call disconnecting. I was frowning as I stared at my cell phone, contemplating calling Alice back.

The rumble of the delivery van starting broke me from my thoughts. Before long, Tyler was driving away with a juicy tidbit of gossip and Edward had joined me in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway just staring at me.

"What?"

He approached me slowly and came to a stop. The expression on his face was adoring, almost reverent. "You look positively indecent." Edward gently tugged on one of the pigtails poking out the side of the bandana I had covered my hair with. "No wonder Tyler was speechless."

I glanced down at my clothes. An old T-shirt sporting a "don't worry, be happy" bullet-hole-ridden smiley face and a pair of cutoffs. Then I noticed the bright yellow handprint over my right breast. It stood out in sharp contrast to my black shirt. Edward smirked; proud of himself, I'm sure.

"Hmm, so you mention the paint on my face and not on my breast?"

My mate rolled his eyes. "Can you believe they gave _Tyler_ a job _driving_?"

He really needed to let that go. "You know they call it an accident for a reason, right? It wasn't like Tyler was trying to run me over." Edward growled. "So did he believe the BS you were telling him about your brothers playing a joke on us?"

"Nope."

"You know he texted Lauren before he was out of the driveway, right?"

"No. He texted her the moment he saw the address and your name on the delivery form."

I sighed. "Charlie's going to freak."

"I'm not ashamed, are you?" Edward eyed me, his gaze smoldering and dark.

"No," I stammered, backing away slightly from my mate, but he would have none of it.

I shivered when he drew his nose up my throat and groaned. "If I knew you'd smell this good afterward—tempting but not tempting—I would've mated you months ago."

Before I could respond, Edward had hiked me up onto the counter and had his hands under my T-shirt and his lips pressed to mine. All I could do was hold on tight and moan as my mate dominated and mastered my body.

"If we were alone, I'd take you right here."

I considered it, despite the fact half the Volturi were skulking around the various parts of the house. Maybe they'd be so disgusted by the sight of a human and vampire together they'd leave. One could hope anyway. I lay against him, panting into his neck, my heart racing. "If we break Esme's kitchen again, she'll kill us."

"No, I think she'd design us our own place. Tempting, isn't it?" He kissed me again, leaving me gasping.

"If she kicks us out and we have to move in with Charlie, I doubt he'd be as tolerant of our escapades…"

Edward rested his head in the crook of my neck with a sigh. "Damn it, you're right. I'll buy us our own place."

_Slow down, cowboy. _"Let's take this to our meadow."

There was a loud snarl from the veranda followed by the sound of a phone breaking against the wall of the house. I guessed Marcus still couldn't get through to Sulpicia. He had sent Santiago to Volterra with Victoria's body a week ago, but there had been no word.

"On second thought," I whispered. "Let's take this upstairs."

I felt him grin against my throat. "You took the words out of my mouth." He held out his hand.

.

~oOo~

.

Edward groaned my name. My eyes fell closed and I clutched myself closer to his slick body. Water rained down upon us. I would never grow tired of this—his throaty moans, the pleasure I found in his arms.

I gripped his hair in my hands and tugged. He thrust harder in response and I bit back an undignified mewl.

"Bite me," I whispered.

Edward lifted his head and stared at me with pitch black eyes. He stilled and shook his head.

I pulled his hair again. "Bite me."

"Bella…"

I lifted up against him, seeking the leverage I needed to move. A sharp-pitched whine burst from my lips. My mate, damn him, placed a restraining hand against my hip.

"I can't. I want to—God, I want to—but I could hurt you."

"You won't."

"How do you—"

"I just do. I feel it. Please. I need this." I tilted my head to the side. "I need you to mark me as yours. I need to feel your teeth in me."

There was a crack beside my ear and pieces of the tile wall of the old-fashioned shower rained down around us. I shuddered as his cold breath caressed my neck.

"I can't," he murmured against my throat. "We don't know how it will affect…you both. If it burns…"

"I'll tell you," I whispered breathlessly.

"Even a little bit…" I tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck.

Edward's cool lips pressed once, twice, a third time against the rapid throb of my pulse. I trembled for that timeless moment as he hovered.

Then he struck.

Euphoria.

I'd never felt anything like it. Starbursts danced before my eyes. My whole body cracked and popped like a live wire. My ears were deaf to the keening wail that burst out of me, but I could feel it reverberate in my chest. I was sensation. Mindless. Needful. Fulfilled.

Heat seared through my veins but it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't like in Phoenix. It was as if I could feel my body accepting his venom in this manner as well. It simmered through me, marking my blood just as Edward had marked my body. Soon, too soon, Edward pulled away from me. His eyes were wild and more crimson than the ruddy copper they'd been of late. A rivulet of blood streaked from the corner of his mouth, but it was quickly washed away by the warm water.

Breaths heaved from my mate and he trembled slightly as he stared at me. There was a constant rumble in the back of his throat. His gaze flicked downward and he froze, almost hypnotized by what he saw. I followed his gaze and noticed another stream of blood making its way between my breasts. Locking my legs around his hips and bracing myself with one arm around his neck, I smirked. Slowly, I drew my fingers through the blood and lifted them to his mouth. I shuddered as his lips closed around them and sucked. There was a corresponding clench deep within and Edward felt it, too.

He speared his fingers through my hair and pressed his lips to mine. He mumbled and snarled possessive endearments as we picked up where we had left off. He tilted his head, inviting me to drink, and I bit into his neck. He hissed and roared, clutching me closely to his body.

I moaned. His venom was sweet yet slightly different. It was then I realized I could taste myself in him. It excited me. Even in this we were one. I wondered if he could taste himself in my blood. If it gave him pleasure, too. My throat burned and I pulled his venom into my mouth, letting it extinguish the flames.

"Bella…damn…fuck…"

"Do you like that?" I drank deeply of him again and he growled.

"You know I do." I arched into with a hiss as he reached between us and stroked me. "Do _you_ like _that_?" he asked.

I laughed, but it turned into a gasp as he hit just the right spot deep within me. The combination of his touch and his thrusts left me reeling. "You're going to make me come," I whispered against his throat.

"I know," he replied. "Let me see you."

And I did—spectacularly.

.

~oOo~

.

"Take a shower with me, Edward," my mate said in an exaggerated approximation of my voice. "Just a shower, I promise." He smirked. "I thought I'd exhausted you earlier."

I grinned and shrugged. "You know you love it."

Edward's smile faded. "I love you," he said and gently kissed me.

I moaned and moved closer to him.

Edward grinned and pulled away from me, the tease. "You make me insatiable, you know."

"Not my fault I'm so sexy you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Edward laughed. "That is true, my beautiful mate." He looked troubled. "But you have to let me know if it's too much. If we are—"

"Hush. I'm with you every step of the way."

"Okay," he whispered. "I just…my instincts are…"

I grinned. "And mine aren't? If I could I'd drag you to the nearest deserted island, burn all of our clothes, and spend the next decade or so exploring every inch of your body."

My mate nuzzled my neck and placed a scorching kiss against my lips. "I like the way you think." He glanced toward the bathroom. "How are we going to explain the broken shower to Esme?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, you tripped?"

He grinned and then started laughing. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"I'm okay with that. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

I lay under my mate on the soft bed, content and sated for the moment. My neck was tilted to the side and he was inspecting the bite mark he had left there. I shivered as his fingers gently prodded the mark and glanced at him curiously.

He pulled his fingers away from my neck and showed them to me. They were completely dry. "Your body isn't rejecting my venom."

"What does that mean? Obviously you can't change me; I'm not…"

His gaze was soft and resigned, but there was a glimmer of hope in the crimson depths of his eyes. "It's a mate thing, not a typical transformation—more something that comes afterward. Your body is reacting as if you are already changed. You are reacting to my venom as a vampire mate would."

I frowned, my brow creasing deeply. "Is that why I can't change? My body thinks it's already transformed?"

"And like a vampire, your body is resistant to all venom but your creator's and your mate's. And if I'm right about the mating, soon even a creator's venom will have no effect." Edward seemed thoughtful. He remained silent, his quick mind racing with this new theory. "In fact, you connect like a vampire in every way—from the scent to the venom acceptance to the mating itself." He frowned and then whispered, "Just like a vampire."

Edward's whispered words echoed through my mind. I gasped. "Have we been looking at this wrong, baby?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, rolling over and taking me with him.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared down at him excitedly. "I cannot be changed into a vampire because I already am one."

He slowly shook his head. "But…but…you don't drink blood or thirst…you live!"

"Think about it. I do thirst. You've felt it. I thirst for your venom and my throat burns." Then I scowled at him. "And if we have to have that alive-versus-dead discussion again, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Undoubtedly you have some vampire traits, but to say you are a vampire is ludicrous. You are nothing like a vampire."

"Then it's time to widen your definition!" I said with a hiss. His eyes snapped wide and his mouth hung open. "Your venom feeds on blood. My blood obviously feeds on your venom."

His brow furrowed and his lips twisted into a soft pout. "No, I don't think so. It's just a mate thing."

"Explain."

"As Carlisle told you, once venom enters the body, it seals it to prevent other venom from tainting the host body."

"The way a human egg does when it's fertilized."

Edward grimaced. "Not the analogy I would have chosen but, yes, similar. Vampires are impervious to other's venom except the venom of a mate. When a vampire finds his mate, the urge is strong to claim her in every way, to fill her in every way." His gaze raked over me hotly. "This process can take years and the vampires are relentless in their possession of one another. They mate, they mark, they bite and share their venom. Through these exchanges, the nature of the venom of both partners changes. It becomes one for both mates. They smell the same. Their venom is identical. Mates _feel _one another. Can find each other anywhere. Sense when the other is in danger. Instinctively know their needs and desires. Experience each other's pain and pleasure. They can heal one another. They are connected through venom. It's a sharing on a level I can hardly explain. It's like another transformation—just not painful like the first. Thirsting for one another is common. The mates…they don't hunt. Instead they feed from one another—like we do. And while my venom is transformative in a limited way for you, it won't…"

"Change me? But isn't it changing me already if I'm reacting like a vampire mate?"

"In theory." He seemed contemplative for a moment.

"So, it's a joining of mind, soul, and body?" I wondered if it was the same between a sire and his child.

"Deeper, I think."

"And for us?"

"I don't know. It's already beyond what I thought would be possible for us with you in your human state."

"Because I'm not human."

"But you're not vampire either," he stubbornly insisted.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "I think I'm more vampire than you care to admit."

"There's something I'd like to try. If you're willing, of course."

I lifted my head and stared at him. "I'm willing, within reason."

He picked up my hand and turned it so my wrist was facing upward. "I want to see how your skin reacts to my venom."

"Ooookay…"

Slowly, he drew his cool tongue across my wrist, following the veins. He pulled away after placing a soft kiss against my pulse. We both watched as the venom seemed to sink into my skin, as if my body was drawing it in, lapping it up like water on parched ground.

I glanced at Edward. "Mate thing?"

"No. I've never seen or heard about anything like that."

"What's it mean?"

Edward didn't respond. He just pulled me closer and sighed.

I was almost asleep when Edward began to speak. He shifted and I could tell he was staring up at the ceiling. "I'm trying, Isa. I swear I am."

Tears burned in my eyes. There was such despair in his voice. "I know, baby. So am I. We'll figure it out."

"How can you be sure of that?"

I hugged him closer. "I just am. If you can't believe, then believe in my belief."

"I resented your humanity, you know." Edward pulled me closer, inhaling my scent in an effort to hide his expression.

I felt that sinking feeling I got in my belly when he was going to discuss something hard for him. On some level, I relished these intimate conversations, but they came with a cost. Every time Edward cracked open his soul to share something with me, it killed some part of him I had fallen in love with. These conversations were both life and death to us. We couldn't progress in our relationship without them, but I mourned the loss of who he'd been, the destruction and remaking of the man he'd been just seconds before.

He had hid from everyone for so long. The man who was privy to the thoughts of all could not stand to be known. But I couldn't blame him. What was safe about letting others see inside? What if they despised you, rejected you, ridiculed you? Still, in a way he'd been dead for all those years before us. To live is to grow, to progress, to change, is it not? Edward had known this in a way I hadn't before. He had told me many times he was dead before I came into his life, but I'd never seen the truth of it. He called himself frozen, lifeless, a waste. And if not for himself, Edward lived for me because he refused to let me cherish the corpse he had been.

And every time he loved me enough to grasp at life and intimacy, I couldn't help but love him more.

"I envied your humanity even."

"Hated it?" I asked.

He stiffened in my arms. And when he replied yes, it was barely audible. "I wanted you so and it stood between us—an uncrossable line."

"Not so uncrossable, I think," I said as I dragged my fingers through his hair.

"I resigned myself to your humanity and the more I loved you, the more precious it became. Do you know the year you were born was the year I believed would've been the end of my human life, had I lived. How ironic is that? How pathetic?"

"Edward—"

"Masochist that I am, I grew to love the pain of your humanity."

"But I wanted to throw it away."

He glanced up at me then. He expression was tormented and strained. "I was so…angry at you."

"Are you still?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer, my heart pounding rapidly.

"Agreeing to your change felt like murder. How could I kill something I loved? And would I love what was left behind? And would it love me the way you did then?" He paused, struggling to formulate what he wanted to say. "But I came to terms with it. You gave me the faith I needed to change you. But now…just when I had reconciled…"

I wrapped him tight in my arms.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

His despair clogged my throat and caused my eyes to fill with the tears he could never share. As it had been for so long, Edward was afraid. And I was as well. How could I not be? For all of my outward faith, I knew it was probable our forever was nothing but a fallacy. But that knowledge wouldn't keep me from trying for something better.

"My mother once told me there are two types of Fate—the kind that finds you and the kind you seek. Fate found you and me and threw us together, but we foiled her. I don't know about you, but I don't have any plans to lie down and be her bitch now."

"There are some forms of Fate one cannot escape or alter."

I brushed the hair back from his forehead. "But you don't know what type you're dealing with until you try."

Edward didn't reply. He was always such a pessimist. Perhaps that was the way it was meant to be; maybe it was our roles in this universe. The immortal in him could only embrace doom and the human in me could only impart hope. His perspective would always be different from mine as long as this mortal flesh separated us. And when, _when,_ we found a way, I would bring my human hope with me to enlighten his eternal night. He would partake of my humanity just as I would partake of his immortality, and we would both be better for it.

I fell asleep wrapped up with him, but my dreams were anything but peaceful.

.

~oOo~

.

"The blood test is still registering negative for hGC." Carlisle set the papers on his desk with a sigh.

Oh the joy of our daily medical tests. I was getting really sick of all of this. My blood pressure was the same it was the day before. So was my temperature. And the test was just as negative as it's been for the last week.

"The test is wrong," Edward replied, his hand resting protectively over my stomach.

"It's early yet, but we have to at least consider the possibility Bella isn't pregnant."

"I'm late." I blushed but still met Carlisle's gaze.

He frowned and shuffled some papers into what I assumed was my file and laid it in the bin on his desk. Finally he rapidly shook of his head. "Could be a number of things that caused that. Stress for instance."

Edward snorted. "It's not. It's pregnancy. Look at her, Carlisle. See the flush in her cheeks from the increased blood? The glow of her skin?"

"Could be the mating—"

"I can sense it," Edward said hesitantly. "Through the mate connection, I can sense the changes the test can't detect."

"Maybe the test is looking for the wrong hormone," I said quietly. Both Edward and Carlisle turned to stare at me. I shrugged. "It's not exactly like I'm human and neither is Edward."

Edward took my hand in his. "Bella has a theory."

Carlisle seemed contemplative. He steepled his fingers under his chin and gave us his full attention.

It took several false starts, but I finally found my voice, though it was shaky with nerves. I was kind of afraid Carlisle was going to think I was a raving idiot for what I was about to say. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"Of course."

Edward squeezed my hand and I smiled at him slightly.

"Okay, so I think I know why I can't change and why my body rejects all venom but Edward's."

Carlisle frowned, his brow furrowing, and glanced at my mate. Edward reluctantly pulled down the high neck of my shirt to show his father the mating bite. Carlisle shot out of his chair with a harsh hiss. "Edward! Do you have any idea how dangerous…how irresponsible…Christ! I knew you were drinking of her but to bite her…We had no idea what could happen." He thrust his fingers into his hair. He sucked in several harsh breaths and finally leaned, palms down, against his desk. "Bella, are you—"

"I'm fine."

"You told us to follow our instincts, and we have. She reacts as a vampire mate would." Edward then revealed his own mate bites to his father.

Carlisle stilled, not breathing, not blinking. Finally, he seemed to shake himself back to reality. "Exactly like a mate?" he questioned.

"Yes." Edward's answer was simple and he didn't elaborate. I guessed as a mated vampire Carlisle didn't need a blow-by-blow account of what it meant. "More, even," Edward added. "It's like her body absorbs my venom, even her skin."

"This is unprecedented." Carlisle turned attention turned to me. "What is your theory, Bella?"

"I don't think I can change into a vampire because…"I sucked in a steading breath, "because, well, I already am one."

Silence followed my declaration.

"Or at least my body already thinks it is." I glanced at Carlisle, hoping the skeptical look on his face didn't mean he thought I had gone off the deep end. "Carlisle, you told me when a vampire is changed their body locks out all venom but of their sire—that is until the vampire mates. Edward told me mates essentially combine and change their DNA through mating, until they share venom. It's like a second transformation."

"Yes, that's correct. Venom binds a newborn to his sire until the vampire is ready to mate. Through that connection the sire can find his child anywhere. If the child is harmed the sire can heal him."

"And what happens when the child finds his mate?"

"The connection with the sire is lessened once the mating is complete. The connection between mates transcends that of sire and child."

It made me think of a biblical passage: "a man shall leave his father and mother and cleave unto his wife." I didn't realize I had whispered the words until Carlisle finished the verse.

" 'And the two shall become one flesh.' " Carlisle sat back in his seat. "I'll need more blood, Bella. Venom from you, Edward," he said with a nod in Edward's direction.

Once we had provided the samples Carlisle had requested, Edward walked out of the office, but I stopped and turned back to face Edward's father. A question had been bothering me. "Carlisle, what happens to a sire and his progeny when the sire finds a mate?"

Carlisle didn't answer, but the torment in his expression said what he couldn't.

Slowly I followed Edward. It was as I thought. Edward was the only one of Carlisle's children who had been changed before he mated with Esme. When his sire had found his mate, it had meant Edward was abandoned when Carlisle's genetic makeup changed. It had to be like losing a father all over again. No wonder he had left. Being around a mated couple would be difficult enough, but to be around them while feeling the bond with your sire undermined and broken… And then to be boned in a sire-child relationship with Rosalie… Had changing her somehow been a relief to him?

My eyes filled with tears and my heart clenched inside of me. Would I ever discover the bottom of this painful legacy of Edward's? How did he stand it? On how many levels had he been on the outside of things in this "family"?

I gasped as Edward pressed me into the wall and crashed his lips into mine. "Don't," he growled. "Damn, if you aren't too smart for your own good. So, don't, Isa. Don't pity me. Love me. Hate me. Lust after me. Be angry at me, but don't…don't…

"Shh…" I kissed him softly as I ran my hand soothingly through his hair. "Shh…" I tried to tamp down my anger, knowing Edward would feel it through our connection just as I felt his ever-present despair. It wasn't mind reading, but it was close enough.

What kept Edward here with Carlisle after his father's mate transformation? And especially here with Rosalie? Was it fear? Or perhaps guilt?

"Don't underestimate my sense of isolation," he whispered as if responding to my thoughts. "A broken bond is better than no bond at all. Trust me on this."

"Rosalie…"

He sighed. "Like I said, too damn smart. Carlisle changed Emmett and in doing so, he and Esme gained not only a son but a daughter by venom. It's the vampire way of breeding, I guess you could say, when the venom of a mated couple is used transformatively. Emmett's connection to Carlisle and Esme is stronger than any in the family, second only to Rosalie's connection to them because she is his mate."

I nodded. "Because her venom has now mixed with Emmett's, and thereby, Carlisle and Esme's. But it's also mixed with yours."

"Yes."

It was strange. If I understood what Edward wasn't saying, it would mean there was some weird tug-of-war of loyalty between him and Carlisle when it came to Em and Rosalie. "And Rosalie's connection to you? What of Emmett's connection? He is connected to you because you changed his mate, right?"

"Yes. The connection between Rose and me lessened upon her mating, but it's still there—for her and now for Emmett." He shrugged. "But if I had changed Emmett…or if Rose had…"

Understanding washed through me. If he had changed Emmett, Rosalie would have been bound to Edward forever. "She would never have allowed that."

He shifted his stance, backing away from me slightly. "No."

"And now that you're mated to me?"

His lips twitched. "Clever girl," he murmured. "The connection between me and Em and Rose breaks more every day. I can feel it."

"Like your connection with Carlisle when he mated?"

"Yes."

I wondered if Rosalie was feeling the same conflict and abandonment that Edward had suffered. And what of Emmett? He accepted me wholly in a way that Rosalie didn't, but at times there was almost something sad in his expression when he looked at me. Was this why? Was he losing his brother because of me?

And Rosalie…I almost felt sorry for her. Maybe she wanted this and didn't want it at the same time. No one could say that she reacted to change well. And when I came into Edward's life, when it became apparent what I was to him… No wonder she hated me. Her hang-ups, the fading connection that had been with her for so many decades… All this time I thought this mating was just between Edward and I, but it wasn't—not really. No wonder vampires were solitary creatures.

"That's how you knew…about our mating, I mean."

He nodded, his gaze gleaming with what I could only describe as pride.

"So my blood is having an effect on your venom. I thought so. I could taste the difference in you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Truly?"

"Yep. Weird, huh?" He laughed and I was glad to see it. He had been strangely sullen and melancholy today. Too much so. "What of your connection to Carlisle?"

"When he mated to Esme and changed her, their bonding altered their venom as I told you. There was little connection between us when the mating was complete." He stared deeply into my eyes, his hands curling possessively around me. "It's a very close bonding when a vampire changes his mate. Rare."

"And your connection to Esme?"

He smiled then. "I'm the son her heart chose. For a long time I thought she only loved me for Carlisle's sake, but that's not who she is. I love my family. I'm with them because of loyalty and affection—you were wondering about that weren't you?"

I nodded.

"But I am, _we_ are, not tangibly connected to them in the vampire way."

"And we never will be."

Edward made a small, deep sound. "Because no matter what, the only venom I would've allowed in your body was mine."

"But if he changed me, he would regain a son, would he not?"

"Like I said, I would never allow that. He may have been tempted but… No."

No wonder Carlisle had agreed so readily when I asked him to change me, and no wonder Edward had freaked out. It was another reason for Carlisle to resent my presence in Edward's life, but somehow he didn't. For Carlisle, our mating removed all hope Edward would ever be tangibly connected to him again. How backward it all seemed. Edward was connected to the Cullens through love and familiarity and perhaps some sense of obligation. Alice connected through affection and common belief. Jasper connected via Alice. But it was venom for Rose and Emmett. Once again removing her choice. Sometimes Fate was an ugly and twisted thing.

"Do you…do you wish there was still a strong venom connection between you and Carlisle?"

Edward didn't say anything But instead his eyes told me everything he couldn't find the words to express. He held me tight, his face buried in my throat. "I…Perhaps once."

"And now?"

"I have you. I need nothing else."

The sound of a throat clearing behind us caused Edward to step back from me. Marcus. I couldn't help the sneer that crossed my face. The Volturi leader merely smiled. He was standing in a small pool of light. The sun was out for a brief moment today it seemed, and he was enjoying it. Gone was his typical suit jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. And while seeing the reaction of Edward's skin in the light was amazing, seeing Marcus sparkle was freaking me out a bit.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Is it true? She _feeds_ from you?"

I snorted. "Surely you must know—" My eyes widened. "You don't."

Marcus ignored me, wholly focusing on my mate. "The exchanges are…often?"

"Yes."

"Come here, child." Marcus motioned me forward.

Edward moved more in front of me and let out a growl of warning.

A flash of annoyance passed over Marcus's features. "I mean her no harm. I only want to see her in the light."

"Why?" I asked.

A sinister smile touched Marcus's lips. "Come."

I stepped forward and both Marcus and Edward gasped as the light touched my skin.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured.

The Volturi leader didn't speak, but his dark eyes burned with an evil fire. Suddenly his head turned in the direction of the front yard. I could hear the whine of an engine approaching the house. "She's here." He fled the room, a group of minions following close behind him. Jane and Demetri stopped in the doorway.

"You're glowing," Jane whispered.

I frowned and glanced at my hand. My skin sparked in the light. Muted but there was a definite shimmer. I wouldn't be going to Florida to visit my mom and Phil any time soon.

I stared at Edward in shock. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," he responded, shaking his head slowly.

A crash and a loud growl came from the front room. Edward grabbed my hand, and we rushed toward the sound. Marcus was standing there, furious, holding a woman I hadn't seen before by the neck. "Where is she, Sulpicia? Where is my mate?"

The woman clawed at his hand, tearing strips of skin with her sharp nails as her feet kicked helplessly. "I couldn't—" she said with a gasp.

"Where?" Marcus roared.

"Caius…"

Marcus threw the woman through the open door and into the yard. In his rage, he pounded his fist through the wall.

"Sulpicia?" Carlisle turned toward Marcus. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Every eye in the room turned toward Edward's father. Including those of the contingent of red-robed guards. They were new.

"It's Aro," Demetri began solemnly. "He's dead."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, let's talk vampire mating connections for a moment and how it affects the progeny of the vampire in question. It's all a bit confusing and I don't want to leave anyone behind.

When a vampire changes a human, his venom mixes with the human's DNA and creates a strong connection between the sire and child. (Now you know why Edward risked so much to suck James' venom out of Bella, don't you?) That connection lasts until the venom is changed through mating. If it is the child who mates, the connection stays fairly strong because the sire's venom essentially remains unaltered—just combined and shared. BUT, if the sire mates…that's a whole different kettle of fish. If the sire mates, his venom changes and combines with that of his mate's. This severely damages the connection between a sire and a child. This is what happened to Edward and Carlisle, and the process is horrific for the child. There is some connection left between the sire and child, but it's a fraction of what it was. Now, keep in mind that Edward changed Rosalie and Carlisle changed Emmett. Because they are mates, it makes Rose and Em's connection central to the family. (Ironic, isn't it, that Rose is in a way holding the family together?) So, Rose is connected to Edward, but Em is connected to Carlisle and Esme (remember, joint venom among mated couples). Rose and Em are the glue between the two sides, so to speak. But along comes Bella… Edward is in the mating process and because of that, he is losing his connection through venom to Rosalie and Emmett and is losing what was left of his connection with Carlisle. This does affect the family in a _huge _way and perhaps it sheds some light on some of their actions and reactions.

**As always, thank you for reading. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and I so appreciate it when you take the time to leave me a note.**

**~Shay**


End file.
